Solidarity
by noscruples
Summary: Jason is reeling from Sonny and Carly's betrayal and befriends someone unexpected which ultimately changes the course of his life. Along the way, he meets Elizabeth and they form a connection. Will circumstances tear them apart and if so, can they find their way back? AH Liason
1. Chapter 1

Jason is reeling from Sonny and Carly's betrayal and befriends someone unexpected which ultimately changes the course of his life. Along the way, he meets Elizabeth and they form a connection. Will circumstances tear them apart and if so, can they find their way back?

A/N – So….this is AH. I basically switched around events and participants. There's some angst in this one, but that only means the rewards will be even better and it's not consistently a downer. I'm only updating my site (Tapatalk - Drawn to You), and this site.

Chapter - 1

It only took one fateful day to turn his colorful world into black and white. One profound collision had blown apart his universe and the lives of the people he had once loved or befriended. Where before, his life was full of laughter and hope, he now existed in a vacuum of violence where cynicism, distrust, and paranoia ruled the day. His world had lost all its vibrancy and he existed to protect a man he gave up everything for, only to be shown that loyalty was expected, but not returned in kind. After another brush with death, his life is evolving yet again. The blinders had come off and he no longer felt a need to repay the man he thought had saved him from a vacuum of nothingness brought on by fear and anger.

Finally, he faced some hard truths and it took one very vibrant and smart woman to put him in his place. Most would find their new friendship an odd, but she will have his loyalty for life because she respects and protects him, something he's only gotten from brutality and manipulation in the past, whether that be from him or used against him. It had been a long time since he had truly smiled or felt lighter and she is the reason why he is actually thankful that he didn't die that day in the snow.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany started moving to the beat as she mimicked the character on the screen. The dancing game is her favorite and that along with the advice of her new friend has helped her lose thirty pounds in three months. Even when, in his delirium, he told her she is beautiful inside and out and shouldn't change a thing, she had explained to him that it is something she wants to do for herself.

He glances at her and shakes his head, something she caught in her peripheral vision.

Smirking, she still can't believe he hasn't learned that she pretty much has eyes in the back of her head.

"Can you come here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

She rolls her eyes and does a few more moves. "A little dancing won't kill you."

"I don't dance."

"You could if you wanted to."

"My hips don't move like that."

She snorted. "I don't think they have any problem moving back and forth, from what I've heard."

He fought a grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You couldn't handle this."

"Are you doubting my skills?" It's true, he was like a horny teenager right after the accident, but he had settled down quite a bit. Just like everything else in his life, it wasn't his dick that got him in trouble, it was usually his mouth. Not having a filter, had pretty much pissed off a lot of people which is part of the reason he learned to listen and not talk. However, his current friend and guardian angel isn't fond of grunts and nods and had laid down the law quickly; repeatedly telling him to use his words and not settling for anything less.

"Considering how truly fine you are, I have no doubt that we could break a few beds."

His eyes shot to her. "You've actually broken a bed?"

Epiphany laughed. "I like to bounce." She slightly turned her head in time to catch his jaw drop. "Quit letting in flies and get your pretty ass over here."

"Now you're calling me pretty?" Where is his gun when he needs it? Oh yeah, she hid it from him, muttering about arrogant-ass mobsters ruining the town with their dick length contests, but he is determined to find it.

"If the shoe fits… Are you coming or not?"

"Piph…"

"Please?"

He sighed and then put his book down and walked towards her.

"Now, was that so hard?"

She adjusted the settings, so they could both play and then the music started.

"This is ridiculous."

"If only I could get a video…"

"Then I'd really have to kill you."

"Like you'd ever do that, you love me."

"Now, you're sounding like Carly." It hurt less every time he says her name. Her brand of love had almost gotten him killed and he'll never forgive her. There were too many infractions. She had already ripped his heart out concerning Michael and then she had to sleep with Sonny and betray him. Her kind of love, he could do without.

"Jason Morgan! You take that back."

He laughed, missing a beat.

"Now, I've got you."

"That's what you think."

This was the fourth time she had begged him to play and now, he is starting to get the hang of it, although, he probably looks like a complete idiot.

"I didn't drag you out of the snow six weeks ago for you to beat me."

"If I win, you do the dishes."

"Now I know you have lost your ever-loving mind."

The game ended right after Piph gave him a little hip bump, making him miss his step.

"Cheater!"

Piph laughed. "Whatever. You know you wish you had thought of it."

They plopped onto the couch. Jason had come a long way in the last month and a half. When Epiphany had found him in the snow and he begged her not to take him to the hospital, it went against everything she believed in, but thinking of her son, she went along with it because Stan respects Jason.

It was touch and go in the beginning. Jason would wake up long enough to mutter a few words and that was about it. He had made it clear that Sonny and Carly couldn't know where he was, so she agreed since she can't stand either one of them. After three weeks, he finally started coming back to life and they had some long talks about his life and choices.

It was hard to undo all the damage Sonny and Carly had done to his psyche. Soon, she gave up trying to unravel that mess and just asked him what he wanted. At first, he really didn't know. Working for Sonny had changed his life in a dramatic way, just like the accident. After the brain injury, Jason was like a blank slate and they were the wrong people to teach him anything. When Carly took Michael from him in a hurtful way and then he had lost Robin, it had made him go inward. Gone was any humor and in its place, he shoved all his emotions away and then robotically went through life, closing himself off because he felt like he couldn't go back on his word. Sonny had taught him the importance of loyalty, in fact, loyalty above all else was a common mantra. All he has is his words and actions, everything else is gone. The more he worked for Sonny, the more the line between good and bad blurred. Jason is a powder keg, and Epiphany is scared that when he finally blows up at his so-called best friends, they may not be breathing afterward.

Four weeks into his recovery, he got an infection and a few days after that, he was in a world of hurt, but luckily the meds Stan got for him helped and she was able to get him back. She never asked him how, but the smirks she kept getting from Johnny O'Brien at the hospital said a lot. When she shared her suspicion with Jason, he let her know that if Stan goes to Johnny he'll be looking out for him.

"You're winded."

"I need to exercise."

"I know, but you still need to take it easy. Your body is traumatized."

He sighed. "I'm tired of being tired." After the accident, he had worked out a lot and he's not used to being so weak because it makes him feel vulnerable.

"I have something I have to tell you."

His head turned towards her. "What?"

"I have a conference for the next two weeks in Florida."

"I'll be fine." He needed to get it together, so he can deal with Sonny and that meant that he had to leave sooner than later which would be hard on her.

"I don't trust you not to leave, but do you trust me?"

"Yes." Epiphany had saved his life and now he considers her a friend who has his best interests at heart.

She loved that he had no hesitation.

"I have a friend who is willing to help you."

He starts to object, but she holds up her hand.

"I'd trust her with my life. She's a good person and is going through a rough patch too.

"What if I don't like her?"

Epiphany grinned. "I thought you trusted me." Aside from the nature of his business, Elizabeth Webber is perfect for Jason, the problem is that she has been mourning her dead boyfriend for the last year and is having a hard time moving on.

"When do I meet her?"

"She's coming to dinner tonight."

"And she knows that no one can know that I'm here?" He isn't sure when that will change, but he hopes that in a few weeks he'll be ready to face everyone again. Things are definitely going to be different.

Epiphany leans her head on Jason's arm. "I'm worried about you."

He appreciates the sentiment. Epiphany is teaching him what a real friend is and he's realizing that Carly isn't it and now, he has no illusion about Sonny either. It was hard after the accident because he really didn't know how to react to things appropriately and he truly felt that after Robin left, Sonny and Carly were all he had left. "I'll be fine."

"No matter how hard you pretend to be, you have feelings and they hurt you enough that you shut yourself off. You've become part of our family now and Stan looks up to you." The guys aren't that far apart in age with Stan being nineteen, but life had been much harder on Jason and he seemed older than twenty-five, but at the same time, the accident had made him have to re-learn things and in some areas, he is like a teenager. Sometimes, the maturity gap between the two is jarring.

He held her hand. "That means a lot to me. Not many people give me a chance and usually just see some brain-damaged thug."

"You are not just your job. I just want you to open your mind to other possibilities. If you can survive that accident and thrive, you can do whatever you want."

"And what if I choose to stay in the business?"

"Then, I'll deal with it. I'm not going to abandon you. God has a plan for you and I just don't think you could see it before because you were stuck."

"I don't know what else I'd be good at." Truth be told, he loves the adrenaline of his job and he is good at it which helped him overcome his anger.

"You wouldn't be the first."

She squeezes his hand and then releases it and retreats to the kitchen. Sometimes, Jason seemed so vulnerable that you just want to wrap him up and protect him from everyone and everything. If she could make him stay here, she would because he's so relaxed and probably more like himself than he has been in a long time. When she decided that she was all in and wanted to help him, she had been thinking of her son. What if someone walked away from him for any reason? Jason had been through hell after the accident and she had basically gone into mom mode and tried to guide him as she helped him heal.

For Jason, Epiphany is a godsend and one of the few people in his life he cares about. While he didn't see Stan much, when he does stop by, they get along well. Stan is on the go a lot, visiting friends and being a computer nerd. When Sonny had waved money in front of him, he took the job and Jason had always kept an eye out for him.

Epiphany sang as she cooked and set out to make some good comfort food for Elizabeth. By the time she had everything in the oven and most of the chicken fried, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jason said rising slowly. The game had made him a little sore. He hated being so slow.

When the door opens, and Elizabeth sees Jason, she is shocked.

Her eyes nervously dart between him and the space behind him. "Did I knock on the wrong door?"

"That depends, can I see some ID?"

Her head tilts. "I don't remember Emily saying you have a sense of humor."

"I don't—well not really." They knew of each other but hadn't spent any time together. The last Jason had heard, she was mixed up with the Spencers.

"Can I come in?"

Epiphany poked her head around him. "Jason Morgan, I know you have better manners than this."

Jason smirked. "Come in, Elizabeth."

She hesitantly moved inside. For some reason, he makes her a little nervous. He's much taller and muscular, usually with a scowl or a blank, cold expression. Deep down, she didn't think he'd ever hurt her, but not only is he a bad boy, he also has quite the reputation and seemed like he could easily fly off the handle from the little she had witnessed.

"I'll be right with you," Epiphany said.

Her eyes shifted from Epiphany's back to Jason. "So, you're who I'm watching?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any allergies?"

They sat on the couch.

"No."

"What foods do you hate?"

"Vegetables and soup."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "You love my soup."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Jason shook his head as Elizabeth fought a smile.

Feeling calmer, she pushed ahead. "I'll warn you now. I ramble when I'm nervous."

"Do I make you nervous, Elizabeth?"

The way her name rolls off his tongue makes the hair stand up on her arms and she blushes—something that fascinates him. "Maybe a little bit…"

"I won't hurt you."

Her head tips up. "I know because Epiphany would kill you if you did."

Epiphany grinned. "Elizabeth, have you given any thought about nursing school?" She hates that Elizabeth works at the diner and while she is talented artistically, nursing would give her the ability to make some money and still sketch and paint on her downtime. At nineteen, Piph didn't want her to get trapped into a career that wouldn't give her a growth plan.

"Yeah. My Gram said that she will help me pay for it."

"You don't sound thrilled," Jason said.

"I—it's not that simple. I love to sketch and paint, but that doesn't pay the bills."

"Are you still working at Kelly's?"

She nodded. "Epiphany thinks I have way more to offer."

He slightly smiles. "Sometimes it's easier to follow your head, but you won't be happy unless you follow your heart."

She thought about it for a few minutes. "Epiphany let me tag along with her at the hospital when I volunteered, and I did like helping people. Sometimes, you must go with your head because it's the best thing for you. I don't want to rely on anyone else."

"I get that, and in the end, it's your choice. Don't do anything to please other people and that includes Epiphany."

Piph sat across from him. "And you don't do things to please me?"

He smiled. "Sometimes I do, but it's because I want to. You've been good to me."

"You both are at a crossroad."

"Tell me about it," Elizabeth said.

"You can't spend your life kissing Sonny and Carly's ass," she said to Jason. "And you can't spend your life wondering about what ifs. At some point, you have to claw your way back and move forward."

Liz met Piph's pointed gaze. "I know."

"Who is hungry?"

Liz's face lit up. "Do I smell mac and cheese?"

"Yup. I can't have a lot of it, but I promised Stan I'd save him some."

"You snooze, you lose," Jason said.

A/N – So, what do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the comments! What a nice welcome. I'm glad I surprised you.

Chapter 2

Jason and Elizabeth went to the dining room table where Epiphany had set out a big plate of fried chicken, mac and cheese, and salad.

"That looks so good," Liz said as her mouth watered.

"Lord, thank you for blessing us with this food and thank you for the blessing of good friends. Amen."

"Amen," they said.

Jason and Liz ate until they were stuffed.

"I'm going to have to roll home."

"I need to put some padding on you if you're going to stay in that drafty studio," Piph said.

"It's not that bad. Sometimes, I just have to bundle up."

Piph shook her head. "What am I going to do with you, Webber?"

"Feed me at least a few times a week and I'll let you hang out with me and help me study."

Epiphany laughed. "That's a deal." She is pleased that Jason and Liz are getting along.

"Oh, by the way, Carly Benson comes by the diner every day asking if you've been there," Liz said.

Jason groaned.

Piph chuckled. "She could have told you before dinner and ruined your appetite."

Liz smiled when Jason almost gagged. "Was she your girlfriend?"

He sighed. "Do I have to answer that?"

Epiphany cracked up. "He was just rocking her world and she got addicted to his—"

"Piph!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Morgan. How do you know I wasn't going to say your sparkling personality or your bike?"

He shot her a look as Liz blushed.

"His relationship with Carly was complicated. She's a human wrecking ball, so stay out of her way if you can," Epiphany said. If there is anyone that totally lacks common sense and a filter, it's Carly Benson.

"Okay," Liz said.

"When are you leaving?" Jason asked.

"Tomorrow morning. You gonna miss me?" Piph said.

He fought a smile, but it was obvious from the twinkle in his eyes that he is amused. "Yeah..."

Liz is mesmerized by them. It's the most unlikely friendship she has ever seen, yet it is so genuine. When Epiphany approached her, she had been surprised, but the woman had pushed and asked her to house sit and then offered to pay her. When Liz pressed for more details, Piph admitted that she also would have to change Jason's bandages and make sure he doesn't get a fever. She wasn't sure she could handle it, but Epiphany patiently let her practice on her arm and explained everything, only leaving out who it was and how he got hurt.

"I need to finish packing. I left a few days of meals in the fridge and you can have leftovers for tonight."

Stan had come in, hearing the end of the conversation. "Not my leftovers…"

Piph grinned. "I already put it in Tupperware for you. It's on the second shelf."

He kissed her, said hi, and then ran into the kitchen.

"Liz, you can sleep in my bedroom. I'll change the sheets before I go. Jason is in Stan's old bedroom."

"Okay."

Stan reappeared with the food. "Jason, can I talk to you for a second?"

Jason pushed himself up and they went into the dining room. "What's up?"

"Sonny is looking all over for you and he's in a foul mood. Carly stops by and I think they have sex, but he kicked her out twice already. They argue a lot, but I have a feeling they like it." While he's no guru on relationships, theirs is toxic.

"Anything else?"

"Johnny said that Sorel knew you were coming, so someone snitched."

"You think Sonny set me up?" The plan was supposed to be that Jason showed up and made their stance known and then left, but it had gone south fast.

"Well, he sent you into a bad situation, but I think it was just stupidity and arrogance. He's really upset. He mumbles to himself a lot. I think he forgets I'm there sometimes and he has said that he was just trying to save you from her a few times."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Your mom threatened to cut me in a very private place if I leave before she gets back."

Stan grinned. "She means it too."

"I know. After that, I'm going to have to get back out there and clean up my mess."

"Sonny might not let you go."

"He may have no choice. He betrayed me."

"There's a rumor that the Corelli's want the territory. The five families know how Sonny disrespected you. Old man Corelli is going to retire and then Francis will run everything and from what I hear, he's fair and not bi-polar like Sonny."

"Are you implying that Sonny has mental issues?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

Jason smirked. "See if you can get Johnny a message to stop by here tomorrow."

"I will."

This may change things. If he isn't entirely leaving the business, then the five families probably wouldn't have a problem with it. They were never really a Sonny fan because of his arrogance and would realize that having a stable boss in the area would be more beneficial to them.

"Thanks, Stan."

"Later."

Jason went to the bathroom as Epiphany eyed Elizabeth.

"You look like you want to ask me something but are scared to."

Liz wrung her hands. "It's embarrassing."

Her face had already started turning a deep pink which amused Piph.

"Elizabeth, I'm a nurse and a full-blooded woman. What is it?"

"It's just, what you were about to say about Jason and sex. It's hard for me to imagine being that crazy about it." Since her first sexual experience was being raped and then after that Lucky Spencer, she doesn't have a lot of knowledge about the subject nor does she feel that comfortable doing it.

Jason froze in the hallway, hating to eavesdrop, but not wanting to embarrass her.

"I'm getting the picture. I know what happened when you were sixteen, but that wasn't sex. Didn't you enjoy it with Lucky?"

Liz shrugged. "It was okay, I guess." She had shied away from it a lot, so Lucky backed off, figuring it was about the rape and hoping that over time, things would change.

"Well, that is the saddest thing I have heard in a long time. Sex, if done right, can be otherworldly. Have you ever had an orgasm?"

Liz turned a shade of red Epiphany had never seen before.

"I don't know."

"I'll take that as a no."

Even Jason is turning red, so he moves back to the bathroom door and shuts it, making Elizabeth jump and then moves forward.

He notices Liz's complexion but doesn't say a word, choosing to sit in a chair and grab his travel book.

"I probably should be going." She had embarrassed herself enough.

"Are you sure?" Piph is glad that Liz had confided in her and made a mental note to bring up the conversation again when she returns.

Liz nodded. "I'll stop by after my shift which ends at 3:00."

"Let me walk you out."

"Bye, Jason."

"See you later.

The women move to the porch and Piph shuts the door behind her.

"Elizabeth, one day you are going to fall for a person that will rock your world and then you'll understand the statement I almost made."

"I hope so. Jason seems nice. He's not like I thought he'd be."

Epiphany chuckled. "Then why were you so nervous?"

"I don't know. He kind of scares me, but not in a violent way. It's hard to explain."

"Let me know when you figure that out…"

Liz doesn't get the hint but gives her a hug anyway and then gets into her beat-up car.

Piph watches her drive off and then mutters to herself. "You don't know it yet, Elizabeth, but you just met the one."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason puts his hands on his hips. "Piph, just tell me where my gun is, you can't leave me here unprotected."

"Elizabeth will protect you." She pulled her suitcase towards the door.

"Please…"

Piph rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that you've practically torn apart my house looking for it when you are supposed to be resting?"

"Whatever—please give me back my gun."

"You can go get it."

"Where?"

"In my bathroom…"

"But I already looked in there."

She smirked. "Not in the tampon box."

A look of horror emerged on his face.

"What? It's not tainted now. They are in packages. For a man who has probably gotten blood splattered on him and not even blinked, you sure are squeamish."

"I'll have it decontaminated."

"You are being ridiculous."

"Can you get it for me?"

She gave him the stink eye. "Boy, you better get your ass in that bathroom and get it if you want it."

He shifted on the couch. "Later..." He has a plan.

She shook her head. "Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with you."

"Break a bed?"

She laughed.

"I will if you get my gun for me."

"You have lost your mind."

"I don't really have one, remember?"

"You are not stupid except for right now."

His jaw dropped.

"Don't look all shocked and offended. I can't believe you offered me your body because you don't want to touch a tampon box."

"Uh—I can't believe you didn't accept."

Her loud laughter filled the air. "Normally, I probably would, but I like making you suffer. I'm going to be late messing around with you. Be good for Elizabeth and please don't overdo it."

"I won't."

She chuckled as she got into the car. He is just too much. God, she would love to see him retrieve his gun. It is almost worth missing her flight over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz waited patiently while Nikolas decided what he wanted. Finally, he rattled of his choice and she jotted it down and started to walk away.

"Elizabeth, wait."

"I'm working, Nikolas." Things had been a little tense between them, Emily included because everyone thought they should tell her how she should grieve. It didn't help that something happened that caused them to doubt her sanity.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. If you say you felt Lucky was around, who am I to argue?" He's worried about her. The last few months had been difficult and when she told him and Emily that she thought she was being followed and then thought she felt Lucky, they were instantly concerned and tried to force her to see a therapist, which pissed Elizabeth off to no end.

She sighed. "Fine, I forgive you, but don't do it again."

"I promise that I won't."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm house sitting for Epiphany."

"Well, if you want to come, we're going to a rave Saturday night."

She shrugged.

"Emily said she won't go without you."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Let me know."

She put in the order and then cleaned off a table, thinking about what Epiphany said. If she didn't put herself out there, then she'd never know what it would be like to be addicted. Her heart still hadn't healed from her loss and she's not sure that she is ready to move on yet, but the aching loneliness is almost overwhelming. Somehow, she needs to find some relief.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason opened the door to find Johnny standing there with a smirk.

"What's up? You look like shit," he said before moving past Jason with a bag in his hand.

"Thanks."

He placed it on a table. "Alright, I got you some more bullets, a few travel mags, beer, a couple of t-shirts and a pair of jeans, sweatpants, and some underwear."

"Thanks."

"Where's your gun?"

"Funny you should ask, follow me."

Johnny eyed him curiously before following him through Piph's bedroom into the bathroom.

Jason opened the cabinet.

"Okay…where is it?"

"In that box…"

Johnny's head tilted. "You put your gun in a tampon box?"

"Hell no. Epiphany hid it from me and finally told me where right before she left."

Johnny grinned. "She's a fucking genius."

"Can you get it for me? I shouldn't bend down."

The guard let out a loud laugh as Jason's face contorted.

"Stop being a wus, Jason, and just grab it. They aren't used."

"Shut it, O'Brien. You don't know her, it could be booby-trapped."

Johnny doubled over laughing and then had to regain his balance when Jason shoved him.

Jason sucked in a breath and leaned over and grabbed the box. "Women…" he muttered. He ripped open the top and there it was, his favorite gun surrounded by possibly his least favorite object. Tampons meant no sex, so they sucked in his opinion unless, of course, the girl is more adventurous.

"They won't bite."

Quickly, he grabbed it and a few tampons flew out and hit him in the face and Johnny had to wipe his eyes from laughing so hard.

"You better not tell anyone else about this."

"That's cruel."

"I've killed for less."

"You're so tough. Maybe you should hang one off the barrel."

Jason shook his head. "Asshole…"

"But you still love me."

They went into the living room after Johnny cleaned up.

"Stan told me that the Corelli's are looking to take the territory. Does Sonny know?"

Johnny nods. "I think he suspects it and that it's part of the reason he has been looking for you.

"This stays between us."

"Always..." His loyalty will always lie with the man sitting next to him. Jason had been a raw nerve when he first started, but he learned quickly and had exceeded their wildest expectations.

"I might defect."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"I can't work for him anymore. Epiphany helped me see a few things more clearly. Sonny demanded loyalty from me but gave me none in return. This business is too cutthroat to not be able to trust someone and I don't believe that he cares about my best interests." Sonny's excuse just didn't cut it. He slept with Carly because he wanted to tame her and when Sonny wants something, he takes it and doesn't consider the consequences.

Johnny stares at the man he considers a friend. Jason hadn't said so many words at once since he had met him. Something had changed and Johnny is glad. If Epiphany is the one responsible, then she's going to get a big kiss very soon.

"How do you want to approach Francis?"

"I don't want to bring anyone else to this house. Epiphany means too much to me."

"You've gotten pretty close to her fast."

Jason softly smiled. "She doesn't put up with any shit and I like that she's straight with me. To her, I'm family and she has my back."

"I'm happy for you, but for the record, I have yours too."

"Ditto." Friendships don't come easily to him due to his lifestyle and personality, but Johnny always had a way of eventually dragging things out of him. He just isn't as scary as Epiphany.

"No one is going to know how special she is to me. I can't put her life in danger, so we'll need to meet somewhere else without Sonny getting wind of it."

"Leave that to me, I'll make it happen. Now, are you sure you are alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

"Maybe you're missing Epiphany."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Nice try. Can you stay for lunch? Piph's mac and cheese is really good."

Johnny grinned. "You stay there and I'll heat it up."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like Epiphany/Jason - hmmm Japiph? Japhany? Piphson? Epison? Jasany? What shall we call them?

Okay, so I'll give you the bad news. Next week, I'm going on vacation from Wednesday through Friday. I'll be on vacay the next Monday too, but I'll be able to post that day. So, I'll post Monday and Tuesday next week and then you have to wait….pout. Sorry.

Chapter 3

Elizabeth scans the area as the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Unable to stop the feeling that someone is following her, she slips into her car and tries to start it. When it won't catch, she hits the steering wheel and then starts her usual routine and begs. "I just need you to hang on a little longer. Can you just do that? I need to get back to Jason."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning the key again. When it finally sputtered and then came to life, she patted the dashboard. "Good girl."

Luckily, Epiphany doesn't live too far. Nervously, she drove for about ten minutes, constantly looking in her rear view mirror, before pulling into a driveway.

Jason heard her and shoved his gun under the couch cushions and then went to the door, opening it before she stepped inside.

"Hey."

She moved past him and put down her purse on the table.

"Why do you look frazzled?"

"Why do you look pale?"

"I asked first."

Standing next to him, she really got a sense of how much bigger he is compared to her small stature. While he's lean, he still towers over her.

"Well, for the last few weeks, I've felt like someone was following me and to make it worse, I felt my ex, who is dead, is around and now my friends think I'm bananas and want me to see a therapist because they think that I'm losing my mind. And then there is my car which is on its last leg. If it were a horse, it would have been shot like ten years ago. I honestly thought that I'd have to walk here."

"Give me your phone."

She stared at him.

"Please…"

She dug it out of her purse and handed it to him and he programmed the number of his burn phone.

"This is not my regular phone, but for the time being, you can reach me on it. If I can't get to you, then call my friend, Johnny O'Brien, and he will. I'll put his number in here too."

"I know Johnny. He's always nice to me at the diner."

Once the task was done, he continued. "What are you feeling when you sense someone is around?"

Her arms are folded across her chest as she unconsciously rubs them. "I don't know. I feel like I catch a glimpse of someone or hear movement. It's subtle, but it's there."

"Elizabeth, if your instincts are telling you that someone is following you, maybe they are." This is putting his senses on alert. "Do you remember if you saw anyone following you in a car?"

"No one was behind me. I was so paranoid that I kept looking, and don't laugh, but I checked the backseat before I got in."

He wants to smile because she is very cute but maintains his composure. "I think that's smart."

"Enough about that, why are you pale? Do you feel okay?"

"I'm tired."

"Let me check your temp."

He is speechless as she climbs next to him and feels his forehead and then presses her face against his having no idea how sexy she is.

She frowns as she stares at him, wondering why his expression is tortured. "You feel a little warm. Did you take the antibiotic this morning?"

"Yeah, Epiphany made me."

Without pretense, she lifts his shirt.

"I think your infection might be a little worse. Did you do anything today?"

"I walked around a little bit and spoke to a friend."

"Maybe you should stay off your feet as much as possible."

He groaned. "I'm starting to hate this living room."

She smiled. "Sorry..." Noticing that his wound is slightly bleeding, she chews on her lip as he watches. "Let me go get the first aid stuff."

When she returned, he held up his shirt as she got to work.

As an artist, she can't help but admire his chest, and as a woman—well, he's not an option. There is no way that someone like Jason would ever want her. "What did it feel like when you were shot?"

"It burned pretty bad and I can stand a lot of pain."

"Because of the accident?" Emily had confided in her about what happened to Jason after the accident.

"Yes."

She carefully removed the gauze and grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a little infected."

"Epiphany is going to kill me."

She fought a smirk because of the irony that the enforcer is afraid of her favorite head nurse. "Then we need to get you fixed up by the time she gets back."

"You'd be a good nurse," Jason said.

"You think so?"

He nodded.

"You're patient and nice." She's beautiful too, but way too good for him. There is no way someone like her would want to be with him. It would probably end badly like his relationship with Robin.

"Thank you, Jason."

She finished cleaning the wound and bandaged it. "This is taking a long time to heal."

"Epiphany thinks I should have seen a doctor."

"Why didn't you?"

"At the time, I was upset and just didn't care."

They stared for a long moment.

"You didn't care if you died?" Her voice is soft and her eyes—they conveyed that she knows what nothingness feels like and that made him angry that she had been in that space.

He shook his head.

"Why?"

"I was tired of people hurting me, of burying my feelings that I'm not even supposed to have. What did I have left?"

"You have Lila and Emily."

"They are there, but I really can't be a part of their lives without putting them in danger." He feels guilty for needing them and every time he visits, the pain of the situation eats him alive.

"What if they are willing to take the risk?"

He doesn't answer her, choosing instead to close his eyes, missing them more than he cares to admit.

"I'm sorry if I pried."

"I—I'm not always good with words." How does he even explain his feelings when he doesn't understand them himself?

She fiddled with the supplies. "I think you do just fine and I understand how it feels to not care."

His eyes shot open. "Who hurt you?"

There is an equal about of disgust and indignation in his voice, completely surprising her that he is being protective.

"He's in jail."

"You didn't answer me."

"His name is Tom Baker and he raped me when I was sixteen." She can't even believe she just blurted it out like that. It's something she doesn't normally bring up or talk about, especially with someone she barely knows, but for some reason, he puts her at ease which gives her pause.

He made a mental note to ask Stan to check on the guy and make sure he's still in jail. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it was one of the worst days of my life."

"You said one of."

"The other was when my boyfriend died in a fire."

His hand had made its way to her arm and he moved his finger back and forth to soothe her. "How did you meet?"

"I had a crush on Lucky and he asked me to the Valentine's Day dance and then reneged that night when my sister suddenly became available."

Jason tries to hide his anger but isn't successful.

"Yeah…I know. I went to the park, which was stupid because it was dark and I was alone, but I needed to think and someone attacked me and dragged me behind some bushes and Lucky found me. He took me home and I took a shower and then he stayed with me."

"You didn't go to the hospital?"

She shook her head. "That was my big mistake because Tom escaped prosecution. He stalked Emily later and they caught him and put him away."

Jason is livid. Sometimes, he had to leave town to handle business and clearly, that had gone down on one of his trips. Now, the talk he had overheard between her and Epiphany made more sense.

Realizing, he had worked himself up, she touches his face. "It's okay. I'm fine now."

"What you told me will never be okay."

Her eyes slightly fill with tears. "Thank you for caring."

"You didn't deserve that. No, means no..."

"I blamed myself for a long time because I shouldn't have gone out alone."

"He is sick and twisted. It wasn't your fault." He couldn't imagine doing that to anyone, let alone a teenager.

"I moved on the best I could. I know I'm only nineteen, but it seems like a long time ago. For the first year, he stuck by me and eventually, Lucky and I fell in love and then the next year he died. I finally found some happiness and it was taken away."

He ignored any discomfort from the wound and pulled her beside him.

"I'm fine, Jason."

"Humor me because I'm not."

She sighed and put her head on his arm. "I hate fire. It just—" Her body shudders. "I had nightmares about him burning alive, calling my name and I couldn't do a thing about it."

"And I thought my life sucked."

She grinned. "Oh, what happened to you sucked big time, but look at you. After not remembering your life, you fought and then made a new one for yourself. That has got to count for something."

"We're survivors." The shitty lot they had drawn thus far in life has already bonded them. He is determined to make sure that nobody hurts her again.

"Yes, we are."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask Johnny to keep an eye on you when you work the late shift."

"I'm fine, Jason. It's probably my mind playing tricks on me."

He doesn't necessarily agree. "You won't even know he's there."

She chuckled.

"What?"

"Have you seen him? I mean, he's so tall and muscular, I can't imagine not noticing him."

A flicker of jealousy caught him off guard. "Do you like him?"

She laughed at his tone which had risen a few decibels higher. "No, not in that way. Why did you and Carly really split up?" Since the fire, she had never thought about being with Johnny or anyone else for that matter.

"I was dating someone else. Robin taught me how to love and feel love again when all I had known was anger. It was back when I didn't know that it was bad to cheat and just did what I wanted. Once, I knew it was wrong, I stopped and then Carly ended up sleeping with my brother and got pregnant and when it was time to have the baby, she left him with me. AJ didn't know he was the father and I agreed to watch Michael and it ended up being a year. She had post-partum."

"That's horrible."

"It was bad. When she came back, she started manipulating things and took Michael away from me, saying I kidnapped him."

"That bitch!"

"Exactly… I loved him and it hurt me when she took him away. Anyway, I eventually forgave her and she made it known that she wanted me back. I thought that I loved her, but I really don't think that I did now. She was constantly telling me that I did and that we were good and I think I was just going through the motions." Epiphany had helped him see that. She also implied that maybe his love for Michael, which was pure, was why he had tried to overlook her transgressions. "When Sonny got wind of it, according to him, he wanted to prove to me that Carly was not good for me and slept with her. I had gone to a business meeting and was ambushed. I went to his place to let him know what happened and to get some help and caught them together, so I left without telling them I was hurt and collapsed in the snow. Epiphany found me and the rest is history."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't like people making decisions for me or lying to me."

"I can understand that."

"I can't believe we've shared so much." The only other person he feels safe to vent like this with is Epiphany. He didn't talk about it with Lila or Emily because it kind of embarrassed him. While he does confide in Johnny sometimes, he is still a little guarded when he does.

Liz yawned and slightly smiled. "Maybe it was meant to be that we are friends."

"That would be nice. I don't have many."

"Neither do I."

She sighed contently, nodding off. Something had shifted between them and it was very nice.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky stared at his grave. It's an odd thing to read your name etched in stone above a mound of dirt. Everyone thinks he's dead and because he doesn't have many memories of the night of the fire, he's not sure how Helena kidnapped him and whose body is lying in the ground beneath his feet.

He unconsciously sticks his hands in his pockets, but it does nothing to stave off the chill. His mind went to the last time he had seen Elizabeth. God, he had longed to see her every day that he had been held captive. She's still so beautiful. Every time he follows and then watches her, he finds something new to love and then a sharp pain pierces his skull, reminding him that his thoughts are not his own anymore. Soon, he'll reveal himself and will do his queen's bidding. She had made it quite clear that his mission comes first and that she'd harm Elizabeth if he didn't complete it. The only way for him to be able to reclaim his life is to follow through with it, even though he never thought he'd ever take someone's life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth woke up with start and realizes she is laying next to Jason on the couch. The heat from his body is warming hers and it's tempting to stay put, but she is worried that he won't be comfortable.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry that I fell asleep on you." She moves to a sitting position. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

She stands and tries to tell herself that the gorgeous man on the couch has no effect on her, but it's so far from the truth. Quickly busying herself in the kitchen, she makes some sandwiches and grabs some fruit and puts them on the table. "Can you sit here?"

"I think so." He pushes himself up and after getting a little dizzy he pauses to give his body time to adjust and then slowly moves inside the other room.

"You're getting worse."

"I'll be okay." He sits heavily onto the chair and Elizabeth makes sure he is situated before sitting.

"I have a night shift tomorrow night. Maybe Johnny can check on you in the evening?"

"I'll make it happen." He doesn't want her to miss work for him. "Did Carly come in again?"

She averts her gaze. "Yes."

"What happened?" He's starting to learn when she's hiding something. It's just the way her energy shifts and how she won't look him in the eye. Sometimes, she even bites her lip.

"Nothing, Jason, it's not important."

"It is to me."

"She bumped me and some milk spilled on me, but I cleaned it up fast."

Jason rolled his eyes. "That wasn't an accident."

Her head tilted up. "Are you spying on me?"

He wiped his mouth. "No. Carly doesn't do stuff like that by accident. She's frustrated and took it out on you."

"Out of respect for you, I pretended it was even though I wanted to wipe the smug look off her face."

"Next time, don't respect me regarding Carly. Do what you need to do."

She slightly smiles. "Thanks!" Losing her job is not something she can afford right now, but that doesn't mean that she won't defend herself if necessary. "I applied to nursing school.

"That's great."

"If they accept me, it will take me a little over a year to be a nurse. Epiphany gave me a reference and thinks I should be able to get a scholarship based on my grades from high school and my family. I just have to take a test in a few days and if I ace it, I'm as good as in."

"I'm happy for you."

"I'll probably have to scale back my hours at the diner so I have time to study or switch my shifts to the evening."

"You'll make it work. Lila gives out scholarships as well. Will you let me ask her about it?"

Liz nodded. "Thank you, Jason. I'll take any help I can get." She doesn't want to be a burden to her Grams.

"I'll do it under one condition."

Surprised, she put her napkin down. "What?"

"You promise me you'll still paint and sketch from time to time."

She smiled. "I'll do you one better. I'm going to paint something just for you."

"I would be honored."

After noting how tired he looks, she puts everything away and then helps him get to his room and tucks him into bed. "I'm going to go grab my pad and I'll sit next to you and draw."

By the time she gets back, he's asleep. About two hours later, she comes out of her trance and glances at him and sees that he is sweating.

"Shit…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the feedback. I'm glad the story has you intrigued. Along the way, you'll get more background on Johnny and Francis. I'm still picturing the model Jason Morgan for Johnny and a beefier Raoul Bova from Under the Tuscan Sun for Francis. His father will be introduced later which will be played by John Aprea who used to be on Another World and was in the Godfather. It's so hard picking actors to play people. Francis is probably late 30's and Johnny is mid 30's. Johnny's significant other who've I used before from DOOL is 27.

Chapter 4

Liz grabs her phone and dials.

"Hello?" Johnny asked.

"It's Elizabeth Webber. Jason is burning up and he already took some antibiotics this morning. His wound was bleeding earlier. I'm not sure what to do."

He can hear the fear in her voice. "I'll get someone to come over there. I just have to call in a favor. If someone comes to the door ask for the password. It's nowhere." He loves it when Sonny demands to know where Jason is going and his friend says nowhere. It drove Sonny nuts.

"Got it… Please hurry."

She tosses the phone on the bed and then gets a washcloth and wipes him down. "You need to fight this." When he still doesn't respond, she fights the urge to cry.

There are several knocks on the door and she rushes towards it. "Password?"

"Nowhere…"

She opens the door and an older gentleman walks in with a doctor's bag.

"Follow me."

They go into the bedroom and he immediately starts checking Jason out and is perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think it's his stomach. Does he have another wound?"

"Not that I know of…"

The doctor pushes up Jason's sweats and sure enough, there is a flesh wound. "I think another bullet grazed him that Epiphany didn't see and Jason probably never mentioned it."

"Is it too late?"

"It has already started to heal, but I'm giving him a shot in the area and I'll leave you some stronger antibiotics. He needs to take two a day for three days."

"I'll make sure that he does."

"When he wakes up, makes sure you make him drink some water."

"I will."

"I'm leaving my card. If the fever isn't down by tomorrow afternoon, give me a call. And of course, if it gets to about one hundred and four, he'll need to go to the hospital."

"Okay."

She walks him out and then goes back into the room and doesn't wake up again until a nightmare caused her to scream herself awake. The din of her pants fill the room and then she feels his hand touch her arm.

"Elizabeth?"

She moves closer.

"You're safe."

Scrambling off the bed, she retrieves a wet washcloth and returns, moving it over his forehead as he moans.

"Feels good…"

"You don't seem any worse. You had a wound on your leg too and it's infected which is why you're burning up."

His eyes barely opened and then he spoke. "Beautiful..."

She blushed bright red. "You are delirious."

"Doesn't matter… You're still beautiful."

"Thank you." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"I want to kiss you."

She sucks in a breath. "Jason…"

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

"You're out of it right now and don't know what you're saying."

"I know I'm serious. Why won't you believe me?"

He literally pouts, making her grin.

"Okay, I believe you."

"One kiss…"

Deciding to tease him a little, she moves closer. "What if I can't stop at just one?"

He considers that for a long moment. "Then you can have two."

"Just two?"

"I'm not easy."

She laughs, making him frown. "I'm sorry that I laughed at you, but you are so cute right now."

That makes his face contort even more and she covers her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"Waiting…"

"This is so wrong, but clearly you are not going to stop until you get one. Close your eyes."

His lashes press against his face as he puckers his lips.

Her grin widens and then she presses her lips against his twice. "Better?"

"Uh huh…"

"Good, now go to sleep."

She watches him for quite a while and then resumes her spot on the bed. It fascinates her that everything seems so easy with him. When she thinks over the time period since the rape, she would have never done what she just did. What does it mean and why does she feel so connected to someone that she barely knows? She doubts he'll remember it, but she won't be able to forget it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, she checked his temperature and it was down a little. Her phone rang and she left the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"How is the patient?"

"Hot…"

Epiphany's brow furrowed. "In a good way or a bad way?"

"Unfortunately, it's a bad way. Johnny sent for a doctor. He had a cut on his leg which got infected."

Piph made a strangled noise. "Dammit." Jason had insisted on washing up himself when he started to feel better and she was stupid and had let him.

"His fever is down a little this morning though."

"That's good. You're doing great, Elizabeth. If I need to come back, you call me okay?"

"I will."

"I'll check on you guys tonight."

Liz went back into the room and stood in the doorway. She is genuinely concerned about Jason because they have connected in a way that she hadn't expected. It would be great if their friendship continues because right now, she could use someone she could count on. The kiss request had taken her totally off guard, but at the same time, it was nice. His eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Hey," she said moving forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I haven't slept in two weeks…"

"The fever has zapped your strength. Can you drink some Gatorade for me?"

"Okay."

He pushed himself up a little and then carefully made his way to the bathroom, washing up a little before he came out.

After changing the sheets, Liz slipped next to him and helped him back to the bed.

"I'd kill for a shower."

"You're probably going to have to wait a few more days for that." It wouldn't be safe for him to get in there alone.

She handed him the bottle and then grabbed something from a bag. "I can put some dry shampoo in your hair." After emptying some out, she worked it through his hair.

"That smells nice."

"Let's take your temperature."

After a few minutes, she checked the results. "You're at one hundred. That's better than you were."

"Did I do anything stupid?"

"Nope," she said hoping he wouldn't remember any time soon.

When she slightly blushed, he wondered if she was telling the truth. "Good."

"Are you known for doing crazy things when you have a fever?"

He slightly smiled. "Not that I know of…"

"I have to go into work this afternoon. Maybe Johnny should check on you."

"He's out of town."

"Oh, then will you keep the phone next to you? If you have to get up, I want you to text me before and after."

"Okay. I'll be fine. You don't have to watch me sleep."

"I don't mind, but Tammy needs me to help with the dinner shift because someone called out sick. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I know I should eat something."

"Soup?"

He pretended to gag as she rolled her eyes.

She shook her head and went into the kitchen to dig something up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly strode into the diner and Liz held up her hand.

"Before you even ask, no, Jason hasn't been here."

"You don't have to be rude."

"Neither do you, but you still are."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "I don't think Bobbie would appreciate you having an attitude with the customers."

"I don't and you are not a customer because you didn't buy anything."

"Listen, little girl, I don't need your shit. My best friend is out there and he could be hurt."

"Maybe he's fine and just doesn't want to be around you. What did you do to push him away?"

Carly's glare could have rivaled Jason at the moment. "Stupid twit, I should make it my life's mission to get you tossed out of here and out of this town."

Liz smiled. "But then you wouldn't have time to stalk Jason."

Carly's hand swung out to strike her, but Johnny grabbed it.

"What is your problem?" she asked as she ripped her arm out of his grip.

"Do you really think it's wise to hit her in public? She could press charges."

Carly rolled her eyes and then stared Liz down. "This isn't over, Princess Purity."

Liz let out a fake yawn and then went behind the counter.

Carly stormed outside and Johnny sat on a stool.

"Do you really think it's smart to poke her?"

Liz shrugged. "I owed her that, but usually I try to stay clear of her."

"Trust me, it's better that way."

She leaned forward. "He's doing a little better."

"Good."

"You're supposed to be out of town."

"I was, but I got in early this morning."

She poured him some coffee.

"Got your messages, does he need doc?"

"No, I think he's doing better."

"Good."

Nikolas watched their interchange and wondered what it was about. Had Liz gone to Emily's brother for help?

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Emily asked as she sat next to him.

"Nothing…"

She followed his gaze. Liz had just laughed at something Johnny said. "It's not what you think. He's always nice to her and tips well. He's a funny guy and makes her laugh. We've talked about him before." They both think that Johnny is cute, but he is a little more on the wild side then they are comfortable with.

"You don't think that he's interested in her?"

"I don't think so, but I don't know him very well."

"It's best that she stays away from your brother. His choice of work could get her in trouble."

"Jason wouldn't let that happen, but I agree that his life is pretty dangerous right now." While she loves her brother immensely, there isn't a day that goes by where she doesn't wonder if he's still alive. In the last message she had gotten, he said he was going off the grid and wouldn't be able to call her for a few months. While she couldn't pinpoint the center of her anxiety, there was something in his voice that alarmed her. He sounded almost defeated.

"Have you talked to her today?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering if she's still seeing my brother…"

Emily is at a loss what to do. It just seemed like everything she said pissed Elizabeth off and that is the last thing she wants to do. Lucky dying had ended up tearing them apart rather than bringing them closer.

"Get her to come to the rave. It will be good for her to get out and lose herself for a while."

"I'll ask again. I miss her."

"Me too…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny throws his stapler across the room as Johnny watches. "We need Jason!"

"No one has seen or heard from him. It's like he has just disappeared."

Sonny's glare is on point. "That is just unacceptable." In the last three years, Jason had really stepped up and is already feared for his methodical torture and gun skills. The fact that he never shows fears and would hunt and kill anyone that came up against them is well known and the business is thriving because of it. "Word is getting out that he's gone. I've tried to make it known that he isn't far away, but that will only work for so long. He needs to be seen and soon."

"I'll do my best to find him."

"You better or I'll replace you with someone else."

Johnny stares him down. "Remember who helped teach Jason. I have to go."

Sonny curses under his breath and then groans when Carly enters the room. "What do you want?"

"Nice greeting… Have you found him yet?"

"No."

She shut and locked the door as his eyes tracked her. With Jason gone, she needs to keep Sonny happy so that he doesn't kick her out because she has no one to turn too after pissing off most of the town.

When she turns his chair and straddles his lap, some of his tension eases. "What are you doing, Carly?"

"You'll see."

Roughly, she kisses him and he quickly rises to the occasion, her touch making him groan. When she pushes off him and drops to her knees, he closes his eyes and leans back, letting out a gasp when he feels her tongue swipe across his head. Gripping her hair, he uses it to make her take more of him in and then she eagerly sucks him as he ruts in her mouth until he erupts.

"Better?"

He smirks. "Yeah" She can be a pain in the ass, but she is a tigress in bed and he loves it. Opening his drawer, he pulls out a credit card. "Go buy yourself something nice."

She grins. "Thanks. We'll finish this later."

He zips up his pants and watches her leave before making a call. Something is off with Johnny and he swears that the man is lying. "Ronnie?"

"Hey, boss."

"I need you to come home."

"I should be done in a week. Is that okay?"

Sonny thought for a moment, not wanting to risk losing the merchandise Ronnie is negotiating. "That's fine."

"See you in a week."

He tossed his phone aside. Jason will have to be put in his place and Ronnie will have no problem doing so. The beauty of it all is that no one even knows about Ronnie but him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis walked into the old barn in smiled. "Hey."

Johnny grinned. "What's up?"

They shook hands. They shook hands. Most people didn't know that the men had gone to school together in Ireland. Francis's father, Frank, had sent him away to stay with his sister when Francis was fifteen because of the violence, trying to protect his legacy. Unfortunately, Francis's half-sister Nicole was not given the same treatment and life hadn't been kind to her. A few years back, he had rescued her and sent her away and they became very close which complicated his relationship with his father who didn't have a good relationship with his daughter because she had ended up being become rebellious when her mother left them without looking back when Nicole was in first grade because of the violence.

"Nicole arrived today and she's staying at Crimson Point."

"Really?" Francis hadn't mentioned her a lot in the last year or so although he thought of her often.

"My father isn't happy about it, but I'm really not giving him a choice. She needs me for moral support."

"I get it. Has she been sober?"

"Yes. She has a little girl."

Johnny's brows go up. "Wow!" He hadn't seen her for quite a while.

"How old is she?"

"About fifteen months…" He waited for that to sink in. Johnny and Nicole had a torrid weekend the last time they connected. Considering the chemistry between the two, Francis hadn't been surprised that they had been carrying on for quite some time. When his father found out, he convinced Johnny to join the organization and go to Port Charles to work undercover for Sonny, so they would find a way to take the territory. Johnny hadn't even told Jason about his connection to Francis. It was too dangerous.

Johnny frowned. "She wasn't pregnant when I saw her."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"No. When I agreed to leave, she stopped talking to me." He regretted how they had left things and then his life became so hectic that he never reached out. Their relationship was always tumultuous, but when it was good, it was really good.

"Sit down."

Francis had set out two folding chairs. Today he is without guards because no one can know about his association with Johnny who is like a brother to him.

"Johnny, about two months after you left, Nicole was attacked."

His body tensed. "What?"

"She was raped by men from two of our rivals. They left her for dead and later, she found out that she was pregnant."

Johnny slammed his eyes shut and then his body shook with anger. "Where are they?"

"Dead—I handled it myself." It had been gruesome and Francis had sent a firm message to anyone that would consider attacking his family again.

"How bad was it?"

"It was brutal. They dumped her body in the middle of a road and a truck driver found her and called 911. She had some internal bleeding which they managed to stop. Afterward, she was a mess and I sent her away. That is when they discovered she was pregnant, but mentally, she wasn't all there."

Johnny stood and walked away from him, upset that she had suffered and he wasn't there to help her. "What aren't you telling me?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So, I figured everyone would remember Ronnie Dimestico from the show (cop PCPD), so I didn't put his last name, but I went back and did because people were questioning it.

Chapter 5

Francis hopes that Johnny isn't going to lose it completely.

"I sent her to Ireland to recover. When they told her she was pregnant, she was in her second trimester and she freaked. They convinced her to do an ultrasound and that is when they figured out the date of conception. Luckily, the meds they had her on didn't damage the baby and she stayed there and learned to cope with what happened. Once the baby was born, she was doing much better and we talked almost every day. There was some trouble in Ireland and some idiot was stalking her, so I needed her near me. I wouldn't ever forgive myself if she was hurt again. When I picked her up at the airport, I finally met the little one."

"What is her name?"

"Why don't I let her tell you herself?" Francis isn't sure how this is going to go. Johnny is about to get the shock of a lifetime.

Nicole entered the barn carrying a baby.

Johnny's eyes raked over them and then their gaze locked. "You look beautiful."

Her blues eyes shined brightly. "Thanks."

His eyes drifted to the little blonde girl in her arms.

"This is Alaina."

"That's my mother's name."

"I know." Tears spring into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Alaina is fixated on Johnny and she takes his breath away. While she mostly looks like her mother, her orbs are all him.

His eyes prick with tears. "Is she mine?" The color of her eyes are a little bluer then hazel and green, but they all mixed together to create perfection.

"Yes."

He struggles not to cry. "May I hold her?"

She kisses the baby on the forehead and then hands her to her dad.

"She's beautiful."

The baby smiles and pats his face.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm your dad."

"Dada…"

He grins and then the enormity of the situation hits him. "I'm a father."

Francis moves towards him. "Why don't I take her to look at the cows while you talk?"

Johnny kisses her before reluctantly letting her go and as Francis disappears, the anger he had been holding back surfaces and like a flip of a switch, he goes on the attack.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily cautiously approached Elizabeth. "Hey."

Liz glanced up and then continued scrubbing the stain on the table. "Hi."

"How can I fix this? I miss you."

With a heavy sigh, she ceased her movements. "Emily…"

"Please—I'll do anything. I know I screwed up." She just wants to have some fun with Liz like they used to and leave all the stress behind them.

"You asked a doctor to speak to me, totally betraying my confidence."

"Can you honestly say that if I had told you that I was seeing a dead person, that you wouldn't have done anything you could to help me?"

Liz met her gaze. "I don't know." Maybe she would have done the same thing, but it still doesn't mean she would have been right.

Emily momentarily shut her eyes. "You're my best friend and I was scared and couldn't lose you too. You've been through so much and I panicked. I'm so sorry and I promise that it won't happen again."

"Okay." Before she could speak again, Emily's arms are wrapped around her. "I love you, Elizabeth."

Liz squeezed back, realizing how much she had missed her friend. "I love you too."

Emily retreated but left her hands on Liz's arms. "Now, will you come to the rave on Saturday?"

Liz's brow rose. "Did you just tell me that you love me just to get me to go to a party?"

"No! I mean—" Her eyes narrow when Liz can't hold her smile back anymore.

"Are you two done your lovefest? As much as I like girl on girl action, I'm starving over here," a customer yelled.

"Ewwww!" they said in chorus.

Tammy rolled her eyes. "Harold, that was just way out of line. I might have to spit in your food."

The other customers chuckled at Harold's fearful expression.

"Got ya!"

He shook his head and looked at the plate she had just put down and back at her a few times as she laughed. "Oh Harold, what am I going to do with you?"

"Take me upstairs?"

"In your dreams…"

Emily chuckled. "So, will you come?"

"I'll try."

"I'll take that as a yes. Bye!" She bolted towards Nikolas who waved at Elizabeth before he's tugged through the doorway.

She waved back and then looked at her phone and smiled. Jason had typed that he was done using the little boy's room, so she answered, "Good boy," and then got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny moved closer, trying to hold back his rage. "I can't believe you were going to keep this child from me. Were you ever going to say anything if Francis hadn't of insisted on bringing you here?"

"Every time I looked at her I wanted to."

A tear threatened to fall as he moved closer. "You need to make me understand, Nicole."

"I was such a mess after the rapes that I just retreated into myself. I was getting sick so they took some more tests and discovered that I was pregnant and then I completely lost it. Every time I thought about the baby or felt anything, it was a constant reminder that I was raped and I lost my way. They made sure that the baby was nourished and tried to help me cope. The doctor insisted on me getting a sonogram which was what snapped me out of it. I heard our daughter's heartbeat and knew I had to fight. I couldn't lose another person, so I did whatever I had to in order to be present and deal with what happened." Her voice broke a little and she whimpered for a second and then lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. "When the doctor finally told me my due date, we argued because I didn't think it could be possible, but she insisted and that is when I knew that she was yours. I was so ashamed, Johnny, and just couldn't face you."

"I'm sorry that you were so hurt, but Nicole, I have never judged you."

"I know… I told you I wasn't right in my head. I kept thinking that you wouldn't care because we had talked about kids before and you said you never wanted any."

"God, Nicole!"

"I—I kept thinking that if you turned your back on Alaina as my mom did to me, that—I just couldn't do that to her, so I protected her."

"From me?" He lets out a tortured noise and stands. "I have to get out of here. I don't know if I'm more upset that you had absolutely no faith in me whatsoever, or that you had no intention of ever telling me. Did you ever really know me?"

She watches as a tear trickles down his cheek and when he starts to walk by her, she jumps and holds up her hands like she's scared he is going to hit her and Johnny felt like someone had punched him in the gut. "I take it back, you thinking that I'd ever lay my hands on you like that is even more insulting."

She whimpers as he storms out of the barn and then lets out a tortured sob. "Please don't take her from me!"

Johnny is stunned and then his attention goes to Francis whose eyes are narrowed. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?"

"Don't move…" His voice is deep and lethal as he moves towards the SUV and puts Alaina in her car seat before making sure the door stays open.

"She is fragile. Do you hear her right now?" Her tortured, aching sobs hang in the air like a dense fog.

Johnny looked at the ground. "I don't know what to do or how to feel. This is just so fucked up."

"You get to be mad, but did you listen to her? She was brutally raped by two men and beaten to a pulp and is finally getting her life back. If you are going to make it your mission to hurt her because she made a mistake, then I don't want you anywhere near her. She has been through enough. Figure out if your pride is worth destroying her over because she loved you and is the mother of your child. And if you eventually can't let this go, then I'll be the go-between and you can see your daughter, but I will not let you fuck with my sister's head. Is that clear?"

Johnny wiped his face. "Yeah…" He turned and opened the barn door. "I won't take her away from you. I just need time."

Nicole sucked in a harsh breath. "I'm really sorry, Johnny. You don't know how much."

He turned and left and took one more look at his daughter before getting into his car and driving off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When her brief shift ended, Elizabeth took a walk on the docks and is shocked to find Johnny sitting on a bench staring at the water.

"Johnny?"

He didn't say anything, so she sat next to him. "Are you okay?"

When he shook his head and sucked in a sob, she jumped up and hugged him. It is dark and probably not a good place for him to be when he is so distracted.

"Come on," she said pulling him up.

He didn't even protest and she walked him to her studio and they went inside.

"Have a seat."

She went into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of cognac that Nikolas likes and then poured some in a glass and handed it to him. After he downed it, she sat on the coffee table in front of him. "What happened?"

"There was a girl I was seeing before I came to Port Charles. Apparently, after I left, she was raped and then found out she was pregnant."

Liz's face dropped and she took a deep breath. "Go on."

"It turns out that the baby was mine and she wasn't planning on telling me. They had also beat her and she was a mess for a long time afterward. She had to come back here because of some threats or I don't think she would have told me."

Her heart clenched when he implied there was more than one person. "Why did she do it?"

"She said she was scared and thought I wouldn't want the baby and because her mother left her, she didn't want me to do that to my daughter."

"Ouch…"

"I admit that I had said I didn't want to have kids, but that doesn't mean I'd walk away. And I know her head is messed up right now, but I'm so angry at her. Hell, I'm angry that I didn't get to kill who did this to her. It hurts that she had so little faith in me and then when I went to leave, she cowered like I was going to hit her and I was devastated that she would even think that I would go there."

"Johnny… You don't understand."

"Then please help me…"

Liz got up and started to pace. "It wasn't about you. When something like that happens to you, it changes who you are fundamentally especially when it's violent. Sometimes, you just do the best you can to cope, but you don't feel safe around anyone for a long time. Trust has to be earned all over again and it makes you question everything."

"When?" He is completely thrown that she had been raped too.

"It happened when I was sixteen."

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

"It's—I'm okay now, but I wasn't always."

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?" It suddenly dawns him that she had let someone she doesn't really know that well into her house and it might be intimidating.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me and she knows that too, but sometimes, you just flashback and it's like you're there all over again."

He nodded.

"Even though she hurt you, it was a form of self-preservation, not malice. All your fear just rises to the surface and it's like one big nightmare you can't wake up from."

"How do we get beyond it though? It's not okay with me that she wasn't going to tell me and I realize that she is fragile mentally, but I'm hurting too. I missed so much and I can't get that back."

"But you still have your daughter and you can get to know her and be there for her. For now, just focus on that. What is the baby's name?"

"Alaina."

"That's beautiful."

"It was my mother's name. She died when I was in high school."

"I'm sorry. I think you should go see your little girl tomorrow and start to get to know her and little by little, you and your girl will find a way to deal with everything. And trust me, you can't punish her more than she has already punished herself, no one can."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Then don't, be her strength and show her that you're not going anywhere; that you want to be a good dad. "

"I don't know how, but I'll try."

Liz smiled. "I knew you would and you'll learn along the way."

He took a deep breath. "Thank you for listening. Is Jason okay?"

"Yes. I was just going back there. Do you want to talk him about it?"

"No. I don't think I can say it all again, at least not for now."

"Well, then it can stay between us if you want."

He shrugged. "I don't mind Jason knowing. He has always been there for me."

She held out her hand. "You can't have too many friends."

He slightly smiled and shook it. "Well then, I'm glad you're one of mine."

"You're going to be a good dad, Johnny. I can feel it."

"Thank you for having faith in me."

"Come on before we get too sappy."

He chuckled. "I'll walk you to your car."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat up when he heard the door. "I was about to send out a search party. I actually texted Johnny, but he didn't answer."

"He's a little preoccupied right now. I ran into him on the docks and he was upset."

Jason frowned. "Really?" Johnny is usually upbeat.

Liz sat next to him. "He got some news along with the fact that he is a father and it hit home."

His mouth dropped open. "Johnny O'Brien is a dad?"

"Yup..."

"Who is the mom?"

"I'm not sure. It someone he was with before he moved here. She was taken and some men raped her and she's been pretty messed up. Johnny was upset that she didn't tell him about the baby and I think they may have fought. He's pretty broken up about it." She touched his face. "I should check your temperature."

"Okay. I'll call him later."

"Wait until tomorrow. I think he just needs some time to process."

"That's understandable."

She put the thermometer in his mouth. "Your sister wants me to go to a rave with her Saturday night."

He made a face.

"I know you probably think they are stupid, but I they just want me to have some fun with them. We've been fighting a lot, but she apologized."

She pulled it out. "You're at ninety-nine."

He grunted. "Soon as it hits ninety-eight, I'm out of here."

She grinned. "You really think Epiphany won't know? She probably has a tracking device on you."

He shook his head. "I had Johnny check."

Her laughter filtered throughout the room and he decided that he loves her smile.

"Thank you for being there for my friend."

"It was hard telling him about my rape, but I just wanted him to understand where her head was at. I'd love to meet her. She's a survivor."

He grabbed her hand. "You're a good person, Elizabeth. The fact that you'd put yourself out on a limb to help him, shows that you have a big heart."

She blushed.

"Did you feel like you were being followed today?"

"No. It was fine. Maybe it was my imagination before."

"Promise me that you'll be careful at the rave."

"I will." She realizes they are still holding hands, but makes no move to withdrawal hers. "What if—what if I am losing it?"

"You're not. I trust you."

"Even though I don't trust myself?"

"Yes."

When he doesn't go any further, she laughs.

"What?"

"You're so matter-of-fact sometimes. It's just—refreshing."

He shrugs."I'm not going to lie to you just to make you feel better."

"Thank you."

Instead of responding, he soulfully looks into her eyes until they are interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me. How is the patient?"

Liz smiled. "He's doing much better."

Epiphany smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that your bed-side manner is working."

"Epiphany…"

She chuckled. "Put him on the phone."

Liz held it up.

"Miss me?"

She laughed. "I should be asking that question."

"I checked your bed and it didn't look broken to me and I can't figure out how you did it."

Her laughter gets louder. "You are ridiculous. It wasn't that bed."

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Now don't get upset, I'll show you how to break it when I get back."

"Tease…"

"Only for you…"

He shook his head. "I do miss you, Piph, especially your cooking."

"I knew you were only using me for food."

"And let's not forget the dance lessons…"

"You better be practicing. Liz will play with you."

He glanced at the woman sitting next to him. "That is something I only do with you."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, do you like her—like her?"

"Piph!"

Epiphany giggled. "I'll see you soon and be good—I'll know."

"You too, don't cheat on me." While he wouldn't mind if she found someone to love her, a fling is beneath her because she deserves so much more.

"Never…"

He handed the phone back and Elizabeth eyed him skeptically.

"What?"

"Are you sure that you and Epiphany aren't together?" Her eyebrows are moving up and down and he can't help it and grins.

"What happens in this house stays in this house."

She laughed. "I wouldn't blame you. She's smart, has the best personality, can cook, and is beautiful inside and out."

"True. She is a real catch, but I'm scared she'd break me."

Liz's face turned red as she laughed, making him chuckle. Epiphany isn't the only one who is a real catch.

A/N – So, I used what happened to Liz and Nicole to bond Liz and Johnny and eventually, Liz and Nicole.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the responses and for those who have said some encouraging and supportive things about my writing, thank you so much! I'm really glad that people enjoy it and that you're not sick of me lol. It's hard keeping it fresh, but I'll keep trying to surprise you as long as you'll have me.

Chapter 6

Liz snorted, making him chuckle. "Can I ask you a question? It's embarrassing."

When her face starts to redden, he tries to ignore it so she won't chicken out. "Yes." He really doesn't get embarrassed very often and knows she's just being curious.

"Have you had a lot of—you know—sex?" If Jason makes it seem like it's a deal breaker, then she'll know if he'll have enough patience with her should another kiss occur.

"Enough…"

"Did you like it?"

He nodded. "Yes. Don't you?"

She shrugged.

"Be honest with me."

A sigh left her lips. "Not really… I don't think I'm very good at it." Her face turned a darker shade of red.

His finger pushed a tendril of her curls behind her ear. "I think you're wrong. When it's right and you feel comfortable with someone else, it will be really good and if they care about you enough, they'll be patient with you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

He slightly smiled because even though she had enough guts to ask, she's still shy about it and having problems holding his gaze. "That's because you can. I promise I won't judge you—ever."

"That's a big promise."

"I don't lie."

She turned so she is flush against him and then leaned her head on his shoulder. "I do."

"About what?"

"I lie to myself every day and say that I'm okay, but I'm not. I haven't been okay since before Valentine's day when I was sixteen. Every day, I just get through it like I'm just going through the motions."

"That's not living."

"It's just existing and I know that, but I've been in a rut. I think Epiphany suggested nursing school so I'd focus on something different."

"What do you want, Elizabeth?"

"Sometimes, I wish that I could fly and go all the way to heaven and tell Lucky goodbye."

"What would you say?"

"Um—I would tell him that I loved him, but I have to move on and not stay in a bad place. I've grown older now and I don't feel like that girl who crawled out of the bushes anymore. I'd tell him that I need to let him go because I want to believe that there is someone out there for me who believes in me and loves me no matter what."

"That's a beautiful dream."

He grasped her hand and then their fingers tangled.

"I would tell him goodbye," she said before she whimpered.

"It's going to be okay, Elizabeth. I promise. Someday, you're going to get whatever you want, because if anyone deserves it, I think it's you."

He let go and put his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"You're going to hurt your wound."

"I'm fine."

She closed her eyes as his arm wrapped around her body and held her tight, soothing her pain as her tears started to abate.

"You make me feel so safe like if I just stayed here just like this, everything would be fine."

"I'll always watch over you. That's what friends do."

"Then that means I'll do the same for you."

"I mean it, Elizabeth. I don't care what time it is if you need me, I'll do whatever I can to get to you. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

That is how they fell asleep, content in each other's arms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next couple of days, they fell into a rhythm. Elizabeth would go to work and then come home and they'd eat and talk about whatever popped into their heads. They know that their friendship is leading to something that they can't quite label yet, but they are enjoying it.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up from her sketch pad. "Yeah?"

"You know what I do for Sonny, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"I will worry about your safety, but your job doesn't define you. When I look at you all I see is my friend who has a big heart and gives very good advice. I don't see a killer."

"But that's exactly who I am."

Her lips pursed as she put down the pad. "That's what you do, but it's not who you are."

"I don't see the difference."

"You don't run around killing people for fun, right?"

"No."

"And you would do anything to protect Emily and Lila, and even Epiphany?"

"You can add yourself to that list too."

She blushed. "If you were all bad, you wouldn't be capable of such love."

His voice grew to a whisper. "I wish I could see myself the way you see me."

Moving closer, she touched his face. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

He paused for a long moment. "I see someone who thinks I matter."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I care about you because of the way you treat me. You don't act like I'm damaged and some porcelain doll and that means everything to me because you truly get me. I couldn't see that in you if it wasn't there, no matter how hard I would try. So, you're awesome. Deal with it."

He grinned. "Thank you for believing in me."

"See. Was that so hard?"

He chuckled as he grabbed her and drew her closer. "Elizabeth…"

She couldn't look away and just knows he is going to kiss her. Every nerve in her body tingled as his lips got closer and it hit her how much she wants him too. Just before they touched, they heard a key in the door and Elizabeth jumped up just as Stan moved inside.

"Hey, guys!"

Liz smiled. "Hey, Stan."

"What's up?" Jason said.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to drop off a little present for my mom." He put a box on the table.

"Any news?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Liz took that as a cue and went to her room.

"What's going on?"

"Sonny is getting worse, even Carly seems to be a little nervous."

"But let me guess, she still is by his side."

"Yes. Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but Father Coates married them last night."

Jason is stunned. "What was the rush?"

"You want my guess?"

"Why not…"

"Well, I think he did it because he was pissed at you. Think about it, now he has Michael and Carly. What a better way to rub it in that he holds all the cards."

"Asshole…"

He smirked. "What are you going to do?"

"Regarding Carly? Nothing… If she was stupid enough to marry him, then she deserves what she gets. Part of me wishes that she ends up taking every penny he has because I doubt that he was smart enough for a prenup." While he had thought of Michael as his son, he will no longer let Carly use his nephew to control him. He'll have to figure out a way to see him without them being involved.

"And Sonny?"

"After your mom gets back, I guess we'll have to have a long talk."

"There's one more thing and I haven't shared it with anyone, but if Sonny finds out, it could get me killed."

Jason is silent for a moment and then nods.

"Johnny is undercover."

"What! You must be mistaken."

"I'm sorry man, but he works for Corelli." They had buried it pretty well, but Stan is that good.

"What the fuck?"

Stan sighed. "He's doing everything he can to protect you and it's really pissing Sonny off and I think he doesn't trust him anymore. I've heard him on the phone with someone else, but the number is always untraceable."

Jason doesn't know what to think. "Don't breathe a word to this to anyone. I'm not sure what Johnny is doing, but I think Corelli wanted an in and Johnny is it." He needs to know if their friendship is real or if he was being used.

Stan could tell where his thoughts went. "If he was using you, he wouldn't be trying to have your back. Maybe he didn't expect your friendship, but I think he values you."

"I'm not sure if I should confront him or not. He needs to stay focused. I'll talk to him, but for now, I won't let him know that I'm on to him."

"Trust in your friendship because your instincts are good." Stan stood. "If you need to talk…"

"You're a good man, Stan. Thank you."

He smiled. "Tell Liz I said later."

"I will."

When Liz heard the door shut, she ventured back to the living room. "You okay?"

"Yes and no."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I wish I could."

Her phone vibrated. "Crap. Emily just texted me and the rave is tonight."

"Are you going to go?"

"I guess. I don't want to ruin our progress." Besides, it might be good to go out and have some fun for a change.

He watched her bounce out of the room and then ran his hand through his hair. He sent Johnny a message and asked if maybe he can swing by the rave later and check on her. A few minutes later, Johnny said he would and Jason felt a little better about the situation, but they definitely need to talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth spun around. "What do you think?"

Jason eyes slightly narrowed. "You look beautiful." She is wearing a blouse with one shoulder exposed, a jean skirt, and some wedged heels. Curls softly frame her face and suddenly, he wished he was the red lipstick that graced her plump lips.

"Thanks." She toyed with the small purse in her hand. "Are you sure that you'll be okay? I don't have to go."

"Yes, you do. I'll be fine. Would it make you feel better if I texted you every once in a while."

"Yes."

"Okay."

A car horn sounded and she ran to the door. "Later…"

"Later…"

He rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Hopefully, there won't be any trouble.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her forward as Nicholas went to get them drinks. Loud, pulsating music vibrates through their bodies as they look around in awe.

"Let's dance!" Em said before dragging her to the dance floor.

Their bodies swayed and after a few minutes, a guy approached them.

"May I join you?"

Emily thinks he's very cute. "Sure!"

"Great! I'm Zander."

"I'm Emily and this is my friend, Liz."

Nikolas hands the girls a cup.

"Nikolas, this is Zander."

"Hi."

Nikolas nods. "Hi." This really isn't his kind of place and wishes he were back at Windermere so he could call his girlfriend, Gia, but the fact that Elizabeth had finally agreed to hang out is worth the alcohol stains and hearing loss.

A few minutes later, he moves off to the side.

"I'll go check on him," Emily said.

A slow song comes on, and Elizabeth pauses awkwardly, but Zander is smooth and pulls her against him.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" He's attracted to both of them and isn't sure which one he wants yet.

She shook her head.

"Do you want one?"

She laughed. "I don't know yet."

His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You look like trouble right now."

He grinned. "Always…"

Nikolas finished his drink. "Want to get some air?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Why? You want to call Gia?"

He slightly smiled. "Yes."

"I don't want to leave Elizabeth."

They glanced at her just as she laughed and she waved to them.

"She's fine. He seems pretty harmless. Just tell her where we are going."

Em moves towards them. "We're getting some air, do you want to come?"

"No, I'm fine. You go ahead."

Elizabeth goes to the bathroom and when she comes back, Zander hands her a drink.

"Thanks." She sips it and then they spot an open table and sit. "So, I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I just moved here from Jersey."

"The shore?"

"Nope, I lived in South Jersey."

"Did you like it?"

He nodded. "It was okay. What's it like here?"

"Well, we make our own fun."

"I hear there is a big mob presence."

"I guess."

"Have you always lived here?"

"No. I moved here when I was sixteen."

A good song came on and Zander encouraged her to chug the drink and then they went back onto the dance floor.

Outside, Emily is getting frustrated with Nikolas because he's taking so long.

"One more minute," he said before turning away from her.

She folded her arms across her chest, trying to decide if she should just leave him out there.

Elizabeth appeared and Emily noted that she looked really buzzed.

"Did you drink without me?"

Liz grinned. "Maybe just a little bit..."

Emily smacked Nikolas's arm. "I want to dance."

Liz grabbed her hand and tugged her back inside and they danced up a storm with Zander supplying the alcohol.

Nikolas caught up with them and Elizabeth made him dance with her. He chuckled at her antics. "You're going to have a hangover tomorrow."

"Oh well… It's the price you pay for fun."

For the next hour they danced and then Nikolas and Emily went outside again and Zander dragged Liz towards a corner.

He handed her some water and she gulped it, even though he told her to slow down.

She suddenly lost her balance and he pulled her against her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Elizabeth can barely focus and Zander realizes that maybe he gave her to big of a dose.

"Come on," he said dragging her through an exit door to the alley.

"Where we going?" she managed to get out as he tugged her along.

"To my car, I'll bring you right back."

They moved towards the front and cut across the lot of the building next to them and then he opened his car door.

Johnny was striding towards the front of the rave building when Zander caught his eye as he helped Liz get in the car.

Emily ran up to him. "Hey, Johnny."

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"Inside, why?"

"Because I swear that guy over there just put her in his car."

Emily frowned and then stumbled.

"Are you drunk?"

She slightly swayed as she tried to focus. "I can't be. I didn't drink that much."

Nikolas joined them. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you with them the whole time?"

"No."

"I think they were drugged. Emily's eyes are glazed and she's slurring."

"Shit…"

Johnny looked up again in time to see Zander get into his car with a big smile on his face. "I'm going to go help Elizabeth."

Nikolas followed his gaze. "Why are you looking over there, she's inside with Zander."

"They are not inside." Zander is a dead man, Johnny thought as he ran to his car and took off. It didn't take long to catch up to them and then he backed off and followed them to a house several blocks away. He drove past it and parked and then jumped up and ran for the house.

Zander pulled Liz to her feet and then practically dragged her inside, tossing his keys on a table and then depositing her on a couch.

Liz can barely keep her eyes open.

"Let's have a little fun," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Don't feel so good."

"You'll be fine."

Just as Zander's shirt hit the floor, Johnny entered the house.

"What the fuck?"

With one punch, Johnny leveled him, sending Zander to the floor. He knelt in front of Elizabeth.

"Jesus Christ, what did he give you?"

Her eyes rolled back and she passed out. He took her pulse and it felt strong.

Pulling out his phone, he called the doctor and sent him to Epiphany's and then told Francis about the situation.

"I'll send someone over to take care of him," Francis said.

"Make sure he suffers. He was going to rape her."

"In that case, I'll torture him myself."

Johnny lifted Elizabeth and carried her to his truck and once she was secure, he raced to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason heard the knock on the door, he got his gun from under the couch and then cautiously approached it.

"It's Doc."

He frowned and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Johnny asked me to meet him here."

Jason swallowed hard. "Come in…" This is definitely not a good sign.

Five minutes later, they heard Johnny's car and the doctor opened the door, surprised to see him carrying a woman.

Jason is stunned but quickly recovers as Johnny lays Liz on the couch.

"What happened?"

"Some little punk drugged her and Emily."

"Is Emily okay?"

"Nikolas is with her. I'm sorry, if I didn't leave them, I wouldn't have found Elizabeth. I had to follow him and he was undressing when I busted down the door."

Jason is beyond pissed.

The doctor is examining Elizabeth. "Do you know what he gave her?"

"No."

"Without doing a complete workup, I won't be able to tell. Her heart is strong and she's stable. She might have to sleep it off. Later, she may get sick, but that would be a good thing."

"What should I do if she wakes up?"

"Let her give you cues. If you can, get her to drink water so she doesn't get too dehydrated."

"Okay."

He put his things away. "If she has a seizure or has trouble breathing, take her to the hospital."

"I will."

Jason covers her up and then waits until Doc leaves and then faces Johnny.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there earlier."

"You did good."

"Then why are you looking at me so funny?"

"We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate it!

Chapter 7

Johnny shifted as he studied Jason's expression. "What's up?"

"I know." He had decided that it was best to just be up front with Johnny so there are no misunderstandings.

"You know what, exactly?"

"That you're working for Francis."

Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh…"

"I guess my only question is if you were playing me too."

"I never played you. I might have been dishonest about my motives, but I always had your back."

Jason isn't sure what to think. "You know how this looks, right?"

"Yes, but I still consider you a good friend. I'm here, aren't I?"

"I just wish you had told me."

"And what would you have done? It's not that I didn't trust you. I just didn't want to put you in an awkward position. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I have no loyalty to Sonny, but what about some of the other men?"

"I'm not here to start a bloodbath. Francis is just trying to stay one step ahead. We don't trust Corinthos and have good reason not to."

"Sonny is crazy, but he's not completely stupid. He probably suspects something is going on with you."

"True, but that is more about him thinking I know where you are. Are we good?"

"I guess." While he understands Johnny's position, it's dangerous and he's worried it will backfire.

Johnny's phone rang and Liz started to stir.

"I have to go. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

The door shut and Jason turned his attention back to Elizabeth whose eyes fluttered open.

"Elizabeth?"

She stared at him for a minute, eyes glazed. "Beautiful…"

He waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Are you okay?"

A slow grin appeared on her face and then her hand reached up and touched his lips, tracing them.

He silently watched her, wondering what she is thinking that put a smile on her face.

"Kiss me…"

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"Kiss me…"

"Um, you're really out of it right now."

"Are you scared?"

"Of you?"

She nodded as she wondered why he kept getting blurry.

"I'm not scared of you, but if I'm going to kiss you, I'd like you to actually remember it in the morning."

She pushed up into a sitting position, taking a minute to wait for the dizziness to quell, but it didn't help. "Feel funny…"

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Then what do you need?"

"I told you, silly."

He smirked. "Elizabeth…"

She sighed. "I love the way you say my name. Say it again."

He isn't sure what to do. As cute as she is being, she was drugged and doesn't understand what she is asking.

"Please…"

"Elizabeth."

She shudders and then her eyes start to shift left and then right.

"What are you doing?"

"Why are there two of you?"

"Uh, maybe you should lie down again."

She falls against the pillows. "Will you tuck me in?"

He covers her up as her eyes flutter shut.

"Kiss…" she murmurs.

He leans over her and kisses her forehead. "Sleep…"

A smile lights up her face and then she finally dozes off again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason put some water on the coffee table for her and about 10:00 a.m. she sat up and tried to focus, groaning as he put a water bottle in her hand.

"Thanks…"

She chugged some and then handed it back. "Why do I feel like I'm in hell?"

"You and Emily were drugged at the rave last night."

Her eyes grew big. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. Nikolas had to take her to the mansion because he was worried. Johnny went over there to check on her and she puked a couple of time, but she's fine."

Liz searched her thoughts, trying to remember. "I'm not sure what happened. Did Nikolas bring me here?"

"No. I asked Johnny to check on you and he saw some guy put you in a car."

Her eyes grew wide. "What?"

He reached out his hand. "Johnny followed and he found you."

"Do I want to know?" Her eyes pricked with tears as her rape flashed before her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Johnny caught him starting to undress. You were passed out."

Her lip quivered.

"Elizabeth…" He tugged her closer as she started to cry and held her until she quieted.

"I can't believe it almost happened again."

"I'm sorry."

She pulled back. "Thank you for sending Johnny."

"I worry about you."

"Because I think someone follows me?"

"Partly…"

Slowly, she wiped her face and then took a deep breath. "I don't know how to feel. Should I be relieved—sickened? I mean, he can't hurt me, right?"

"He'll never be able to hurt you or anyone else again."

She understood the finality of his words. "Thank you." Suddenly feeling dirty, she abruptly stood and then ran to the bathroom and shut the door, trying to hold in a sob as she stumbled to the shower and turned it on.

Jason heard the water and then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, handsome," Epiphany said.

"Hey."

She moved into another room and shut the door, "What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth went to a rave last night. I had Johnny check up on her and some idiot drugged her and Emily."

"What!"

"I know. Anyway, the guy took her to his place and when Johnny got there, he was getting undressed. Elizabeth was passed out, but dressed."

Epiphany sat on a chair. "Dear God…"

"He got to her in time."

"Where is she?"

He sighed. "She went in the bathroom about ten minutes ago and then I heard the shower."

Piph closed her eyes. "She's scrubbing herself because she feels dirty."

Jason punched the pillow next to him. "What do I do?"

"Go to the door and talk to her, Jason."

"And then?"

"I pray that she listens and comes out."

He slowly stood. "Okay."

"I'll call you back in an hour. If she doesn't come out soon, you'll have to call Emily."

"I will. Talk to you soon."

When he got closer, he could hear her crying.

"Elizabeth. Please get out and let me help me."

She squeezed her eyes shut, her body red from scrubbing it over and over.

"I'm going to come in if you don't say something."

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not."

"You can't help me, Jason."

"Can you try and trust me?"

She shut off the water and then slowly got out and grabbed a towel.

"Elizabeth?"

He heard the door unlock and took a step backward. It slowly opened and then she came into view, her eyes red as she trembled and clenched the towel to her body.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

He cleared his throat, feeling awkward. "A beautiful person…"

"Do you—can you tell I was raped?"

"What? No…"

"Do you think I'm weak or damaged?"

She is killing him. "No. You are one of the strongest people I know."

A tear rolled down her face. "I don't feel strong right now. I just don't get it. Why? Do I look like I'm easy or like I should be taken against my will?"

If Zander wasn't already dead, he'd rip him apart with his bare hands.

"No."

The towel started to drop and he turned around as it fell to the floor.

She stood their defiantly and brutally vulnerable. "Why did you turn around? Take your best shot. Everyone else does. Apparently, my body is open for business."

He could feel her detachment and it made his heartache. "Elizabeth, please put the towel on."

"What? Am I too tainted for you?"

"You are way too good for me."

She started to laugh hysterically, unable to stop.

"Do you want me to call Emily?"

Slowly, the laughter abated and then she is filled with shame and put the towel back on and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Jason hits the wall with his hand and then goes back into the living room debating about what to do. About fifteen minutes later, she plopped next to him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay, Jason. I'm acting like a crazy person. You can't even look at me."

He quickly sat up and then touched her face and moved it so she'd meet his gaze. "I'll admit, I had no idea what to do, but I think you get to freak out about what happened."

"Will you hold me?"

He pulled her onto his lap and her arms latched onto him.

"Don't let me go."

"I promise."

She cried for a long time and then fell asleep and he let her stay right where she was. When Piph called again, he told her that he had it under control and laid down, bringing Liz with him and then covered them up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Yawning loudly, she opened her eyes and then realized where she is and looked up, finding an amused Jason staring at her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"You're awake. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and then sat up so he could too.

"Will pancakes be okay?"

"Yes, but you don't have to."

"I want to."

He went to the bathroom and then busied himself in the kitchen while she freshened up. When she was done she joined him.

"Can I help?"

"I'm good. Just have a seat."

"Thank you again, Jason. I'm glad it was you."

He glanced at her. "Me too…"

She slightly smiled. If she was going to have a meltdown, he is the person for it because he doesn't judge and listens. He let her express herself even though she knows the whole thing was probably torture for him.

"I like that you're comfortable enough to trust me. I don't want you holding stuff like that in."

She took a sip of her drink.

"Promise me that you'll always come to me. Even though it hurt knowing how you were feeling, I hope you know that a lot of that comes from hurt. You are a beautiful person, Elizabeth. Just because some asshole makes a habit of trying to take advantage of women, doesn't mean you have a target on your back. He didn't see weakness in you, just someone he wanted. Don't let him dim your light."

She blew out a harsh breath. "I used to think that people could tell I had sex and men would be drawn to me because of it."

"Did you want sex after that?" He put the pan aside to look at her.

"Sometimes…I mean I was feeling things in my body when I was around Lucky sometimes and I didn't know what to do about it and then I felt bad for not being able to go there. In fact, I felt a lot of guilt and self-hatred. He was patient with me, but it took me a long time before I really let him touch me."

"I get it. One day, you're going to be with someone and the rape won't be in your mind at all. It will be just you and him and hopefully, a lot of love because you deserve it, Elizabeth."

She slightly smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

He placed a plate in front of her and she licked her lips. "Sure…"

"Do you find me attractive—you know, in that way?"

He smiled mischievously. "I would have to be a monk not to be attracted to you."

She bit her lip nervously. "Really?"

He nodded as she shoveled some food into her mouth. "In fact, it took everything not to take you up on your offer last night."

Her fork clattered to her plate as her eyes widened. "Did I—did I try to take advantage of you?"

He grinned. "No. You just asked me for a kiss."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you messing with me?"

"No."

"And you turned me down, huh?" She is warming to his playfulness.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If I'm going to kiss you, then I want you to remember it."

She laughed. "If you were that good at it, maybe I would have remembered regardless."

"Do you doubt my skills?"

She shrugged. "If the shoe fits…"

He started to dash around the counter and she yelped and took off as he gave chase. She is laughing so hard, tears are in her eyes and finally, she moved the wrong way and he hopped over the couch and then trapped her against the wall, staring at her lips a long time before speaking.

"I do want to kiss you, Elizabeth, but I'm scared to go there with you because of my life. You deserve so much more than I can give you."

"I can make my own choices."

He stepped backward. "I know, but partly, I feel you don't have a reference for what I mean and my job can't be romanticized away."

"I get it," she said before dejectedly walking back into the kitchen.

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. My emotions are just all over the place right now."

"That is part of the reason I didn't kiss you even though it killed me not too."

She slightly smiled at his chivalry. "I'll help you clean up."

"Deal…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny brushed past Nicole and headed straight for his daughter who is sitting on the floor playing.

"Dada…"

He grinned and picked her up. "Hey, baby."

"I was just about to feed her. Do you want to?"

He glanced in her direction. "Yes."

She went into the kitchen and nuked a pre-prepared toddler pasta meal and then retrieved a spoon before going to get them. "You can put her in the high chair in the kitchen.

Johnny got up and then followed Nicole and put Ali in the chair and then messed with the tray, finally getting it into place so Ali could smack it with her hands.

He beamed as he watched her.

Nicole handed him the food and then retreated, leaving him to handle it.

At one point, she discreetly took a picture of them and then texted it to him.

"I called you last night to see if you wanted to put her down."

"Sorry, a friend needed me. It's a good thing too."

"Care to share?"

He glanced at her and then back at Ali, shoveling another fork full into her mouth. "My friend, Jason, asked me to check up on a mutual friend who had gone to a rave. Some shithead drugged her and I saw him put her into a car and gave chase."

Nicole gasped.

"I know. When I got there, she was unconscious and he was undressing. I knocked him out and took her home."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she is physically, but something bad had happened when she was younger and I'm sure this is messing with her emotionally." It just disgusts him that any man would do that to a woman, let alone a child.

"I'm glad you were there to help. What happened to the guy?"

He smirked. "Your brother took care of it."

"How? Please, I want to know."

His face scrunched. "I feel weird saying this in front of her."

"She won't understand you. They respond more to the reflection of your voice anyway."

"Francis beat the shit out of him and then made him cut off his own dick under the guise that he'd let him go."

Nicole's eyes grew wide.

"Except, Francis didn't and let him bleed out."

"Remind me never to piss him off."

Ali finished up and then Nicole handed him a bottle. As he fed it to her, she nodded off and then he went upstairs and carefully laid her in her crib.

Nicole watched him enter the living room with a serious face as she adjusted the baby monitor.

"Can we talk?"

She nodded and sat.

"I had a long talk with her about our situation because she found me on the dock after I learned the truth and shared it with me. She tried to explain your motivation and reaction because of the rape."

Nicole is not sure how she feels about someone else knowing, but figures this woman could be trusted if Johnny felt comfortable enough to share his feelings.

"I'm trying to forgive you for not telling me. I don't want to have any bad feelings between us. Alaina doesn't need to feel that and frankly, I just don't want to have to deal with that kind of stress. Regardless of whatever happens between us, our daughter's needs will always come first."

Nicole wiped a tear away. "I agree."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

Her face twisted and she covered it with her hands. "You don't understand. I still feel so dirty, Johnny. God, I look at you and my heart swells because I would give anything to be that girl I was the last time we were together, but she has checked out and I don't think you'd like who I am now. Some days are more of a struggle than others, but bottom line is that I have a long ways to go and you deserve better than what I can give you."

He shook his head. "Don't make choices for me and if you don't want to be the person you are today, then you can change that. I don't want you to let those assholes win."

She stood, glorious in her fury. "You have no idea what I went through. It's not that easy. They beat me and took what they wanted wherever they wanted to. There was no gentleness. They were savages and the more they hurt me, the giddier they were. I retreated inside my mind because I couldn't take the pain and listen to all the horrible names they were calling me. I'm always scared and paranoid and if it weren't for our daughter, I don't know if I could get out of bed in the morning." She starts to hyperventilate and he runs to her and holds her as she sobs. After a few minutes, he lifts her and takes her to the couch and sits, cradling her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm here now. Please let me help you."

"I don't want your pity."

"Then what about my love?" He can hardly believe he's going there, but he still loves her—that he has no doubt of. "I do still love you and I don't want to let my pride come before that."

She grips his shirt. "Say it again…"

"I love you, Nicole. I know that we aren't in the best place right now, but it's a start. We can start over and learn to be the best parents we can be together. Can you try?"

"Yes. I love you too."

"Good."

He rocks her until she falls into an exhausted sleep. Somehow, he's going to help her get better and do right by his family.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I'm glad you like this story.

Chapter 8

The next day, Jason observed Elizabeth as she sketched. Something had definitely changed between them. She seemed almost a little shy. It is kind of cute, but he doesn't like that she feels she has to censor things with him.

He picked up some weights and began to do reps, totally getting her attention.

"What are you doing?"

"Working out…"

"Do you think that's wise?"

"I have to start somewhere. My fever is gone."

"Well, you don't want a setback."

He smirked. "I'm fine."

She started to gnaw on her lip and he longed to free it.

"Did Emily call?"

"Yeah. I spoke to her for a little while. Your parents aren't very happy about what happened and banned her from raves in the near future."

"I thought they'd be worse."

"So did she… I kind of envy her."

Jason looked at her incredulously, making her laugh. The Quartermaines are crazy on a good day, so it's hard for him to see the good.

"I know you think they are horrible, but Jason, having a group of people care about you and wanting to protect you is something people take for granted. I don't have that and sometimes, I really wish I did."

"You have people that care about you."

"I know, but they are your family no matter how dysfunctional. There are so many people whose families aren't there for them, so I'd kill for the Q's."

"You can have them."

She laughed. "Oh Jason, they don't want me. They want you."

He sighed. "Epiphany thinks I should try to be nicer."

"Well, that's up to you. When you're ready to embrace them, they'll be waiting. I don't think they'll ever give up."

"I'm not so sure about that. Things are pretty bad in that department."

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain please." She put her pad aside to give him her full attention.

"I—I don't feel anything for anyone but Emily and grandmother."

"That's because you really don't know them."

"I know enough."

"So, you're judging them from what happened after the accident just like they are judging you."

He shrugged. "I guess."

"I know you and your parents really clashed because they were so beside themselves. They lost their son, but still had to see you when you look exactly like him but are completely different and it was hard to reconcile all of that."

"They couldn't accept me."

"You make it sound like it should have been so easy when you had a hard time accepting what happened yourself. I can't even imagine if I had a son I loved for twenty-one years and then suddenly, he lost his memory and wanted nothing to do with me. I don't think I could just walk away. Could you?"

"Probably not…"

"I'm not saying all of this to make you feel bad, because you did what you had to survive and move forward. It was a lot to handle. Maybe they'd be more willing to get to know you now that the dust has settled."

"I'll think about it."

She moved beside it. "I don't want you to do this because you feel pressured. If you have no interest in them, then don't go there. We have different things that are important to us or that will fulfill us. If you knew all the things I've been through with my family, you'd probably think I'm crazy to want one."

"You want to be loved, right?"

She nodded. "Why don't you?"

He was quiet for a minute or two why he contemplated what she said. "I don't feel lovable, I guess. I mean, love equals pain to me. It doesn't last and I feel like I will always be a disappointment."

She slipped her hand into his. "Do you really believe that? Are you prepared to just shut love out forever?"

"I don't know. Loving me comes at a price."

"Love is always a risk, Jason. I can't stop hoping to find it because it can be beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

She blushed, bright red, making him smile.

"When I look at you, I think I want to try, but I'm not sure if I'd survive it if you got hurt because of me."

"It's my choice. What if I'm willing to take the risk?"

"And now the conversation has come full circle."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad Epiphany picked you."

"Me too…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later, Jason jumped up and ran into Elizabeth's room. The sheets are tangled around her legs and she's fighting an unknown attacker.

Slowly, he moves closer. "Elizabeth…"

She thrashes again and then screams, making him jump when her eyes snap open and lock in on him.

"You were having a nightmare."

Her breathing sounds harsh as she struggles to calm down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Her eyes move down and she notes his state of undress and then averts her gaze. "Yes."

He moves to the other side of the bed and gets under the covers. He is shirtless, which slightly gives her pause, but her fear takes precedence and she moves closer.

"Come here," he said, tugging her against him.

She briefs a sigh of relief the moment they touch. "Thank you."

The sound of her heartbeat and his fingers rubbing against her arm, lull her back asleep and when he knows she's good, he lets himself nod off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finishes wiping tables and then moves back into the kitchen. It had been a long day and she couldn't wait to get home to Jason. As much as she misses Epiphany, she's going to miss being around him every day. It's amazing how fast they have bonded.

"Hey," Emily said rushing towards her.

Liz spun around just in time to catch her in her arms.

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Me too... He could have hurt you as well," Liz said.

"I know. I'm so sorry I left you with him."

"He seemed harmless. I don't blame you."

"Nikolas is feeling so guilty."

"I'll talk to him."

"Can you take a break?"

She looked around and Tammy made the decision for her.

"Go ahead. I'm fine."

"Thanks!"

They went outside and found a bench on the docks.

"When does Piph come back?"

"In a few days…"

"I'm sure your Grams misses you."

Liz smiled. "She's probably dancing around the house in her underwear.

They laughed at the visual.

"I love it out here."

Emily looked around. "It's peaceful. I wonder where Jason is right now."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Sonny bugs me at least once a day asking if I've heard from him."

"He's as bad as Carly."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I wish they had never met my brother. Maybe things would be different."

"Well, you never know. Maybe someday, he'll wise up."

"I would do just about anything to make that happen."

Elizabeth just hopes that Emily will forgive her if she ever finds out about the arrangement at Piph's.

"Well, I have to go. Call me and maybe you can come over and I'll have Cook make something chocolate."

"That's a deal."

When Elizabeth's shift finished, she locked up and headed for her car when the hair on the back of her neck stood at attention making her spin around. Her hand flew to her mouth and then she opened and closed her eyes, but just that quick, he was gone. Letting out a whimper, she ran for the car and then got inside and locked the doors and then balled her eyes out. Is she losing her mind?

Once she could see through the tears, she headed back to Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason heard the car and jumped up and opened the door and Liz rushed into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe I need help. What if I'm losing my mind, Jason?"

He pulled her into the house further and then shut the door. "What happened?"

"I saw him again. He was standing next to a tree and then I closed my eyes and reopened them, and he was gone. I can't live like this. It's driving me crazy."

He gripped her tighter, quite disturbed. Something just didn't seem right. "Elizabeth, could Helena be doing this to you? Maybe she wants to drive you crazy."

Liz sighed and retreated. "I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't put it past her. You're the only one who doesn't think I'm a fry short of a happy meal."

He is a bit confused by her comment, but there is nothing crazy about the woman standing in front of him. "I believe that you're seeing someone. I'm just not convinced that it's really Lucky."

"You're giving me an awful lot of credit."

"I trust you. It's not just about what you're seeing, but also the fact that you feel it is as well."

She wiped at her cheeks. "Thank you, Jason. It means a lot to me."

"Come on, I made some spaghetti."

Her head swung in his direction. "You cooked spaghetti?"

"Yeah. It's not that hard."

"You are an interesting man, Jason Morgan."

"Well, you haven't tasted it yet."

She grinned. "Somehow, I think you care too much about your reputation to screw it up."

The aroma hit her nostrils and she moaned. "That smells so good. I'll set the table."

She quickly got the plates and silverware out while he boiled the pasta and when everything was neatly displayed, she poured some water into two glasses and then sat at the table waiting patiently.

He noticed her and smiled. "Someone is hungry."

She raised her hand. "I ran to the car, so it got my appetite going."

He set a plate in front of her and she practically drooled. Once he parked, she dug in.

"So good…"

Instead of eating, he observed her for a moment and couldn't help but smile. "I think you're the cutest person I've ever met."

She washed down some food with her water. "Is that a good thing? I was going for sexy."

His eyes danced with amusement. "Oh really?"

"Uh—huh."

She shoveled in another forkful, moaning.

"Now, that was sexy."

She turned red, but never stopped chewing. "Don't tease me, Morgan."

"I can't help it, Webber."

Once she had taken her last bite, she relaxed against the cushion, rubbing her stomach. "That was delicious."

"Thank you."

He had already finished. "Piph will be back the day after tomorrow."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm glad if I had to be stuck in this house with anyone, that it was you."

"Ditto…" She wiped her mouth. "I saw your sister today."

"How is she?"

"Okay. She said Nikolas was beating himself up though."

Jason rolled his eyes. "He should have never left you alone."

"I'm a big girl. It was no big deal."

"Does my sister like him? I could never really figure out their dynamic."

"No. I think back in the day she had a crush, but they really aren't suited for each other."

Jason shrugged.

"He's in love with Gia anyway."

"I don't know her very well."

"She's a bitch sometimes, but she keeps him in line." When Gia came on the scene, it had disrupted their little click, but she traveled a lot, modeling, so it worked out.

They cleaned the kitchen together and put the leftovers up.

"Emily said that Sonny asks her where you are every day."

"Well, I'm going to have to face him once Piph gets back."

"Why do I have a feeling that won't end well?"

"He'll be pissed, but I just don't care."

"Be careful, please."

He turned to look at her. "Are you worried about me?"

"Yes. Contrary to popular belief, you are not indestructible."

He smirked and her eyes narrowed. "Don't you get all cocky on me."

"I'm good at my job."

"Well, as you know, guns kill, and one almost took you out."

"The infection is what almost killed me."

She licked her tongue out. "Semantics…"

"If I could run right now…"

"I'd still get away from you," she said saucily.

"Keep it up, Webber. I might have to spank you when I'm one hundred percent again."

"Promises…promises…"

He shook his head.

"You wouldn't have happened to whip up some dessert?"

"Well, considering you are an addict, maybe I did."

She grinned. "Now you're talking, Morgan."

He turned his back and grabbed something out of a cabinet and then hid it behind him. "You'll have to come over here to get it."

Her eyes smoldered. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"Uh—huh."

She tapped on her lips before moving forward. "This better be good if I'm willing to put myself in peril."

"I promise I won't hurt you—much."

She laughed and then stopped in front of him. "Hand it over…"

He grabbed her and pretended to spank her as she laughed and then she is handed a bag.

She eagerly opened it and pulled out a box of chocolates and then ripped off the wrapping and opened it. After pulling one out, she bit it and Jason felt his chest clench as she emits the sexiest groan. "That was definitely worth a spanking." Turning away from him gripping the box, she got a safe distance away and said, "For the record, you spank like a girl, Morgan."

His eyes grew big and then he chucked the dish towel at her, hitting her square in the face.

She ripped it away and threw it back. "Don't make me put you on a time out."

"For what?"

"Inciting a fight when I'm supposed to be enjoying my chocolate."

"How much time is that going to get me?"

"About five to ten—minutes."

"In that case…" He turned and wet the towel and then chucked it at her again.

She ducked and then ran at him and he grabbed her and pulled her up to his body, stopping when they are eye level. Their gaze held until they heard the doorknob turn and then he placed her on the floor.

"I'm home!" Epiphany said before moving inside.

They stood there completely baffled.

"Don't look at me like that. You two are mind-numbing. Do you really think I'd stay away after the rave incident?"

Liz sighed. "Epiphany, I'm fine."

Her eyes flitted from one to the other. "For real?"

Liz chuckled. "Yes, mom."

Jason moved towards her. "You just couldn't stay away from me."

She smirked. "Brat…" She held her arms out and he embraced her.

"I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too," she said before pulling back. "Get over here, Webber."

She warmly hugged her friend. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Jason helped a lot."

Piph looked up at him. "Thank you for being there for her."

He nodded.

"I wasn't interrupted anything, was I?" Her hopeful and slightly naughty expression is not lost on them.

Jason sighed. "Piph, we were just about to go break your bed."

She scowled. "Why my bed?"

Jason smiled. "Is that all you're worried about?"

Epiphany smirked. "I like my bed, a lot."

He shook his head.

A red Elizabeth moved to pick up the wet towel and then hung it up.

"She still blushes like she's having hot flashes," Piph muttered.

"I like her blushes," Jason said.

"What else do you like?"

His eyes danced wickedly as he stared at her and then pretended he was going to say something and then said, "Psych…"

She growled at him. "That's it. You can't hang around my son anymore. He's teaching you bad habits."

"I burned your dance game too."

Her hands found her hips. "Now I know you have lost your mind."

Liz giggled. "You two are so cute."

They glared at her.

"What?"

"There is nothing cute about him burning my game. Maybe if he was better at it, and wasn't sick of losing to me, he wouldn't be so bitter," she said before rifling through a basket and locating the offending disc. "You dodged another bullet."

He tried not to laugh. "You're rusty. Even Elizabeth could beat you now."

Piph's mouth dropped open. "Front and center, Webber."

Liz looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Epiphany, you know my body doesn't move like that."

"Oh hush, you can dance. I've seen you."

"Where?" Jason asked.

"Get a few shots of tequila in her and her hips don't lie."

Jason's head tilted. "Her hips usually lie?"

Liz snickered.

"You are so, damn, literal." She pulled Liz next to her. "I do have a bottle in the cabinet."

"You're willing to turn me into an alcoholic so you can do a dance battle?"

"Well, if you were more tuned into your inner hussy, I wouldn't have too."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! And the drama begins… I probably should have warned you (hiding now).

Chapter 9

Piph pushed the button. "You better hope that your hips can at least tell a little white lie or you're going down."

"This isn't fair. You were born with hips that don't lie."

Piph chuckled and began to move. "I can't help it that you lost the DNA lottery."

"I can't even argue with that although, I was kind of hoping that one day, I'd catch my mom on Jerry Springer because she had a love child when she was a stripper back in the day."

That bought Piph to a screeching halt, but Liz kept moving and then did a crazy dance when she won the round.

Jason cracked up and then clapped. "Well played…"

Liz grinned and then winked at him.

"You make no good sense."

They battled it out for another half hour until Piph won.

"You got lucky," Liz said collapsing onto the couch.

"There was nothing lucky about that. I have skillz."

"I love you, Epiphany."

"Right back at you, Elizabeth."

"I feel so left out," Jason said.

Piph grinned. "Is he pouting?"

"I thought I saw one," Liz added, knowing they are driving him crazy.

Jason rolled his eyes and then they kissed him on the cheek at the same time.

"There—you big baby," Piph said.

"That's more like it," Jason said.

"Now, what did the doctor say?"

"I'm fine. I don't have a fever and I've been taking it easy."

Piph glanced at Liz.

"He's been pretty good. I did catch him dancing in his underwear the other day on the nanny cam you set up."

Jason's jaw dropped. "You are both insane. I would never dance in my underwear. I prefer to dance naked."

They stared at him.

"Are you really making jokes?" Piph asked before feeling his forehead.

Liz chuckled. "Maybe the fever had a lasting effect on him."

"I should spank both of you."

"Pretty please…" Piph quipped. "And don't think your fine ass is leaving here tomorrow either. Since I gave up a vacation day, you two are going to wait on me hand and foot."

Liz looked at Jason. "Make a run for it."

Jason got up and headed toward his room.

"Don't make me chase after you," Piph said.

They disappeared into his room and she couldn't help but smile. Operation Liz and Jason is working out quite nicely.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After spending one more day with Piph, Jason packed up his things.

Liz stood in the doorway. "I'm going to miss you."

He turned to face her. "You don't have to be a stranger."

"Does that mean your room at Jake's is open to visitors?"

He averted his gaze. "I would love that, but maybe you should stay away until I get things with Sonny worked out. I don't want you hurt in the crossfire."

"Fine, but I'm not going to ignore you if I see you. I'm sorry, but I refuse to do it. I'm not ashamed to know you and I don't even care if it's pretending, it just wouldn't feel right."

He moved closer. "Okay."

She reached up and touched his face. "Promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise."

She hugged him, and he closed his eyes as he relished her energy.

"I'm glad to call you a friend," she said before stepping backward.

"We're more than friends, Elizabeth."

A soft smile graced her beautiful face and he suddenly felt sad that he wouldn't get to see it every night.

She went further into the room and Epiphany stepped in front of Jason, not even hiding the tears in her eyes.

He tugged her against him. "Don't cry, Piph. I won't be far."

"God help me, I'm going to miss you. I love you, Jason Morgan. Don't you forget that."

He slightly pulled back. "I—I love you too."

"Now was that too difficult to say?"

"No." He kissed her forehead. "I know it's hard, but be good."

She smiled and then wiped her tears away. "You better call if you need me."

"I will. I'll try to come to see you this weekend."

"If little Napolean gives you shit, I'll cut his d—"

"Piph! Such language…" he said grinning. "Besides, you'll need magnifying glasses to find it and I don't want you to strain your eyes."

She laughed. "I love it when you make jokes. We could just go on the road and leave all this behind us."

"People would talk…"

She shrugged. "Like I'm going to complain about people gossiping about me and a hot, dangerous guy…"

He hugged her again. "I'm going to really miss you."

"I tried to tell you that."

He squeezed her one more time and then grabbed his bag. "I'll see you later."

"Later…"

Once he was gone, Elizabeth moved next to her and held her as they cried.

"Who knew that I'd get this emotional over a mobster."

"I think he has ruined you."

Piph smiled fondly. "Only in the best ways…"

They went into the living room.

"So, you like him don't you?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "You know I do. It was probably your nefarious plan all along."

"Would you hate me if it was?"

Liz grew quiet. "No. I think it's time that I let someone else in. Lucky is gone and it's not healthy to stay in a bad place. Jason is complicated and very protective. I'm hoping he'll agree to see where this could go, but I'm not sure he will."

"Then he'd be a fool."

She let out a breath, hopefully, that won't be the case.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason strode into the warehouse amid a lot of stares.

Johnny glanced at him, concern etched into his eyes and then watched as Jason knocked on Sonny's door and then disappeared inside.

Sonny stared him down. "Where have you been?"

"I was recovering from a bullet wound." Jason glared at him defiantly.

"The way you handled that was unacceptable."

"So was you fucking Carly, but that actually could benefit me."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "That was what I was trying to do."

Jason laughed, taking Sonny off guard.

"Knock it off," he said gruffly.

"Now, you think you can tell me when to laugh or not?"

"You don't laugh—ever, and don't you disrespect me."

Jason stood. "You have the nerve to even bring up the word? What you did was unforgivable. I hope your wife makes you happy. She's your problem now. I quit."

A shocked Sonny stood. "You can't quit. You are in too deep, so you're not going anywhere unless it's in a fucking body bag."

Jason almost growled. "Well, when you find someone man enough to do it, send them my way." He stormed out and Sonny threw his stapler.

"Cocky, mother fucker," he said snidely. If Jason wants to play with the big boys, then so be it. He got up and shut the door and dialed the phone. "Make it happen tomorrow. He needs to learn that there is a reason I am the boss. If he doesn't get back in line after this, then we move to plan B."

"Done…"

Sonny ended the call and sunk into his chair. "You asked for it, " he muttered. No one disrespects him like Jason just did without paying a steep price.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny chased after Jason, finally catching up with him on the docks. "What the hell? Are you crazy?"

"No. I'm just done taking his shit."

"You just baited him, and he's totally batshit crazy right now. He's just going to push back."

"Then I'll be waiting. I can't let him get away with treating me like shit, Johnny. Please don't tell me that you are siding with him. I thought I knew where you stood."

Johnny grabbed Jason's arm. "This isn't about siding with that prick. This is about making sure he doesn't kill your ass. Sonny never gets his hands dirty and I know he has someone he's working with on the side. He's bypassing me, and you could be in real trouble here."

"Don't blame me because you're blowing your cover." He ripped his arm away.

"And I'm not the one starting a war over a fucking whore like Carly Benson."

Jason shook his head. "Do you really think that I'm doing this because of her?"

"What other reason could you have?"

"It's about fucking loyalty, Johnny. It's about the fact that he demands loyalty and honor from everyone around him but gives none back in return. He betrayed me. It didn't matter that it was Carly. When he did that, it made everything a lie. I gave up so much to work for him and that is really on me, but I thought I was fighting for something—that we had principles."

"He's a fucking mobster, Jason. You can't be that dense. He's not worth dying over and he will probably win. Don't you get it? He wants you to crawl back and beg his forgiveness and promise to be a good boy."

"I'll die before I do that."

"Then I hope you have a will because that crazy asshole will make it happen because he will twist everything and make it look like you were the one being disloyal."

Fury permeated Jason's body. "Fuck Sonny Corinthos and Carly. I'm done."

Johnny pinched the bride of his nose as Jason stalked away. Every instinct told him this is going to end very badly. Sonny and Jason are on a collision course and he hopes that Jason survives it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, a man approached the nurse's desk. "Delivery for Epiphany Johnson..."

She smiles. "That's me." She eyed the huge bouquet of flowers. "Wow!"

Kelly smirked. "Damn, girl. Are you holding out on us?"

"No." She gripped the card as everyone watched her read it and then laughed. You couldn't wipe the grin off her face if you tried.

"Well? Who are they from?"

She started to answer and then slightly turned, still gripping the note when she caught a movement in her peripheral vision.

Jason smiled when he saw so much joy in her eyes and then realized what he had done, and his face turned back to stone. No one can know that they are friends, but he had to see her face when she got the flowers. He wanted to thank her for everything she had done for him and thought this was a good start, but he isn't close to being finished.

Throwing caution to the window she starts to walk towards him and his eyes filled with alarm. He met her halfway.

"What are you doing?"

"Can I help you, Mr. Morgan," she said loudly.

He stared at her, realizing that she is covering.

"They are the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. Thank you."

He lowers his gaze as a reddish glow graces his face. "You deserve it."

"Look at me…"

Slowly he tips his head up. "This is dangerous."

"I don't care. We're in the middle of the hospital. It's fine."

His body rocked left and then right.

She held up her hand like she was chiding him. "I will call you later."

"Okay."

His eyes soften for a brief second and then someone burst out of the stairwell, holding a gun.

Shots are fired as the man shouts, "Be careful who you are friends with!"

There is instant bedlam as everyone dives for cover.

Jason pulls out his gun, but the guy had already run off. "I'm going to follow him."

Epiphany doesn't move and she's facing away from him.

"Epiphany? Did you hear me?"

He sees the side of her uniform turn bright red and he catches her right as she starts to fall and gently lowers her to the floor. "I need some help!"

She stares at him for a long moment. "This is not your fault."

A look of absolute pain twists his face. "They shot you because of me."

He is shoved to the side and he watches helplessly as nurses apply pressure to her wound as he gasps for air. Standing on shaky legs, feeling like the walls are closing in on him, he shoves the gun in the back of his pants and observes as she's lifted onto a gurney.

Piph's head lops to the side and she realizes it's him. "I love you. Tell Stan…"

"I will." A tear rolls down his cheek as she is rushed off and he reaches down and picks up the card from the flowers which have droplets of blood on it. Using his sleeve, he wipes it off, his lip quivering when it smears.

The cops arrive and immediately descend on him. "What the hell did you do this time, anger boy?" Detective Taggert asked.

Jason grips the card and doesn't answer because he's staring at a sea of red on the floor. His right hand is covered in her blood and Taggert loses his patience.

"Answer me!"

A nurse approaches them. "I saw everything and he didn't do it."

Taggert rips his eyes away from Morgan and focuses in on her. "Brian, take her statement."

"Yes, sir."

"You can either answer my questions here or go down to the station."

Kelly's eyes narrow and she steps between the men. "You are not taking him anywhere until I exam him. He was shot at and needs to be cleaned up."

Taggert rolls his eyes. "Fine, but he cannot leave the room you're in. I'll put an officer at the door."

Kelly looks up at Jason who seems like he's in shock. "Come on." She tugs and he wills his legs to move as they headed to a bay.

When they finally reach it, he lets her take off his jacket. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No." Her eyes widen when she sees the wound on his arm. "Did you know you were hit?"

He shakes his head. The only place he's feeling pain is in his heart.

"How long have you been friends with Epiphany?"

Jason's eyes land on her. "A while…"

"It just grazed you. I'm going to let the officer know you were shot and that I'll be right back. While I'm gone, I'll check on Epiphany and then I'll bandage you." She handed him some gauze. "Hold this over the wound in case your arch nemesis comes in." This wasn't the first time that Jason had been shot and she is positive it won't be his last.

He nodded and she disappeared outside.

Emily rushed inside. "Jason! Are you alright?"

He shook his head, refusing to answer and she moved to his side and touched his face. His welfare didn't matter. The only thing on his mind is Epiphany.

"Talk to me."

When his eyes filled with tears, she is shocked. Leyla had told her about Epiphany, but she's not sure why Jason is so upset because they don't know each other.

"She was shot because of me."

Her head tilts. "What do you mean?"

"We were friends." If she makes it through this, that is going to change.

For a long moment, neither spoke. "Why do you think it was because of you?"

"The gunman said it was."

Kelly moved into the room. "Hey, Emily."

"Hi. Any update?"

"They are about to take her into surgery. She didn't regain consciousness."

A woman's voice pierces the silence, as a code blue is announced and Emily gasps and runs out.

Kelly finished bandaging his arm and notices that Jason is losing it. "You need to take deep breaths."

He can't because he thinks he killed her. Before she could stop him, he runs out the door, the cop in pursuit and jumps onto an elevator. When the doors close, he punches the wall and then leans his head against it. When they slide open, he takes off and hops on his bike to nowhere, thinking she is gone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny focuses on Ronnie. "Is it done?"

"Yeah. She's in surgery."

He frowns. "What happened?"

"She turned and it hit her in the side. Jason was right there and he's a mess."

While it wasn't the plan, it will still work. "Good. Hopefully, he'll get the message this time."

"What now?"

"I'll leave him a message. Continue to keep an eye on things."

"I will."

Sonny dialed his phone. "Jason, we need to talk. If I don't hear from you in a few days, we're going to have a problem."

After hanging up the phone, he poured himself a drink. This better work or Jason is going to be in a world of trouble because plan B is far more daunting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The wind whips through his hair taking his breath away as he barely slowed to fly around a curve which he knows is a reckless move. When tears pricked his eyes, the moment her face popped into his head, he knows he needs to stop but can't bring himself to do it. Stan is never going to forgive him, nor will he ever forgive himself. A car comes from out of nowhere and he swerves to avoid it, barely getting his bike under control. Pulling over, he turns it off and shuts his eyes.

His phone rings and he looks down and sees Emily's number and despite his dark mood, he answers it. "What?"

She swallows hard. "She made it through surgery."

"What did you say?"

"She's alive and stable, Jason. I thought you'd want to know."

His face scrunches as he fights a sob.

"They briefly lost her on the table and she's in a coma, but the prognosis of her coming out of it is good." She could have withheld the truth, but she knows he'd never forgive her if she didn't.

He slams his fist against his thigh as anguish overwhelms him. "I have to go."

"Jason!" When she realizes that he hung up, she sighs and tosses her phone into her purse hoping that he doesn't do anything to hurt himself.

A/N – Jason is going to hit rock bottom soon and it won't be pretty, so prepare yourself.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Thanks for the comments! This chapter is hard on our couple.

Btw – Jason is young and it's still just a few years after the accident. So, you have to think about him from that standpoint. He was always fearful of people around him getting hurt. That is nothing different than the show. He was more reactive back then and emotional. If you get a chance, watch the breakup scene with him and Robin in 1996. It's what got Steve an Emmy and is phenomenal.

Angst warning. This chapter is tough.

Chapter 10

"Emily! What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she hurries towards her friend.

"Epiphany was shot."

All the color drains from Liz's face. "What?"

"Apparently, she was talking to my brother and someone shot her and said that she should be careful who her friends are."

Tears prick her eyes. "Did she make it?"

"Yes. It hit the side of her torso and they lost her during surgery, but they got her back. Elizabeth, she's in a coma."

Emily tugged Liz against her as she broke down.

After a few moments, Liz retreated. "Where's Jason?"

"I don't know. He hung up on me."

"Great… I'm going to go look for him. Will you call me if there is a change?"

"Yeah, but we need to talk about whatever is going on with you and Jason too." She is shocked that Liz is involved in all of this

Liz rushes off and starts driving around town, but it's useless because she can't find him. Taking a chance, she pulls into Jake's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slams back his fifth shot in six minutes as Coleman looks on.

"Maybe you should slow your roll."

"Maybe you should shut up."

Coleman gulps and then whistled. Jason is in rare form tonight.

Three shot later, Elizabeth tentatively approaches him. "Jason…"

His jaw clenches and after a long moment, he replies. "Go away."

"I can't do that. "Where have you been? Why aren't you at the hospital?" She had been looking everywhere for him.

"I can't. She's in there because of me."

"She would want you to be there."

"You don't know that."

Her mouth slightly drops open. "She loves you."

"He shakes his head vigorously. "Not anymore…"

She grips the back of the stool in front of her, making her knuckles turn white. "I know that you're upset and you think that this is your fault, but—"

"I might as well have pulled the trigger." His face twists and then he tries to switch back to his neutral mask, but can't.

"Don't say that!"

"You should leave."

"Don't dismiss me, Jason Morgan. I'm trying to help you. I thought we were friends."

His eyes practically bored a hole in the carpet. "We're more than friends." Even admitting he has feelings for her hurt because he knows it can't continue.

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"You're better off without me."

"That's for me to decide."

He picks up the stool next to him and slams it onto the floor. "Go! I—I don't have anything to give you. I'm a criminal—a killer! You deserve more than that."

Even though she's trembling, she pushes on, fury creasing her brow as she glared at him defiantly. "No! I know what I deserve, Jason! You could give me everything I need. Don't you see that? We could be there for each other."

He momentarily averted his eyes. "Like what? I take you for rides on my bike or we play pool? What else is there?"

She swallows and moves closer, willing to expose her heart to him. The whole time she had driven around town she thought about him and what he means to her and came to the conclusion that she's willing to take a risk. "You listened to me when no one else could hear me. When I don't even believe in myself, you encourage me and convince me that anything is within my reach. The way you hold me when I cry—there are no words to describe how comforting it is. Sometimes, you drop the E from my name and the rest of the syllables flow from your lips so effortlessly, like a soft caress, and it makes my heart beat faster. I don't need a lot of things, but I certainly need you in my life. Please, Jason. I know you're hurting and I want to be there for you. Will you please let me? Please?"

He wished the tears hovering in his eyes would evaporate because he can't risk letting her see how much she means to him. Seeing the finality in his eyes her lower lip starts to quiver as he responds. "One day, you're going to see me for who I really am and I don't think I can stand to see the disappointment on your face or to have you walk away from me. Epiphany got shot and it's all my fault." A tear languidly slid down his cheek. "I can't risk it. You matter too much to me." He turned around, head hanging low wishing that he can beat the shit out of something to make his pain go away.

Having enough of his self-loathing, she starts to get pissed. "Fine! Walk away from me, everyone else does."

Her voice was barely a whisper, but he had heard every bitter syllable. Letting out a whimper, as if she had shredded his heart, he picks up a stool and throws it prompting Coleman to kick the few people left in the bar out who are not very happy.

He turns to face her, slightly wobbling with glassy eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."

Tears prick her eyes because the pain is devastating and she knows she can't leave him like this. "Please come with me."

"Don't you learn anything? She's in the hospital because of me!"

Elizabeth is trying to convince herself that Jason won't hurt her because he is scaring her. "Don't do this, please. She—you know she wouldn't blame you."

Jason's chest is heaving. "If you won't leave, I will." He starts to move and almost falls, making her scramble to slip to his side.

Coleman holds out a key. "This is the key to his room."

She moves a despondent Jason towards the stairs and they slowly ascend and she is surprised that he is cooperating, but as soon as they enter the room, his mood changes.

"Why did you bring me up here?"

"You need to sleep this off. I won't leave you."

Tears swell in his eyes again. "I don't want to sleep! Dammit, Elizabeth. Why can't you just walk away? All I do is hurt, people."

Her resolve is faltering, knowing he's out of control. "I don't turn my back on the people I care about."

He boldly approaches her. "What do you really want from me?"

"What—what do you mean?"

His eyes closed as he took a long agonizing breath as she turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. He leans down a little, his breath skirting against her ear. "What do you really want? Everyone wants something from me. Poor, brain damaged thug who is nothing but Sonny's bitch. He'll never love or really be loved; all he knows is destruction and killing. Anger boy will probably die from a bullet to the brain and he'll deserve it because he's nothing but a deviant. Is that what you really think?"

She turned on her heel, boldly showing her disgusted expression. "No!"

"Or maybe, you just want to experiment. You heard that the only things I'm good at are sex and killing and you were tired of cowering. Is that it, Elizabeth?"

He doesn't even realize that tears are pouring down his face, his words scorching him just as much as her. The last thing he ever wants to do is hurt her, but he knows that if he does, she'll run away from him and be safe and there will never be a day when she's lying at his feet in a pool of blood because of their friendship. It is the only way he can protect her.

"You're drunk and don't know what you are saying." Her tone is begging him to prove her wrong.

He grabs her face, barely able to focus as the anger and alcohol surge through his body. "You want me to stay here in this shitty room and fuck you, Elizabeth? Is that what this is? Fine!"

She gasps as his lips crash against hers and she swore he had busted hers but didn't care. The moment his tongue swept into her mouth, she was drowning in his essence, wondering how she had ever lived without his kisses. Her hands snaked around his neck and she gripped his hair. They torridly kissed as Jason lifted her and her legs wrapped around his slim hips and his hand slipped up the back of her shirt, making Liz shiver and moan. The air left her lungs when she's pushed against the wall and he reaches in between them and rips her shirt open as she gasps and which is swallowed as he ravages her mouth once again, grabbing her breasts and kneading them as she purred.

His mouth is the most exquisite thing she has ever felt and she never wants the kiss to end. When his hips bucked into her and she felt him thick and hard against her, she literally saw stars as her body vibrated as if it is anticipating far more. When he finally let go and attacked her neck as his hips found a rhythm against her she gasped as the pleasure spread throughout her. "Jason…"

It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. His movements become rougher as he starts to lose control, grabbing her legs and squeezing tight. Her scent, lavender and something just Elizabeth, overwhelms him and he wants to take her, pounding her hard until she screams and that is when it hits him—the rape—and he abruptly stops and almost drops her when he lowers her to floor.

His chest is heaving as he stumbles and she finds her footing and sees the shame and guilt in his eyes.

"Jason? What's wrong?"

"I—I shouldn't have done that. I—Elizabeth, I was about to just take you." He's panting as he grimaces at her swollen lips and flushed skin.

"I know, Jason. I was there."

He rubs the back of his neck. "You deserve more—"

"Stop it!" she screams, unwilling to let him make what happened seem tawdry. "If you're going to walk away, then just go!" She clenches her little fists, upset by what she had just said and then quickly backtracking. "Dammit! You can't do that, Jason. You can't kiss and touch someone like that and make them feel things they never thought they would and then stop like it was something dirty. Nothing about that was bad."

"Is that what you want, Elizabeth?" His voice cracks. "Do you want me to just take you against the wall?" His intensity shakes her to her core, and she is at a loss for words, not understanding all the feelings bubbling to the surface. No one has ever been this raw and passionate with her and it makes her feel alive even though she knows it's so wrong because Jason is out of his mind with grief.

She fixes him with her stare, silently begging him not to say something that will make her hate him.

"Why won't you walk away? Would you really let me have you like this?"

"I trust you." She's not even sure what she means by that.

"You shouldn't." He feels like he's going to vomit. "I ripped your shirt. I was so rough. You're probably going to have bruises on your arms and legs. I'm no better than—" He couldn't even say it. The room spun and he stumbled and crashed against the door, feeling like he can't breathe.

"I was right there with you. You would never hurt me." Somewhere in her heart, she knew he'd stop even if she couldn't.

"God-dammit, Elizabeth! I'm no good for you. Don't you get it? You don't deserve to be fucked around with like this."

She grimaced as the harshness of his words raked over her soul. "I never thought that you'd ever treat me like I was different. We both wanted that kiss and everything that came after it. You made me feel so alive that I didn't think about what happened in the park all those years ago. I just wanted the feeling to never end because it was more than I have ever felt with any other man."

His shoulders drooped as his head dropped. "Suppose I didn't stop?"

"You would have—you did. Please, lie down and just sleep this off."

"I will not just get over this! I can't sleep off the guilt and pain. If you won't leave, I will. When I walk out this door, I'm not coming back. If you call out my name, I won't answer."

With her heart breaking, she reaches over and grabs the lamp and hurls it at him as she growls, but it just shatters at his feet.

Realizing how he had cut her with his words, he instantly regrets them.

His heart is beating so fast, he feels like he's going to hyperventilate. "Elizabeth—"

"Don't say my name like that! Please don't say goodbye," she says as she drops to her knees and when he starts to turn the knob, her heart breaks. "Just go, Jason. Apparently, your need to punish yourself is greater than your need to be with me and Epiphany."

Another tear burns his cheek before dripping onto his coat.

"I'm sorry." He rushes to the door and into the hallway and makes his way downstairs, throwing open the door as the cool night air smacks him in the face, knowing that he has hurt her beyond repair and hating himself for it. He has nothing now. Epiphany will probably want nothing to do with him and he just turned his back on someone he could easily fall in love with. When he finally slips onto his bike, he decides that he's going to another bar and drink himself into a stupor and hopes someone will fight him and kick his ass because he deserves it for making her cry like that. She'll be better off without him and so will Epiphany. Satisfied with his decision, he heads down an alley and into the darkness.

Upstairs, Elizabeth jumps to her feet and screams his name and runs downstairs, frantically looking around before opening the back door. Realizing that he's long gone, she goes back inside and slides down the wall and starts to sob. What had she done? "God, please watch over him. Please don't let him be hurt."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stumbled down the alley. He had abandoned shortly after taking off, realizing that he shouldn't be driving. His phone has been ringing incessantly, so he lifts it to his ear. "What the fuck do you want?"

Sonny is taken aback for a second and then pushes ahead. "Where are you?"

"None of your business…"

"Jason, I need to see you now. It's about Epiphany."

He freezes, thinking that Sonny might know who shot her. "What do you know?"

"Can—can we talk? Where are you?"

"Alley in back of Jake's…"

"Don't move."

Sonny smiled at Ronnie. "This is our chance. Come on." Initially, they had planned on doing something to threaten Monica, but then Jason was spotted and followed to the store where he bought the flowers and Ronnie sweet-talked the clerk into letting him read the note. That had changed everything.

Jason sat on the ground and bent his knees and rested his head in his hands.

"Well if it isn't Jason Morgan." It is his fault they got kicked out of the bar early.

He doesn't even acknowledge the men around him even when they start to strike and kick him. In fact, he lays there and takes it and then is dragged further into the alley and the beating continues since the enforcer refuses to fight, thinking that he deserves everything he gets. Epiphany is possibly dying and he had manhandled Elizabeth.

Shots ring out and Sonny and Ronnie run towards Jason as the men scatter.

"Jesus," Sonny said as he stared at a bloody, cut, and bruised Jason.

"He looks like shit."

Jason looked right through them.

"Why didn't he fight?" Ronnie asked.

"Because he blames himself and he's right. It was his fault. Are you ready to come back, Jason?"

He doesn't even blink.

Sonny grabs him and shakes him, causing Jason immense pain. "You listen to me. Either you agree to come back and know your role or I will make your life a living hell."

Jason suddenly looks in his direction. "Do your worse."

Sonny drops him to the ground. "When you are ready to apologize, I'll be waiting and only then will I help you. Until then, you're on your own." He stares at Ronnie. "You know what to do."

Ronnie nods and makes a phone call. "You got one of the guys?"

"Yes, boss."

"Get to the alley at Jake's. Set it up and then call the police."

"I'm on my way."

Ronnie grins when he realizes Jason has passed out. "You're going to be in a world of hurt tomorrow and it couldn't happen to a more fucked up guy."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny hurries into Jake's. "Where is she?"

Coleman points to his office. He had carried her in there after finding her curled up on the floor. The only thing she would tell him is Johnny's name. While he was tempted to call the police, due to her state of undress, she had become hysterical when he suggested it, so he dialed Johnny's number instead.

Johnny pushed the door open. "Elizabeth?"

Her head tilts up and he stops. Her makeup had dried after leaving a trail of black and her eyes are red and lips swollen. Slowly, she stands and then his eyes go to her shirt, which is clearly ripped, and she clenches the coat in front of her as her bottom lip quivered. That little action almost made him lose his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sorry for the lateness. I'm on the road.

Chapter 11

Johnny's jaw briefly clenched.

"Who—What piece of shit attacked you?"

"I wasn't attacked."

His head tilted to the side. "Your shirt is ripped."

Her lip quivers. "It just got a little rough."

"Is that why you bawled your eyes out? Who was it!" His voice booms through the room, making her jump.

He holds out his hand, trying to reign himself in. "I'm sorry. Will you please come with me?"

"No. Jason needs you. I'm so scared. We said horrible things to each other and then he took off and he's drunk and hurting so badly."

Johnny's eyes widen. "Jason did this to you?"

"It's not what you think."

He pinches the bridge of his nose, muttering about fucking killing his friend and then he feels her touch and their gaze connects and it practically makes his heartbreak as she shakes and starts to cry.

"Something bad is going to happen. I don't know how I know, but you have to find him. I'll stay here—"

"No! I'm taking you to a safe place. Do you trust me?"

She nods. "I'll go if you promise to try and find him."

Johnny makes a call. "Francis."

"What's up?"

"I need a favor. Can you send some men out to look for Jason Morgan?"

"Will it cause a war?"

"No. Tell them to be discrete. I'm at Jake's and he was drunk. I spotted his bike about a block away, so I don't think he could have gotten far."

"Done."

He put his phone in his pocket. "You ready?"

She nodded and he put his arm around her protectively and led her to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole opens the door at Crimson Pointe. "Johnny? She's asleep."

"I need your help."

He pulls Elizabeth against his side, taking Nicole by surprise.

"Come in."

She backs up and Johnny moves inside.

"She needs a shirt and maybe some girl talk. Nicole, this is Elizabeth."

Nicole slightly smiles. "It's nice to meet you."

"I can't stay, but I'll be back. Liz, Nicole is Alaina's mom."

Liz nods. "Hi." She studies the pretty blonde woman with gorgeous blue eyes for a moment.

"I'll take care of her," Nicole said, sensing that something bad happened based on the dried tears Elizabeth is sporting.

"Thanks."

Johnny leaves and Nicole moves towards the stairs.

"Follow me…"

They go upstairs and all the way down the hallway.

"The baby is asleep in her playpen. I haven't finished setting up her room."

They quietly move inside to find her completely zonked out.

"She's beautiful," Liz said softly. The baby looks so peaceful, her mouth slightly ajar and her legs curled under her.

"She is my heart." Nicole moves away and fetches a shirt and hands it over. "The bathroom is right there."

Elizabeth scurries inside and quickly takes her ripped shirt off and replaces it and then washes her face before returning.

Nicole looks up and motions for her to follow as she grabs a baby monitor and they head downstairs to the study.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Maybe some water?"

There's a small fridge near the desk, so Nicole grabs a water bottle and hands it to her.

"Elizabeth, is everything okay?"

Liz grips the bottle for dear life. "No."

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I've been attacked, so I'll understand."

Liz wipes a tear away. "I wasn't attacked. A friend—well we're more than friends, anyway, we got carried away, that's all. He's in a lot of pain and he was more passionate than usual."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think. I don't tell many people this, but I was raped when I was sixteen."

Nicole's eyes clouded with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"I—I healed and was able to move on, but men don't usually get that passionate with me. Well, there has only been one other one and he died in a fire."

"Wow. You've been through a lot."

"Jason, he's my more than a friend, he thinks it's his fault that our friend got hurt and he got drunk and tried to push everyone away." She paused to take a deep breath. "At first he kind of taunted me to get me to leave, but I wouldn't back down and then he kissed me and I—it was absolutely incredible. It started to get out of control and then he ripped my shirt and asked me…" Her voice trailed off as she blushed.

"I'm not going to judge you or tell anyone else. You can trust me."

Liz averted her eyes. "He asked me if I wanted to—you know—have him take me against the wall."

Nicole fought a smirk. "He sounds hot."

Their gaze connected again. "You have no idea."

"Then what happened?"

"He stopped and was so upset and thought that he treated me no better than my rapist, but I wasn't thinking about that. For the first time, I was just in the moment and it was raw and felt insanely good. Even though I know he's a complete train wreck, I wanted him. Does that make me a slut?" Her face is beet red.

"No. It makes you a passionate woman. Do you understand why he was upset?"

"Yes and no. I know that he wouldn't want to treat me like that for our first time, but I'm not a piece of freaking glass. Normally, he doesn't treat me that way, but I needed someone to want me that badly."

Nicole reached over her squeezed her hand. "Elizabeth, it's okay to want him. He was drunk and very upset and he could have ignored all of that and had sex with you and then walked away, but he still cared about you enough to stop. If you didn't mean anything to him, he wouldn't have."

"I know. Maybe I'm just pissed that he stopped. I'm just—this isn't even like me. I shy away from men and stay to myself. I barely know Jason, and yet I trust him so much. It's like I met him and my world went from black and white to color. That was cheesy, wasn't it?" She bites her lip as she watches Nicole smile. "And right now, he could be hurt and even in more pain and there is nothing that I can do about it. I'm just so scared."

"Johnny will do whatever he can to find him."

Liz nodded and then wiped at her face. "Speaking of Johnny, how are you two doing?"

"You know about me?"

"I didn't know your name, but I found Johnny on the docks and he was distraught and I took him back to my place and he confided in me. Please don't be mad at him."

Nicole blew out a harsh breath. "I'm not mad."

"I shared my experience with him and tried to talk him down. Did it work?"

"It's touch and go, but we're working on it."

"Do you want him?"

Nicole made a strangled sound. "Yes."

Liz smirked. "Is that the first time you've admitted that recently?"

"Yeah. I hate to wish for it when there's a good chance he won't go there any time soon." She hasn't thought about being with anyone physically and then the moment she saw him, all the feelings came flooding back and it has her turned a bit upside down.

"Johnny cares a lot about you. I'm glad that you're here. I feel a little better."

"I'm glad that I'm helping. I don't know a lot of people, maybe we can be friends?"

Liz smiled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cruz shakes his head when he realizes the perp is Jason. "Unbelievable…"

Taggert takes in the scene. It's too good to be true. "Take a picture of everything."

"Morgan looks like he gave as good as he got," Cruz said noting the condition of his face.

"It almost looks like it was set up."

"Yeah, but do you care?"

"Hell no. This is like a wet dream. We've finally got anger boy dead to rights. Make sure you test him for powder residue too. I don't want any mistakes."

Two detectives spread out, putting markers down next to shell casings.

"Hey, this guy was hiding around the corner. He said he saw everything and ran."

Taggert moved to the side with the man who is shaking. "Who are you?"

"My name is Clyde Bowens. I was at Jake's earlier until Coleman cleared everyone out because Jason Morgan was arguing with some girl."

"Who?"

"I don't know. She was cute, brunette, and petite."

"How long ago was that?"

The man pretended to think. "I don't know, maybe an hour or more. I wasn't paying attention to the clock."

"Go on. What happened after that?"

"I took a walk on the docks and then decided to go back to Jake's to see if I could get another beer. It had been a long day. I work in one of the warehouses on fifty-sixth street."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Morgan in a brawl. He beat the shit out of some guy and then I turned around and started to walk the other way, but I stopped because someone cried out for help and when I turned around, Morgan was standing over him with a gun and fired. I was shocked and jumped back, so he didn't see me and then he kind of wobbled and then fell to the ground."

Marcus almost smiled. "Are you willing to testify in court?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know…"

"Don't worry, we'll protect you."

Clyde frowned. "What does that entail?"

"You'll be put in a witness protection program. No one can get to you."

"And after I testify?"

"You can either stay or be relocated permanently."

The man sighed. "Do I get paid?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "All of your expenses will be taken care of until after the trial and then we'll pay for the relocation if necessary."

"Alright, I guess."

Taggert motioned for an officer to take him to a safe place and then turned back to Cruz. "He's going to do life for this."

"You'll be a hero."

Marcus smiled. "I feel like celebrating, but I'll hold off because nothing can go wrong."

"We better check on Morgan and make sure that he is still breathing."

Marcus moved to Jason's side and when he touched the younger man's pulse point, Jason jerked and his eyes snapped open.

"Hello, Jason. Cuff him! You have the right to remain silent…"

As Taggert droned on, Jason just stared into the distance, not giving a shit about anything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched them take Jason away from the fourth-floor window of the warehouse adjacent to the alley and then headed to his car. Elizabeth is going to be upset, but there's nothing he can do about it. From what he overheard, they have a witness and the weapon. It seemed way to clean, but he knows that Taggert will make it stick. The best he can do is try to see Jason the next day and hope to god that his friend will let him help.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's smile disappeared when Johnny entered the living room. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Either he flipped out or someone is framing him."

Liz breath hitches in her throat.

"Taggert arrested him for murder. It doesn't look good. I think Jason must have been in some kind of fight because his face was battered. He was unconscious and then just stared as Marcus questioned him."

Liz's eyes pricked with tears. "Then we'll help him."

"He might not let us, Elizabeth."

A tear escaped, traveling down her cheek slowly. "Can we get him a lawyer?"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, but if he refuses one, there's nothing I can do."

"Did someone see him?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that the guy is telling the truth?"

"I don't. I need to go talk to Sonny. Do you want a ride home?"

She nodded and then turned towards Nicole. "Thank you for everything." They had exchanged numbers. "Call me if you need anything."

Nicole nodded. "The same goes for you. I hope everything works out."

"Thank you."

Johnny glanced at Nicole and then led Elizabeth to the car, opening the back door so she could slide in.

"Do you think he did it?"

"I'm not sure. It's way too neat, so I have my doubts."

"I don't think I can walk away from him."

"Elizabeth, I think it would be better if you stayed away from the PCPD."

Her eyes jerked up. "Johnny…"

"Please….you don't want to be on their radar."

"How am I supposed to help him then?"

"Elizabeth, let me do what I can. Please, I'll research everything I found out."

"You promise that you'll keep me updated?"

"I do."

He stopped the car and got out and then walked her upstairs to her studio. "Are you sure you don't want to go to your grandmother's house?"

"I just need some time to think."

"Okay."

He left her and then she waited several long minutes before venturing back outside. Fifteen minutes later, she found herself walking down the docks and sat on a bench as she prayed for Jason to be okay. When she stood, she moved towards a staircase to cut through an alley and that is when she caught a glimpse of someone and ran like hell in the opposite direction.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Taggert smirked. "You should have stayed in the hospital, Morgan."

Jason just stared ahead. They had just taken a new mug shot and he was thrown into a cell.

"You want your phone call?" When Jason didn't answer, Marcus shrugged. "It's your funeral. You're going down this time. I finally have you right where I want you."

Jason hoped it was true. Jail is what he deserved for what happened to Epiphany.

Bored, Marcus went back upstairs. "You're going to fry, Jason, and me and the rest of the town will cheer."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny moved into Sonny's office and found him with a man, throwing back a drink.

"Do you know what happened?"

Sonny shook his head. "Is something wrong?"

Johnny's eyes darted between the newcomer and his boss. "Jason was thrown in jail."

"For what?"

"Murder…"

Sonny frowned. "I didn't tell him to off anyone. Who was it?"

"I don't know. Marcus has a witness and a smoking gun. He's out for blood."

"It's too bad Jason quit earlier then."

Johnny's head tilted. "You're going to leave him there?"

"He completely disrespected me, Johnny. What do you expect?"

Ronnie and Johnny locked gazes.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Ronnie, the new enforcer."

Johnny's jaw clenched before shifting his gaze back to Sonny. "You replaced him already?"

"What the fuck was I supposed to do? Jason has been gone for over a month. I can't leave the business unprotected, so I called in a favor and was given Ronnie's name. Do you have a problem with that?"

Johnny sighed. "No."

"I didn't think so and you're not to help Jason in any way. If he wants our help, he needs to beg for it."

Something clicked in Johnny's head. He is sure that Sonny is the one that framed Jason to get him to comply, he just has no way to prove it.

"Go home and get some rest, Carly needs to go shopping tomorrow and you're taking her."

Johnny almost groaned. "Fine…" Francis needs to move soon because he isn't sure he'll survive Carly duty.

When he was gone, Sonny and Ronnie made a toast.

"To our lucrative association. You did well, my friend," Sonny said with a grin.

Ronnie took the praise and downed the drink. Soon, he'll get Sonny to make him a partner and then, he is set for life.

"So, do you think Stan knew about his mom and Jason?"

"I don't know. It's a possibility, but when he was confronted, he acted like he didn't know."

"Keep an eye on him. If he does anything related to Jason, he's done."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I did post late on Friday if you missed it. This Jason situation is brutal and I think his conversation with Carly is the most cringeworthy scene I've ever written, but Jason has nothing else to lose and she has hurt him badly, so he lets her have it. After the accident, Jason was pretty much cringeworthy 24/7, so you've been warned.

Chapter 12

The news of Jason's arrest was leaked to reporters and was on the front-page the next day eliciting varying responses from people who know him.

Monica was livid about Epiphany and couldn't believe that Jason was somehow responsible. The whole family was in an uproar except for Emily and Lila. While they are upset, they were not trying to hang Jason out to dry, so Lila called Justus and asked him to go to the station and check on her grandson.

Emily decided to pay Liz a visit to find out what she knows about Epiphany's friendship with her brother. Jason needs help and there is no way she'll turn on him. She's disgusted with her parents, Tracy, and grandfather for being so quick to throw Jason under the bus. While she gets that her brother had turned his back on the family, there were good reasons for that and the family was partly responsible.

After going to Kelly's and finding out that Liz has the day off, she went to the studio first before going to Audrey's.

Liz paused to look out the window of her door. After swearing she saw Lucky again the night before, she is being more careful. "Emily?"

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in."

They moved over to the couch and sat.

"I guess you read the papers," Liz said.

"I did. Taggert finally got his wish, I guess. What do you know about Epiphany and Jason?"

Liz blew out a harsh breath. "Emily, I—"

"Please tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone aside from Lila and you know she can keep a secret."

Liz stood and then started to pace. "Sonny and Carly betrayed him, Emily, and then Jason was shot."

"What!"

"Epiphany found him in the snow bleeding to death, and she nursed him back to health."

"How do you know all about this?"

"She had to go out of town and I was doing more than house sitting."

Emily's mouth dropped open. "You were helping her?"

"Yes. We—Jason and I bonded."

Emily slowly stood. "What do you mean by that?"

"We like each other."

"I am completely gobsmacked," she said before plopping back onto the couch. "You and my brother?"

Liz nodded.

"But, you weren't over Lucky?"

"I was trying to let him go. You know that. Jason listened and gave me good advice and just let me be. He's the best listener and Emily, I didn't plan for it, but I kind of developed a crush."

"Wow. And the feeling was mutual?" She just couldn't get over it. Liz is so innocent and law-abiding and as much as she loves her brother, he simply is not.

"He likes me, but he doesn't want me to be hurt by his lifestyle."

"Have you kissed?"

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "Yes, right before he was arrested."

Emily tried to process everything. "I knew that skank was going to ruin his life. I can't believe Sonny would turn his back on Jason like that."

"Supposedly, he was trying to show Jason that Carly is a slut."

"By sleeping with her and then marrying her?"

Liz would have laughed at Emily's incredulous expression if the situation wasn't so dire. "Yes."

"They are just so sick. Jason must have been so hurt."

"Sonny's betrayal really messed with his head. Carly—let's just say his eyes are open where she is concerned and he wouldn't spit on her if she were on fire."

"Good, but I'd like to bash her in the head with a bucket."

"Get in line…"

"Epiphany and Jason? I just can't see it."

"It was oddly entertaining, but they love each other. I don't even know how to explain it, but they just fit. She is loving and supportive and encourages him to think from a different perspective and Jason appreciates her friendship. He'd do anything for her."

"Which is what makes this all the more devasting..."

"Yes. I'm scared he won't fight, Emily. He's blaming and punishing himself. Do you think you could get him a lawyer?"

"Lila called Justus, but if Jason refuses our help, there is nothing we can do."

"Can you try to go talk to him?"

Emily nodded. "I'll text Justus and let him know I'm coming down there."

Liz hugged her. "Thank you. Let me know what happens, okay?"

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason is pushed into the interrogation room and then Justus appears.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Lila sent me."

Jason's attention settles on the desk. "Well, she's wasting her time. I'm guilty. Tell her to just let it go."

Justus is stunned. "Jason, you want me to tell Lila that you killed this man and let you rot?"

"Yes."

"And do you think she'll believe you? You've never just given up before. What is this about?"

"It's the way it should be. Tell her I love her, but she needs to stay out of it."

Jason's right eye is almost all the way closed and bruising. His lip is split and the other side of his face is one big dark lump.

"Did they have a doctor look at you?"

"Yes. Taggert is covering all his bases."

"And?"

"Unfortunately, I'll live."

Justus doesn't even know how to respond to that. For a long moment, there is just silence. "Do you want to die or go to prison for the rest of your life?"

Jason stares him down. "I'm a killer. Isn't that what the family thinks? I deserve it. I'm sure you'll get no arguments from Edward on that one."

"It doesn't matter what he or anyone else thinks, what matters is how the jury votes."

"There isn't going to be a jury."

"What?"

"I'm pleading guilty. I don't want you representing me, so you can leave now."

Justus sighed. He could see the finality in Jason's eyes, but he also saw pain and grief. "Fine, have it your way."

He walked out and told the cop to wait, another visitor is coming. When Emily approached, he stopped her.

"He's determined to go down for this. I've never seen him like this."

Emily nodded. "Thank you for trying."

"Tell your grandmother I said I'm sorry."

"I will."

She took a deep breath and then entered the room.

Jason growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't yell at me, Jason. Elizabeth and I are worried."

He muttered under his breath. "It's better than you both stay away from here. There is nothing to fix. It's done."

"You're giving up?" she said as she threw her hands in the air.

"I'm guilty. It's done."

"This is so stupid!"

"Well, maybe I can blame it on the brain damage then."

She leaned forward, pointing her finger as she scowled. "Don't you take that tone with me! I have never treated you like you were damaged. How could you just give up? This is going to break everyone's heart including Epiphany."

He cringed at the sound of her name.

"She took a bullet and then you abandon her? What the hell, Jason? She loves you."

"And look where that love got her? She is in a coma, Emily, something Taggert reminds me of every chance that he gets."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Please don't give up. She would want you to fight. You can't do this, Jason. Please don't plead guilty."

He stared at her for a long moment. "You can go now."

A sob tore through the room. "You are throwing everything away. Elizabeth still wants to be with you. I love you and so does Lila. Please don't leave us."

"Elizabeth will be fine. She deserves more then I can give her. Take care of her, Emily."

"No. You need to get out of here and take care of her."

"Dammit, Emily. I'm not going to fight. Just go home and stand beside her, she'll need you."

"This isn't over."

"Yes, it is."

She ran out of the room crying and Carly, who had been waiting in the shadows, slipped inside.

"What the hell?" he said as she closed the door.

Carly immediately started to cry. "Jason, please call Sonny. He can help you."

"Are you on drugs? Sonny is dead to me."

She gasped. "Don't say that. We have to get you out of here."

"There is no "we", Carly. Now get the hell out of here right now, or I'll call the guard."

"You can't give up on Michael."

"It's too bad that you didn't think about what is best Michael before you married Sonny. Now leave."

"Why are you giving up like this? All you have to do is apologize to Sonny and he'll forgive you and get the charges dropped." She knows that she hurt him by marrying Sonny, but she is falling in love with him. While she'll always love Jason, she had come to realize that if they are together, it probably wouldn't end well and then she'd lose him. Being best friends was just the better option.

He almost laughed. "Did he tell you that before or after you sucked him off?"

You could hear a pin drop in the room as a stunned Carly just blinked at him.

"What? He treats you like a whore and you come back for more so you can shop on his dime. I hope he's worth selling your soul for because when the bullets fly, he'll throw you in front of him in a heartbeat. You're just a piece of ass to him. He hates you, but can't stop fucking you because you offer it so freely and he thinks he's sticking it to me." God, he hates the sight of her.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"What? I can't tell the truth, but Sonny treats you like a prostitute and that's okay? He thinks he has everything now—you and Michael and he'll throw it in my face every chance he gets." Just the thought of Michael being around Sonny sickened him.

The dam broke and Carly's body recoiled as if she were punched.

Wanting to put an end to their friendship once and for all, he continued. "Tell me, does he hold you or tell you how much he loves you afterward, or does he just hand you a credit card and tell you to go shopping?"

He has never ever spoken to her like this. "You shut your filthy mouth! I am not a whore. He loves me!"

"If it walks like a duck…"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, prompting Taggert to run into the room.

"I am not a whore! You're going to pay for this Jason! I am not a fucking whore!"

Jason smiled. "Believe what you want, but I know the truth and so does everyone else. Sonny married you to show me that he can have whatever he wants, it's a good thing that I don't give a shit about you. You are nothing to me."

Carly shook so bad, she collapsed, and Cruz had to drag her off.

Taggert glanced at Jason. "I guess you're not her best friend after all."

"If anyone else had said that, I might have laughed."

Marcus shot him a look. "Have you ever laughed?"

Jason sighed. "Can I go now?"

"What happened to your lawyer?"

"He's not representing me."

"Then you'll get a public defender."

"Fine…"

Tagger's head tilted. "What is your game, Morgan?"

"There is none."

A guard pulled Jason to his feet and then led him back to his cell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny pulled back, shocked by what he had just heard. Jason had never talked to anyone like that. And why is he willing to have a public defender?

He left the station and then called his police contact, Andy Capelli. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Jason has lost it. He's going to plead guilty."

"Fuck!" he said hitting his steering wheel.

"They are assigning him a public defender."

"What's the worse he can get?"

"Life in prison without the possibility of parole…"

"Jesus Christ…"

"I've got to go."

Johnny is livid that Jason is throwing his life away. Somehow, he has to get Elizabeth in there. She might be the only hope.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, Elizabeth closes up as Johnny slips into the diner.

"Can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"I'm going to get you in to talk to Jason."

Her heart starts beating faster. "Did he ask me to come?"

"No. He's going to be mad. Elizabeth, he refused Justus's help and he's going to plead guilty."

"What?"

"I know. You're our last hope. I don't have any evidence to clear him. That will take time. I'm still going to follow all the leads, but if you can somehow convince him that he should fight, it will buy some time."

Her hand goes to her chest and then she takes off her apron and grabs her purse. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luckily, the station is pretty dead, so Andy easily brings Jason to the interrogation room without being noticed and lets Johnny in a side door and leads him there. Stan is monitoring and will erase the video surveillance.

When the door slides open, Jason looks up and is shocked.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

She crosses her arms, trying not to be affected by the fact that his face looks like someone ran over it and then put the truck in reverse to repeat it. "That is my question for you. Why are you throwing your life away?"

He can't even look at her because it hurts too much. "I'm doing what's best."

"No! You are being a fucking martyr!"

His gaze locks on her, stunned by her language.

"Do you really think this is what's best for me or Epiphany or your family? Well, it's not, Jason. Please don't do this. I need you. They need you."

"Elizabeth, just stop! Turn around and walk away. You deserve so much better. I'm a killer! I did this and I'm taking responsibility for it."

She wants to punch him. "Tell me something, are you trying to convince me or yourself? You are giving up and if Epiphany knew what you were doing, she'd beat the shit out of you."

"But she can't because she's laying in the hospital in a coma. God only knows how much pain she will have to endure because of me if she ever wakes up. I'm toxic, Elizabeth."

She leans closer. "Those lies are not going to keep you warm at night, but I could."

Their gaze is locked as they silently do battle.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. Guard!"

She pushed him. "You are so infuriating!"

He is stunned when her hand darts out and connects with his good cheek. "Snap out of it! I will not lose you like this!"

"You've already lost me," he said, trying to keep his voice firm.

She moves closer.

"What are you doing?"

Grabbing his head she presses his lips against his and Jason bites back the pain spreading through his injured lip.

She pulls back and leans her forehead against his. "You are everything to me. Can you see how much this is destroying me? I thought that I finally was getting my life back and you helped me open my heart back up and now, you're stepping all over it and I don't understand why. Help me understand."

A tear slides down his face. "I can't do this." He sharply inhales, trying to memorize her unique smell.

"You can. Please explain it to me. Don't break me again."

She fixes him with her gaze, trying to ignore the tears falling down their faces.

"I'm nothing, Elizabeth. I can't let you throw your life away for me."

"It's my life."

"I know that, dammit, but you aren't thinking clearly."

She scoffs.

"Elizabeth, Epiphany almost died. She still could die and it could have been you. Don't you see that? You have no future with me because there will always be someone waiting to take you away from me. Let me go. Go on with your life and open yourself up to someone who could really make you happy and won't get you killed. The accident changed me forever. I'm not supposed to love."

"Love is a risk that I'm willing to take."

"It shouldn't be a death sentence."

She threw her arms around his neck and bawled as he wishes he could hold her, but knows it's for the best that he doesn't. Every sob is a knife in his heart and resolve, but he truly believes that by going away, he can protect everyone and that he deserves all of this due to his decision making since the accident. He not only has blood on his hands, but he also has hurt so many people. A part of him truly believes that maybe everyone would be better off if he hadn't of survived the accident.

"I will never give up on you. I don't know how, but I'm going to spend as much time as possible trying to get you out."

He hopes that isn't true and prays that she'll just get over him eventually and wishes he could do the same, but he doubts that the ache for her will ever wane.

Pulling back, she wipes his tears away and then takes a deep breath as she hears Johnny knock.

"I'll never give up you on, Jason Morgan. You're stuck with me and when Epiphany wakes up, she'll feel the same way. So, you can try to throw your life away if you want, but you have no idea what you're truly up against because when I set my mind on something, I won't stop until I get it."

He can't believe the look of conviction in her eyes. It leaves him speechless as he watches her slip out.

A/N – God it's so hard stopping there. Johnny will confront him tomorrow and then have a talk with Nicole about Jason's mindset. Our boy is just in pain and I really tried to stick to the fact that when something is in Jason's head, it's hard to alter how he sees it. That is definitely because of the brain damage. He has been through so much and sometimes, you just reach a point where you are tired of fighting against neverending enemies, even if one of them is yourself.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments! It gets worse…sigh. I tried to respect existing laws as much as possible, but this is soap related…

Chapter 13

Johnny enters the room. "Whatever she said, I agree with her. Get your head out of your ass and fight because you're just wasting my fucking time otherwise because I'm not going to let you rot in Pentonville."

"You won't have to. I'm sure Sonny's enemies will kill me before I can finish the sentence anyway."

"Whoever you are, you suck. The Jason I know would never let Sonny win like this. You know that bastard set you up so you'd come crawling back to him and you are playing right into his hands out of guilt. I thought you were better than this."

"I don't give a shit what you think right now, Johnny. This is my life! I get to choose what I do."

"Fuck you, Jason. This time, you don't get a choice. We're making it for you. It might take us a month or two, but you're getting out and then I'll have to consider whether I'm going to kick your ass or not. While you're sitting around having a fucking pity party and being a martyr, you're going to end up putting all the people who care about you in danger because they won't let this drop and it will bring attention to them. Congratulations on your brilliant plan."

Jason glared at him and then the door slammed in his face and he hit the table with his fist.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole watched Johnny pace outside and finally, asked the guard to listen out for Alaina and then joined him. "You okay?"

"I'm so mad at him, Nicole. He's sacrificing himself. I think he wants to die. They'll probably kill him in there and he is resolved to it all because of what happened to Epiphany."

"I'm sorry. He's devastated and in his head, it's the right thing to do."

"How is killing yourself the right thing?"

"Sometimes, you just can't live with your choices or what life deals you."

He stopped, carefully watching her. "Did you feel like that?"

She nodded tearfully. "Yes, I did."

"I'm sorry."

"Right now, Jason can't see the truth because he has convinced himself it's his fault and that this is the best way to protect everyone."

Johnny groaned. "I can't let him do it. He might not be able to see past this, but I can see it for him."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"He's like a brother to me. He used to be such a raw nerve and I feel like he has regressed overnight which makes me want to put a bullet between Sonny's eyes. Life gave Jason a shitty deal and he struggles every day to find his place. I can't imagine being inside his head and processing things the way he does. He's complex and tortured and I just can't let him rot in there especially when he doesn't deserve it. All I want is for him to find some happiness. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Come here," she said moving closer.

He held onto her tightly. "He has to make it, Nicole."

"I hope he does."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat by Epiphany's bed and held her hand. "You have to wake up because I don't know what to do. Tomorrow, Jason is going to plead guilty. I've done everything I can to change his mind. Fight, Epiphany, he needs you."

After saying several prayers, she left and walked through the park next to the hospital and when she rounded a corner, she gasped and froze. "You're not real."

Lucky moved forward. "Yes, I am."

She shook her head. "No! Who are you and why are you torturing me?"

His eyes pricked with tears. "You are so beautiful. I—I'm back, Elizabeth. Helena kidnapped me and she and Faison did unspeakable things, but I fought my way back to you."

She bursts into tears as she holds her head. "No, you're dead. This isn't real."

He touched her and she held her breath before reaching out and touching his face. His eyes closed as her fingers settled and he is taken back to a time where they were so in love that nothing could stop them, or so they thought.

A single tear kissed her fingertips and the wetness makes her realize that she is indeed awake. Her knees buckle and he reaches out and pulls her against him.

"I never stopped thinking about you. It's what got me through."

"Oh Lucky, I'm so sorry that they hurt you."

The dam broke and he cried for everything he lost and also, what he knows he has to do. His body screamed at him to walk away and spare her what pain will come, but he couldn't do it. He had dreamed of her night after night and couldn't let her go.

"After I thought you died, all I could remember is the fire and smoke it would envelop me like a glove. It was all I could smell or taste and I lived like that for months, unable to sleep and when I did, I called out your name as the flames burned so hot I swore they singed me every night. I would torture myself imagining how horrible your last moments must have been."

He couldn't stop crying. Just hearing how much she suffered needlessly make him want to kill Helena. "I'm so sorry."

Finally, she pulled back. "We have to tell Emily."

"No!"

She jumped at his harsh tone. "Why?"

"I'm scared. Helena is tracking me. I shouldn't even be here, but I had to come and see you and make sure that you were alright."

She wiped her face. "I've been doing a lot better, finally deciding that I need to move on and here you are."

He almost cringes. "Did you really want to forget me?"

"I wasn't trying to forget, I was trying to live. What now?"

"I've been hiding out, sleeping in the boxcar."

"Lucky! That is so dangerous. You can stay in my studio and I'll stay with Grams."

"I don't know…"

She grabbed his hand and then tugged him forward. "Come on. I'm not taking no for an answer."

He slightly smiled. "Thank you." It felt so good to touch her and feel her vibrant energy again.

She nodded and the whole way there, she wondered what this meant. Did Lucky think they are back together again and if so, what the hell is she going to do about Jason?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stared into space as a tear fell down his cheek. Elizabeth and Johnny's words had haunted him for hours and he knows what he must do. Turning off his feelings is something he excels at and had become a form of self-protection. His mind had been made up. This is for the best and he is resolved to the outcome. Ever since he had awakened from the accident, his life has been one huge disappointment after another. Pain always found him and he's so tired of fighting it. Someday, they'll realize that they are better off without him. Tomorrow is going to be one of the hardest days of his life, but he'll do what he thinks is right and live with the consequences. It is going to change his life forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Lucky had talked for what seemed like hours before she finally conked out, already exhausted from her confrontation with Jason.

Lucky had wondered what was weighing so heavily on her and she finally opened up and told him that her friend had been shot and is in a coma and he tried his best to comfort her. He can tell something has changed, because she's still holding back her emotions, but decides to give her time to adjust. As he watches her sleep, he realizes he feels peace since the first time he had awakened and knows it's all because of the woman cuddled up on the couch next to him. He has to convince her that they have to make it work because she is his salvation.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth woke up, Lucky was gone, but he left a note that he would see her later tonight. "Oh Epiphany, I need you." After toying with her phone, she dialed Nicole's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Elizabeth. I wondered if I could come over."

"Sure. Johnny just left with Alaina."

"I'll be right there." Nicole being an outsider could maybe help her get some perspective on what she needs to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The public defender, Hugh Hughes moved into the interrogation room. Sonny had warned him that Jason can be intimidating, but the man that is sitting before him seems rather beat down and resolved.

"Hi, my name is Hugh."

"I'm pleading guilty."

Hugh's brows raise. "Why?"

"Because I am. Don't fight it and we'll be fine."

"Okay then, am I allowed to ask why?"

"No. Just do your job and I'll do mine."

Hugh is getting paid a hefty sum if Jason goes to jail, so it's fine with him. "We'll go before the judge in an hour so you can enter your plea."

Jason nods and then watches as Hugh opens his briefcase and starts to write a few things and then gets lost in thought. Soon, he'll be in the general population of Pentonville prison and everything is gonna change."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole led Elizabeth to the dining room. "Have a seat."

Liz sat and Nicole left and came back with some donuts.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Whatever you're having…"

"Okay, hot chocolate it is."

Liz smiled and a few minutes later, Nicole returned with two steaming mugs.

"This is my favorite."

"Me too…"

Liz sighed. "Remember I told you about my boyfriend and the fire?"

"Yeah."

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay."

"He's back."

Nicole's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I know. I had been thinking I was hallucinating, but he's alive and I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"Go on…"

"Part of me is relieved because it means my recurring nightmare can go away, but the other part of me is scared because everything will change again. I had finally gotten to a place where I had moved on. Helena terrorized him and he just wants some semblance of his life back. How can I tell him that I'm not in love with him anymore and that I'm falling for someone else?"

"Oh, Elizabeth…" Nicole embraced her new friend and rubbed her back. "You can't lead him on either. If you go back to where you were before and you're heart isn't in it, that isn't fair to him. You'll just end up breaking his heart anyway."

"This sucks."

"I know, but you have to be true to yourself. You'll be miserable pretending to be someone you're not anymore. This situation has changed you and who knows what damage she did to him. That is not the same boy you fell in love with."

Liz pulled back as her face contorted. "I just feel so bad for him. I will always feel love towards him, but what we had is over. Over the course of the time we spent talking, he seemed so different at times, but then I'd see a flash of the boy I remembered and I can't help but wish we could go back there."

"Sometimes, letting someone go is just the right thing to do. Mark my words, if you pretend to go back to the way things were, it's going to backfire big time."

Liz lets out a strangled noise. "I let him stay at my studio."

"And where are you going to stay?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'll just go back to stay with my Grams."

"Does your Grams like Lucky?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can always stay here. I could use the company and there are guards, so if you didn't want to see him, there would be no pressure. Francis gets home late and leaves early, so he's hardly ever around."

"I'll think about it."

Nicole is really worried about the situation. "Who is this Helena person?"

Liz groans. "She's psycho and has been fighting with Lucky's family for years. Her last name is Cassadine."

"The family staying on that island I heard about?"

"Yes. She pretty much does whatever she wants and gets away with it."

"So, is there a good chance that she might have fried his brain?"

"There's a chance."

"Then you really need to be extra careful. I mean it, Elizabeth. I was bored and read a lot about that family. They are famous for brainwashing people and doing God knows what else."

"I'll be careful, but I don't think he'd hurt me."

"Considering the fact that she kidnapped him and has been holding him against his will, you never know what he's capable of now. People don't do things like that unless there is something in it for them."

The door swung open and Johnny made his way into the house with Alaina in his arms.

Nicole smiled. "She fell asleep?"

"Yeah, but we had fun on the swings."

He carefully laid her down in the playpen and they watched her stir before sighing and going back to sleep.

"Elizabeth, I heard some news."

Nicole motioned for them to go into the next room.

"What happened?"

"He goes before the judge in an hour."

"What!"

"I know. I don't think we got through to him."

"Can we go and watch?"

"No. I think Lila stepped in and got the court to agree to a closed session."

Liz sighed. "What can we do, Johnny?"

"Well, I have a computer geek named Nick on it. He works for Francis because Stan needs to lie low right now. I'm pretty sure that Sonny set all of this in motion as a way to control Jason. He knows how to cover his tracks."

"We need a miracle."

"You need to prepare for the very big chance that he is going to jail for a while. I won't stop trying to find another angle, but if he won't fight and we can't find any evidence in the next hour, he's screwed."

"I'll do anything to get him out of there. If you need me, then please ask."

He gave her a brief hug. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The clerk moved forward. "Court is now in session."

Judge Rand stared at the paperwork. "In the matter of the State versus Jason Morgan, how do you plead?"

Jason glanced forward. "Guilty, your honor."

The judge looked over the top of his glasses. "Counsel, do you have any recommendations?"

Claire Walsh stood. "We recommend life in prison with no chance of parole."

The judge's attention went to Hugh. "And you?"

"Given that my client was beaten severely and had no memory of committing the crime because he was drunk, it clearly was not premeditated. The D.A. is just opening the door for this case to be overturned which is a waste of taxpayer money. My client has never been convicted of a crime, therefore, I suggest the twenty-five-year minimum."

Jason leaned over. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me. If she got her way, it would be overturned. This way, you can rot in jail like you want to."

Claire glanced at Hugh, he does have a point. "Counsel agrees with the sentence." Getting Jason Morgan off the streets for that long is a win in her book.

"Mr. Morgan, do you know that by pleading guilty you lose the right to a jury trial?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Do you give up that right?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand what giving up that right means?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize that you are giving up your right to cross-examine your accusers?"

"Yes."

Jason felt the bile build in his stomach.

"Did anyone force you into pleading guilty?"

"No."

"Are you pleading guilty because you shot the victim without provocation?"

"No."

"Then please explain to the court why you are giving up your right to a trial?"

"There was a witness. That's good enough for me, your honor. I'm just trying to be responsible for my actions."

Claire's eyes jerk to Hugh who ignores her and she wonders if he had disclosed the facts about the witness to Jason. Speaking up could change Jason's mind, so she remains quiet.

"The actions that you don't remember?"

"Yes."

The judge has a bad feeling that this settlement will backfire. While Mr. Hughes did get the sentence reduced, he seems to have no interest in challenging any of the facts of the case. Sighing, he took his glasses off and fixed Jason with his stare. "Mr. Morgan, I sentence you to twenty-five years in jail with the possibility of parole after fifteen years."

Jason is led outside and put in a van and immediately transported to Pentonville.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I know it's a hard read, but there is always a method to my madness and it will get better. Jason after the accident (on the show) was depressing and cringeworthy, but it was so good, so hang in there. After next week, it gets better.

I'm giving you this extra chapter to fit that schedule.

Chapter 14

When the news reporter announced the verdict, Lila was inconsolable and so was Emily and Elizabeth.

Hugh met Sonny at a safe house.

"It's done."

Sonny smiled and shook his head. "You did well. I was surprised that you fought the sentence."

"It was the only way to make sure my actions don't come under question. Whether Jason wants to fight or not, his family could step forward and do it on his behalf. I had to make it look like I was at least trying to defend him."

"That's fine. It's probably easier to overturn later down the line." The plan is to dangle protection in Jason's face. At first, it will seem like he has it, but then Sonny is going to take it away. Maybe after his ex-enforcer gets a beatdown, he'll beg for mercy. "The funds have been transferred. Enjoy…"

Hugh smirked. "It was nice doing business with you."

"Likewise…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An exhausted Elizabeth went to her studio carrying some dinner from Kelly's. Epiphany still hasn't shown any signs of awakening and she can't even imagine how scared Jason must be.

Lucky's eyes locked on her and he can tell something is wrong. "What happened?"

"I really don't want to go into it."

"Elizabeth, your eyes are red and you look like you're about to collapse."

"It was a long day."

He sighed. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"It's not that, but I know you won't approve so I don't want to go there."

"If you trusted me, then you wouldn't be afraid to say what is bothering you."

She growled. "Jesus Christ, Lucky. I don't need this right now, okay?" Tears threatened to spill and she turned so she could try to control her emotions which is a losing battle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse for you."

"You didn't. I'm just hurting. A friend was in trouble and now—I just feel a little lost."

He moved closer. "Come here…"

She turned and allowed him to hold her. It was probably the most complex hug she had ever experienced. There are so many emotions swirling inside of her.

"Is there any way that I can help?"

"I don't know yet, but thanks for asking."

"You seem so different."

She stares into his eyes. "I am. Losing you threw my whole life off course and I was just finally getting it together. You seem different too."

Lucky's eyes welled with tears. "I—I'm still a little confused and feel so detached. For the last month or so, I've been wandering around watching everyone."

"Lucky!"

"I know. I should have come forward, but I couldn't make sense of things."

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure what Helena did to me. I could be dangerous."

She reaches up and touches his face. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Suppose I do? I don't think I could forgive myself. After I woke up, I focused on you as much as I could. It was the only way I stayed sane."

A lump grows in her throat. "You should talk to somebody?"

He laughed nervously. "I don't even know what I would say. My love for you kept my head above water, but even that seems a little off. I'm just trying to make sense of things and get my life back which hopefully includes you."

"I don't think it would be fair for me to promise you anything."

"Is there someone else?"

Liz averts her eyes. "Yes."

"You moved on?" He feels anger building and it's taking everything in him to squelch it.

"Lucky…" She can see the fury building and it scares her a little.

"How? I mean—I know you thought I was dead, but I guess I never thought you'd get over me so quickly."

She spun on her heel. "I didn't. As I said, a lot has changed for me in the last month. I think we just need some time to process all of this."

He stares at his shoes. "Maybe I should go."

"Where would you go? You can stay here as long as you like."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm in love with you, Elizabeth and I have a sick feeling that you don't feel that way about me anymore." Tears blind his vision as he throws open the door and then hurries down the stairs as she calls out to him. This is not going as he planned. She was supposed to run back into his arms and they would pick up where they had left off. He ran as hard as he could down the road and then crossed over and ran on the docks until his lungs burned and he had to stop. A loud noise pierces the silence in his brain and he grips his ears and falls to his knees. Whoever took Elizabeth away from him will pay.

As he laid on the docks a broken man, a sentence repeated over and over in his brain. "Obey your Queen."

His thoughts were no longer his own as he blinked a few times and then sat up. It is time to take out his first victim or the Queen will not be happy and upsetting her is the last thing he wants to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The door of Jason's cell door closes and he turns to study his new surroundings.

"You get the top bunk," a man said before putting down a book and perusing his new roommate. "Under all those bruises, you're a pretty boy, aren't you?"

Jason glares at him.

"That's some attitude you've got there, Jason Morgan."

Jason's face is stone.

"My name is Carter. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

After a long moment of silence, Jason hoists himself up on the bunk and then stares at the ceiling. His last thought before he finally drifted off was Epiphany.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Days Later

Liz stopped reading and glanced at Epiphany and then gasped. "Piph!"

Epiphany is staring at her, so Liz pushes the call button and lets the nurse know that she is awake.

Rather quickly, a team of doctors and nurses converge on the room and Liz waits in the hallway.

She texted Emily to let her know and then started to pace as she waited impatiently.

Finally, Noah Drake appeared and pulled her aside.

"They are going to take the vent out and then we'll let her get herself together and see what she remembers."

"She's stable though?"

"Yes."

Forty-five minutes later, she is finally allowed in the room.

Epiphany's eyes are closed, so Liz quietly sits in the chair and then holds her hand.

"Feel like crap," Piph said.

"I know, but I'm so happy you're awake."

"Scared ya?"

"Yes."

"Jason…"

Liz sighed. "He took it hard."

"Have to get through to him."

"You just try to get better, because that is going to require the two of us."

"You should have offered to break his bed."

"Honestly, we came close."

Her eyes slightly opened. "Are you teasing me?"

"No. I'll tell you everything later, okay?"

"I've been sleeping for days."

"I don't care. You'll never stay awake for all of it right now and you know you won't want to miss a thing."

"Okay."

"You rest and I'll read."

And that is what they did for the next few hours until Noah came back to check on her.

"How are you feeling?"

Piph glared at him. "I was fine until you woke me up."

He smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks."

"Your surgery went well and you're healing. The bullet missed all of your vital organs."

"Getting shot sucks."

"Well, don't let it happen again."

"This is going to mess up my dancing game. Maybe Liz will have a chance now."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it."

Monica entered the room. "I heard you woke up."

Piph grunted. "Are my nurses running amuck?"

Monica smiled. "They are on their best behavior."

"That means they are up to something."

Noah left to check on another patient.

"I promise I'll keep an eye on them for you."

"Thanks."

"We'll see if you can get some broth down later."

"Oh joy…"

Monica shook her head and went into the hallway.

"It's later," Piph said eyeing Elizabeth.

"You really want to know now?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Webber, so you might as well spill."

"Well, things pretty much fell apart after you were shot. Jason went off the deep end. I couldn't find him at first and then went to Jake's and he was pretty drunk. We got into a huge argument and then I took him to his room upstairs and he was mad that I wouldn't leave him alone."

"He's hurting."

"I know. I tried so hard to help him, but he's so angry and confused. Epiphany, he's basically given up. It got a little heated."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm scared to ask."

"He basically wanted to know why I wouldn't go because he's so damaged and maybe I was only staying because I heard the only thing he is good at sex and killing and I wanted to experiment."

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"He kissed me so hard that I was in a complete daze. No one has ever been so passionate about me and it quickly spiraled out of control."

Piph is alarmed. "Did he hurt you, Elizabeth?"

"It was rough, but I liked it. For the first time, I didn't feel like a man was guarded with me because he wasn't treating me like I was made of glass. Then he stopped and freaked out because he thought I was going to let him take me against the wall." She cringed at the memory and Piph swore under her breath. "There was a lot of yelling after that and I threw a lamp at him."

"I hope you didn't miss." She'd get up and kick his ass if she could.

"I did." Her eyes pricked with tears. "He was so broken and he thought he was no better than the man that raped me."

Piph closed her eyes for a few seconds. "That boy carries more pain than humanly possible."

"I yelled at him to leave like everyone else does and he did and then I regretted it and ran after him, but he was gone. Johnny showed up and he thought Jason had attacked me because my shirt was torn, but I explained that we had just got carried away and I begged him to go look for Jason, but it was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Epiphany, Jason was in some kind of fight and they arrested him for murder."

"What!"

Her heart rate kicked up.

"Epiphany you have to calm down, please."

"What else!"

"He pleaded guilty because he thought he deserved it, even though he didn't remember anything. There is a witness and Johnny things Sonny set up the whole thing to make Jason beg for his help so he could control him."

Piph is livid. Leyla rushes into the room, but Piph holds up her head. "Let her finish and then you can sedate me." Her attention goes back to Elizabeth."

"Oh Piph, they sentenced him to twenty-five years."

Epiphany gasps for air and Leyla quickly gives her the medicine to calm her down and puts an oxygen mask on her as Liz struggles to get a handle on her emotions.

Once Epiphany's heart rate is back to normal, she moved closer and Piph moved the mask to the side.

"We're going to get him out of here. They will kill him in there. He's hurting so badly that he just can't see the truth anymore."

"I know, but we have to get you better first."

"Then I'll do everything they say. In the meantime, call Stan. Tell him what happened and get him to work on it."

"I will."

Piph fell asleep and Elizabeth headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stan hurried into his mom's house. "Elizabeth?"

She left the kitchen to meet him. "Did you see your mom?"

"Yes, but she was asleep. Thanks for letting me know." He had been in an exam earlier, so that is why he hadn't been there.

"She wants you to help me."

"Let me guess—Jason?"

"Yes."

"Johnny thinks Sonny did it, but if he did, he didn't use me to cover it up. I know the name of the witness, but he has disappeared. I'm sure Sonny has him stashed away somewhere or maybe even the cops."

"What about the autopsy?"

"It won't be done for weeks. The only good thing is that Sonny doesn't have the coroner in his pocket. We need an expert to analyze the findings. From what I understand, there is a backlog, so it might be several weeks before they'll release the results."

"Do you think the surveillance was doctored?"

"I do, but it will be hard to prove."

"Let me know if there is something that I can do."

"I will." Stan has to be careful so that Sonny won't be on to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny entered Epiphany's room. "You rang."

"Is he protected?"

"Well, for now, Sonny is protecting him, but I don't think that will last long. My guess is that after a week, all bets will be off and Jason will be on his own."

"They'll kill him, Johnny, because Jason will let him. He won't fight because he thinks that he deserves it."

"Unfortunately, there's not much I can do without compromising everything."

"I love him and I can't let him throw away his life like this."

"I tried to make him see, but you know how he is once his mind is made up."

Piph rolled her eyes. "Is he allowed to have visitors?"

"Not yet, but I doubt he'll show up anyway."

"He is so hardheaded."

Johnny smirked. "You know him well."

"I'm so worried about him. Everyone thinks he is so hard, but he's also vulnerable and has been through so much."

"You need to concentrate on getting better."

"Oh, I will and when I'm good to go, nothing is going to stop me from seeing him."

He almost feels sorry for Jason.

"I have to go, but I'll be around. Someone has to keep an eye you and Elizabeth."

She slightly smiled. "Thank you, Johnny."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth unlocks the door at Kelly's and moves inside. "Tammy?"

She makes her way to the kitchen and then her heart drops. "Oh my God!"

Grabbing her phone, she calls 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I'm at Kelly's diner on the docks. I just got to work and found the manager in the kitchen. There's a lot of blood and her eyes are open. I'm pretty sure she's dead." Her voice broke as she listened to the instructions and then moved slightly forward and tried to find Tammy's pulse in her wrist.

"I can't feel it. She's cold. Oh my God!" She starts to bawl and the operator tries to talk her down.

Delores throws open the door with her gun drawn. "Elizabeth, move over there, okay?"

Liz nods and moves back, leaving red marks on her jeans when she nervously wiped her hands on them. Delores and Cruz checked out the back and upstairs before returning. They cleared the area and the paramedics arrived and then pronounced her dead.

Mac entered the diner and quickly went to Elizabeth's side. "Are you okay?"

She wiped a tear away. "Who would do this?"

"I don't know, but I'll do my best to find out."

He motioned for Cruz to come closer. "Did she give her statement?"

"Yes."

"Alright, what about the register?"

"There was no money in it. Tammy hadn't opened the safe yet."

"Elizabeth, did Tammy have any enemies that you knew about?"

Liz shook her head. "Everyone loved her. She was single and has family in the area."

Bobbie ran towards them. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Oh, Bobbie, they killed Tammy."

Bobbie embraced her as she cried. "Mac, this doesn't make any sense."

"Boss!" Delores yelled.

Mac carefully maneuvered around the body and then went into the back. "What's up?"

She opened the pantry door and his eyes grew wide. It said, "I'm coming for you next."

"The question is who is the, you? Is it Elizabeth or Bobbie?"

"Luke and Bobbie share ownership."

"I wonder if it's Helena again. I'll call my brother and ask him to track her down."

He went back out and pulled Bobbie aside. "There was a note that said they are coming for you next."

Her hand flew to her chest. "Who are they talking about? I have five waitresses that work here."

"We're not sure, but it's a possibility that Helena is back."

Her eyes grew big.

"I know this is asking a lot, but I really think you should shut down for a few days. It's going to be a murder scene for a while anyway."

"Okay. I'll call Luke and let him know. He has been out of town."

"Maybe this was done to draw him back here."

Bobbie is scared. Tammy was the glue holding the place together because Bobbie still works at the hospital. Now, she's going to have to tell Tammy's family and she feels horrible that the younger woman possibly died due to this stupid game Helena and Luke play.

"Take Elizabeth home, okay. We'll be here for several hours."

She nodded and then pulled Liz to her feet.

"Do you want to go to Grams?"

"No, can you take me to Crimson Pointe?"

"Okay…"

"A friend lives there."

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Glad you liked the extra chapter yesterday. This fic is pretty complex. Hang in there.

Chapter 15

Nicole is surprised to see Liz but opens the door and Bobbie leads her inside.

"Someone killed the manager at the diner and Liz found her."

Nicole is stunned. "Sit her over there," she said pointing to a couch.

"She asked to come here instead of going home."

"I'll take care of her. I'm Nicole."

"I'm Bobbie. Thank you." She kissed Liz's head and then left.

"What can I do?"

"I'm just so shocked. It could have been me."

Nicole put her arm around her. "Why don't I run you a hot bath and we get you out these clothes. I know it won't change anything, but seeing the blood…"

"Okay."

She went upstairs and then turned on the water and put some bubble bath liquid inside and then went to find something for Elizabeth to wear. When everything was prepared, she went back down and got her.

"Where's the baby?"

"Francis is spending some time with her. He took her to a petting zoo."

"I'm sure she'll like that."

Nicole guided her into the room. "There are some sweatpants and a t-shirt in there and a towel. Take your time and when you come down, I'll make you something to drink."

"Thank you."

Nicole went back downstairs and called Johnny and he told her that he'd look into it.

Elizabeth took about a half hour to soak and then got dressed and headed to the living room.

Nicole put her book aside and then moved to the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Do you have hot chocolate?"

"Yup. I'll make us both a mug."

"Thanks."

"Elizabeth, have you given any more thought to my offer?"

Liz shook her head. "No, but you do have guards. Maybe it's for the best."

"Francis would make sure you are protected. Do you know my brother?"

"Yes. He leaves me very big tips at the diner."

Nicole slightly smiled. "He has a big heart. I know most people think he's tough, but he's a marshmallow underneath that tough exterior."

"He's kind of like Jason?"

"Yes."

"They left a message saying I'm coming for you next. I don't know if they meant one of the waitresses or Bobbie."

Nicole gasped. "Then that settles it, I'll make the arrangements. I'll have a guard accompany you back to your place later and you can pack."

"I don't know how I can repay you."

"That's what friends are for."

"Well, I really appreciate it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny met Francis at the zoo.

"Hey."

He smiled when the baby reached for him and gave her hugs and kisses.

"What's up?"

"Someone killed the manager, Tammy, at Kelly's."

"What?" He liked the younger woman. She had spunk.

"Elizabeth found her."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's with Nicole."

"Good. I didn't realize they were friendly."

"It happened after I found her at Jake's."

"I heard about Jason. I'm sorry."

Johnny kissed the baby's forehead as she pointed to a bird.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get him out. Nicole asked Elizabeth to move in. Did she talk to you about it?"

"I've been crazy busy, so no, but I'm not opposed to it."

"Thank you. I try to keep an eye out on her because she's important to Jason and she's a good person."

"I did a background check on Ronnie. He's a piece of shit. I'm sure Sonny doesn't care, but he just might get more than he bargained for. There's an international trail of shittiness for years. If you give Ronnie an inch, he takes a mile."

"Sonny needs to go down, but for now, we'll monitor them and discretely cause problems. When I get some evidence to free Jason, I'm on it and then, we can finalize the plan to bring Sonny down." There is no way he's willing to do it without Jason. He deserves his revenge.

Francis has no problem with that as long as Sonny doesn't mess with him. The families would not accept them attacking Sonny because of Jason, especially since he pleaded guilty and was not Francis's employee, so they have to play this the right way. He scans the area and when they are sure that Johnny can slip out, he secures his baseball cap and leaves.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth settles into her room at Crimson Pointe. When she had gone to the studio, Lucky was nowhere to be found.

Nicole popped into the room. "Want to do some shopping?"

Liz put aside her sketch pad. "I'm game."

"Ali will be with us."

"That's fine." Liz and the little muffin had hit off.

"I have to pick up a prescription for her at the hospital, you can visit Epiphany."

"Can I introduce you?"

"Sure…"

Liz followed her downstairs and picked up Ali. "Hey, baby girl."

She smiled and patted Liz's face.

"Did you make a list of what you want?"

Ali nodded like she understood.

"I have the smartest baby ever," Nicole said as she grabbed the diaper bag.

Rico opened the door. "Can I get something?"

"Nope. I'm good."

They followed him to the car and Nicole put Ali in her car seat and Rico was joined by another guard named Chris.

When they got into town, they stopped at a baby store to get a few things and then headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason left his cell and went outside, hoping to get to use some weights. When he got to the area a few guys stepped in front of him and crossed their arms.

"Where you think you going? Pretty boy…"

Jason stared back at the man.

"So, you think you got it like that?"

Another man chuckled. "Word has it that Corinthos is protecting you, but we have ways of getting around everything."

"I'd sleep with one eye open," the other man said as his eyes raked down Jason's body.

Jason brushed by them and grabbed some free weights. After that, he did some pushups and situps and arm lifts. By the time he finished, it was time to go back in and he headed for the showers. When he was done, he wrapped the towel around him and came face to face with Carter.

"Nice abs…"

He ignored him and then went to get changed.

"You know, glaring at people is not going to make you any friends."

Jason pulled on his underwear and then finished drying off and slipped into the standard uniform.

"Alright, be that way, but someday you might need me and I just might be tempted to look the other way." He's convinced that eventually, there will be a price on Jason's head and he's not above turning his roomy in for some incentives.

Jason tracked him until he left and then headed back to his cell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth enters Epiphany's room. "You're sitting up higher."

"I'm doing well. I have a good incentive."

"Jason?"

"Yes."

"I moved in with Nicole."

"Good. I heard what happened to Tammy from the news and that you found her."

"It was awful." Liz plopped onto a chair. "Bobbie closed the diner down for a few days."

"It's going to be hard going back."

"Yeah. According to Rico, Francis doesn't want me to go anywhere without a guard."

"What's he like?"

Liz smiled. "Francis is probably a little older than you and handsome. I think he tends to be quiet, but he was really nice and made me feel welcome."

"Good."

"So, when are they letting you out?"

"I think I have to stay for a few more days. I swear they are holding me hostage."

Liz chuckled. "Face it, Epiphany, you're loved."

"Uh—huh. Stan was here earlier. He looked tired like he is burning both ends of the candle."

"I'm hoping that he gets to take some time off soon."

"Me too…"

Nicole entered the room.

Epiphany smiled when she spotted Ali. "Oh, she is so pretty. I can see her daddy."

"Yes and she's mischevious like him too. I'm Nicole."

"Hello. I'm Epiphany and it's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my friend."

Ali curiously studied Piph.

"She is too rambunctious for you to hold right now."

"Well, once I'm back to normal, I'll have to visit."

"You are always welcome to the house."

"Thank you."

Liz smiled. "I think you two are going to get along fabulously."

"Is Epiphany a troublemaker too?"

"Is the sky blue?" Felix said as he entered the room.

"I don't recall her asking you," Piph said.

Liz chuckled. "Nicole, this is Felix. How was your trip?"

"It was fabulous, darling." He had gotten to know Liz a little better since Piph had taken the younger woman under her wing. She is his favorite waitress.

"When did you get in?"

"It was late last night. I was going to visit you, but ended up crashing."

"The diner is shut down."

Felix frowned. "Why?"

"Someone murdered Tammy."

Felix's draw dropped. "That's horrible." She had always been very nice to him.

"Yeah…"

He gave her a hug. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Me too. Well, we have to go, but I'll see you later, Epiphany."

"Okay. Be safe…"

Felix waited until they left. "She is not okay."

"I know. I've got to heal fast. My peeps need me."

He smiled. "Well, until then, I'm open to doing your bidding."

Piph smirked. "Okay, first, I need to get Francis Corelli's direct number out of his file and address just in case. Elizabeth is staying with him."

Felix looked completely appalled. "Epiphany Johnson, that is so not legit."

"You haven't seen anything yet. I'm going to get my boy out of jail no matter what I have to do."

"Who?"

"Boy, you have a lot to catch up on."

He shut the door. "You need to spill."

"Jason and I are close."

His head tilted and then his eyes narrowed. "How close?"

She rolled her eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter. He's Elizabeth's."

He grinned. "Does she know that?"

"Uh, yeah. I think you left your mind on vacation. Anyway, while I'm not against being a cougar, Jason is too young for me."

"Age is just a number."

"True. We are friends, to answer your question, and he needs me, so I'm going to deliver."

"What's next and how are we busting him out of jail?"

"We get evidence and if I have to, I'll call in the big guns."

"I like big guns."

"Felix! Focus!"

He sighed. "I really missed you."

"Ditto. I might need you to steal a wheelchair for me."

"You have heard of renting one, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…just get me one. I'll need it for my field trip. When is your next day off?"

"I have one in three days cause I'm pulling a double tomorrow."

"Perfect. I'll have Stan borrow a van and we'll be good to go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac sighs as he reviews some of the evidence from the scene. Whoever killed Tammy left no fingerprints or anything else useful. They also covered up their tracks electronically because there was nothing captured on surveillance equipment in the area.

Delores plopped into the chair across from him. "We've hit a dead in, boss."

"I know. Hopefully, this isn't a serial killer."

"Cruz and I are going to go on patrol later. Maybe it's better to have more of a police presence right now."

"Sounds good. Let me know if you find anything."

She left and Mac called Frisco and left a message and then dialed another number.

"Mac?" Anna said.

"Hey, I need a favor."

"Shoot…"

He smirked. "We had a murder and the Spencers were involved."

"Helena?"

"Yeah."

"You're not going to like this, but she had been in contact with Faison."

Mac groaned. "Great, as if one psychopath wasn't enough."

Anna grinned. "They went underground, so either they are plotting or have already set something in motion."

"Well, if you happen to come across them, let me know."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stopped at her studio before going to visit Epiphany. On her way out, she went downstairs to throw out some trash and gasped when she saw a leg jut out from behind the dumpsters.

She waved to the guard and he rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" Rico asked.

"There's someone back there."

He pulled out his gun and checked it out. "It's a guy. He's out cold."

Liz peeked around him. "Lucky!" she said loudly before moving to his side. She felt for a pulse. "He's still alive. Can you call 911, please."

"Okay."

She tried to check him for injuries but didn't find anything.

"They are on their way."

"He's going to be pissed because he's been hiding. Everyone thinks he's dead. To be honest, I'm glad you're here and see him too. I thought I was going batty."

Rico smirked. They hear sirens and Rico steps back into the alley and flags them down.

The ambulance driver slammed on the brakes right in front of the dumpster and hopped out. Liz stepped back as they put a mask on Lucky and stabilized him.

Once he was inside, Rico and Liz rushed to the car and headed to G.H.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz ran alongside the gurney and when Bobbie came into view, she tried to pull her aside, but it was too late.

"Is that Lucky?"

"Yes."

"But how?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Helena took him and he swore me to secrecy last week. He wasn't ready to reveal himself because he wasn't sure what she did to him."

"What do you mean?"

The gurney was pushed into an exam room.

"He has mood swings and he doesn't really seem like himself. There are moments of clarity, but he's kind of all over the place."

Bobbie is having problems processing it. "I have to call Luke and Nikolas."

"I'll call Nikolas and Emily and you call Luke."

"Okay."

Liz started dialing. "Nikolas?"

"Elizabeth? Is everything okay?"

"No. Um, I need you to come to the hospital. I'm in the ER."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'll explain everything when you get here. Is Emily around?"

"I'm at Kelly's and she just walked out. I should be able to catch her and bring her with me."

"Okay, talk to you soon."

She moved to the waiting room and started to pace, chewing on her bottom lip as she wondered if her friends will be mad at her for hiding such a big secret. It took them about fifteen minutes to get there and they rushed to her side.

"What is going on?"

"I think you should sit."

Nikolas and Emily glanced at each other and then did what Liz asked.

She took a deep breath. "First, I've known for about a week or so and I was sworn to secrecy. I hope you can forgive me because I was scared to break his confidence."

"This sounds serious," Emily said.

"It is. You see, I wasn't going crazy. Lucky is alive and has been watching us. He was just too scared to make contact because he's afraid that Helena and Faison did something bad to him."

Nik stares at her incredulously. "What?"

"He's in exam bay seven. I found him behind the studio in the alley near the trash bin. He was unconscious. I don't know how to describe him, but he's different."

"In a good way or bad?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure I can answer that."

Nik is dumbstruck.

Emily stares at him. "Are you okay?"

"I need to see him for myself," he said emotionally.

Liz holds out her hand and he takes it and she leads him to the exam bay and he moves into the doorway and gasps.

"Oh my God."

"It's crazy, right?" Liz said.

Emily starts to cry. "This is a miracle. I just can't believe it."

"Bobbie knows and she called Luke."

They went back to the waiting area.

"You must be so happy. Now, you can be together again."

When Liz averts her gaze as Nik and Emily glance at each other and then back at her.

"Elizabeth?"

"I spent so long trying to move on and then when I finally do, he comes back. I'm not in love with him anymore, Emily, and I don't want to hurt him, but I can't lose myself either. I know this sounds bad, but I can't be more than friends with him."

Emily swallows hard. "Maybe you just need time." She is shocked, given how long Liz had mourned, that she doesn't want Lucky anymore.

Liz shook her head. "I don't. I know how I feel. We're not the same people. Lucky probably needs more help than I can give him."

"So you're just going to turn your back on him?" Nik said loudly.

"That's not what she's saying, right Elizabeth?" Emily said.

"I'll be his friend if he's okay with that, but I can't promise anything more than that."

They are in shock and it's a lot to process.

Bobbie left the exam room and approached them. "They are going to do some scans. It's probably a good idea in case Helena implanted something."

"You're probably right. Is he awake?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, and he asked for you."

"I think maybe Nik should see him first."

Bobbie gave her a quick hug. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thank you for your comments and patience. I do appreciate it. This chapter is pretty much rock bottom for Jason.

Bradford picked my question for the podcast for Steve to answer. Their guest was Wes Ramsey. I was so thrilled. I basically asked does Steve get Jason's appeal because sometimes his comments about Jason's lack of personality makes me think he doesn't. The response was pretty funny. It's at the very end if you get a chance to listen to it.

Chapter 16

Liz slipped into Epiphany's room while they took Lucky for testing.

"What happened?" Epiphany asked.

"Lucky."

"You're going to have to explain what that means."

"Remember how I thought someone was following me and then I was seeing things?"

"Yes."

"It was really him. I spoke to him several days ago and then found him in the alley today. Rico called 911 and he's here."

"Wow! That's crazy."

"No one stays dead for long in this town."

"You think! How are you taking this?"

"It's kind of scary and weird, but I'm handling it. Helena was holding him and we're afraid that she did something to him."

"He could be dangerous."

"I know, but so far, he has been fine."

"Does he want you back?"

"Yes, but I have no plans on doing that when I like someone else."

"Just please be careful. This is the last thing that we need to focus on. Jason needs us." She can't imagine what Liz is going through. It had to be a huge shock, but she's glad that Liz is not interested in Lucky anymore.

"I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny took a swig from his glass and then picked up his phone. "Look, I want to move up the timing. Have your boy make his move tonight."

"Okay."

As much as Sonny likes Ronnie, he still doesn't one hundred percent trust him. There is something about him that puts the boss on edge. People like Ronnie know how to hide their past. Ultimately, he wants Jason back and plans on Ronnie taking the brunt of Jason's revenge. Carter is also a wild card, but Ronnie said that he could contain him. I guess they'll find out. Tonight is a test and if Carter succeeds in putting some fear into Jason, that will be good and the man will wear him down for another week and then, it will be a make or break situation. Sonny just hopes that he'll survive it. In fact, he's counting on it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas watched his brother's eyes flutter open. "Lucky?"

It took a minute before he could focus. "Nikolas?"

"I can't believe that you're alive."

"Surprise…"

Nikolas shakes his head. "Where have you been?"

Lucky sighed. "Helena was using Faison to hold me. I don't remember a lot, but what I do isn't good."

"I'm sorry. I never thought that she'd take it this far. We were so messed up after the fire, especially Elizabeth." He could see a flash of pain in Lucky's eyes. "Do you still love her?"

"Yes, but I don't think she feels the same way."

"She's just confused. It took her almost a year to get herself together. Jesus, I owe her an apology. I thought she was going crazy when she said she thought she saw you."

"Yeah. I thought I was being stealth, but she caught me a few times."

"Why were you hiding?"

"I was trying to get my bearings. Helena did something to my head and sometimes I lose time."

"We'll get you help, Cowboy," Luke said moving forward.

"Hey, dad."

Luke's eyes teared. "I thought you were gone for good. I've been looking for that old bat ever since."

"Faison had me under her orders."

"I'm going to find a way to fix everything. I promise. We'll get you help and Elizabeth will come around. You'll see."

"I think she fell for someone recently."

"Who? I mean I just went out with her and she didn't mention being with anyone unless it's Johnny O'Brien," Nik said.

"I think it's Jason." He had followed her to Epiphany's one time and saw him at the door.

Nikolas and Luke glanced at each other.

"Cowboy, Jason is in jail and for a long time. I don't think you have to worry about him."

"Did it just happen?"

"Yes."

"Well, Elizabeth isn't over him yet."

"She will be. We'll convince her that she can't spend the rest of her life pining over an inmate," Nik said,

Liz listened from the hallway. Her life will never be her own if she goes back to Lucky. Never once did the men in the room seem to care about what she wanted. That told her everything she needs to know. At some point, she and Nikolas are going to have a serious conversation about their friendship. While she gets that he would protect his brother and even want them back together, if he can't accept her choices, then they are going to have a problem.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason moved into the lunch room and put his tray down at an empty table. He took a sip of his drink and then started eating, not caring that it seemed like the whole room is staring.

A man stopped in front of him. "Word has it that Corinthos is no longer providing protection. We'll see how tough you are now, Morgan." His laughter filled the air as he walked away.

Jason knew that this would probably happen eventually, so he's not surprised. Mentally, he's prepared, but he knows he may not survive it and had made peace with that. He was never big on believing in fate, but time will tell what his will be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky opened up his eyes and then slightly smiled. "Hey. I hear I owe you one."

Liz shrugged. "I'm glad I found you before it was too late."

"Me too."

"When can you leave?"

"I'm not sure yet. I had to take some tests."

"Well, I'm glad Luke is back so he can help you. Nikolas will too."

Lucky is surprised she's not offering. "I was hoping I could stay at the studio."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Lucky."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think that's it's best for us to just make sure we're clear where we stand."

"So, you're not even going to give me a chance? We were good together and in love. Why are you just giving up on me?"

Liz sighed. "We've talked about this. You know how I feel."

"Is it Jason Morgan? You can at least tell me that."

When she wouldn't look at him, he knew.

"How could you throw us away for someone who isn't even available?"

"I can't just turn off my feelings, no matter what the circumstance is and frankly, this is my choice and you don't get a say in it!"

Lucky's eyes went cold and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.

"This isn't over."

"Yes, it is."

She turned and headed into the hallway and then jumped when she almost ran into Felix.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's complicated."

"Piph is sleeping, but if you need to talk I'm here."

"I'm fine."

"They are letting her go home tomorrow. We got her out of bed and she walked a little."

Liz smiled. "That's great."

"Elizabeth, she wants to go straight to Pentonville and she won't back down."

"I figured she would. I'll go with her. We'll take some guards with us."

"I have the day off, so, I'm going as well."

"She's going to need us, especially if he won't agree to meet with her."

Felix is nervous about the trip and hopes it won't be too hard on Piph. "Then we'll be there for her."

He walked her to lobby as Rico trailed them.

"Let me know if anything changes."

He gave her a hug. "I will."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason is shoved into the exercise room where a group of men is waiting.

Manny Ruiz watches from across the room. Johnny had told him to keep an eye out for Jason, but don't get involved unless it's dire circumstances.

Carter smirked. "Look who it is, my roomie. You're looking a little pale tonight."

Jason's expression is lethal, making some of the men a little nervous.

"You can stare at me like that all night long, but something tells me that you won't be able to maintain it when you're screaming."

The other men chuckled.

"I've been in here five years and you're just about the best looking man I've seen in a long time, hell, you'd be almost pretty without those bruises."

Jason's jaw clenches.

"It makes me wonder if you've ever taken a man before," Carter said as fiddled with his pants.

While Jason had envisioned a lot of outcomes, rape was not one of them and the realization that it's probably going to happen engages his flight or fight response and he tries to size up his competition.

He is surrounded and his hands form a tight ball as he waits for someone to initiate contact. A few seconds later, a fist is thrown and Jason blocks it and his punch sends the man flying through the air, he fought as hard as he could, but then he is tackled and several men pounce on him and use their girth to hold him down. His pants are yanked down as he struggles and then someone starts to kick him and he's hit in the head with an object and sees stars. Taking advantage of his confusion, his pants are pulled all the way off and he feels the sting of Carter's smacking his buttocks and legs with a rolled up magazine.

Manny slowly moves towards them, his men following.

Jason's eyes are open, but he's barely conscious.

Carter drops his pants, revealing his enormous erection which juts out proudly. "I want this taped."

Another guy smirks and pulls out the camera.

Manny looks at his guys and nods. There is no way he can stand there and let Jason be raped, so as soon as Carter is about to do it, they'll attack, hopefully catching him off guard.

Carter gets on his knees and touches Jason's legs, running his hands up them. "This is probably going to hurt, but who knows, maybe you'll learn to like it." The other men laugh as they watch him move a little closer. "Maybe I'll let a few guys get some of this too."

They cheered as Carter started to inch forward and that is when Manny sprung into action, hitting Carter with such force they crashed into a bench.

Jason had passed out from the kick to the head and Manny's men surrounded him.

"If you ever put your dick anywhere near him again, I'll fucking cut it off!"

Carter struggled beneath him. "What? You want some of this too?"

"I don't swing that way. Now, what is it going to be?"

Laughter pierced his ears. "You just made a huge mistake, Ese."

Guards started pouring in the room, so Manny quickly got up and lined up next to the wall as Carter hurries to pull his pants back up.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" a guard asked as he stared at Jason's half-naked body. "Jesus Christ, is he alive?"

Another guard checked his pulse. "It's weak."

"Get a transport. Since I already know that none of you is going to tell me what happened, go to your cells."

They had noticed that the camera had been covered which is why they had descended on the room.

Jason is moved onto a backboard and then covered up and carried to the infirmary.

A doctor rushed towards them and pointed towards a gurney.

"What happened?"

"They beat the shit out of him and may have raped him."

The doctor grimaced. "Alright, we'll handle this from here."

He and two other male nurses tended to Jason's wounds and then the doctor typed a report to the warden.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Epiphany is released and Felix picks her up in the van. Rico is accompanying them and Felix drives.

Elizabeth is nervous. They have to drive an hour to get to their destination and the whole way, she can't help but fret.

"Elizabeth, it's going to be okay."

"You don't know what."

"I have an ace up my sleeve."

Liz's eyes narrow. "What advantage could you possibly have?"

Piph grinned. "You'll see."

When they finally pull up and park, Felix gets out and Rico helps Piph sit in the wheelchair.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"I'm good."

He pushes her into the building and they go through security and then they are directed to a room where a man greets them.

"Mrs. Johnson, I'm afraid you've come out here for nothing. You are not on Jason Morgan's approved list. In fact, there is no one on his list."

"I didn't get your name, but I'd like to see Warden Lewis."

"Ma'am, no one sees the warden without an appointment."

"I'm quite sure if you tell him that Epiphany Johnson wants to see him, he'll agree."

The man sighed. "You are putting me in a very bad position."

"I understand that he probably doesn't want to be disturbed, but he owes me one."

The man's brow goes up and realizing that the woman is not going to back down, he moves to a phone and dials and then talks feverishly with someone before finally hanging up. "He'll see you."

Epiphany smiled. "Told you…"

"I'll take you."

"Can my nurse, Elizabeth, come with us please?"

The man followed her gaze and then slowly nodded. "Fine, but I'll push."

Rico isn't happy about it, but he really has no choice. Liz follows behind them and they get in an elevator and then after going through three corridors, they arrive at the office.

Epiphany is moved next to a couch and Liz sits next to her. A minute goes by and the warden enters the room.

"Epiphany, this is a surprise." He kisses her on the cheeks. "It has been a long time."

She smiles. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"The meeting was boring, you saved me. Now, what is this I hear about you calling in your marker?"

"Well, I really need to see Jason Morgan."

His expression tightened and Piph wondered what is going on.

"I don't think that will be possible."

"Guy…"

"Epiphany, Jason is unable to visit anyone at the moment."

Her head tilted. "Why? Is he okay?"

Guy sat in his chair. "Last night, he was attacked."

Liz bit her lip as they gripped the couch cushion.

"How bad?"

"He was almost raped." The guards had overheard people talking, but no one would ever snitch.

Liz gasped, prompting Epiphany to reach over and grab her hand.

"What else?"

"He was badly beaten and has some broken ribs, a facial fracture, and a moderate concussion."

"Has he regained consciousness?"

"No, we kept him sedated to limit his pain."

"I know this is highly irregular, but I need to see him."

Guy ran his hand through his hair. "You know I will be forever grateful because you saved my grandson, but Epiphany, this goes against every rule."

"With all due respect, screw, the rules. That man is in here because he refused to fight because I got shot. I need to see him and talk to him. I promise I will leave after that and get out of your hair. Please…"

He averted his gaze, resting his eyes as he thought about. "You get fifteen minutes and that's it."

"I'll take it."

He called the guard into his room and gave him explicit instructions and then the man released the brake on the wheelchair and took them to another building.

There were inmates in the yard and they came to the fence and whistled at Elizabeth who tried to block the men out.

"I'll take you back a different way to avoid them," the man said.

When they finally made it into the building, he explained a few things.

"This isn't the normal infirmary. It's where more critical patients are kept. You'll have to put on a mask and wear gloves."

"Okay."

They are suited up and then move inside a room and then taken to a far corner.

The women gasp when they see him.

"My God, what did they do to him?" Epiphany whispers before grabbing Jason's hand. She slowly rises, so she can lay a kiss on his brow and run her hands through his hair.

Elizabeth goes to the other side of the bed and holds his other hand.

"Jason, it's Epiphany. I'm so mad at you. Look what they've done to your face." He barely looks like himself it's so bruised. "I won't give up. I love you. Elizabeth is here too. We're going to get you out of here. You just have to hold on. I will sell my soul if I have too. No one will touch you like this again."

Manny appears in the doorway. He volunteers in there because it's quiet and it keeps him sane. "He fought hard."

Their attention goes to and Liz swallows hard as she peruses his tattoos.

"Did you help him?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Manny."

Piph sits in the chair but doesn't let go of Jason's hand. "Thank you. I'm Epiphany and this is Elizabeth."

"I can't promise you that they'll never touch him again, but I'll look out for him."

"Do you have a roommate?"

"Not anymore." He was released the day before.

"Would you be willing to have him as yours?"

"I guess at this point, it won't matter. I've already put myself out there." No one messed with Carter because of his outside connections. He was usually able to get people what they wanted which gave him free reign. There is always a guard willing to take the risk and supplement his or her salary.

"I'll make it happen."

He looked at her incredulously.

"Yes, I've got it like that."

Manny shook his head as he smiled. "I have to go. Take care."

"Watch your back."

"Always…"

Elizabeth kissed Jason and then gently touched his face. "Epiphany is right. I won't give up on you. We need you to fight, Jason. Please don't give up."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for the comments. The journey continues.

Chapter 17

The time went fast and the Warden met them at the end of the long corridor.

"What are you going to do to make sure this doesn't happen again?" Piph asked.

"We'll keep an eye on him."

"Better yet, I think you should put him with Manny."

"Manny Ruiz? How do you know about him?"

"We saw him in the infirmary. He tried to protect Jason."

"Mr. Ruiz is out of here in a month, so Jason will be back to square one after that."

"I'm hoping to get him out of here by then."

Guy smirked. "You never cease to amaze me."

She winked. "Tell your wife I said hello."

"I will."

Rico was relieved to see them.

"Well?"

A tear escaped Piph's eyes. "He's a mess. They beat him badly and I'm scared for him."

"Then we have some work to do," Felix said.

They nodded determinedly.

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Over the next few days, they worked hard to get some leads. Jason is still in the infirmary recovering, but they are planning on decreasing the drugs so they can access what to do with him.

"This is going to too slow," Piph said as she put her laptop aside.

Stan glanced at her. "I'm doing the best I can. I think I have a lead on the witness. Now, we just need the trail to prove that he was paid off." He is using a computer that Francis provided so Sonny couldn't trace the activity.

"What about forensics?"

"Supposedly, they'll be ready next week."

"By then, Jason will probably be back in a cell."

"Even if we find something substantial, it might be a while before we can get a judge to consider the evidence," Liz said.

"True, but Lila said she was willing to pull some strings," Piph said.

Stan smiled. "She's been helpful. Let's hope she can come through."

"I need to go out later on."

They eyed her suspiciously.

"What? They aren't returning my calls, so I'm going there directly."

"Is Felix coming over?" Liz asked.

"Yup. We'll leave as soon as he finishes his shift."

"You have therapy in the morning," Stan said.

"I know. I won't be overdoing it. You'll just have to trust me."

Stan returned to his search, knowing better than to argue with her. He had lucked out because Elizabeth is able to help since Kelly's hasn't reopened, but that is going to change in two days when he goes back to work. Sonny thinks he's caring for his mother, so he has been leaving Stan be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis looked up. His secretary had gone home and it's it late, so he isn't expecting anyone that isn't already there.

"Boss, there's an Epiphany Johnson here to see you," a guard said.

He sighed. She had left several messages, but Francis hadn't been available. He might as well get it over with.

"Send her in."

Feliz pushed her into the room.

Francis had gotten one of the messages when Johnny was around, so he's aware of who she is and her relationship with Jason.

"Mr. Corelli, thank you for seeing me. Felix, you can leave us alone."

Felix is not sure what to think. "Okay…"

The door is shut behind him and Piph starts to get up and Francis jumps to his feet and makes her sit in his chair which is more comfortable. The gesture is not lost on Epiphany who appreciates it. He is handsome, muscular, and tall. She definitely appreciates the package.

Once she was settled, he took a seat across from her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I do need your help though."

Francis studied her. She is a strong woman and he guesses her to be in her mid-thirties. While a little on the round side, she wears it well and guessing by the look on her face, she is no-nonsense.

"Is this about Jason or Johnny?"

"Yes. They beat Jason within an inch of his life and almost raped him."

He had gotten word from Manny. "I know."

"How?"

"Manny is one of my men."

She is surprised. "Oh."

"I'm not sure how else I can help you."

"I hear you have the best lawyer at your employ."

"Diane is the best." She is actually standing in the bathroom listening.

"Then I want you to have her look over Jason's case. If we don't get him out of there, he's going to die and Sonny wins."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"Hopefully, a really good enforcer. He's smart, loyal, and needs someone to guide him that has some damn sense."

Francis smirked. "What makes you think that I'm interested?"

"Why wouldn't you be? You're a businessman and Jason knows the Corinthos business which you hope to acquire. Not only that, but he has a stellar reputation. No one would mess with you when you have the best surrounding you and I know that family is important to you. I've met your sister."

His brow raised.

"She has spunk. I like her and that cute niece of yours."

"You seem to know a lot about me. I feel like I'm at a disadvantage."

"Well, maybe I'll let you take me out to dinner once I've recovered a little more and we can close that gap."

Diane is grinning, thinking that Francis may have met his match.

He can't help it and smiles. "You are very confident."

"I know what I like and while I haven't been around a lot of bad boys, let's just say the idea of it has been growing on me. Now, about Diane…"

"She's kind of bu—" He's cut off when Diane saunters out of the bathroom.

"I'm not too busy for this. Hello, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Johnson."

"Thank you, Miss Miller. Your reputation proceeds you."

"I am the best and from what I know, you are the best at what you do also."

Francis frowned. "I feel so left out."

Diane glances at him. "Try to keep up. Now, I have a feeling you have information you can give me."

"Yes. My son is helping me as well as several other people including Lila Quartermaine."

"She is such a doll. I love her. I also never cower from a challenge. I'll send someone to your place tomorrow morning to pick up whatever you've got."

"Great. Forensics will be done sometime next week. I'm hoping there will be some kind of anomaly."

"Well, if there is, I'll be on it. Who represented him initially?"

"A public defendant named Hugh Hughes."

"How redundant."

Piph smiled which lit up her face, intriguing Francis.

"We think Sonny paid off him and the witness."

"We'd need proof. Of course, if the witness doesn't show up, even better."

"Stan thinks Sonny is using some computer guy named Spinelli. He's a pompous ass and has bragged about a few things online."

"We'll get our tech on it. His name is Nick."

"Well, I have to say, things are looking up."

Diane shook Epiphany's hand. "It will be nice doing business with you."

"Likewise, Francis has my number, feel free to call me if you need anything, and by the way, these are for you."

She handed them each a bag. "Elizabeth is part of the team and her brownies are to die for."

"Thank you. I love chocolate."

Felix is brought back in and helps Piph get back in her chair.

"Goodbye, Mr. Corelli. I'll look forward to our date."

Francis grinned. "It was nice meeting you. Until then…" He lifted her hand then kissed it.

Felix is stunned and Diane can't resist and reaches over and lifts his jaw for him, making Piph chuckle.

Once they were outside of the room, Diane turns back towards Francis.

"I really like her."

"I'm not even sure what just happened."

"You met your match."

"Maybe…"

"Will you go out on the date? I'm tired of you either not seeing anyone or letting Johnny fix you up with vacuous barbies."

"She isn't necessarily my normal type, but her loyalty towards Jason and her value of family speak volumes. Maybe it's time to take it up a notch. I'm not getting any younger."

She grabbed her purse and briefcase. "Well, Lorenzo is waiting for me."

Francis smirked. "I never thought you'd hook up with a boring teacher."

"He's a hot professor. There is nothing boring going on there." Lorenzo Alcazar is not only hot and great in bed, but he also stimulates her intellectually which is very important to her. He is a literature professor at PCU. When the man reads her poetry, especially in Spanish with that sexy voice of his, she is putty in his hands.

"I'll have to take your word for it."

She winked and then left. "See you manana."

"Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole joined Johnny in the living room. "You said you wanted to talk?"

He nodded. "I might have to work extra hours in order to get Jason out of jail."

"Okay. We'll work around your schedule. I'm doing some charity work with Lila Quartermaine, but other than that, I'll be with our daughter."

"You're a good mom, Nicole."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Can you sit down a minute?"

"Sure…"

They moved to the couch.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"That must have hurt," she quipped before slapping her hand over her mouth.

He chuckled. It is good to see the old Nicole again. "Very funny…"

She shrugged.

"What do you want to do about us?" Even though they had decided to try, there wasn't a lot of trying going on. They are co-existing peacefully, but he isn't sure what else to do.

"Wow, that's a big question," she said quietly.

"Have you thought about it?"

"I do every day. Just watching you with our child and being in your orbit makes me remember when things were good."

He reached out his hand and she grabbed it. "So much has changed and I have to admit, I'm not sure how to be around you anymore, so it has been a little awkward."

"I've been feeling the same way."

"Are you scared of me?"

She shook her head, sad because of his line of thinking. "I know you wouldn't hurt me like that, but in a way, I don't feel safe with you."

Pain flickers in his eyes and she touches his arm. "Let me explain. I never thought I'd ever want a man again and there are sometimes where I momentarily forget and I look at you like I use too and that terrifies me."

"Is that so bad?"

"My heart was so broken after the rape that I thought I'd never trust anyone again. You scare me because you are probably the only person that has the power to break my heart and I know you're not really sure how you feel about everything and rightly so. If I let you back in and you decide that you don't want me, it would crush me, Johnny."

"Nicole… I have a lot to lose here too, but I promise you that I will never toy with you. At some point, we're just going to have to learn to trust each other again. No matter what happens between us, we're a family now. We'll take things slow, okay?"

"Okay."

"It will be hard, but we shouldn't doing anything sexual until we rebuild things emotionally."

"You're not known for your patience."

He grinned. "Like you're the poster girl for patience…"

She chuckled. "Touche. I think we just need to spend more time together—just us."

He held out his hand. "So we have a deal?"

She nodded as they shook. "You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason moaned as his eyes fluttered open. His mouth is as dry as cotton. Smirking, Manny grabbed some water and a straw and held it up and when Jason's eyes narrowed, he laughed.

"It's not poisoned. I come in peace."

Jason's face scrunched and Manny chuckled.

"Seriously, I'm not giving up this cushy job for solitary confinement."

Sighing, Jason took a few sips.

"I need to go tell the warden you're awake."

Jason wanted to ask how long he had been unconscious, but Manny was gone. A few minutes later, the room is cleared and the warden enters.

"Mr. Morgan, you're more popular than I anticipated."

"How's that?" His voice is low and scratchy.

"Well, Epiphany Johnson and Elizabeth were here visiting."

"What?"

Guy sat next to the bed. "She pulled some strings and called in a favor. Apparently, she's your guardian angel. You'll have to stay put for a few more days until you heal more and then you'll share a cell with Manny."

Jason is stunned.

"Given that Carter almost raped you, she thinks it's a good idea. Manny won her over."

Now, Jason really thinks it has to be the drugs and the warden chuckles at his puzzled expression.

"Stranger things have happened… I need you to stay alive. I think Miss Johnson thinks she's going to spring you. It will take a miracle, but she's pulled one out of her hat before, so if anyone can do it, it's her." He stood. "You won't be given any preferential treatment, so keep your nose clean. Once you're cleared by the doctor, your new lawyer will be in touch."

"I don't have a lawyer."

"You do now and from what I know of her, she's a pit bull. As I said, Epiphany Johnson might just be the best thing that ever happened to you. If I get in trouble and that woman is by side, trouble would run."

Jason watched him leave and then closed his eyes wondering what the hell Epiphany and Liz are up too. He's not happy they are plotting, but he knows Piph won't give up. Part of him is relieved that she was even well enough to travel, but the other part wishes she had just stayed away so she'd be safe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny growled as he listened to the message. Ronnie watched him curiously, wondering what had gone wrong as he waited patiently for the call to end.

Tossing the phone onto a pile of paper, Sonny stared his new enforcer down.

"Apparently, Jason was beaten pretty badly and Carter almost raped him.

Ronnie made a face. "Seriously?"

"I don't know if I could come back from that."

"Well, hopefully, we'll never have to find out."

"Apparently, he's in the infirmary."

"We can't get to him there."

"I know."

Ronnie sighed. "You want me to try to reign Carter in?"

Sonny shook his head. "No. I doubt he'll be able to get close to Jason again." While Jason had always been stubborn, Sonny is surprised he has completely given up and put up no fight. The fact that he'd let a woman get to him this much is proof that Jason has a serious flaw, but if he could just get him back in the fold, he's sure he can mold him into what he wants to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis froze as he started to walk into his office. "Dad?"

The senior Corelli slowly stood. "We need to talk."

Francis's brow rose. "Okay." He shut the door behind him and then took a seat. "What's going on?"

His father had already turned over the reigns to him, so he's surprised that he traveled from Italy to talk to him in person.

Frank Corelli is someone who is considered to be larger than life. He had inherited the business from his uncle because he was the only one who had the temperament to run it. His cousins were pissed at first, but when they realized that they wouldn't live very long if they came against him, they backed off. One had briefly taken a position in the organization and the other went on to other pursuits. Frank had made a name for himself by being ruthless, demanding loyalty, and making sound business decisions. As soon as his son was old enough to train, he mentored him, teaching him what loyalty meant and how he needed to treat the men. After that, he slowly taught him everything he knew. Francis is strong and can be no-nonsense, but he is also very old school and his family is very important to him which can be seen as a weakness to some.

"There are two concerns I have and after much thought, I have decided to interfere."

A/N: Reminder – Frank Corelli wil be played by John Aprea who used to be on the soap Another World


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I love reading them. I'm so sorry I'm late. This week at work has been insane. Sigh…so glad it's the weekend.

Chapter 18

Francis isn't sure how he feels about that, but he respects his father and figures it had to be hard for him to step back after being in charge for so many years. Francis hasn't been the family head for very long, but he thinks he's doing a good job. "I'm listening."

"First, I understand that you brought your sister here."

"Yes. I couldn't let her be hurt again and she'll have stability here."

"And Johnny?"

"He's doing the best he can to take care of his family."

"I want to meet my granddaughter."

Francis sighed. "I'm not sure that Nicole will want to see you."

"While I understand her misgivings, it's time that I made amends with my daughter."

"I'll let her know that you are in town and we'll go from there." There weren't many things that the two men disagreed on, but somehow, Nicole was always one of them.

"Fine."

"She's still not one hundred percent, but she has come a long way."

Everything had changed for Frank the day Nicole was attacked. The only reason that he hadn't gotten involved was due to Nicole's fragile state.

"I know we have always disagreed regarding your sister and I wasn't always sensitive towards her, but I'd like to change that." When Nicole's mom left, it had destroyed him and he wasn't there for his daughter. It's a huge regret and he's ashamed of his choices.

"It's going to take some effort on your part, but if you show her you aren't going to give up, I think she'll forgive you eventually."

It's all Frank can hope for.

"Second, I'm worried about Jason Morgan."

"We're being discrete."

"But how long will that last? Jason will just give Sonny another reason to come after you and I don't think you want an all-out war with him." Unhinged men usually take chances you normally wouldn't which means people end up dead.

"I don't."

"Then Francis, you need to make sure whatever you have planned will not be compromised by this. The five families are starting to worry." They had reached out to him informally. He told them that going forward, they need to deal directly with Francis, but he agreed to speak to his son on their behalf this once.

Francis sighed. "I'm handling it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth tentatively knocked on Francis's office door.

"Come in!"

Liz pushed it open and moved inside.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you for what you are doing for Jason."

Francis motioned for her to sit. "Well, apparently, he has a lot of people in his corner."

"He's hurting pretty badly and I just need him to be safe."

"Are you and Jason together?"

"We like each other and I'm hopeful that it will lead to more."

"Jason has been through a lot, from what I know, so he may be more of a challenge than you realize."

She sighed. "Trust me, I understand. I wanted to also thank you for letting me stay at the house."

"Are you and Nicole getting along?"

"Yes. We've both been through similar things and I think she's great, the baby too."

Francis smiled. "That little girl has the power to ruin my reputation."

Liz chuckles. "Yeah, I think you're going to have to get her a guard that is immune to her—if he even exists."

"I know I'm in trouble where she is concerned."

Francis has a great smile and is very handsome. While he can be a little intimidating due to his girth, she felt very comfortable around him. While all the guards and their boss probably are when they are in their element, she considers herself lucky to see their softer side.

She slowly stood, making him rise to his feet as well. "I don't want to take too much of your time, but hopefully we can get to know each other better since I am squatting at your house." She feels guilty not paying anything.

He chuckled as he moved to her side and held out her hand and Elizabeth latched on as they shook. "You're not paying me anything, so get over it. Now, take care and if you need anything, please ask."

"Thank you."

She left and Francis sat. Elizabeth seems like a very nice person and he figures that if a man like Jason can attract someone like that, he must be doing something right. He isn't sure how much bringing Jason onboard will benefit his organization. It's a risk, especially knowing that the man had given up and there is Sonny to consider as well. Taking his enforcer would be an all-out war and Francis simply is not ready. He has a plan that is working and doesn't want to compromise all his hard work. Jason is going to have to commit fully and be willing to learn and grow in order for Francis to fully take a chance. It's going to be hard enough for him to explain why his lawyer is representing Jason. That they will try to keep secret for as long as he can, but it will come out and then the trouble with the Corinthos organization will start.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It took two more days before Jason returned to his cell. He tentatively moved into it as Manny watched.

"Relax, I won't hurt you."

"Good to know."

"I took the top bunk. I figured you wouldn't be able to climb up there."

"Thanks."

Slowly, Jason moved forward and with much effort, sat on the bed and laid back, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally reclined.

"I don't think you should go outside any time soon. I'll accompany you to eat, but there will be times that I won't be here. You know the cells remain open, so you'll have to fend for yourself." He'll have some eyes looking out for Jason, but he also has to make sure that he doesn't piss anyone off too. Most are afraid of him, so he's not too worried.

"Thanks."

"Francis pays me well."

"What's he like?"

"He's tough when he has to be, but for the most part, he's pretty chill. I would say he's quiet like you. He's direct and not overly chatty with most of the guards because he wants them to focus and be on-point." There are times that he lets his guard down, but for the most part, he's all business.

Jason is quiet for a long moment and then take a deep breath. "Do you know how long Carter is in here?"

Manny smirks, knowing that Jason wants revenge. "He has another year on his sentence."

"I'd like to add some more years to that or get rid of him altogether."

"I might be able to help you with that."

"We'll talk." Turning the guards against the man should be easy and then, framing him would be the next logical step. If they choose the right prisoner, the person's allies might just want revenge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane threw a balled up piece of paper across the room. "Dammit!"

Johnny entered the room. "That good?"

"Uh, this is so frustrating."

"Well, then you'll be happy to see me then."

Her head tilted. "What do you have for me?"

"Well, Nick was able to uncover a trail from the witness to Sonny. There's no proof he's on the take, but it's enough to make things doubtful."

"Excellent!"

"And, I managed to flirt my way into the heart of a guard at a business nearby. They are building a new extension and have cameras there that no one knows about. She agreed to check it out for me. By tomorrow, I might have some video of what really transpired in that alley."

Diane clapped her hands together. "That would be all we need to get him out."

"I'm on it."

"Well done…"

Johnny left the office with a smile. Hopefully, Jason will be free within the next month.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eating dinner with the general population had been harder than Jason thought it would be. He was constantly taunted by the other inmates, led by Carter. They threw things and talked about his ass. It made him want to annihilate all for them, but they have no idea that it is having an effect because his cold persona won out over his temper and he ate his food and never gave them any indication that he was intimidated or scared.

Manny sat across from him. "Well played…"

The other inmates had backed off when Manny and a few of his cohorts sat at Jason's table. It is important that Jason shows his resolve, so they had decided that he would eat alone for a while before Manny joined him.

"I want to cut off his dick and make him choke on it," Jason said as Carter laughed loudly.

"While I would love to see that, but we want out of here, right?"

Jason shrugged.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

Ignoring him, Jason continued to eat.

"You don't belong in here and punishing yourself isn't the answer. It just makes you look like a fool."

Jason glares at him and then takes a sip of his drink.

"Use your brain, Jason. You need to fight. If you don't, they will eat you alive in here. You will be raped, tortured, and then killed. If you really think that is what you deserve, then so be it, but I think you know that you were wrong to just lay down and let Sonny screw you over. Get out of here and show that fucker what you're truly made of. Make everyone fear you and know not to ever fuck with you again. You have the cojones most of the time, but you're self-esteem sucks. Own who you are and you'll get anything you want, but the man you have become—you can't think that man is who you want or deserve to be. You have some thinking to do, my friend."

He couldn't look up at him because Manny is right and Jason is not quite ready to acknowledge just how much he has epically failed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis entered the house and found Nicole and the baby in the backyard.

"Hey," she said as Alaina's face lit up.

Francis took the baby from her and gave Nicole and Alaina a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"I got a visitor today."

"Who?"

"Dad."

Nicole's shoulders slightly slumped. "Oh."

"It's not what you think."

She rolled her eyes. "Where is he?"

"He's at the Metro Court, but he wants to see you and meet the baby."

"Why should I care, Francis? I'm just a reminder of my mom, someone who hurt him deeply. That's not going to change."

"He said that he wanted to make things right, but it's your choice. If you don't want to see him, don't."

Nicole sighed. "I want Alaina to have as much family as she can around her, but if he's going to belittle my choices or be mean to me in front of her, then the answer is no."

"Talk to him and set the rules. If he can't behave, then he doesn't get to see her."

"You make it sound so simple. You know how he is."

Francis grinned at the baby who is entranced by a flower. "I do, that is why I'm telling you to be firm. The minute he screws up, make him leave. It might take a few times, but in the end, he'll get it. The bottom line is whether or not you want to deal with it."

She sighed. "I can't go back to the way it was. Between the rebelliousness and wanting him to love me, I made a lot of mistakes. I want to be a better person for my daughter and me."

Francis gave her a side hug. "You are a better person. No matter what happened, you fought and won. Anyone who can't appreciate how hard you've worked to get your life back doesn't deserve to be around you. I love you."

She sandwiched the baby between them as she hugged her brother fully and they laughed when Alaina squealed with delight. "Set it up for tomorrow—here."

"Okay."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky strode into the diner and his eyes settled on Elizabeth. He slightly smiled and then sat in her section.

She moved towards him, trying to pretend that his presence has no effect on her.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Lucky."

"Can I have a number three with a coke?"

"Sure…"

She moved away, surprised that he is acting normally; like nothing happened. When the order was ready, she put his plate down. "Do you need anything else?"

"Can we talk on your break?"

"I guess."

He smiled again and she turned and moved to another table. Rico watched from the corner of the room. Johnny had explained how dangerous the younger man might be, so Rico decides to be extra cautious.

When her break finally came, they moved outside and Rico followed.

Lucky noticed him but made no comment.

"Are you okay now?" Liz asked.

"I'm fine."

"I take it you don't remember what happened?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Regardless of our current status, I still care about you."

"That's good to know." He let out a long breath. "I'm having problems dealing with everything. Helena has cost me so much and it's going to take some time for me to get used it."

Liz sighed and touched his hand which he gripped. "I've had a year to try and get over you and you spent it thinking about being with me. I know this is going to be really hard for you."

His eyes pricked with tears. "I'm scared. We think she did something to me and what if it changes me forever? What if she makes me do bad things?"

A tear ran down her cheek. "I can't even imagine how you are feeling right now. It will take time, but maybe you can see a therapist that specializes in this kind of thing. You probably have PTSD too. Lucky, I was so wrong not to go to the hospital and get professional help. I really regret it."

"I think I failed you there too."

"I don't blame you. I think that under the circumstances, you did the best you could."

"I didn't mind being there for you. In fact, I don't regret it either."

"I regret that I ever went to that park."

"It changed us."

Liz briefly closed her eyes. "Tragedy bought us together, but I can't help but wonder if all of that hadn't of happened, would we even have connected? You didn't want me. You wanted Sarah."

Lucky tensed up. "I will never think of loving you as a mistake. I hate Helena so much. If she wouldn't have taken me away, we'd still be okay and probably married by now."

"That doesn't mean it would have ended okay."

He smacked the table, making Rico move forward.

Liz held up her hand so he'd stop.

"Dammit, Elizabeth! Am I that horrible? Is thinking about me like you used so bad?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go backward." She stood and then wiped another tear away. "Maybe it's best that we stay away from each other until you can come to terms with this."

A tortured moan left his lips as he rose to his feet. "Please, don't do this. I really need you right now. Why can't you be there for me like I was for you?"

"Because it will just torture you, don't you see? Being around me is just going to hurt you even more than you're already are."

Tears are now streaming down his face. "I don't know what to do with all this love I have for you."

"I felt that way after you left. It took time, Lucky. I have to go back inside. Let your family and Emily and Nikolas be there for you and support you. I hope that maybe soon we can be friends again. Goodbye, Lucky."

She started to move away and he grabbed her and pulled her against him and kissed her until he was ripped away from her by Rico and slammed against a wall.

"Rico, it's okay. Let him go," Liz said before rushing inside.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you. You heard her, Spencer. Stay away and there won't be any trouble." He pushed Lucky one more time and then moved back into the diner, his eyes searching until he saw her dart into the bathroom. When she came out several minutes later, her eyes rimmed with red, he sat and then pulled out his phone and reported back to Johnny.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Remember, I already alluded to the fact that Lucky was supposed to kill his first victim and then Tammy showed up dead the next morning (draw the lines).

Chapter 19

Alan entered the sitting room with Monica. "You rang?"

"Please, sit," Lila said. Edward is already seated.

They could tell by her expression that it must be serious.

"This is the last time that I'm having this conversation with you and it's not a request. You are going to make peace with your son before it's too late."

Monica started to object, but Lila held her hand up, so she backed down.

"Hear me out, Jason has given up. He didn't do what he was accused of, but he is so distraught that he thinks he deserves the punishment. From what I heard, he believes that we are better off without him and that he isn't worth missing. Our darling boy has hit rock bottom and was attacked and beaten and almost raped." Her eyes filled with tears. "They are going to kill him in there if we don't get him out."

"Lila, he refused your help," Edward said.

"He doesn't think he's worthy because Epiphany was hurt. They love each other and I think that was the last straw for him. Jason has been reeling since he woke up. It has been one thing after the other and after losing Michael the way he did, it didn't take much to send him over the edge. Carly and Sonny betrayed him and he was shot because of it. He would have died if Epiphany hadn't of saved him. She helped him see how much damage Carly and Sonny have done. He's so lost right now. He needs to know that you still love him.

Alan sighed and averted his gaze. His relationship with Jason is non-existent. There were a lot of hurtful words said and more pain than anyone should have to bare.

"His life is full of violence. How am I supposed to be okay with that when I'm against everything that he stands for?" Alan said as Monica gripped his hand.

"You don't have to like everything he does. I'm asking you to put aside your hatred and find that place in your heart that still loves and wants to protect your son. He needs you even though he doesn't realize it. In fact, he needs all of us. Right now, he's in a place where he might be able to see things clearly. That is what happens when you hit rock bottom. I want all of you to go to him and tell him that he's worth fighting for. You need to make him believe it."

Elizabeth stepped into the room. "He thinks we'd all be better off if he didn't survive the accident. He actually believes that he doesn't deserve happiness. I don't know about you, but I think that is utter b.s."

Epiphany almost snickered behind her. "She's right."

They are surprised when she moves into view.

"I got to know Jason while he was recovering and he is so worth fighting for. The man is kind, compassionate, and loyal. When he loves, he loves hard because that's all he knows. Carly and Sonny blew his heart apart and Robin as well. He closed himself off because that was the only way he knew how to cope. Sometimes, things are very black and white to him, but I was helping him see the gray areas. All you know is the raw nerve who was so full of anger it seeped out of his pores, but if you try to get to know him now, I think you'd be surprised at just how many layers he has. He doesn't process things like you or me, but he's capable of loving and learning and wants to be a better man."

Monica blew out a harsh breath. "You're right. I don't know the person you're talking about it because he never shows us that, but that's partly our fault."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. He is partly responsible for everything he did and said, but for the most part, you know that was the brain damage talking. He was so scared and couldn't handle anyone pushing him even when they were doing it for the right reasons."

Edward glanced at his wife. "What you are asking us to do could backfire."

"And? It's the chance you take and he is family regardless of his job choice. I'm tired of all the fighting. I've already spoken to Tracy privately and she won't be a problem."

Alan's head tilted. "Did you threaten her?"

Lila smiled. "I did what I had to do."

Epiphany moved to her side. "So, if you're willing, we can go this afternoon. The warden agreed to a meeting in his office."

"Do I even want to know how you managed that one?" Monica asked.

Piph chuckled. "It's better you didn't."

Alan cleared his throat. "Make the call…" It's time to get his son back.

"I'm in," Monica said.

Edward sighed. "Fine, I guess I am too." He still has his reservations, but he knows that if Jason dies in jail, his family may never recover.

Epiphany smiled at Elizabeth and then pulled out her phone praying that this will work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three hours later, Jason is taken to the warden's office and pushed inside. When his head lifted and he saw his family staring at him, he was too stunned to turn and run.

"Come here, dear, I need to hug you," Lila said. His face is still bruised and it makes her tear up when she thinks about how much pain he has endured.

He moved towards her without hesitation and gets on his knees and hugs her, relishing her warmth and the smell of her perfume. "What are you doing here?"

"It's time for an intervention."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as he stood.

"What does that mean?"

"Have a seat," she said pointing to a chair.

He sat and then his eyes scanned the room. "Where's Emily and Tracy."

"Tracy is aware of the meeting and opted not to attend because she can't always shut her big trap," Monica said.

His head tilted.

"She is onboard with supporting you though. Emily doesn't know and is already on your side, so we didn't need her here," Lila added.

"I see."

"I really don't think you do. I've heard some rather disturbing things about you giving up and I just can't tolerate that. Quartermaines don't give up."

"I'm not—"

Lila scoffed. "You are a Quartermaine by blood whether you like it or not. I have no problem with you calling yourself Morgan, but this intolerance of all things Quartermaine ends today."

Her voice is stern and completely shocks him.

"I guess she told you," Edward said.

"Can it," Monica said. "She's right. Running from who you were is not solving anything and whether you like it or not, from what I hear, you and Jason Quartermaine aren't the complete antitheses of each other. He had a big heart and was loyal too. I'm not expecting you to be him, but you act like he is dirt under your shoe."

Jason stands. "That is because you wanted me to be him."

"It's not his fault. There was nothing wrong with who you were before."

"But now?"

She sighed. "I don't know if you really understand how hard it was to look at you and not see him even though your personality had changed. It was like losing him every day because the more you pushed, the more upset we got. I'll admit that we went too far, but Jason, I can't help but look at you and love you because you are still a part of me. I know I didn't birth you, but you were mine in my heart. I want to get to know who you are today."

He doesn't believe them. "I'll tell you who I am. I'm a killer and there is no way in hell that you'll be okay with that!"

Alan almost growled. "Do not take that tone with your mother. She's pouring her heart out to you and I know you don't remember loving her, but if Stan were speaking to Epiphany like that, would you stand for it?"

He shook his head.

"I don't like that you are a killer because whether you want to admit it or not, you might like it to some degree, but it's eating away at your soul. I hate Sonny Corinthos."

"Join the club…"

Alan paused, not used to his son hating the man that had put the final nail in Jason Quartermaine's coffin. "I hate that he didn't give you more time to heal and to find your way before immersing you into that world, but I helped push you there too. I felt so helpless and everything was so out of control. Every day when I turned on the news or picked up the paper, my heart leaped in my chest because I was scared to see your face and find out you were dead." He bit back his tears. "If Emily or Elizabeth told you that she was going to go work on Courtland street, would you be okay with that?"

"Hell no!"

"Exactly."

"But, if I couldn't stop them I'd look after them or make sure that someone else did. Hell, I might even kidnap them."

"Because you love them and want the best for them. I refused to look out for you because I just couldn't watch you die again. It broke my heart."

Alan softly cried while a morose Jason put his head in his hands.

"Why are you doing this?"

Edward wiped a tear away. "In the end, you are family and if you die, we'll break. It's already so fractured I don't know if we can find all the pieces, but you make our puzzle complete. You don't have to be him for us to love you. Don't you get that?"

Jason shook his head. He doesn't get it because he just can't picture them ever accepting him as he is now.

"Jason, we're not going away. We're sorry we gave up, but you need us."

Jason's head jerked up and he locked gazes with his grandfather. "I don't need you and if you value your life, you'll realize that you are better off without me and if I had died that day, none of you would be so miserable. It wouldn't hurt so badly every time you look at me."

A sob wrenched from Lila's mouth. "Don't you dare ever say that again in my presence. We would have still broke, Jason, but if you think that we'd rather you be dead than Jason Morgan than you have lost your mind. You need to understand that you are worth fighting for and so is love. Our family will probably disagree with each other most of the time, but in the end, we're loyal and will fight for each other. We want to have your back. Please let us show you that you matter. Let us get to know who you are now and at least give it a chance."

Jason wiped a tear away. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Alan asked.

"That in the end, you won't like me and you'll walk away like everyone else does. I'm never enough. Don't you get that? I'm damaged."

The silence in the room is palpable and then Monica stands on shaky legs and approaches him. "You are not damaged, you are just lost, hurt, and confused. I will never walk away from you again. Give me a chance to prove myself. I'm sorry I failed you, but from here on out, they'll have to pry me away from you kicking and screaming because I love you. I may have tried to turn it off because of the hurt, but look into my eyes, Jason. Do you see it?"

She slowly lifted his chin and even though his eyes are clouded with tears he can still see the depth of emotion in her eyes.

"I don't understand it."

"You will when you have a kid someday. Even if you don't get it now, you just have to be willing to receive it. I need you to fight. You are one of the strongest people I know. Fight for yourself, Jason, and we'll be right beside you." She pulled him to his feet.

"Well?" Alan asked as he moved closer.

Edward followed suit. "Everything she said, I one hundred percent co-sign."

Tears are streaming down Jason's face. He never thought they'd go out on a limb for him like this. For so long, he just wrote off the family and thought they despised him, but now he realizes there is so much more to what happened.

"Love is a risk, Jason. Are you willing to try?" Lila asked.

He is scared to utter the words, so, he just nods.

Monica burst into tears and tugged him into an embrace and Alan and Edward made it a group hug as Lila moved closer and gripped Jason's head.

"You are loved, Jason Morgan, and now you're going to fight."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Diane waited in a private room to speak to Jason. She's not sure how is he going to react and that is putting on her on edge. Failure is not an option. When the door opened up, she jumped and then their eyes locked.

"Hello, Jason. My name is Diane Miller and I will be getting you out of here."

Jason took a seat across from her, not saying a word, but Diane can tell that he's trying to figure out what to say, so she remained quiet until he finally spoke.

"Who hired you?"

"Well, I guess you can say it was Epiphany Johnson."

His eyes narrowed. "And?"

"I work for Francis Corelli."

"Why would he be involved? Did Johnny say something?" He wonders what Francis is expecting in exchange for all this.

"No, he didn't, but let's just say that she was pretty convincing."

Jason let it go.

"I need to know that you are not going to send me away. Will you work with me?"

He sighed. Clearly, no one is going to let this go and Manny and his family had gotten through to him. "Yes."

"Good. That makes me very happy. Now, what do you remember about that night?"

"I was upset after fighting with Elizabeth and walked into an alley and some guys started attacking me and I let them."

"Why?"

"Because I deserved it."

Diane jotted down some notes. "Go on…"

"That's all I remember until I was arrested."

"I was sent a copy of the autopsy and then consulted an expert. According to the angle of the bullet, there is no way you could have been standing over the victim as the witness suggested. I already have an affidavit and will present those findings to the judge if we make it to trial. I'm not going to lie, you pleading guilty limited our options, but if we can prove that your lawyer was not representing your best interests and the prosecution failed to provide evidence that the witness had properly identified you considering he could not do so via photograph because your face was extremely battered when he saw you, I might be able to get your guilty plea withdrawn. Most likely, you will then have to go to trial. It's obvious that Hugh was aware of this and negated to inform of you of it when it was the main reason that you pled guilty. Even if he denies knowing, all of it is in the court records which will reflect his incompetency." An error is their best hope at this point due to the guilty plea. "Your grandmother is helping too."

"You went to Lila?"

Diane smirked. "No. She came to me and offered her assistance because she knows people."

For the first time, Diane saw a slight smile.

"She told me to tell you that if you ever do something this bone-headed again, she'll kick your ass." Lila wasn't happy with the limited options.

His brows rose. "She said that."

"Verbatim…"

Jason shook his head.

"I just need you to sign these papers so we can move forward."

"How long?"

"I'll file them this afternoon and then, your grandmother will work her magic and hopefully, we can get a hearing in the next few weeks. Once I leave here, I'm going to get an affidavit from Clair Walsh regarding whether or not she had a conversation with Hugh regarding the witness. Hopefully, the judge can make a decision quickly and then we can schedule a hearing. I don't think Claire will back down. If the judge agrees, then we have to wait to see if the commonwealth will appeal the judge's decision, but if they do overrule it then we'll have to submit a collateral appeal. Fortunately for you, I don't think that will happen because I'm that good. You leave all the legal stuff to me. All I need you to do is stay out of trouble especially after the beating you just took."

"I'll try."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I'm glad you're pleased with the progression. It's going to be quite a while before Sonny is dealt with.

Chapter 20

Frank strode into Crimson Point. His son had already laid down the law and he is a little nervous that he'll screw up. When he hears laughter coming from the living room, he peeks inside. Elizabeth is lying on the floor, holding the baby above her body as Nicole sat next to them watching.

Liz squealed as drool hit her cheek and Nicole can't stop laughing, so the baby follows suit.

He chuckles, drawing their attention and Liz sits up. "You don't have to move on my account."

"It's okay. I need to go do some sketching anyway." Liz hands the baby over and stands before using her left hand to wipe her face. "Excuse the drool…"

He smiled as he shook her other hand. "I'm Frank, Nicole and Francis's father."

"Hi. I'm Liz, the roommate. I'll see you later."

As she left the room, Nicole stood as he stared at Alaina.

"She's beautiful."

"I think so."

"She has Johnny's eyes."

"Yeah. Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded, unable to speak because of all the emotions swirling inside of him.

Nicole hands her over and the toddler stares at him curiously.

"Hi. I'm your grandpa."

Alaina touched his face and gurgled. "Dada."

Nicole groaned. "Everyone is dada right now. Frankly, it's pissing me off."

He grinned and then focused on his daughter. "I'm sure that Johnny loves it."

Her eyes rolled. "I swear she's not saying mama on purpose." Her vocabulary is small, but she's starting to say more.

He chuckled and then grew serious. "I owe you a lot of apologies. I may not be perfect, but I'll try to do better."

"Why now?"

"I think when major changes happen, you start to reassess your life and with Francis taking over, I spent many hours thinking about my choices and legacy and you were my biggest regret."

She wiped a tear away. "I can't go back to the way it was. My life and choices were toxic. I know I remind you of her, but can you separate your feelings?"

"Yes. I was wrong and I'm sorry that my actions caused you pain."

Her bottom lip quivered.

"I know you've been through a lot and it kills me that you had too. Alaina is a beautiful gift and helped you heal."

"She's everything to me."

"And Johnny?"

"We're trying. It will be a challenge for me to get beyond what happened and fully trust what we have, but I'm going to try."

Before, he would have fought against that relationship, but now he realizes that her happiness has to come first and if that means she's with Johnny, then he'll learn to live with it. It's not that he doesn't like Johnny, but he wishes things would have worked out in Ireland so his daughter and granddaughter would still be there and a lot safer.

"Good."

Her brows rose. "Really?"

He kissed Alaina on the head. "Yes. You deserve some happiness."

"Thank you." Maybe there is hope for him after all. "I know you had a hard time when my mom bolted, and as I got older, I wasn't easy to handle. It hurt that you were so critical because you and Francis were all I had. If I couldn't please you, I decided I would hurt you. There were times that I just didn't feel I was good enough and I especially don't feel that way now." She wiped a tear away as Alaina studied her, not happy that she is upset.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I failed you and I don't tolerate failure well."

"Don't I know it…"

He reached out and touched her hand. "I was mad at her and I pushed you away and closed myself off and I have to answer to that. All I can do is try to be a good dad to you now and a grandpa to Alaina. I can't go back. I was wrong and you'll never know how truly sorry I am. You know that I seldom ever apologize." Nicole's mother was a lot younger than him and her lack of maturity didn't help her adapt to their lifestyle.

She chuckled as she cried. "I know."

"Can we try to work through this, please?"

"Okay. I love you, daddy."

Tears pricked his eyes as he pulled her against him. "I love you too, baby."

She cried harder and then Alaina started to as well.

Nicole pulled back. "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy is fine."

Alaina's bottom lip quivered as her mommy embraced her.

"You are killing me," Frank said. "I don't think I could have resisted that pout which looks suspiciously familiar."

"She gets it from Johnny," Nicole said trying not to laugh.

"Uh-huh."

He stayed with them for another hour as he got to know his granddaughter and reconnected with his daughter. It is a good start.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alice pushed Lila up a ramp and into the house that Edward had purchased for her which is about an hour away from Port Charles close to the river. Once she was settled inside, they waited about ten minutes before there was a knock on the door.

Alice opened it and directed the man inside.

"Judge Rand, I'm so glad that you can make it."

He shook his head. "Lila, I think we know each other well enough that you can call me Barry."

She grinned. "Please have a seat, Barry."

He sat on the couch and then Alice handed him some water. "Thank you."

"I'm calling in my favor."

His brow rose. "I'm scared to ask." Lila helped him become a judge and he had always said that he'd do anything to repay her and this is the first time she has ever mentioned it. He usually didn't work in this part of New York but had recently moved back. A long time ago, Lila's foundation had helped his mother through some hard times and Lila took an interest in him and encouraged him, even giving him a scholarship to law school.

"You sentenced my grandson and now, he's appealing."

"I don't recall a Quartermaine on my docket."

"It was Jason Morgan."

He sat his glass on a coaster. "Lila…"

"He's not guilty. We have a slew of new evidence proving otherwise. His lawyer is filing papers today to reverse his plea and I need you to put aside any misgivings and judge them fairly."

"Are you asking me to overturn it no matter what?"

"Since his accident, my grandson has not gotten a fair shake from the police or any government official. His best friend was gunned down and he was under emotional distress, blaming himself for it. His lawyer didn't represent him adequately and a lot of evidence has come to light. I just want you to leave any bias aside and do what is right. He should have never pled guilty and wouldn't have if the key evidence had come to light. There were issues with the witness that the prosecution and defense knew, but my grandson was not told. Please, can you give him a fair chance?"

He sighed. That conviction had never sat right with him in the first place and Lila is right. It's easy to judge Jason due to his reputation and the fact that he has never gotten caught for his criminal activities. "Okay, I'll be fair. Thank you for not asking me to compromise my integrity."

"It's your integrity that gives me hope. I know you'll do the right thing."

He took a sip of water.

"So, how is your mother?"

Barry smiled. "She's trouble, as usual."

Lila clapped her hands together. "Tell me everything…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny stared at a perplexed Jason before sitting on his bunk "What happened?"

"My family showed up."

"Who's your family?"

"The Quartermaines…"

Manny made a long whistling sounds. He's very much aware of ELQ. "How did that go?"

"I think I'm still traumatized."

Manny smirked. "Why?"

"They want me in their lives and I have no idea how that is going to work." He still won't be able to be near them when he gets out because of Sonny. It's good that his boss thinks he's on the outs with most of his family because then he won't target them.

"Go on…"

"I've spent years pushing them away and writing them off except for my sister and grandmother who I didn't see a lot. Honestly, I have no idea how to be a son or whatever."

"You just hang out and just be yourself."

Jason made a tortured sound. "They are loud and obnoxious on a good day and I prefer quiet."

"Well, sometimes, you have to put up with shit, but in the end, it's good to know that you're loved and people have your back."

Jason knows a little about Manny's family. "Are you close with your dad?"

"Yes and no. He's a bit ornery and opinionated, but he's my pops. In the end, we can share a beer and bullshit. What about your dad?"

"He's a doctor and the Jason before the accident was following in his footsteps. I don't think we have a lot in common and he hates that I'm in the mob. For the longest time, they wanted me to be my old self, but he's dead and I always felt I wouldn't be good enough."

"Do you still?"

"I think they want me to be, but I don't know if they can truly handle my job."

"Are you willing to try?"

Jason sighed. "I guess. I just hate everyone being in pain. If a few dinners will make them happy, then I'll guess I'll suffer and learn to like pizza more."

Manny frowned. "They eat a lot of pizza?"

Jason slightly chuckled. "No, but somehow their meals always seem to get ruined and they have to order out."

Manny smiled. "I tell you what. Let's start some shit. I'll come to dinner one night. One look at my tattoos and they'll be so speechless that you'll get your wish and have a nice, quiet night."

Jason laughed, surprising Manny who is happy to finally hear it.

"You're on."

"This is going to be great. Can I bring a date?"

"You have a girl?"

"No, but they don't have to know that. Do you have a sister?"

Jason laughed so hard, Manny stood to look at him. Normally, he would kill anyone for asking about Emily, but just thinking about the look on Edward's face is doing him in.

"Was I that funny?"

Jason tried to stop, but couldn't, making Manny laugh too.

"She's single and I will talk to her on your behalf. She would love to play a joke on them. Maybe you can wink at my Aunt Tracy a few times too. I never thought I'd ever look forward to having a meal with them. Thanks."

"My pleasure…"

"Oh and Manny?"

"Yeah?" He sat back on his bunk.

"If you do anything to hurt her, they won't find the pieces."

Manny snorted and they started laughing again, making a guard move closer.

"You two alright in there?"

"Yes," they said together.

"I was just about to call a psychologist. You're freaking me out."

Manny snickered and Jason couldn't stop smiling and it felt good.

"How old is she by the way?"

"She's only eighteen and in her first year of college. How old are you?"

"Thirty…"

"Oh yeah, I'll make sure Alice has my grandfather's heart pills on standby."

Manny cracked up. He can't wait to meet Jason's family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane dropped some forms on Claire's desk who threw off her glasses and tilted her head.

"What's that for?"

"It's an affidavit that I hope you will be honest about and sign."

Claire's eyes narrowed and then when she put her glasses back on and started to read, her mouth fell open. "Please tell me that you are not contesting his conviction."

"Oh, but I am."

"He's a criminal who has gotten away with far too much. The town is much safer without him shooting up the place."

Diane rolled her eyes. "Cut the bullshit. I know you've probably read the autopsy."

Claire averted her gaze.

"So, don't act like he deserves to lose twenty-five years when you know he didn't commit the crime. Your witness was a sham and you knew it and said nothing. That is just disgusting and swarmy."

"Says the woman in bed with the mob."

"The Corelli's have way more integrity and principles than you do."

Claire slightly growls. "That is a lie."

"Oh really? You didn't care about the evidence, you just wanted to put Jason away. Your job is not to be judge and jury and you failed miserably on this case. Sign the papers," she said pressing her finger against the desk.

"I'm not signing anything."

Diane leaned closer. "You will sign that paper or I will file a complaint for misuse of office and your lack of professional competence."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me…"

Claire stared her down for a minute and then read the affidavit. "How do you even know if this is true."

"Did you talk to Hugh about the witness?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Did you realize at any point that he must not have shared that information with Jason?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Then sign the damn paper and I'll go away, for now."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Why isn't your name on this?"

"If Sonny finds out I'm involved, innocent people will die, so I hope you can keep your mouth shut. My esteemed colleague will be my mouthpiece. She's really good and like me, has never lost. Sign and keep your mouth shut or the press will surely get wind of your interactions with the Corinthos organization. What's it going to be?" It would buy them some time before Sonny finds out and all hell breaks loose.

Claire's expression conveyed her position which is screwed six ways to Sunday. Hastily, she signed it.

"I know you won't back down regarding the trial because you have to try and save face, but I'm telling you right now, it's only going to make it worse if you continue this fight given all the evidence showing that he didn't do it. I'm not asking you to roll over, but you're going to look like an idiot if you try to make these charges stick. Cut your losses, Claire. You lost this one." Diane grinned as she picked up the papers and then sauntered into the hallway, only pausing when an object hit the wall in the office. "Diane one, Claire zero."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena made her way through the tunnels at Windemere until she came to a door, pushing it open to reveal her protégé. "Lucky, it's good to see you again."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm quite pleased with your work. It has created a nice diversion."

"Whatever…"

"Don't pout, it doesn't become you. I know you are disappointed about Elizabeth, but you'll get your revenge soon."

He doesn't want to hurt her, but Jason, on the other hand, is expendable.

She moved behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You will obey your queen."

His body grew rigid as his eyes glazed over.

"Burn the Haunted Star tonight. If your father is in there, even better."

"Yes, my Queen."

She grinned as she watched him leave the room. "Oh Lucky, I have such plans for you. Hopefully, you won't be a disappointment like your father."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Putting Manny and Emily together would seem hard in this one because of the age difference. Emily is only 18 and a little immature. Not sure Manny at 30 would even be into that. We'll see how it flows. I wasn't even sure if I was pairing Emily with anyone in this fic. I had one person in mind…maybe…that involves a surprise character later on because their age would be closer and thought it might work. What are your thoughts? In the other fic she was older and more mature and it worked.

I know sometimes I tackle hard situations and it's a hard read, but I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Jason had gotten help after the accident? How would he have developed emotionally and then how would that affect Liason? Same thing with Liz, how would she be if she hadn't been stuck on stupid re: Lucky and if she had a friend in her life that encouraged and helped her heal. Epiphany has such a powerful energy and I love using her as the catalyst for healing and change.

Chapter 21

Luke gasped as the smoke crept into his lungs. His eyes are red and tearing as he tries to make his way to an exit. Everything was fine and then it exploded before his eyes. After stopping to hack, he finally makes it through a hatch and he can see lights flashing as they approach. Another explosion goes off, shifting the boat off its moorings as black smoke melded with the darkness of the night. He can feel himself falling and then, everything faded away as he plunged into the water.

Cruz ran towards the water and dove in, fighting the heat when he had to rise to the surface and take a breath and on the third dive, he grabbed Lukes' body and swam towards the docks where someone grabbed the man and pulled him out.

Wearily, he allows two of his coworkers to fish him out and he lays on his back as he hacks up some water. His head lops to the side and he watches as they perform CPR on Luke.

"I've got a pulse," someone yells. He's quickly carted off.

"You okay?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah."

The boat creaks as it starts to sink.

"Do you think someone set it?"

Cruz sits up. "It sure smells like explosives, but who knows. Hopefully, Luke will survive so he can tell us what happened."

"We probably won't be able to get divers into the water until tomorrow. Hopefully, he was alone." He helps Cruz stand. "Let's get you checked out."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After hearing about Luke, Elizabeth notified Rico that she wants to go to her studio and while he was hesitant, she assured him that Lucky would not be in any condition to hurt her.

When she opened the door, she spots him on the floor in a fetal position crying. "Lucky…"

He whimpered and she slowly moved towards him.

Rico stood at the door watching, making sure that Lucky didn't do anything stupid.

When she slipped to the floor, their gaze connected and he moved his head onto her lap as she stroked his hair.

"I can't believe that you're here."

"I just felt like you needed me."

His eyes closed. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. In my mind, I just wanted it to be like it was before."

"I know, but you just can't do that again, okay?" He's so fragile and she wonders how much more he can take before he breaks.

"Okay."

"Did you go to the hospital to see your dad?"

"I couldn't stay there. It just reminded me of the room Helena had me in and I started to freak out."

She can't even imagine what he had been through. "I'll see if I can get in to see him later."

"Thank you."

He sniffed and sat up and then grabbed his head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

Her head tilted. "What's wrong?"

"I can't remember anything after I saw you."

The hairs on her arms stood. This is not good. "How long have you been blacking out?"

"I lose time here and there. I think it's something Helena did to me."

She sighed. "Oh Lucky…"

"I know." He stood and fished her key out of his pocket.

Hesitantly she took it from him. "Where are you going to go?"

"I think I'll rent a room at Kelly's for a while." It hurts too much to be around her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm a mess and it isn't safe for me to be around you until I know what she did." While he remembers killing Tammy, he doesn't know what happened the night before and it had made him sick thinking that Helena had made him hurt his own father. If she could do that, then she could make him hurt Liz as well. He feels like he can't control his feelings or reactions. Knowing he killed someone should tear him apart, but it's like he can't connect with it.

Liz's eyes clouded with tears. "I wish things could be different." If she could, she'd kill Helena herself for what she had done.

"Me too…" He sadly moved towards the door as Rico stepped to the side. "I'll let you know where I'm at."

"Thank you."

He met her gaze. "No, thank you, Elizabeth—for everything."

As soon as the door shut, Rico moved to Liz's side and helped her stand. "You okay?"

"This is heartbreaking. No one should have to go through what he is experiencing and it's hard for me to step back after all we've been through."

"If you don't mind me saying, I think you're doing the best you can. He needs to get his head on straight and it's best that he doesn't rely on you because he won't be able to stop loving you if he does."

"I know. My head is there but my heart—it's hard letting go even when you know you should."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he said moving towards the doorway. "Take as long as you need to. I'll be outside."

"Thank you, Rico."

"Any time, Elizabeth."

She sighed as the door closed and sat on the couch. What a mess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny had to go work in the infirmary and much to his chagrin, Jason was given a job in the laundry room. Everything was good until two of Carter's goons pushed him into the corner. One of Manny's men managed to slip out to get help.

Carter appeared and approached him with a grin on his face. "Hello, Jason."

Jason's eyes narrowed as he struggled against the men holding him.

"Our time was cut short last time, but Manny isn't here to save you."

A few men moved in front of the doorway.

Carter put his hand on Jason's chest and slowly slid it downward. "I'm going to enjoy taking you. The more you struggle, the more it will hurt."

"Fuck you."

He is punched in his stomach but still manages to hold Carter's gaze. When Carter's hand grips his dick, Jason growls and headbutts him, making him stumble backward.

Manny's men arrive and quickly do away with the guards in the doorway and he eyed the two men holding Jason. "If you want to walk out of this room alive, you'll let him go."

Everyone else had already fled, so the men quickly dropped Jason's arms and made a run for it.

"Sucks being you, doesn't it?" Manny said just before Jason's fist slammed into Carter's face, dropping him to the floor.

"Jason, go."

Jason gazed at Manny like he was crazy, making him laugh.

"Seriously, you need to go. My men will handle this. Remember, you need to stay out of trouble."

After one last glare to Carter, Jason begrudgingly left.

"Now, do you remember what I told you the last time you tried to rape him?"

Carter rolled his eyes. "You won't risk it. You're almost out of here."

Manny smirked. "Emmanuel and Jorge are in for life and they don't like rapists. In fact, they hate them."

Carter's gaze flits between the two men.

"You're going to leave this area dickless and bleed out. No one will find you."

Carter starts to jump up and is immediately grabbed. Duct tape is slapped across his mouth and then his hands are tied between his back.

A chair is slid towards them and then his legs are opened and then his ankles are duct taped to the chair.

"It's amazing how many uses you can get out of duct tape. Oh, and by the way, thanks for covering the cameras. By the time they realize there is a problem, you'll be dead." Manny walks away as the sound of ripping pants permeates his ears. "Karma is a bitch."

Once he is gone, Emmanuel takes out a homemade knife.

"I hope this hurts a lot, you asshole."

The moment the knife touched his penis, Carter's eyes grow wide and then all he felt was pain and he tried to scream, but couldn't. Emmanuel took his time to prolong the agony and by the time the dick was tossed aside, Carter had passed out twice but had been smacked awake. Tears poured down his face as they grinned and watched the blood flow onto the floor.

Emmanuel wiped the knife on Carter's clothes and then the men hurried from the room to go hide the weapons and then made their way back to the common area. About ten minutes later, there was chaos and everyone had to go back to their cell. Carter was found alive, but he had lost too much blood and died a short time later.

"Thank you," Jason said from his bunk. This whole experience had been surreal, while he escaped being actually raped, he understands Elizabeth a little more and how horrible it must have been for her. The fact that he had been exposed before and touched completely disgusted him, but he's thankful that it didn't go further. That would have screwed up his head for life.

"He was scum and deserved everything he got."

"I just wish I could have done it."

Manny smirked. "I understand."

"I really need to get the fuck out of here."

Manny chuckled. "It's about time you really believe that."

"I couldn't see past what happened. I still think it's my fault, and I'm still going to stay away from her because of Sonny, but being in here is not solving anything. Besides, I have no desire to be anyone's bitch." He'll burn Sonny to the ground before he'd allow him to hurt Epiphany again.

Laughter escapes Manny's mouth. "I'm right with you on that. What are you going to do when you get out?"

"I don't know. I guess I need to have a conversation with Francis. I'm not sure what he expects."

"He's fair and even-tempered. If you decide to work for him, I think you'll be happy."

"I need to deal with Sonny first."

"I think you should figure out if you want to work for Francis first and then if you decide to, let him help you. He's smart and I'm sure he already has a plan for Sonny. You don't want to ruin all his hard work and get on his bad side."

Jason sighed. "Alright…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis signed another invoice and then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Running a huge business is tough, but he wouldn't want to do anything else. It's what he had trained for and wanted for years. Right now, he needs to focus in on Sonny and start doing things to undermine his shipments while making it look like someone else is doing it. With Jason gone, Joe Skully has started shooting his mouth off and he is the perfect person to take the fall.

Someone cleared their throat and his snapped open and fixed on the doorway.

"Sleeping on the job?" Epiphany asked as she slowly moved into the room carrying a bag.

He smirked. "I was just contemplating. How are you?" He stood and motioned for her to take his chair, making her smile.

"I'm getting better every day." She isn't back to work, but she's making sure she improves her stamina by keeping busy when she can.

"That's good to hear." He sits across from her. "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping with Jason. We're making great progress."

"You don't have to go out of your way to thank me."

"I know, but it's my way. Besides, I hear you're not the best at stopping and eating, so I thought we could eat together."

He smiled and then stood and cleared his desk.

She sat some containers on the counter. "I don't know what you like."

"I'll eat just about everything unless it's something whacky."

She smirked. "Define whacky?"

He took the fork she held out. "Like bugs or brains…"

She made a face. "Yeah, that will never happen."

He opened the lid and groaned. "That looks so good."

"It's a smothered pork chop with my famous mac and cheese and some greens."

He sniffed the air dramatically before digging in, moaning on the first bite.

"I'm glad you like it."

"My taste buds are doing a happy dance right now."

She chuckled as she took a bite of her salad.

He frowned. "Why are you eating a salad?"

"I worked too hard to get my weight down. I'm feeling good about it and don't want to ruin it. Don't worry, I don't feel deprived. This salad is the bomb."

He smiled. "As long as you're happy…"

"I am. Jason was helping me before everything went to hell."

"So, why aren't you taken?"

She shrugged. "Maybe men find me intimating, but I have a lot of layers."

"I'm sure you do."

"And you?"

"I'm a workaholic and just taking over the business. I don't have a lot of time."

"I work a lot too, but something that I've learned is that work will always be there, but relationships need nourishing. You have to be willing to put some effort into them like you do your work."

He wiped his mouth and then sipped his drink. "Do you want some water?"

She nodded and he grabbed a bottle out of a small refrigerator.

"When I first started this, I knew that I had to focus on the business, so I just avoided looking."

"And now?"

His eyes lit up. "You intrigue me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"May I cook for you tomorrow night?"

She smiled. "You cook?"

"Yes. I'm very good. Italian is my specialty. Just let me know what you don't want."

"I'm game. I've been very good and one night is not going to set me back. I'm open to whatever you're willing to prepare."

"I promise you that everything will be fresh ingredients."

"You are an interesting man, Francis Corelli."

He shrugged. "I have simple tastes for the most part, aside from my car addiction."

"Classic?"

"I have some and I like speed too, so I own a few race cars."

Her eyes grew big. "Really?"

"It relaxes me. I have a boat as well."

"I like going out on the water. It's very calming."

They heard voices and Francis's father walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It 's fine, pop. This is Epiphany Johnson. She's the head nurse over at General Hospital and a friend. Epiphany, this is my father, Frank."

Epiphany wiped her hand and then shook his. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise…" He eyed the food. "That looks delicious."

She produced another container.

"You sure?" He asked looking between them.

Francis moved down and his father sat next to him and Epiphany handed him a fork.

"Thank you." He's not sure what to think and wonders how Francis ended up befriending a nurse, but after one bite, he is sold. "This is outstanding."

Piph smiled "Thank you. I wanted to thank your son for his help and I had brought extra in case Diane was here."

Frank finished chewing. "She'd have to fight me for this. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother and grandmother were very good in the kitchen. Between comfort food and baking, there wasn't a lot of talk at the dinner table."

He grinned before eating some more.

"Well, I'm glad they taught you," Francis said finishing up. "I thoroughly enjoyed that."

"So, how do you two know each other?"

Francis isn't surprised by his father's curiosity. "Well, we think Sonny tried to send Jason a message and unfortunately, Epiphany was caught in the crossfire and was shot. She's friends with Jason."

Frank's brow rose. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing much better. It will take a while to heal, but I'm tough."

"Well, I'm glad that you're going to be fine."

She finished her salad and put the container in the bag. "I'm afraid I can't stay long. I have a follow-up appointment."

Francis stood and moved to her side when she stood and gave her a hug. "Thanks again."

"Anytime…"

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

Frank's head tilted. "What's tomorrow night."

"Pops…"

Epiphany grinned. "Your son—" She paused because Francis's eyes grew wide and wondered why he was freaking out. "Explain…"

Francis sighed. "If you tell him, then he'll invite himself."

She giggled. "I see. You wanted me all to yourself?"

"I don't even know if that's possible. When Nicole smells it cooking, there may be no holding her back."

Frank slowly smiled. "You're cooking?"

"Yeah."

"What time?"

Epiphany cracked up. "I don't mind sharing you this time, but next time…"

"Deal!"

She maneuvered around him. "It was nice meeting you," she said to Frank before turning her attention back to Francis, "and I'll see you tomorrow night."

Frank wiped his hands and then gave her a hug. "I'll look forward to it."

She left and Francis took her seat, cleaning up a little.

"She's nice."

Francis met his father's gaze. "Yes."

Frank laughed. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yes."

"Well, she's not your normal type, but I can tell she'll certainly give you a run for your money. I like her."

Francis shook his head. "I'm so glad I have your approval."

"It might be hard at first."

"Why? If it's because she's black…" He would never refuse to date someone because of their skin color and if anyone said anything about it, he'd put the fear of God into them.

Frank frowned. "There will always be haters out there, but that's not what I meant. I know she's been shot, but if you get serious, it's quite a lifestyle change." The Italian mafia usually kept things Italian, but things had been changing in that realm as the younger people did what they want, shunning tradition.

"I know and I'm a little worried about that, but this is new and who knows, she might wise up and decide that I'm not good enough for her."

"You are the best and I don't think she would have even come here if she thought differently." He likes that Francis doesn't want some slutty, vapid chick on his arm and is giving a woman with substance a chance.

"Thanks, pop. You better behave tomorrow night."

Frank laughed. "Does Nicole know?"

"She has met Epiphany, but she doesn't know I plan on dating her."

"Well, I'll try to be good. I don't want to piss your sister off right now. I think we're making progress."

"Good."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're happy about Jason's growth. Nothing is easy in this fic.

Chapter 22

Sonny slammed the door to his office. "What the fuck?"

Ronnie sighed. "I'm looking into it."

"Well, look faster!" Losing Carter puts them at a disadvantage, but the good thing is that there is always someone willing to be at his beck and call for the right price.

"I have several people on it. The new computer geek is annoying."

"How did Stan take it?"

"He was fine with it and it is showing her the ropes."

"What's her name again?"

"It's Winifred. She's harmless."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "She's weird."

Ronnie tried not to smile. "You'll get used to her. Stan is taking more college courses right now, so it will seem natural if we start to ease away from him."

Sonny leaned against his desk. "So, who do you think it is?"

"It's pointing to Joe Scully. I guess Philly got boring and he has decided to play with the big boys."

"He's going down if he comes up against me. Are you sure it isn't Corelli?"

"They've been really quiet."

"That kind of worries me too."

"I'm handling it."

"You better."

Ronnie left and Sonny picked up his phone.

"You at home?"

Carly smiled. "Yes."

"Get naked. I'll be right there."

"I'll have Leticia take Michael to the park."

"Perfect…"

He needs to work off some stress and his wife is the perfect vehicle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth opened the door to her studio. "Grams."

Audrey brushed by her. "I've left you several messages."

"I'm sorry. Things have been chaotic."

Audrey perused the room and then sat on the couch. "Are you living here?"

"No, I'm living with a friend across town."

"I see. Why didn't you stay at the house?"

"I felt safer there."

Her grandmother's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

Liz sighed. "I—God, this is hard."

"Is this about Lucky?" It has been in all the newspapers and while she hadn't seen him with her own eyes, she saw some pictures and figured that maybe Liz had been taking care of him.

"Partly, but it also as to do with someone else. Look, Gram, you're not going to like it, but it's my life."

Audrey's brow rose. "Go on…" Elizabeth hasn't been this sassy in a long time and she wonders what happened to give her a spark again, but figures it is Lucky's return.

"First, I'm not going back to Lucky."

"Why? You were so in love with him that I was worried that I was going to lose you too."

"I know, but recently, someone helped me move on and he's wonderful, Gram. He listens to me and gives good advice. I feel so safe when he's around and he gets me."

The look on Audrey's face is priceless. She is stunned that somehow Elizabeth had finally gotten over the loss. "Wow."

"It took me by surprise too, but it's complicated and everything is such a mess. Lucky is still in love with me, but he's so messed up. He loses time because Helena messed with his head. They think he was brainwashed."

"That's horrible. Are you scared of Helena?"

"Well, I think she'd hurt me if it meant controlling Lucky. So, that is why I moved in with my friend Nicole."

"I don't remember you mentioning her before."

"She's a new friend and she has a little girl that is so cute. She's a survivor too and I really like her."

"I see. Well, I'm glad that you found each other. Now, are done evading the heart of the matter, or are you not going to tell me who this man is that swept you off of your feet?"

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "It's Jason Morgan."

Audrey gasped and her hand went to her heart. "Did you just say who I think you said?"

Liz tried to sit up a little straighter. "Yes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena sighed as she viewed the surveillance monitor from her room which is located in the catacombs at Windemere. Things aren't going as fast as she wants, but she'll just use the time to toy with the Spencers more. After finding out the identity of Elizabeth's new paramour, she became intrigued by all the ways their union could wreak havoc with Lucky. Unfortunately, Jason Morgan is in jail which will do her no good because she wants to use him to torture Lucky and she has the perfect way to do it. Now, she just has to make sure that Jason is released from jail. So far, her computer genius had managed to make sure that Francis's geek, Nick, and Stan had found her evidence and they are playing right into her hands. Lila meeting with the judge had saved her from resorting to blackmail.

A wicked grin lit up her face. Yes, enacting revenge on the Spencers has become her favorite thing. In the end, Lucky will be so damaged that there will be no undoing it and Luke can watch as his precious spawn slowly loses his little mind. God, she loves her life. Yes, Jason Morgan is the key to driving Lucky Spencer insane. With a supposed serial killer on the lose, the PCPD will be sidetracked and not even see it coming.

Turning slightly, she gazed at the wall across from her which held up pictures of every major person in town. Tapping her lip, she pondered for a long moment. Who will be next?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A long moment passed before Audrey finally came out of her stupor.

"I don't even know what say."

Liz gazed at her defiantly. "Jason is a good man. His job does not define him."

"Is what I read in the papers true?"

"He didn't do it. Epiphany got shot and he gave up. He thought everyone would have been better off if he had died in the accident."

Audrey gasped.

"Grams, they beat him and almost raped him in jail. I understand him and want to help him heal if he lets me. I'm not the same girl that I was with Lucky. I've grown up and know what I want now. Lucky and I were just kids and I can't go back to what we had before. I know you liked him, but I just can't."

"Elizabeth, I actually had reservation about Lucky at first because when I found out what he did, leaving you and going out with Sarah, I wanted to ring his neck, but then he basically refused to let you out of his sight after he found you at the park. He grew up a lot that night and I think he was feeling guilty and then along the way, he fell in love with you. Eventually, you started to smile and blossom again and I was thankful that he helped you get there. It was beautiful to watch. This has to be so hard on you both, but if your heart is not in it, I think you are making the right choice to back away. He has been hurt enough and so have you."

Liz's eyes pricked with tears. "What are you saying?"

"I may not approve of you dating a mob enforcer, but I also don't approve of you going back to a man that you're not in love with anymore. It's your life and your choice. I won't always like your decisions, but I will always love you."

She got up and hugged her grandmother. "I love you so much. Thank you for trusting me."

"If he hurts you, there will be hell to pay."

Liz smiled. "I think I could love him, you know? I'm so scared for him right now and he tried his best to push me away, but I refused. He doesn't get a say."

Audrey chuckled. "I don't think Mr. Morgan anticipated your Lizzie side.

"When he gets out, he's in for a rude awakening then."

"My money is on you."

Liz laughed, feeling relieved that her Gram didn't ask her to walk away from Jason because she had been prepared to draw a line in the sand. It feels nice to be supported.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laura rushed into Kelly's and locked eyes with her son. "Lucky?"

A slow smile edged onto his face. "Hi, mom."

She runs to him, quickly enveloping him and gripping him tightly as she cried.

"Uh, mom, I can't breathe."

Luke chuckled. "I don't think she'll let you go any time soon."

"He's right. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Feeling her energy just feels so right, but at the same time, he wishes she had stayed out of town because now, she'll be on Helena's radar.

She pulled back and gripped his face, studying every inch of it. "I can't believe that you are here."

"Mom, there's something that you should know."

Luke moved closer. "Cowboy, how about we save the gory details for later and just enjoy the reunion?"

"Okay."

Laura smiled as they sat at a table. "I may never let you out of my sight again."

He made a face, making his dad laugh.

"Have you seen your brother and Elizabeth?"

She noted that his levity fell a bit and wondered what had happened.

"I had an accident and that is how Nikolas and Emily found out that I was still alive."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They were happy to see me."

"And Elizabeth?"

He sighed. "I had been watching her for quite a while and she had sensed me and apparently Emily and Nikolas thought she was losing her mind."

"That's because of your connection. What happened?"

"Well, she caught me one day and there wasn't time for me to duck, so she saw me and we talked."

Laura grinned. "She must have been so happy."

"Yeah—well…"

The door opens and Elizabeth walks in an then stops.

"Elizabeth! Come join us," Laura said as she rose to her feet.

"Laura. Hi." She moved towards her and they embraced. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful now that my son is back. We were just catching up and he was telling me how he stalked you."

"Mom…"

Liz shook her head. "He made me think I was losing my mind for a while."

"Well, I'm glad that you weren't. Can you join us?"

"Actually, I can't."

Laura pouted.

"Sorry, but I am picking up lunch for Epiphany."

"How is she?"

"She's actually recovering from a gunshot wound, but she's doing great."

Laura's mouth falls open.

"She's fine."

"Elizabeth, your order is up," the new waitress, Lisa, said.

"Thanks. I have to go."

"It was great seeing you," Laura said before hugging her again.

When she left, Laura turned to face her family. "Alright, what is going on? Elizabeth seemed so distant and you didn't say one word to her."

Lucky groaned. "I was just trying to tell you what's up before she came in."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"Mom, Elizabeth had moved on right before I showed up. She likes Jason Morgan now."

Laura frowned. "But he works for Sonny."

"I know. He's also in jail."

"For how long?"

Luke put his drink down. "Twenty-five years…"

She was quiet for a minute while she processed the information. "Well, obviously they can't be together. You need to remind her how things were. She'll come around. You are meant to be."

"I don't know about that. I'm not the same and neither is she."

She can see the pain radiating off of him. "What did Helena do to you?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not good."

"I've been talking to some specialists. They think they can help," Luke said.

Lucky isn't convinced. There was far too much damage done. "I think we should be prepared for the worse."

Laura's eyes gleamed with tears. "I refuse to accept that. Let's just see what they can do."

"She's going to use me to hurt you."

Luke tried to check his expression. "I'll kill her first."

"She went too far this time," Laura said. Luke had gotten very lucky. His injuries were minor and he just needs to take it easy.

Lucky couldn't help but think that if his father didn't play so many games, maybe he wouldn't be put in this position and the old bat would have been dead already.

"She hurt you and your father. We can't let that go."

"I know, but whatever she did to me, let's just say I don't think a reversal was in the plans."

Laura and Luke shared a worried glance, refusing to face the fact that the son they knew might be lost forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie observed as Leticia grabbed Michael and dove to the ground. The boy's screams filtered through the air as two shots were fired and then only the sounds of his whimpers were left. Kids are usually off limits, but this would throw Sonny off and make him more paranoid and reliant on Ronnie, so it was necessary to scare the boy.

As he sprinted towards them, along with several other guards, visions of being partners with Sonny filtered through his head. The goal is to make Sonny more and more dependant on him as his mental state deteriorates.

"Are you alright?" he asked Leticia who burst into tears.

One of the other guards moved towards them. "He's gone."

"Let's get them out of here."

He helped her up and scooped up Michael who is shaking. "I've got you. Everything is going to okay. I'm going to take you to your daddy."

Michael gripped him tighter.

A small smile eased onto his face. Yes, this is going to work out perfectly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz let herself into Epiphany's house. "It's me."

Piph left her bedroom and met Liz in the dining room and after taking one look at her, she paused before giving her some good news. "What happened?"

"Laura is back in town and I think she wants Lucky and me back together."

Piph groaned. "Great…"

"I can handle it."

"I know you can. I just don't like that you have too. Hopefully, she won't push the issue."

"The Spencers are always pushy."

"Well, I have some really good news."

"What's that?"

Piph smiled. "Jason is fighting."

Liz's eyes grew big. "What happened?"

"Lila said it was rough for a while, but they finally made him see and he agreed to try."

Liz squealed and then hugged her. "I'm so happy for him."

"Me too. Are you going to the studio?"

"Yes, and then I'll meet you at Crimson Pointe."

"Okay. How is your clunker doing?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I don't have it anymore."

Piph's head tilted.

"Why?"

"Johnny had the guards put it down."

Piph's eyes lit up. "How?"

"They shot it up in front of me."

Piph's laughter filled the air. "What are you driving now?"

"Believe it or not, a mustang. One of the guards had one that needed some work, so Johnny took it to a shop and they fixed it up. It's zippy."

"Zippy?"

Liz smiled. "I like going fast."

Piph shook her head. "What am I going to do with you, Webber?"

"Love and feed me…"

"You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole opened the door. "Hello, Epiphany."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm great."

Alaina crawled towards them before standing.

"She is so cute. Is she walking?"

"Yes. She's starting to get faster."

The baby looked at her mom.

"You want to eat—eat?"

Ali nodded.

"Go tell uncle…"

She smiled and toddled toward the kitchen.

"Come on in."

They went into the living room where Liz is sitting.

"Hello. I saw your car."

Nicole chuckled. "She's going to take me out for a spin in a few days. I need to do some shopping."

"That sounds dangerous."

Johnny entered the room. "Did I hear that Francis is cooking?"

Nicole grinned. "Yup and it's for Epiphany."

Johnny's brow rose. "Are you trying to make an honest man out of him?"

"Is that possible?" Piph quipped.

"I heard that," Francis said as he appeared in the doorway wiping his hands on a dish towel. "It will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"What did you make?"

"Lasagna Alla Bolognese and my special garlic bread." Having bread with meals wasn't the usual growing up, but in America, you learn to adapt.

Nicole rubbed her hands together. "You are in for a treat. I love besciamella sauce."

Piph smiled. "I'm looking forward to it." Her mouth is watering.

Ari appeared with a piece of bread in her hand.

"You little cheater," Nicole said. "Give me that."

Her eyes grew big and she squealed and tried to run, making everyone laugh.

Johnny picked her up. "Got you." He is rewarded with her cute laugh and wonders how he ever lived without her.

"Does she make you want five more?" Liz asked.

Piph patted Nicole on the back as she choked on her water. "Are you trying to kill her?" When her gaze falls on Johnny, she's surprised to see he doesn't look really upset by the idea. "Thanks for saving Elizabeth from that death trap.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "It was horrible. We went through several clips to make sure it wasn't salvageable and then I had the guys light it on fire."

Liz shook her head. "Overkill?"

"Not even close…"

Francis shakes his head. "Who is going to help set the table?"

Liz got up and followed him.

Frank joined them and then they moved into the dining room. "It smells good, Francis."

"Thanks."

Frank said the blessing and then they began to eat.

Liz's eyes grew wide as the flavors burst on her tongue and Piph thought she had died and gone to heaven.

"Either I've gone too long without pasta or this is the best thing I've ever tasted," Piph said.

"Ditto," Liz said mumbled before taking another bite.

Francis smiled and then raised his glass. "To friends and family. I'm glad you're in my life."

They touched glasses and sipped on the wine.

When Liz tasted the bread, she glanced at Nicole. "No wonder you were willing to steal from a baby."

Nicole chuckled. "Why do you think I keep him around?"

"And here I thought you loved me for me."

"Oh, I do, but if I could lock you in the kitchen and make you cook every day it would be a win-win."

Frank smiled.

"I'll try to cook a couple of times a month. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me," Liz said.

"I second that," Piph said.

Francis flashed her a smile and then tasted another bite. His grandmother would have been proud.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I don't know that Audrey is really okay with Elizabeth being with Jason. What parent-figure would? He's a hitman lol. She's trying to be supportive, but at this point, she isn't a cheerleader.

Happy Halloween!

Chapter 23

When it was time for Piph to leave, Francis walked her out to her car. It had been a nice evening full of laughter and stories. He couldn't remember the last time they had a gathering like that. Even his dad seemed very relaxed and had gotten along well with Epiphany.

"So, will there be a second date?" Francis asked.

"I don't know. Are you going to ask me?"

His blue eyes danced. "I thought it was your turn."

Her brow rose sassily, making him chuckle and reach out to touch her face. "I would love to go out with you again."

"That's more like it. In that case, I would be happy to accept."

"You've got yourself a date then. I just need to figure out where we are going."

"It doesn't have to be fancy."

They had moved closer without even realizing it. The back of his thumb brushed against her lip and then he slowly lowered his head, pausing before connecting, but when he did, the kiss was everything. She reached up to pull him closer and laid one on him and he eagerly returned it.

"You're very good at that."

She smirked. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded as he continued to stare at her mouth.

"Have you ever broken a bed?"

His gaze snapped to hers. "I don't think so."

"See, there is always room for improvement."

He laughed. "Is there a class I can take to prepare?"

She grinned. "In my bedroom, but it will take you a while to get there."

"I'm known for being a patient man, but I do have my limits."

She winked before slipping away from him and getting into the car. "So do I…"

Amused, he watched her drive away before turning to go into the house. The kiss definitely tweaked his interest. Epiphany Johnson is one of the most intriguing women he had met in a long time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny closed the door to Michael's bedroom leaving it slightly cracked. It had taken a long time to get him to fall asleep and he had a feeling the boy is going to have nightmares. He went downstairs where Carly is having a drink. She had been doing that a lot more lately, but he is too self-absorbed to notice.

"He's asleep."

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, but Ronnie is looking into it. Thank God that he was there."

She nodded and then sat on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Sonny."

He chuckled. "You haven't been fine since Jason went to jail. I don't think I'll ever understand why you worship him the way you do."

"He accepted me warts and all."

"And you don't think I do?"

She took a long swig from her drink. "Sonny, I serve a purpose for you and it works for us. I don't pretend it's something else."

"I know Jason hurt you."

She paused and her hand slightly shook as she took a sip. "He didn't mean it."

"And what if he did?"

Tears pricked her eyes. "Then I'll have to live with the fact that I hurt him so badly."

"Jason made his own choices and he'll live or die by them. I gave him a chance and he spat in my face. It is what it is. Don't let him ruin your life."

She tried to squelch her tears, realizing that she is trapped with a man who will never admit he's wrong and will roll over anyone in his way. Ultimately, she had made the worst mistake and there is no way to fix this or save Jason or herself. Pouring herself another drink, she bitterly realized that she probably won't survive this relationship so she'd just numb the pain and spend as much of Sonny's money as he will allow. "To Jason," she said before gulping down the glass and then slamming it onto the table. "I'm going to bed."

He eyed her as she left and then sighed heavily. Hopefully, Carly won't be a problem and she loves money more than her ex-friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky watched Bobbie close down the diner and then waited until she took out the trash and right when she turned to back inside, he stealthily moved behind her and held a gun to her head, making her gasp.

"What do you want? I don't have any cash."

"Shut up! I need to send a message."

She can tell he's disguising his voice. "What?"

"Tell your brother that he's living on borrowed time and soon the queen will call in her marker on his soul."

Bobbie frowned. "Helena?"

She is struck on the head and then he laid her on the ground and then he took off down the alley so he could return to his Queen after successfully completing another mission.

When Bobbie finally woke up, she's in the hospital after being found by a homeless man a few hours later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laura turns to face her husband. "I sent Lulu to my mother's. I'm not sure what is going on, but I think they are targeting you and people around you." Bobbie being attacked had thrown them for a loop.

Luke scratched the back of his head. "She'll be safer there. It was a good call."

"Lucky is nowhere to be found. I left him a message. I'm so worried and scared for him."

"Helena is taking this too far. I need to end this."

Laura rolled her eyes. "You have never been able to end that sick relationship and she's not going to stop this time. God knows what she is planning or what she has done to our son. I think we should warn Elizabeth. Helena might use her to get back at us."

"I don't think Elizabeth is on her radar right now."

"You don't know that. If she is still controlling our son in any way, she could use Elizabeth to do so and after all she has been through, she doesn't deserve to have to deal with that psycho."

"What do you want me to do?" He stretches, still a little sore from the explosion.

"Maybe we should try to send her away for a while too. It would destroy Lucky if something happened to her."

"I don't think she'll leave. She has changed, Laura, and has grown a backbone. I can warn her, but I don't know if it will do any good."

"Warn who?" Lucky asked before moving closer. "I got your message."

"Where were you?"

He sighed. "I had taken a drive. How is she?"

"She's traumatized, but stable. They are keeping her overnight for observation."

"So, who were you talking about?"

Luke moved closer. "We think that Helena might try to hurt Elizabeth."

Lucky flinched. "I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure?" He understands how difficult this situation is and how Lucky is struggling with the changes.

"Yes. I'll go call her right now." He strode across the room and then moved into the stairwell and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can we meet? It's important."

"I'm actually working because of what happened to Bobbie. I have a break in a half-hour, but I need to run to G.H. to get some medicine for Piph."

"I'll meet you at there then. We can go to the roof." He just hopes that he can get through to her because he doesn't trust Helena."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slightly smiles when she spots Lucky. It's hard not to since it's a miracle he's alive and it's also a relief that he has backed off and isn't pressing her to get back together as much. It had been hard to enjoy his return when she felt so guilty and torn. She had missed him so much and hopes they can have some kind of friendship when all is said and done.

"Hey,"

She pressed the button for the elevator. "What's up?"

"My dad is worried."

The elevator started to move.

"About?"

The car jerks and they stare for a moment before realizing they are stuck.

"Shit. I heard a nurse saying that maintenance had been called earlier but they had assured her that it had been fixed." She pushed a button.

"Someone will be right there," a voice said.

"Okay. Thanks."

Liz shook her head.

"What happened to the nurse?"

"She said she briefly got stuck, but then it mysteriously started working again. Leyla said they ordered some dohicky."

He smirked. "Dohicky?"

She grinned. "Yes. So, what's going on?"

"My dad thinks that Helena will come after you."

"Why?"

"Her minions seem to be hurting people that are involved with the diner or our family. He thinks that Helena is sending a message, so we sent Lulu away."

She sighed. "I'm not going away. I have too much going on."

"And I told them you would say that."

"Sorry, but if Helena wants me, she'll get to me no matter what. Running won't help."

Lucky nodded. "I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault."

"You're a victim in all this too, so I don't blame you. Now, how did your tests come out?"

"They didn't see anything like a chip, but who knows. She has her ways."

"Maybe she just used drugs and hypnosis. The drugs wouldn't show up if she stopped them before you came back."

He shrugged. "It just sucks."

"Are you still losing time?"

He nodded.

"Why do people like her even get to breathe?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that."

"Do you think she did something to the elevator?"

"It's possible, but I'm not sure what her motive would be."

The car jerked and Liz reached out and grabbed Lucky's arm.

They apprehensibly waited and then it started to move.

"Thank God."

It shuddered again and then plummeted as Liz screamed and Lucky pulled her against him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix ran towards the screaming and then heard a thud. His eyes darted wildly as security pushed him aside and tried to pry open the doors.

Kelly ran towards them. "What happened?"

"I think the elevator just fell and someone is in there."

"Oh my God," she said before grabbing another nurse. "Bring a couple of gurneys and page Leo. We might have injuries.

She nodded and ran.

"Do you know who is in there?"

"Her name is Elizabeth."

Felix's mouth dropped open. "Damn." He had seen Liz when she had first arrived.

The fire department rushed in and got the door open. "It stopped before the basement. Hello in there!"

Lucky groaned and then pushed himself up. "Hello?"

"Who are you?"

"Lucky Spencer. I'm in here with Elizabeth Webber. She's unconscious." He moved towards her and felt her pulse. "I think she passed out."

"I'm coming down."

The fireman climbed to the car and removed the top panel.

Lucky looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm Doug." He reached up for a transport and then lowered it through the hole. "Take this."

Lucky grabbed it and then laid it next to Liz as Doug dropped inside.

"What floor are we on?"

"We're in the basement."

Lucky nodded. At least if it fell again, it wouldn't have far to go.

He stabilized Liz's neck and then they lifted her and put her on it and strapped her in. "Alright, lower the cable," he said looking up.

It came into view and Doug hooked it to the transport and then it is pulled and he directed it towards the opening. Once she clears it, she is tugged through it and then out of the shaft where she is immediately placed on a gurney as she starts to stir.

Leo took her vitals. "You're okay, Elizabeth."

Her eyes snapped open. "Lucky!"

"He's fine and almost out."

Her eyes pricked with tears. "What happened."

"The elevator fell, but stopped before it hit the bottom."

She paused for a moment. "I remember."

They pushed her into a bay. "We just want to check you out. Does anything hurt?"

"No. It was just scary."

"I can't even imagine."

Lucky ran into the room. "Elizabeth! Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Her blood pressure is a little high, but I think she's fine. I just want her to lay here for a little bit."

"Thank God."

He moved closer and grabbed her hand.

"Did you get checked out?"

He slightly smiled. "Yes. I'm fine."

"We'll take the stairs next time."

He laughed. "Okay."

Felix moved into the room and handed Elizabeth his phone.

"Hello?"

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes and you get into trouble. Honestly! What am I going to do with you, Webber?"

Liz grinned. "I'm fine. Doug, the cute fireman, saved me."

Piph laughed. "You hussy."

"It's not like I got mouth to mouth."

Lucky is listening, surprised that she's being flirty.

"I would have."

"As soon as they are finished holding me hostage, I'll bring you the meds."

"Thank you and please be careful. I'm going to bubble wrap you when you get here."

Liz chuckled. "See you soon." She handed the phone back.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Felix said.

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky met Helena in the catacombs.

"Please tell me that you had nothing to do with the elevator almost crashing."

Helena smirked. "Now Lucky, why would I care what you do with Elizabeth Webber?"

His eyes narrowed. "So, it was you. Why?"

"I thought you needed some alone time."

His mouthed slightly dropped open. "But you almost killed us."

"Now you know nothing ever happens that I don't want to happen. The situation was under control."

"Elizabeth could have been hurt."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Your precious Elizabeth is a lot stronger than you give her credit for."

"Can we leave her out of this?"

"How can I because she is the key to keeping you in line."

"She doesn't want me anymore."

"With the right incentive, she just might again."

His head tiled. "What are you planning to do?"

"Patience, Lucky, you'll find out soon enough."

"Are you going to kill Jason?"

She laughed. "I'm not going to do anything. Jason is in jail. He can't hurt you."

"She refuses to give up on him."

"Well, I guess you better use that Spencer charm to get her back."

"I've done everything that you've asked me to do. Can you just try to leave her alone?"

"You worry too much. You're going to get early wrinkles."

He watched her walked away. "Is that all?"

"For now."

He made it out of the catacombs as fast as he could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas watched as Elizabeth stood and tried to stretch before noticing him.

"Hey."

"Hi. I just wanted to check on you. Are they letting you go home?"

"Yes. Felix went to get my paperwork."

He moved closer and then hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. Listen, we really need to talk about me and Lucky."

Nik sighed. "Do you really want to do this now?"

"I have time."

"Fine…" He sat across from her.

"I need to know that you are my friend too, that you don't just have Lucky's best interest at heart."

His brows rose. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Nikolas, I'm not going to get back with your brother. It's over."

"You didn't even give him a chance. I don't understand. One minute you would have given anything to get him back and then the next, you don't want anything to do with him."

"That's not true. I really hope to be his friend eventually."

"Friendship? He's in love you. Do you understand what you are asking?"

"You know what hurts? You are only thinking of him and his wants and need. I get that he is your brother, but I have feelings too. I ached and grieved. Hell, I balled my eyes out for months. It took a toll on me and when I finally start to live again, he's back and while I'm glad he's alive, his timing sucked."

Nik smirked.

"It's not fair to him for me to pretend or go through the motions when I'm not in love with him. He deserves better than that and so do I. Your brother needs help. He's barely holding it together and his issues are more than I know how to handle. I can't be expected to do that all on my own. I want to support him, but not be with him. And while I get that is a shock to everyone, can you just take a second to think about my needs?"

Nik sighed his eyes pricked with tears. "You know that I love you, Elizabeth. This is a lot to take in. I'm reeling from him coming back and then you did a three-sixty that I never anticipated. It's not that I don't care about what you want, I'm just shocked you don't want him anymore and that you weren't even open to the idea of trying to make things work. Wouldn't you feel the same way if Lucky and Emily were in this situation and you had witnessed our love and bond? Wouldn't you at least have a conversation with me questioning it?"

"You're right, I would and we are, but it still seems like you're not hearing me."

"I am, it's just hard to accept it, but I just need time to wrap my brain around it."

"I need more than that."

"What else do you need?" He loves her and doesn't want to lose her friendship.

"Don't encourage Lucky where I'm concerned or you'll just make things worse."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – lol you weren't the only one re: Audrey l

Chapter 24

Nikolas made a strangled noise and then rubbed his face. "You're right, but it still hurts."

She moved closer. "Thank you. This is hard for all of us. I loved him with every fiber of my being and it kills me to know that he is hurting because of my decisions, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to sacrifice myself or my needs when we're not even together anymore. I love him, Nikolas, but I'm not in love anymore and I'm sorry if that hurts you. I hope someday, you'll be happy for me."

He lets out a flustered breath. "Are you with Jason?"

"Well, not officially, but we like each other and when he gets out of jail soon, I'm going after what I want."

"What about what he wants?"

She smirked and then laughed. "Touche."

He pulled her into a hug. "I love you and I'll try to do better. You've got your work cut out with Luke though. I think Laura will eventually accept it. She adores you."

Liz retreated. "I could always blackmail Luke."

Nikolas grinned. "I'd really like to see that. I guess Lizzie is back."

She moved her eyebrows up and down. "Look out world…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily strode towards Nikolas. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Nikolas nodded. "She's fine. They let her go."

Emily's eyes grew wide. "Did someone pick her up?"

"Yes. I think her name was Nicole."

"I came as soon as could." She had been at the PCU library studying for a test and had turned off her phone.

"You can call her later."

"And Lucky is okay?"

"He's fine. I'm not sure where he disappeared to. Elizabeth and I had a long talk."

"About?"

He grabbed her arm and directed her to a corner. "She wanted my support and for me not to encourage Lucky where she is concerned."

"Wow. I guess there is no going back. She likes my brother."

"Yes."

"And you're going to do what she asked?"

"Yes, even though it will kill me to hurt him when he's suffering."

"I know, but it will be worst if we go behind her back and give him hope."

"So, you're okay with her being with Jason?" That was the hardest part for him given the danger and violence that seemed to surround the troubled blonde.

"I'm worried, but it's her life. She has always been there for me, so I don't want to hurt her especially when we're repairing our friendship." Lucky means a lot to her too which makes the situation complex.

"I'll try, but Jason and I don't like each other."

"I don't think Jason will have a problem with her seeing you when he's not there. You don't have to like him to love her."

"True. How did you get so smart?"

She grinned. "I'm getting old on ya."

He shook his head. Emily had developed into a beautiful woman. "You'll always be that annoying girl with pigtails."

"That you dipped in ink… You were such an ass back then."

His mouth dropped open making her giggle and then she grew serious and squinted.

"Is that a gray hair?" she said pointing.

His eyes grew big and then the devilish glint in her eye gave her away and she made a run for it with him chasing close behind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week later, Diane clapped her hands together with glee and then dialed her phone.

"Hello?" Epiphany said.

"Hi. It's Diane."

"Please tell me you have some good news."

"The judge filed the paperwork for a hearing."

"Yes!"

"As long as the Commonwealth doesn't appeal, we should be able to schedule a hearing in the next few weeks. We'll convince the judge to throw out the conviction based on Hugh's horrible representation and then it may go to trial." They won't be able to present new evidence. Jason pleading guilty has really made it tough to get the plea reversed.

A tear rolled down Epiphany's cheek. "I don't know how to thank you. When are you going to tell Jason the good news?"

"He should be getting the message any time now."

"Praise the Lord."

"Now, on to other important things. What's the status on you and my boss."

Piph grinned. "We are going to try to go on a date in a few days."

"Try?"

"He's a busy man."

Diane rolled her eyes. "He seriously needs to go out and have some fun."

"I'll make sure that he does."

"I knew I can count on you."

"You're just hoping that I can distract him so you can slip some paperwork with a raise on it in front of him and he'll sign it without noticing."

Diane cracked up.

"We'll have to do a girl's night out once all of this is over."

"Damn straight. Without us, they'd be nothing. We rock."

Piph grinned. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Yes, and he is most delicious. Check your phone."

A notification popped up, so Piph put her on speaker and checked it.

"Damn, he's gorgeous. You go girl."

"Lorenzo is delicious. He's a professor and girl when he whispers naughty things in Spanish, it's enough to make your toes curl."

"I can't wait to meet him. Does Francis speak Italian?"

"Yup."

"Well, this has been a most fruitful discussion."

"Girl, I can tell you a lot of things. For example, when he's uncomfortable about the conversation, he does this weird neck thing like he's cracking it and then he bounces his leg."

Piph laughed. "What were you saying to make him uncomfortable?"

"I may have shared too much information about my night with Lorenzo."

Piph laughed. "You're too much."

"You ain't seen nothing and I'll look forward to our drunken night of gossip and debauchery."

"I will never turn down either. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason eyed Manny warily because he's smiling like a fool. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit?"

Manny laughed. "No. I have a message for you."

Jason sat across from him in the common area. "What?"

"Well, the judge signed the paperwork for the hearing. As long as the Commonwealth doesn't appeal, you're on your way to freedom."

Jason smiled. "That's good to know." It had been quiet since Carter died. No one was in a hurry to follow in his footsteps. They were biding their time until Manny left.

"I don't have much longer. I'm hoping that if the hearing goes well, the trial date won't be far off and once that starts, they might keep you at the PCPD. If not, my bros will look after you, but they don't have the incentive that I do. Fortunately, they can be bought."

"Thank you."

"When we get out, I wouldn't mind it if we hung out from time to time."

Jason slightly smiled. "I don't have many friends, so that will be nice."

Manny is usually a loner. Johnny and Francis would drag him out from time to time, but that was about it.

"What are you in for?"

"Believe it or not, I got caught after stealing a car to escape an enemy. It was dumb luck on their part. Usually, the PCPD can't find their way out of a paper bag."

"How long have you been inside?"

"I got six months. Of course, that seems like six years. I had a clean record too. I really want to kick Joe Scully's ass."

"He's a dick. I wouldn't stop you."

"Trust me, his day will come. What do you miss the most?"

Epiphany and Elizabeth popped into his head. "Besides people, I'd kill for a cold beer and a number seven from Kelly's."

Manny smiled. "I'm with you on the beer. I miss Francis's cooking."

"That good?"

"You have no idea."

"Sonny was a great cook too, but he hasn't done it for a long time. In the beginning, he was good to us and went out of his way and then the darker his mood got, the worst things became."

"He loves the power, in fact, he craves it. To beat him, you need to think like him and anticipate his arrogance. You know him better than anyone. Use your knowledge to your advantage and don't let your emotions rule you."

Jason nodded. Manny is right. Sonny has no patience and is reactive. He'll get sloppy and that is when Jason will strike.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie ducked behind some crates as he watched Nicole sit on a bench and then stare at the water. A slight smile edged onto his face as he noted her beauty. "This is unexpected."

He pulled out his phone. "There's a blonde woman sitting on a bench across from warehouse thirty-two. Do you see her?'

"Yes."

"I want her followed. I want to know who she is hanging around with. Be discreet."

"Okay."

He returned the phone to his pocket. There had been rumors that Nicole Corelli was in town, but this was the first sighting. Family is always a weakness and he has no problem exploiting that. It had taken some digging, but he knows the location of every member of the Corelli family, even the hidden ones.

It's time for a little trip.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth opened the door to the mansion. "Hey."

Emily smiled. "Nice digs…"

"It's nice. I'm using you for practice. Grams wants to come over."

"Good luck with that," she said following Elizabeth into the living room.

"I'm babysitting. Nicole went out for an errand, but she'll be back before you leave."

"What is she like." Emily can't help but feel a little jealous given that she and Elizabeth had been attached to the hip before Lucky disappeared.

"She's twenty-seven, very pretty, and nice. Emily, I asked her permission to tell you, but she was raped by several men and it was brutal. She lost it and found out she was pregnant, but luckily, it was Johnny's."

Emily was quiet for a minute. "I'm glad that you have someone you can talk to that understands."

Liz reached out and touched Emily's hand. "I have always appreciated that you listened. It's not easy an easy subject for me to talk about and it's not like we sit around discussing it all the time. Sometimes, it hits me and it's nice to have her as a sounding board, but I hope you don't think I'm replacing you with her."

"I do feel a little jealous, but I get it. You can have more than a few friends and let's face it, I screwed up, but I'm more than willing to make up for it."

Alaina abandoned her musical toy and walked over to them and lifted her hands up, so Liz picked her up and deposited her on her lap. "Ali, this is my friend, Emily."

Emily smiled. "Hey, beautiful."

Alaina recognizes the word her father always calls her and smiles. "Eat, eat?"

They laughed.

"This girl stays hungry. Come on, I'm sure I can dig up a snack."

Emily followed her into the kitchen and helped Liz get Ali into the highchair and then Liz peeled a banana and put some chunks on the tray.

Ali lit up and shoved one into her mouth as she said, "Mmm."

"She's beautiful."

Nicole moved into the room. "I think so. Hello, I'm her mom, Nicole."

"Hi. I'm Emily."

"Liz said that your Jason's sister?"

"Yup. He's the best brother. I can't wait to have him back."

Nicole smiled and then winked at Elizabeth. "You're not the only one."

Ali banged on the tray to get her attention.

"You know, you could have just said mama."

Ali chuckled as Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab a bag."

As soon as she turned the corner, Ali yelled, "Ma," and she froze in tracks and then spun around and peeked. "Did she just say what I think she said."

Liz and Emily cracked up. "Yup!"

Nicole threw up her hands. "Yes! That's mommy's baby."

Emily grabbed a wipe and attempted to get the sludge of banana off Ali's fingers.

"She's a messy eater," Liz said.

"We'll blame that on Johnny."

Nicole grinned. "We're going to get along very well."

Emily chuckled.

"I'll take that," Nicole said grabbing the wipe. She chucked it in the trash and then handed Elizabeth a bag."

"What's this?"

"Look inside."

Liz put it down on the table and then gasped as she started taking things out. "Oh my God! You didn't have to do this."

"Well, I wanted you to have some supplies. There are a couple of canvases in the other bag and a portable easel. The lady said it was a good set and I got you some sketch pads and some more pencils too." Her arms are filled with Elizabeth who gripped her tightly before letting go.

"Thank you."

"Since you won't take money for babysitting, I thought I'd pay you this way in advance."

Liz smiled and then went to look in the other bag.

"She's very talented. That was a good thing you did," Emily said.

"I really like Elizabeth and I know that she is closer to your age, but I don't mind being the older sister to you both. I don't want you to feel left out. I know things have been a little tough lately with Lucky coming back, so Elizabeth needs us."

"I agree and thank you for making me feel welcome."

"You can come here anytime. Usually, it's just me and Ali. Eventually, I do want to find a job, but first, I want to make sure that Ali is comfortable here. We have a part-time nanny named Leticia who helps when she can."

"I wouldn't mind babysitting once you get to know me. I used to do it all the time during high school. What kind of work do you do?"

"I was an administrative assistant."

Emily smirked. "My grandfather wants to add another admin for the office. His executive admin wants to retire in two years, so he wants someone to come in and learn. Would you be interested?"

Nicole grinned. "I would love it." She is very much aware of ELQ and their success.

"There's only one bad side."

Liz moved next to them and took the baby out of the highchair.

"What's that?"

"My Aunt Tracy is kind of a pain in the ass."

Liz snorted. "Kind of?"

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Famous last words," Emily said.

"Well, I'll just have to win her over."

Emily pulled out her phone and a gruff Edward answered.

"Who is this and why are you bothering me?"

"Honestly, grandfather. Suppose I was a client?"

Edward smirked. "I saw your name come up."

She shook her head. "Are you still looking for an admin?"

"Yes. Do you know of someone?" He had interviewed five people and either they were too vacuous or slutty.

"Yes. Her name is Nicole Corelli."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "The Corelli's?" He makes sure he knows all the players in town.

"Yes, but she's not in the business."

Nicole started to gnaw on her bottom lip. That usually meant the kiss of death.

"Does she have a resume?"

"I'm sure she does. She has experience too. How soon would you need her to start?"

"Well, if she passes with flying colors, probably three weeks."

Emily mouthed it and Nicole gave her the thumbs up. "That's perfect."

"Can she come by my office tomorrow at 10:00 A.M.?"

Emily relayed the message and Nicole nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, I'll see her then."

"Thanks, grandfather." She slipped the phone back into her pocket. "Now, I'm going to go over all things Edward and help you ace this interview, but first, what do you have to wear?"

"I have a navy blue suit."

"That would be classic. Make sure the shirt doesn't have cleavage, keep your makeup to a minimum, and cross your legs at your ankles."

"I take it he is traditional?"

"Yes and my grandmother is very classy and smart and the basis of how he judges all other woman. Even though she is pretty much as close to perfect as you can get, she is feisty too and not a pushover. So, he doesn't want a yes person. In fact, he likes to bicker. It's what my family is good at."

Nicole chuckled. "I can banter with the best of them."

"Tracy on the other hand, just stare her down and make sure you don't look away first. Her bark is more than her bite. Don't let her frazzle you and you'll figure out when you should push back and when you shouldn't. Muttering under your breath is a good thing when it comes to her."

Liz laughed. "Your family can be certifiable at times."

"You're telling me? I'm probably going to need intensive therapy someday."

"I haven't interviewed in a long time."

"You'll be fine. Just take a deep breath and be confident—another warning, he'll do a thorough background check."

Nicole grimaced.

"It's almost better to just be candid with him."

"Okay." While she is utterly excited, she's terrified at the same time, but she really does want to get back to work and three weeks will help Ali feel more comfortable with Leticia."

"They have daycare, by the way, unless you prefer the nanny."

"Given my family's line of business, the nanny is probably a better option." She didn't want to scare or inconvenience other employees.

They ventured into the living room and spent another hour going over all things Quartermaine.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments! – Guest – Glad you noticed re: Leticia. I like to taunt Sonny as much as I can. You'll see. * leasmom – her guard was there. It's a public place with lots of people walking around. Ronnie ducked out of sight. He didn't get near her.

Chapter 25

Luke downed a drink and then swirled the liquid around as he got lost in his thoughts.

"That good?" Lucky said as he and Nikolas moved closer.

"It was outstanding."

"That was not what I meant."

Luke sighed heavily. "Helena froze one of my accounts. Luckily, I had already moved the money out. The dragon lady is in rare form this time around."

"What's our next move?" Nikolas asked.

"No matter what we do, she's not going to stop. That puts lots of lives in danger. When does Gia get back in town?" Luke asked.

"Next week."

"Not good… Can you suggest that she doesn't?"

"Not if I want to live."

They laughed.

"She won't be staying on the island. I moved into a flat on the waterfront."

"Well, that's a surprise."

"I don't trust Helena and I can't keep Gia safe there."

Lucky sat on a stool. "Unfortunately, there really is no place to hide. She has eyes everywhere."

Luke patted his son on the back. "I'm doing everything I can. We just have to play it smart and think like the old bat."

"What if doing that makes her come after me more. Will you back away?"

Luke's mouth slightly dropped open as he stared at his son. "You want me to back down?"

"If it will save my life, then yes."

Nikolas observes them curiously. What Lucky is asking of his father goes against everything Luke believes in.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. She's already hurt you so much. At this point, I don't know if I can look the other way. I want to fight for you."

Lucky's eyes filled with tears. "She's going to try to break you by taking or hurting everything or anyone that is important to you." He stood dejectedly. "You can't fight for what you don't have."

He strode outside, leaving his father haunted by his words.

Nikolas cleared his throat. "He needs help. I called a specialist and he'll be here next week."

"Thank you."

"I love him too."

Luke watched him leave and then poured another drink and took it to the back porch. It's quite clear that this game needs to end, but what is yet to be seen is how much carnage Helena will leave in her wake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly let out a tirade of curses just as Sonny entered the room.

"What happened?"

"Leticia quit."

"Because of what happened?"

She threw up her hands. "I don't know. She said she had a better offer."

"Did you try to throw some money at her?"

"I was going to, but she hung up."

Sonny rubbed his brow. "Well, if you find someone else, make sure Benny checks them out."

"Alright."

He pulled her against him. "You're too stressed. Perhaps I can help with that?"

She forced a smile, not really in the mood to be amorous. "You can try."

He smirked. "Where's Michael?"

"He's with my mom."

"Good. Let's go upstairs."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila called Emily into the sitting room.

"Hello, grandmother."

"Hello, darling. How was your day?"

"Great. I aced my exam and then I visited Elizabeth at her new place."

"She's living with the Corelli's, right?"

Emily grinned. Her family always knows all the gossip. "Yes. Nicole is really nice. She's going to interview with grandfather tomorrow for the new admin position."

"Is she tough? I can't even imagine putting up with my dear husband at work."

Emily chuckled. "Yes, she is and I think she can handle herself. She has the most beautiful little girl who you would adore named Alaina. Johnny is her boyfriend and Alaina's daddy."

"Interesting… Is he going to marry her?"

"I have no idea. She has been through a lot, so I think they are just getting back together."

Lila can tell from Emily's demeanor that it must have been something serious. "My husband, while he can be good-hearted at times, is a bully. Are you sure she can handle it?"

"I gave her the family breakdown and she didn't seem fazed."

"Well, I look forward to getting to know her."

"I heard Gia is on her way home."

Emily gestured wildly. "Okay, that's it! Who are your spies?"

Lila giggled. "A lady never gives away all of her secrets."

Emily groaned. "You always say that."

"I don't say things unless I mean it. Someday, you're going to find someone to give you a run for your money."

"Guys suck."

"Such language… Up until now, you've only dated boys who are clueless. Mark my word, you will meet your match and probably have no idea what to do about it."

Emily grinned.

Edward entered the room. "There will be no such thing happening under my roof. I'll run him off."

Lila smirked as she shook her head. "Edward, darling, while I let you think you have the last word on many occasions, Emily's love life is off limits."

"Pushaw. She's going to finish college and be brilliant once she figures out what the heck she wants to be."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, is it that difficult to pick a career?"

"It's practically for the rest of my life. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Happiness is subjective. Do I look happy to you?"

She snickered. "Only when grandmother is hypnotizing you with her eyes."

Lila chuckled. "I do no such thing."

"Oh yes, you do." Emily stood up and started to run. "Later, I have to study."

Edward grumbled as he sat next to his wife.

"What are you doing home? Isn't it early for you?"

"Can't I miss my wife?"

Her head tilted. "You could, but we both know that your love for me is not why you are sitting there looking perplexed."

"You could always read me like a book. Emily called me earlier and asked me to interview one of her friends for the admin position."

"I heard. Is there a problem?"

"I jumped the gun and did a background check."

"Edward, that is so unfair. You're not even giving her a chance to prove herself."

"Her resume is excellent, but she's a Corelli."

Lila rolled her eyes. "I've worked with Frank Corelli on a few innercity projects and he always came through for me."

"Do you know everyone?"

She tried not to grin. "Don't take that tone with me, Edward Quartermaine. Now, if her resume is stellar then what is the problem?"

"She's had it rough. I'm worried about her mental state after being through such a horrible ordeal and she possibly has a little girl from it." All of his intel hasn't come back yet, but he had enough to draw some lines.

"You can't let that affect your decision making. She would want you to be fair. Sometimes, life gives us lemons and all we can do is squeeze the heck out of them until all the bitterness is gone. Like you, she's a fighter. If you treat her with respect, she will give it back. Trust your instincts after you meet her. If it's not going to work out and she's not the best for the job, then send her over to me. I can always use help for the charity."

He patted her hand. "You represent the luckiest day of my life. You are everything that is good and I'll always cherish you."

"Do I get a kiss for being your lucky charm?"

He leaned towards. "You get a kiss for just being you." His lips brushed against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth finished getting things ready at the diner and then flipped the sign to open. About five minutes later, Laura came inside.

"How are things going?"

Liz smiled. "Great. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Luke is stubborn—you know, the usual."

"Some things never change… What can I get you?"

"A cup of coffee to go and a banana."

Liz quickly fetched a pot and poured some coffee into a cup as Laura watched. Once the lid was secured, she placed it in in the space between them. "Take anyone you want," she said pointing to the fruit bowl.

"Thanks. So, things have been quiet?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Me too. I'm glad I wasn't alone."

"Are you and Lucky really over?"

Liz met her gaze. "Yes. I know that's hard for everyone to process, but I think it's for the best."

"Well, it's best for you. Lucky on the other hand—"

"—has a family to watch out for him and hopefully, will overcome whatever Helena did to him. Isn't it better that I'm honest with how feel instead of just going through the motions? Your son deserves more than that."

"It just seemed so sudden, Elizabeth. One minute you want him back more than anything and the next, you want nothing to do with him."

Liz started to wipe down the counter. "I know how it looks, but honestly, I don't care. It has been so long since I've felt right about something and centered. That rape threw my whole world off its axis and now, I feel like I have something to really look forward too."

"And you don't think you could have done that with my son?"

Liz shrugged. "It doesn't matter because I've moved on. I really like you Laura, but I don't want to have this conversation every time I see you. I get that you love your son and that you care about me and thought I was the one for him, hell, so did I, but fate stepped in and my heart is with someone else."

"Who is in jail…"

Liz threw the cloth down. "I didn't give up on Lucky, so why would I give up on Jason?"

Laura bit her tongue because in the end, to her, Liz did give up on her son.

Catching her look, Liz clucked her tongue. "Walking away for the right reason is not giving up. Look, it's my life, my choice." She walked away, leaving Laura wide-eyed and when she finally returns, there is money on the counter and a note.

Liz grabbed and then read it.

"I'll try to do better."

While she gets where Laura is coming from, she's tired of explaining herself over and over. Jason needs to get home soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole sat in the lobby of ELQ bouncing her knee. When the secretary finally called her, she stood and took a deep breath before moving forward to try to gather her wits.

"Mr. Quatermaine will see you now."

"Thanks."

"Try to relax, dear, I don't really remember my CPR class."

Nicole smiled. "Good to know…"

She is led into an office where Edward is on the line barking at someone, so she sits and when he can't find his pen to write something down, she spots it on the floor and grabs it and hands it to him. When he can't locate his pad, she finds that too and places it in front him.

Two minutes later, he finishes and slams the phone down. "They are complete idiots and have no clue how to run a conglomerate." He stops to take her in. She is wearing a very nice suit which is not too short and modest. Her hair is neatly coifed and her makeup is just right. "Well, you must be Nicole."

"Yes, I am."

He stands and shakes her hands. "I have your resume right here," he said before returning to his seat. "You seem to have a lot of experience."

"I do. I have worked at several large companies and have reference letters." She placed a folder on his desk and he perused it.

"I know some of these people. Why did you leave?"

"I was in New York and then something happened and I had to move to Ireland for a while."

"That's a beautiful country."

"I loved it there but ended up moving back because of my brother. I wanted my daughter to have family around her and for us to feel secure. Her father is here."

There is hidden meaning in that sentence, but he lets it go.

"Well, I guess their loss is my gain. I'm going to be upfront with you. I know about what happened to you."

She grimaced, but he continued.

"My only concerned is how you are coping and if you can handle being around a gruff old man who sometimes needs to be put his place. There is also my daughter to contend with. They call her the dragon lady behind her back."

Nicole smirked. "I would like to say a few things."

"Go ahead."

"What happened to me was devasting, but it doesn't define me. I have good days and bad, but I fight because my daughter is worth it and it will not interfere with my work performance, so as far as I'm concerned, it's not relevant and I don't want to talk about it again."

"That's fair enough."

"I can tell your heart was in the right place, so I won't hold it against you, but that is my personal life and you shouldn't be privy to it."

"Okay." He likes her spunk. "I apologize if I offended you."

She takes a deep breath. "Look, I can handle your gruffness if you can handle me mumbling under my breath and an occasional eye roll."

He tried not to smile but failed miserably.

Averting her gaze, she closed her eyes, throwing him completely off balance when she focused in on him and showed her vulnerability. "I'm tough. I had to be to get this far. Unless it's an emergency, I won't use your daycare so it won't put anyone else in danger. I have guards that come with the package, but they can sit at a vacant desk and just occasional walk around. I promise that they won't be disruptive. If that's not good enough, then one can stay in the waiting room and the other in the stairwell. I really want this job. I'm good and don't mind working hard and I thrive under pressure."

Edward sighed. "Nicole, while the extra security gives me pause, I'm willing to work with it. The job is yours."

Her eyes lit up and a smile emerged that could melt his cold heart. "Thank you so much."

He chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. You haven't met Tracy."

As if on queue, Tracy barrelled into the office and took one look at Nicole and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, hell no."

"Tracy!"

"No, daddy. This will not work."

"You haven't even looked at her resume. Just because she is attractive doesn't mean she's vacuous."

Tracy crossed her arms in front of her. "Why don't you let me interview her."

"No. I already hired her, so be nice."

"I will not!" She leaned closer to Nicole. "I don't know how you wormed your way into here, but if you so much as breathe wrong, you're out of here."

Nicole's head tilted. "Last time I checked, Edward is my boss, not you."

"Excuse me?"

Nicole stood, towering over her. "You know, I read a lot about you and was even excited to meet such an accomplished businesswoman who is so highly respected. I was even warned about you and didn't believe them. Unlike you, I will give you the benefit of the doubt that maybe you are just having a really bad day." She turned to Edward. "Thank you again for the opportunity."

"You're welcome. See Cheryl on the way out and she'll take you to Human Resources."

"Thank you."

She brushed by a perturbed Tracy and then paused. "By the way, I'm Nicole Corelli. I'll see you three weeks."

Tracy's mouth dropped open. "You hired a Corelli?"

Nicole grinned all the way back to the receptionist area.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie approached Sonny. "From what I heard, Manny might have been involved in Carter's death."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe Corelli wants to see if he can get Jason over to his side and use him against us."

"That can never happen. Can you take Manny out?"

"No. He'll be sprung in the next week and has too many people around him. Besides, if he goes down, Francis will know it was you and it will be an all-out war that we don't need."

"True. We'll bide our time where Jason is concerned. He's not going anywhere anyway, so we'll let him think he's safe before we tighten the screws again."

Ronnie wanted to roll his eyes. He doesn't understand why Sonny has such a hard-on for Jason. "Scully went underground which probably means he ordered his men to do something stupid before he left."

"He needs to die—painfully."

"He will when the time is right and I'll happily be the one to torture him."

Sonny looked up and studied Ronnie for a moment. It's not in his nature to fully trust anyone and Ronnie is certainly an enigma. At some point, he'll have to get rid of him because he knows too much. Men like Ronnie can be bought, but for now, he needs him. Once Scully is taken care of, he and Ronnie are going to have a long talk and it probably won't end well.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – Thanks for the comments. You know I was thinking about Manny and how he would look a little younger. I think he'd still have a lot of tat's but maybe not as much as he does now. I found a picture of him from the movie Diehard (till post it at my site) with hair and I think that is the visual of him a want for this fic. I don't mind his bald head, just thought that was something that might have evolved. Also, since who I think I'm hooking him up with his 5'7, I'm picturing him taller than his 5'8 stature and will bump him an inch or two lol. I figure a lot of people say Jason is 6 ft plus in their fics and Steve is like 5'9.

Also, remember that Jason's fierceness grew as he matured and got older. He's still young and doesn't have the total respect yet in the business.

Chapter 26

A week later, Nikolas and Gia entered the diner.

Elizabeth slightly smiled. "Hey, guys."

Nikolas steered Gia to a table. "Hello. How are you?"

"I'm good. At least Gia is back so you don't have to look so miserable."

Gia smirked. "Was he pouting?"

"Always…"

"I'm right here."

"We know," they said at the same time.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a Cobb salad," Gia said, "Oh, and put the dressing on the side please."

"Got it. What about you?"

"I'll take the chili."

"Alright, let me put your order in." The diner had only been open for a few days and a lot of people were stopping in to show their support.

Gia perused the room. "It's weird not having Tammy here."

"I know."

"Is Elizabeth in danger?" While they aren't close, she does respect their friendship.

"Maybe, but you know her. She won't back down."

Lucky moved inside. "Hey."

Gia got up and hugged him. "I can't believe it's you."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the normal reaction."

"Should I have swooned?"

Lucky chuckled. "It might have made me feel missed."

They sat. "You were. Elizabeth just took our order."

Liz finished up at another table and then approached them. "What can I get you?"

"A number three would be fine."

"You got it."

She turned away and Gina glanced at her boyfriend. He had warned her that Lucky and Liz weren't together, but she didn't really believe it. However, Elizabeth was all business.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Lucky asked.

"Well, I'm going to unpack, but we can order some pizza if you want," Gia said. She had also been surprised when Nikolas informed her that they were staying in a flat he had bought instead of the island.

"I would like that." Hanging with them would make him feel normal.

"I heard your mom is in town."

"Yes. She is going to stay for a while. They are trying to find someone to reverse the brainwashing."

"Nikolas was telling me what Helena did. I can't wait until someone takes that shrew out."

Luke smiled as he plopped onto a chair next to his son. "I hope I get to do the honors, darling. Welcome back. You are a sight for sore eyes."

Gia smiled. "Thanks. It's good to be back."

Taggert walked in and did a double take. "When did you get back?"

Gia stood and embraced him. "I flew in a few hours ago. How are things?"

"Great. I put Jason away and it has been quiet."

Liz ignored the comment and put Gia's salad down.

Gia noted the tension. "Are you staying or just getting coffee?"

"You know me too well. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll give you a ring."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Be good…"

She faked an innocent look and he smiled and then went to the counter.

When Elizabeth coldly walked by him, he pretended to shiver and stopped her on her way back.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Can I get you something?"

"Coffee—to go."

She quickly poured a cup and placed it in front of him.

He handed her some money.

"Thanks," she said before going to the register.

He moved back towards Gia. "What's wrong with her?"

Lucky sighed. "She and Jason are friends."

Taggert groaned. "Please say it isn't so."

"It's true."

His phone buzzed and he answered it. "I'll be right there."

"Bye," Gia said as he waved and then hurried away with his phone pressed to his ear.

"I don't know if you should have told him that," Nikolas said.

"Why? Isn't it common knowledge?"

"I don't think so."

Lucky groaned.

"I can talk to him," Gia said. "Don't worry about it." Her brother wouldn't want anything to happen to Elizabeth. She quickly texted him to not say anything about Liz and Jason's friendship and that she'd meet him at Eli's for lunch the next day and they'll talk about it there.

"Should I say something to her?" Lucky asked.

"Let me talk to my brother first. There is no need to get her upset at this point."

Liz brought them the rest of the food and Nikolas changed the subject.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny entered the cell to find Jason reading a book. "Hey, I just met with my lawyer."

"You getting out of here?"

"Yeah. I leave tomorrow morning."

"Congratulations. Why don't you look happier?"

"I'm a little nervous about you."

"I meet with Diane in an hour. I'll find out what's going on with the hearing."

Manny started to pace. "People are going to test the boundaries with me gone. My boys are loyal and promised to keep an eye on you, but only if things are bad. They don't all work for Francis. I earned their respect and they gave it to me. Watch your back. I'm not sure who your new roommate will be."

"I will." He is a little nervous about not having Manny there, but he always keeps his eyes open. There are too many people looking to take him out and gain some street cred.

"You know where the weapons are hidden. Just be careful because you don't want to end up having to do more time when you're so close to getting out of here. I think that will be the angle for those trying to get to you. The longer you stay in here, the more opportunities they'll have."

Jason stood. "Any pointers?"

Manny slightly smiled. "Use your instincts, Jason. You're a good fighter, but when there are a lot of opponents, they are going to swarm you and once they get you to the floor, you screwed—no pun intended."

Jason grimaced and Manny laughed.

"Don't go to places where you can get jumped. Lay off the weights, man. You're big enough. Stay where there are guards. They won't totally risk their jobs, so they'll save you. I put in a good word for you to take my old job in the infirmary. It's quiet and much safer."

"Thanks."

"You can owe me a beer when you get out."

"I'm down for that, after all, you are going to be dating my sister."

Manny laughed. "Your sister is too young for me, but I definitely will be taking her to dinner at the mansion. I'll wear my best no sleeve shirt that shows off my ink." While he's not completely covered in tats, his ink is impressive.

Jason grinned. "Edward will love that. Does Armani make no sleeve shirts?"

Manny cracked up. "I'll ask Diane."

Jason smirked. "I think she has something up her sleeve."

"Really?"

"She said she's bringing someone else."

A slow grin eased onto Manny's face, making Jason tilt his head.

"What?"

"I think she's going to have someone else represent you in court."

"Is that good?" From what he knows, Diane is very good.

"If it's who I think it is, I'll try not to drool."

Jason chuckled. "That good?"

"Oh yeah."

Now, Jason is intrigued. "You like her?"

Manny shrugged. "She's gorgeous, smart, tough when she needs to be, and sexy as hell. All the guys drool over her."

"Interesting… Is she taken? Why haven't you gone for it?"

"She's way above my league."

"You sound like me when I talk about Elizabeth."

"Jason, I have no delusions about who I am and what I'm capable of. She doesn't need to be with a hardened criminal. Just because she represents the business from time to time doesn't mean she wants to live the life."

"Maybe you should let her make up her mind. Has anyone else asked?"

"No. I thought Francis would, but honestly, she works in Pennsylvania and he is under a lot of pressure. He has put his love life on hold because of the transfer of power. Johnny flirted, but his heart was somewhere else."

"Well, I'll let you know if she's wearing a ring or not."

Manny smiled. "Deal…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane's eyes shot up when Jason entered the room.

"Hello."

"You're by yourself."

"She just stepped out to make a call."

Jason's eyes narrowed, making Diane smile.

"Relax, you'll like her."

"From what I hear, so does everyone else."

Diane's eyes widened. "What did you hear?"

"Just seems like a lot of the guys have a crush on her, Manny included."

"Interesting…"

"Is he her type?"

"Are you playing matchmaker?"

Jason shrugged. "He has had my back, so I have his."

"I'm not sure if he's her type, but Manny is complex. I like him. We've had some great conversations that ran the gamut. He's smart. I'm not into ink, but it fits him."

He's glad that Diane thinks things through and doesn't seem to make snap judgments.

Evangeline rushed into the room and then froze when she saw Jason. While he is still bruised, she is taken aback by how handsome he is. "Hello, I'm Evangeline."

Diane can tell she's impressed and hides a smile. If Jason weren't already taken, she might have to make that happen.

"I'm Jason," he said as he stood and then shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

She took a seat next to Diane.

"Evangeline is almost as good as me."

Eva smirked.

"So, you'll be in good hands. She lives in Pennsylvania, so Sonny won't know our connection. I keep her well hidden on purpose. This will buy us more time. Her name is listed on all of the paperwork. I will be in a room watching and can communicate with her if necessary."

"Okay."

"I've read through the case and have no doubt that you'll get out, it will just take some time. The hearing is very specific in nature. Once I'm done, the judge will reverse your guilty plea and then, we're back to square one. There will be a preliminary hearing and I'm hoping to get it thrown out and not have to go to trial. Either way, with the evidence that everyone has collected, you should be a free man soon," Evangeline said.

Jason likes her confidence.

"Do you have any questions?"

"If they throw out the plea, will I have to stay here until the hearing?"

"Yes, you will have to stay incarcerated but I'll try to see if you can be housed at county. The next hearing is in the next few days."

Jason is surprised but grateful.

"All you need to do is show up. We'll have a suit delivered," Diane said.

Eva perused his face with a frown.

"It looked a lot worse before."

Their gaze held.

"Well, I don't like that you were hurt, but hopefully it will affect the judge. If Hugh hadn't of misrepresented you, then maybe you could have avoided all of that."

"I was pretty determined to throw my life away, but I won't let on to that in court."

Diane and Eva slightly smiled. "Good. We have fifteen more minutes. Anything you want to know?"

Part of him wants to ask about Epiphany, but he still feels ashamed about what happened and instead, looked down.

"She's fine, Jason. In fact, I believe she's going to work part-time for the next few days."

His head jerked up. "Really?"

"Yes. She's tough. In fact, I really like her."

"She's one of a kind."

"And it's okay if you miss her. I know she misses you. There has been a lot of things going on while you were gone. Lucky Spencer is alive."

He is shocked. "That is unexpected."

"Yeah, well, according to Johnny, Helena Cassadine did something to him, so he's been keeping an eye on Elizabeth."

"I see. Did she go back to him?"

Diane shook her head. "No. He's unstable, besides, I think she's pretty taken with you at the moment."

He closed his eyes for a long moment.

"Let her in, Jason."

"I can't. Sonny is too dangerous right now. She'll be safer if he doesn't know about her."

Diane sighed. "I can't totally disagree with that, but one day Sonny won't be in the way of your happiness and you're going to have to deal with what she means to you. Run to her, instead of away. You deserve some happiness."

Eva curiously observed them, wondering what Elizabeth is like.

"For now, I just need to make sure that Sonny doesn't hurt anyone else I care about."

"Well, you're going to be a target as soon as he gets wind of this. Lila has worked extra hard to make sure it's a closed hearing, but he may have someone undercover at the courthouse. He'll find out."

"He does have someone, but I'm not sure who it is." Francis does too. It's just par for the game. The more inside information you get, the better off the organization will be.

"Well, while I understand the need to keep away from Elizabeth in public, there's always a throwaway phone. It doesn't have to be all or nothing."

When he doesn't answer, she sighs and starts putting her documents away.

Eva gazed at her phone. "There was an opening in the calendar. The hearing is in two days."

Diane grinned. "I can't wait to wipe the floor with Claire."

"Me too."

Jason sucked in a deep breath. The nightmare is almost over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny eyed Jason as he entered the cell. "Well?"

Jason shrugged making his cellmate gaze at him incredulously. It's harder keeping a straight face than he thought it would be. "What?"

"Was she there?"

"Yeah."

Manny's head tilted. "And? What do you think?"

"She's alright."

His mouth dropped open and Jason couldn't help it and grins.

"Wait. You're messing with me?"

"Yes."

Manny shook his head. "Enough with the bullshit, spill."

"She's beautiful. I like her."

Manny's eyes narrowed.

"Relax, you know I like Elizabeth."

"And if Elizabeth weren't in the picture?"

Jason smirked. "You might have some competition."

Manny playfully shoved him. "Asshole…"

"You're worse than O'Brien right now."

Manny glared at him.

"She's going to represent me at the hearing so we can hide my connection to Francis for now."

"Good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany opens her door to find Diane and Evangeline standing there. "I didn't realize you made house calls."

She grinned and brushed past her. "My dear woman, we are about to celebrate."

Piph smiled when Diane pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"This is Evangeline Williamson and she will be representing Jason in court."

Eva held out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Piph shook it. "Well, it's my turn to find out all about you. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"The hearing is in two days," Diane said as they sat.

Piph retrieved some glasses and placed them on the coffee table. "That is excellent news. How did he take it?"

"Oh, you know Jason. He was quiet but relieved."

Piph turned her attention to Eva. "What did you think of him?"

Diane finished pouring. "To Jason Morgan and freedom."

"I'll drink to that," Piph said before sipping. "This is good."

"I stole it from Francis."

Piph chuckled. "You are too much. I'm surprised he doesn't frisk you before you leave the office."

"He knows he'd get cut."

Eva smiled.

"Sorry we interrupted you," Piph said.

"It's okay. Well, my first impression is that he's fine as hell."

Diane almost choked on the champagne which sent them all into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, he is. Anything else?"

"He's quiet like Diane said, but his eyes—despite the beautiful color, I think they are the windows to his soul."

Piph nodded. "Good, you get him."

"He's complex, but I think he likes simple things. It really makes me want to meet Elizabeth."

"You will. She's young, but has been through a lot."

Diane perked up. "She's what I'd call an old soul and has the most fabulous skin I've ever seen. I try not to stand next to her too long."

Piph dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"What? It's kind of disgusting. She'll probably never age."

"My girl is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. I think in order to represent Jason, you have to understand him to a degree. He's not going to react like a normal person. The brain damage from the accident makes him process life differently. To most, he's an enigma who has a wall that goes on infinitely, but to me, he's gentle, kind, loving, and smart. Once he lets you in, unless you hurt him irrevocably, you're in for life. You can't beat that kind of loyalty."

Eva nodded. "Well, it sounds like Elizabeth is a lucky woman and he's just as lucky to have her."

"Amen, sista. To Jason and Elizabeth, we might need therapy trying to get them to paradise, but dammit, I'll take psych drugs if I have too. Those two are going to be great together."

Diane cracked up. "I'll drink to that."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Thanks for the comments! While I would be tempted to go there with Eva, it's not that kind of fic.

Chapter 27

Piph glanced at Eva. "Are you single?"

Eva choked and almost spilled a little champagne on her skirt.

"Yes, she is," Diane said as she patted Eva on the back.

"The bathroom is down the hallway, first door on the left."

Eva left and PIph leaned in closer.

"What was that about?"

"She had a bad breakup with some idiot named John in Llanview."

Piph studied Diane. "You already have a replacement in mind, don't you?"

"Yes. Jason alluded that his cellmate, Manny, who works for Francis is interested. He gets out today. However, I'm not sure he's Eva's type."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has a lot of ink and he's very intense."

"Is he hot?"

"In his own way. I mean, he's not my type and honestly, how can I notice any other man after seeing Lorenzo naked?"

Piph chuckled. "Girl, you are too much. I'll need to see a picture in order to make that comparison."

Diane smacked her arm. "You are bad."

"So they tell me…"

Eva sat down. "Sorry."

"It's okay. So, what else do you do besides being a lawyer?"

"Um, I sing and write music."

"Really?"

"Girl, what are you doing on Sunday?"

"Nothing—why?"

"You're coming to church with me. Tanya is sick and I need a soprano. Are you down?"

Eva grinned. "Yes. I would love to."

Piph finished her drink as they continued to get to know each other. Hopefully, Jason will be out soon and they can fix this mess and get on with their lives.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny laid Alaina in her crib and followed Nicole to the room next door so they can talk. He watched as she moved to the window and gazed into the darkness.

"I'm going to be working for Edward Quartermaine in three weeks."

He's surprised. "When did this happen?"

"I had an interview and it went well."

"Congratulations."

"Leticia quit her other job and is going to work for us full time."

He stopped in his tracks. "Wait. What?"

"She watches Alaina from time time. I didn't tell you?"

Johnny groaned. "Leticia was Carly's nanny for Michael. When Sonny finds out…"

"Shit."

"Is she good?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll deal with it. Hopefully, it will be a while before he finds out." He moved to her side. "Nicole."

She freed her bottom lip which she had been biting. "Yeah."

"Don't fret. It will be fine."

"Okay."

"You look beautiful tonight."

She slightly smirked, sensing his changing mood. "Thank you."

"I—can I kiss you, baby?"

She nodded and then slowly closed her eyes as he moved forward. When she felt his breath on her lips, she waited for contact and after a long pause, her eyes snap open so she can see why he's stopping. A devilish smirk emerges on his face.

"You want me."

She smacks him on the arm. "Don't play with me, Johnny."

He chuckles. "I just—I like that you want me."

She licked her lips. "Always…"

His eyes darkened and his fingers skimmed over her face and then gripped her hair as his lips pressed against hers several times before his tongue flickered out and teased her.

"Johnny…"

Her sigh makes him moan as he finally took her mouth, slowly making her relax as she gave in to the feeling. When they finally parted, he slightly smiled.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you."

She blushed. "I missed you."

"Face it, Nicole Corelli, you just do it for me."

She grinned. You're so smooth."

"That was from my heart."

"And hot—did I mention hot?"

"I don't think you did."

She yelped when he swept her off her feet and their gaze held as he carried her to the bed and sat.

"Can I touch you a little while we kiss."

She slowly nodded.

"Thank you."

He sensuously kissed her again and noticed that when he ran his hand up her bare leg, she slightly jumped. "You okay?"

"Yes."

He isn't used to her being so timid but understands why. "All you have to do is tell me no or stop. You know that, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

He dropped his hand.

"But probably not in the way you think."

"Explain it to me." He doesn't want to overstep.

"It's just—I'm scared of letting go and losing control."

"Why?"

"I've been so—ugh—I don't know if I can find the right words—pent up? I just shoved my sexuality down and I'm scared of so many things. What if I start thinking of them while you're doing something to me. I don't want to hurt your feelings. Suppose I'm not the same. You loved that I was wild. Everything is so different now."

A tear rolled down her face.

"You're scared that I won't want you anymore?"

"Yes."

"You are still so freaking sexy and I love you, Nicole. Even if sex is different, it won't change how I feel about you. We'll go at your pace, okay? For now, I just need those lips."

She let out a sigh of relief. "They need you too."

"How about you kiss me?"

She stared at him for a long moment and then kissed him so gently he shivered. When she finally turned it up a notch, he was putty in her hands. Little by little, he is allowing her to feel empowered again and she doesn't think she'll ever be able to thank him enough. This is what she needed. He is what she needed; someone who believes in her and accepts her while she finds herself. Johnny O'Brien is everything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Manny changed into street clothes and then waited to be taken to another area to get the details on his release.

Jason moved inside. "You look good."

"Thanks."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. I'm scared someone will change their mind."

"That would suck."

Manny grinned. "Well, my friend, stay safe. I'll have a beer waiting for you."

"How thoughtful."

"With any luck, you'll be having one soon too."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me."

They shook hands.

"You're welcome."

A guard appeared. "Alright, Ruiz, you're out of here."

"I can't say I'll miss you."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Always a smartass."

"Emphasis on smart…"

Manny focused on Jason one last time. "You've got this."

Jason nodded. Hopefully, people won't strike right away and he can make it to the hearing unscathed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About an hour later, he's pushed into the warden's office.

"Mr. Morgan, I understand you've lost your roommate."

"Yes."

"I also heard you have a hearing tomorrow."

Jason nodded.

"Do you want protective custody until then."

"No."

"Why not?"

"If something happens and I lose, my life will be a living hell if I do that. It's mainly for snitches."

Guy sighed. "Fine, but you're on your own until the morning then."

"Understood."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When it was meal time, Jason sat at a table by himself and is eventually joined by two of Francis's men.

A couple of men approach them and one sat next to Jason. "Well, well, how's the baby today? Manny isn't here to protect you anymore. For the right price, maybe we're willing to run interference."

Jason ignored them and continued to eat.

"Did you hear me?"

When he still didn't answer, the man growled and went to grab him, but Jason is prepared and grabs his hand, applying a lot of pressure which causes the man to submit.

"If you try and touch me again, I will not hesitate to break every bone in your fucking hand. Manny was a picnic compared to me. I have brain damage which means I don't give a shit about anything. I won't stop until you are lying on the ground bleeding and majorly fucked up. Did you hear me?"

The man nodded and when Jason heard a guard approach he let go and started to eat again.

"Morgan, is there a problem?"

"No. He was just leaving."

The inmate and his friend quickly stood, grabbing their trays as they left.

When they were out of earshot, the guard leaned down. "Keep your nose clean because I have no problem disciplining you. The warden is not here to protect you." He pulled back and the men stared at each other before the guard walked away. Little did Jason know that his glare had just earned him some respect.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gia eased into a booth and Marcus sat across from her.

"So, bro, have you hooked up with anyone yet?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know me. It's all about work."

"Yeah, well, work is overrated."

The waitress took their drink order and left.

"I need to ask you a favor."

His eyes narrowed. "Why am I suddenly scared?"

She smiled. "You know me too well."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I need you to keep that tidbit of information Lucky gave you about Liz to yourself."

"Why?"

"If word gets out, it will put her on Sonny's radar."

Taggert took a sip of his drink. "Will he hurt her?" While Elizabeth is mad at him currently, he feels very protective of her especially because of her past.

"We're not sure. Sonny and Jason aren't on good terms. Lucky and Nikolas seemed very concerned about him finding out."

"I see." Activity is starting to pick up again and there is Carly's assault as well. It all spells trouble and he certainly doesn't want Liz in the middle of it. "He won't hear it from me."

"I knew I could depend on you."

"So, tell me all about Paris."

She rubbed her hands together and gave him a rundown of her trip.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena moved into Claire's apartment as the attorney showered. Jason's court date is due to start and Claire is a wildcard. While she signed the papers effectively destroying Hugh's career, that doesn't mean she won't be a thorn in Evangeline's side.

Inside the bathroom, Claire put on her bra and underwear after finishing her makeup and then strode into her bedroom and perused her outfit before putting it on. Once she checked herself in the mirror, she left the room and came to a screeching halt when she spotted the intruder.

"Good morning. Don't you look dapper."

"How did you get in here?"

Helena chuckled. "I take it that you know who I am?"

Claire nodded.

Helena's guard threw a large envelope on the table.

"What's that?"

"Insurance, my dear. You are not going to fight the reversal of Jason Morgan's appeal. You're going to acknowledge the injustice and let the defense do their job and get him out. That means, should you be involved in a future preliminary hearing, you will present evidence, but won't fight against the defense when they cross-examine or shoot down the validity of the case. In fact, you are going to do whatever you can to help him."

Claire's jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide. "I'm not willing to ruin my career over some thug."

Helena smirked. "Open the envelope, my dear."

Claire swallowed hard then retrieved it and slowly opened it, gasping when the contents spilled out. "Oh my God. How?"

Their gaze met as Helena chuckled.

"Clearly, you didn't hide your crime as much as you thought. If you don't cooperate, these pictures will go public and your career will be over."

Tears sprang into her eyes as Claire rifled through the photos. When she was in college, she was involved in a drunk driving accident and basically, switched places with her roommate to save her from being convicted of a homicide. A man was killed and justice was never done.

"I'm sure his widow and child would love to know the truth and make sure you and your friend pay. What is it going to be?"

Claire's lower lip trembled. "I'll do it, but how can I be assured that these will never be released?"

"You won't be, but I don't usually go back on my word. Besides, if you say no, they may never find the pieces."

Claire gulped. "Okay."

"That's a good girl. I'll be watching. Don't disappoint me."

She left and Claire slumped into a chair and then gathered the pictures and put them back before finding a lighter and going outside to burn them. After this is finished, she will leave town just in case.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline sat confidently as she waited for the judge to peruse some papers. Diane is in a small room with Epiphany, Lila, and Elizabeth.

"Mr. Morgan, I had expressed my concern at your guilty plea and apparently, you have changed your mind and have new counsel."

Jason met his gaze. "Yes, your honor."

The judge studied him for the moment, clearly, Jason had been beaten since the last time they had seen one another.

"Ms. Williamson, aside from new evidence, why should I agree to reverse the guilty plea?"

Eva stood. "Your honor, it was discovered that Mr. Hughes failed to inform his client that the witness failed to identify my client as the shooter. As you know, Mr. Morgan pled guilty because of that witness since he has no memory of the incident. Ms. Walsh was also aware of this fact and did not speak up because she was hell-bent on seeing my client pay regardless of fact that a misconduct had occurred which is a violation of the Rules of Professional Conduct."

Diane smirked as Lila clapped her hands together with glee, while in the courtroom, Claire glared at Evangeline.

"Your honor, may I speak?" Claire asked.

"Yes."

"While I was aware that Mr. Hughes had knowledge of the evidence, I had no proof that he didn't share that with his client. Mr. Morgan seemed determined to be guilty. I can't be held responsible for that."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Tomatoes—tomatos."

The judge tried not to smile. "Mr. Morgan, did Mr. Hughes advise you about the witness?"

"No, your honor."

"And would you have entered a different plea if you were aware of it?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Mr. Morgan, you seemed hell-bent on going to jail. What has changed?"

"I was feeling guilty because a friend was hurt because she knew me, but I understand that punishing myself for something I didn't do wasn't the answer."

"What happened to you jail? I can see the bruises."

"I was attacked."

Eva touched his arm. "They also tried to rape him, your honor. My client was humiliated and beaten to the point that he was unconscious for days. The longer he stays in Pentonville, the more likely that he will die there."

Claire clenched her jaw but said nothing.

The judge's gaze landed on all the key players in the room. "There is no doubt in my mind that Mr. Hughes's misconduct and manipulation resulted in Mr. Morgan's guilty plea. I hereby reverse the plea and this case will start over. There will be a hearing to determine if there is enough evidence for this to go to trial. Ms. Walsh, do you object to anything that I said?"

She stood. "No, your honor."

"Very well, Mr. Morgan will be remanded into custody until the next hearing."

"Your honor," Eva said. "Considering the threats on his life, we request that Mr. Morgan is remanded to county jail prior to the hearing." Due to the severity of the crime and the fact that Jason had been convicted, bail is not an option.

Everyone held their breath until finally, the judge removed his glasses and then focused on Jason.

"While I feel that part of this is your own doing, I will agree that it is probably in your best interest to not return to Pentonville. If county has the room, then I will sign off on it."

Eva slightly smiled. "Thank you, your honor."

Jason let out a sigh of relief as did everyone in the small room.

"She did good," Piph said.

"Yes, she did," Lila added.

"Alright, everyone but Epiphany needs to leave now," Diane said.

Liz stood. "I'll push Lila to the back entrance. Alice is there. We'll wait in the car until Epiphany is finished."

"I won't be long."

"Okay." Liz isn't sure what this is about, but Epiphany looks very serious.

Once they were gone, Diane made a call.

"They are on their way. I'm going to slip out."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Use the time wisely. You won't have long."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The guard moved Jason closer to the room and then removed his cuffs.

"Go inside. You have ten minutes."

Eva and Jason locked gazes. "It's okay. Please, go inside. I'll be right out here and then you'll be put in a holding cell until all the paperwork is sorted."

Jason moved forward and when the door closed behind him, he came to a halt. "What are you doing here?" He quickly perused her as she stood defiantly.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Unfortunately, I sliced my finger so hard to type. Grrr Between that and smoke from the fires, I'm starting off my Monday very well. Hopefully, it will get better fast.

Chapter 28

Ephipany took a deep breath. "I'm here because I love you whether you can accept that or not. You needed to see that I am still alive and thriving."

His face contorted and then his gaze fell, unable to stop his emotions from spilling over.

She moved closer and touched him, making him flinch and when she heard a sob catch in his throat, she pulled him against her and hugged him and after a minute, his arms gently surrounded her as she tried to soothe him.

"I know you were scared and upset. If I saw you laying on the ground bleeding, I would be a mess, but Jason, I'm okay and I don't hold you responsible." His heart is not as tough as his exterior.

He pulled away, stumbling backward. "It is my fault! If you didn't know me, you wouldn't have been shot."

She shook her head vehemently. "No! You don't get to play God. You don't know that. The way bullets fly around this town, I could have been struck anywhere at any time. I don't blame you, so stop blaming yourself!"

"I can't help it."

His voice is barely above a whisper.

"You're going to have to find a way to deal. This is all on Sonny, not you. What you did—God, I could have strangled you for giving up like that. Never again, Jason. Don't you ever lay down like that and let some asshole walk all over you again."

Jason wiped at his face and then sucked in a harsh breath. "We can't go back to the way it was before."

Her eyes narrowed. "You better not be telling me that our friendship is over because I don't accept that if you are."

He growled. "Dammit, Epiphany! Why can't you just let me go."

She softly smiled as she moved closer. "Because you are worth the fight. You bring me joy and I miss you. Regardless of you trying to make yourself so small that no one notices, you can't, because your light is brighter than that. You can't hide from me. I will love you forever because you are in my heart."

"You have to be one of the most stubborn women I've ever met."

She laughed. "Come here. We don't have long and I need another hug."

He moved forward and gripped her tightly. "I love you too, but when I get out, we can't be seen together. I'll get in touch with you here and there, but please respect that. I'm trying to protect you the best way I can."

She stepped back.

"Three minutes", the guard said as he cracked open the door.

"About that, I'm kind of dating someone."

His brow rose. "You're cheating on me?"

She grin. "Hell yeah. You were in for life and refused to break my bed. Was I supposed to wait?"

He shook his head. "Who?"

"He's hot and a bad boy."

"You are avoiding the question and why do I want to kill someone right now?"

Her eyes danced with mirth. "I don't think you should be talking about killing right now. Relax, he's a good guy."

Jason shifted his weight as the door started to open.

"Alright, Morgan, let's go," The guard said as he cuffed him.

"Who?"

"Francis Corelli."

Jason's jaw slightly fell as he eyed her incredulously.

"Bye! I'll tell him you said hello."

"Epiphany!" he said just as the door shut between them.

Eva chuckled at his expression. "Alright, I'll see you in a half hour. Be good."

"I'm not the one you should worry about. Tell her to be good."

Eva laughed. "Okay."

She pushed her way into the room.

"He's freaking out, isn't he?" Piph said.

"Yes. What did you tell him?"

"That I was dating Francis."

"Well, he'll be thinking about that for quite a while. Wait five minutes and then go out the back."

Piph stopped her and gave her a hug. "You were wonderful and whether you realize it or not, you've made a friend for life."

Eva smiled. "Thank you. I think I'm going to have to stay in town a little bit so I can celebrate with everyone."

"Make it happen, I know Lila will want that as well."

"Well, we can't disappoint Lila Quartermaine."

"Definitely not."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis grinned as Manny strode towards him and they shared a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks! I'm glad to get out." He eyed the baby who smiled at him. "Babysitting?"

"Yes. This is my niece, Alaina," he said as he picked her up. "This is Manny, baby."

She smiled as she dove against his chest.

"Flirt…"

Manny chuckled.

"Francis—" Nicole stopped and then squealed and dove into Manny's arms. "You're back!"

"Yes. How are you?" It had been a long time since he had seen her, but he had taken her to Ireland after the rape and had been so tender to her, that Nicole is forever grateful.

"I'm doing great. I take it that you met my daughter."

He nodded. "She's beautiful. Do I see Johnny's eyes?"

She grinned. "Yeah."

"Are you back together?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "Why are all the good ones taken?"

She laughed. "You could never put up with me. I'm too sarcastic."

"And bossy…" Johnny said as he entered the room.

"Hey!"

He kissed her on the forehead and then shook Manny's hand. "it's good to have you back."

"Thanks! Has anyone heard from Jason?"

Diane and Eva moved into the room. "He is at county and will stay there until the hearing."

"Unfortunately, there isn't an opening in the schedule for two weeks, but we're hoping they'll be a cancellation and we can slip in," Eva said.

Diane gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're out and thank you for protecting Jason."

"I'm glad I could help. Hello, Evangeline."

She smiled. "Hi. What is that I smell?"

Francis handed Johnny the baby and ducked out.

"He's making lunch. Manny loves rigatoni, so we get to help him eat it," Nicole said.

Johnny grinned. "You are a Francis food addict."

"Oh, like you aren't?"

"My mom made me eat everything in sight yesterday. I told her I can't stay there or I'll gain fifty pounds," Manny said.

Diane chuckled. "Well, we can't have you popping out of your suits. I can send her a cease and desist letter."

He cracked up. "That, I would like to see. I can almost hear her cursing in Spanish from here."

Nicole pulled Evangeline to the side. "Okay, spill. What happened in court?"

"She kicked Claire's ass," Diane said before cooing at the baby.

"Awesome!"

"If I could find Hugh, I'd kick his ass too," Eva said.

"Don't worry, we'll find him eventually," Johnny said. The shady lawyer is on the run.

"Lunch!" Francis yelled.

Nicole ran first as everyone laughed. Once they were seated, Francis held up his glass.

"To Manny, loyalty is always rewarded. Thank you for all your sacrifices, next time, we'll get you a driver!"

Everyone laughed as they touched glasses. Not to be outdone, Ali held up her sippy cup.

"My pops wants to throw me a party on Saturday. You're all welcome to come."

Diane smiled. "May I bring Lorenzo?"

"Of course, you can."

"Then you got yourself, two guests."

Johnny wishes he could come, but he has to lay low. He is shocked that Ronnie hasn't figured out the connection yet.

"I'd like to come," Nicole said.

"I'll watch the baby," he said.

Manny winked. "You can be my date."

Johnny shot him a look, making Francis chuckle.

Nicole grinned.

"Evangeline, will you still be in town?"

"Yes. I'll be there. You just have to give me the address."

"Okay. Thank you."

Diane tried not to smile but failed miserably. It's hard not to like Manny. He has a great smile and a deep soul.

"You know that I'll be there," Francis said.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Frank said, staring them down.

Johnny smirked. "It's called eating."

"Don't be such a smart-ass, O'Brien."

Nicole snickered. "Daddy, are you hungry?"

"Unfortunately, I just ate."

"Oh well, more for me," she said before shoveling in some pasta.

Johnny grinned proudly. "My girl can eat and still looks fine as hell."

"Thank you, baby."

"I think I'm going to gag," Francis said.

Eva chuckled at their antics.

"I have a date with Manny Saturday night," Nicole said coyly.

Frank choked on the drink Francis had just given him.

Diane cracked up. "Good one."

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Manny said.

"Oh relax, you could take him. Just throw Ali in front of you and he'll turn to mush."

Frank shook his head. "That child is bad for my cred."

Ali smiled at him and they laughed.

"To my future little heartbreaker," Nicole said.

"If she's ever allowed out of the house," Johnny quipped.

"I'll sneak you out, baby."

"Mama," Ali said.

Nicole's mouth dropped open. "You heard that right?"

Johnny frowned. "I didn't hear a thing. Did you hear something, Francis?"

He shook his head. "Nope, maybe she ate too much pasta."

Eva laughed.

"Why is everyone so concerned about my eating habits?"

"Because you almost inhaled the plate," Francis said.

"Mind your business,"

Diane cracked up. "God, I love you guys."

"Where's Lorenzo?" Francis asked.

"He has some papers to grade and then he'll be waiting for me hopefully naked."

Johnny covered Ali's ears. "There are children at this table."

"Quite a few of them, actually. Don't worry, she could care less."

They went back and forth for a while, laughing and having fun.

Evangeline gazed at her watch. "I have to go, but I definitely will be at the party."

"Great," Manny said.

Once she was gone, Francis chuckled.

"You are so far gone."

"What?"

"You better ask her to dance," Nicole said.

Manny sighed. "She doesn't see me like that."

"Then use the party to show her what you're made of," Diane said.

"Maybe…"

Nicole winked at Diane and it's countered. They will try to work their magic at the party.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When the sound of high heeled shoes filled the air, Jason looked up, surprised to see Evangeline standing there.

"Hey, I brought you something." She pulled out a small baggie and handed it to him.

He looked at it and slightly smiled. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes. They are delicious. I didn't get to see her tonight, but those are a great indication that she is fabulous."

He took a bite and almost groaned. "These are great."

"Are you hanging in there?"

"Yes. It's quieter here. I'm only in this area for tonight, but I don't mind being by myself."

"The minute something opens up, I'll be ready to go."

"Thank you."

"I can't stay long. I had to bribe the guard with brownies too."

He slightly smiled. "Maybe you can get me some extra to use as currency."

She grinned. "I'll see what I can do. Stay safe…"

"You too."

He tracked her as she left and then practically inhaled the rest of the brownies. Somehow, it made him feel a little closer to Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the mansion, Elizabeth wipes tears from her eyes. The family kills her in the best way. They argue over the most ridiculous things and Epiphany just kept it going with her observations. She is sure that Monica was about to body slam Tracy before Alan interfered.

"I hope we don't scare you away," Lila said. She likes Elizabeth. Not only is she smart and vibrant, but there is just something about her that makes you want to protect her. There aren't a lot of good souls around anymore, but she is one of them.

"No way am I going anywhere. Things are just starting to get good."

Lila chuckled. "I'm about to reign them in."

"I'll pay to see that," Piph said.

Lila glanced at Alice who smirked. The large woman whistled loudly, bringing everything to a halt.

"What?" Monica said.

"Ms. Lila wants you all to shut it."

Their eyes shot to their patriarch who is giggling.

"Honestly, you are ridiculous and we have company."

"She started it," Tracy said, prompting Monica to throw a roll at her head which narrowly missed. "Did you see that?

"Does anyone have any duct tape?" Monica said.

"I should press charges."

"Well in that case…" Monica tossed another one hitting Tracy right in the middle of her forehead. "If I'm going to jail, I want to get my licks in."

Epiphany laughed loudly. "Tracy, you deserved that."

Tracy narrowed her eyes. "You want some of this Nurse Rachet."

Piph and Liz couldn't stop shaking with laughter.

"You just don't know when to stop.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Epiphany entered her house and then froze. "Who's there?" When she is met with silence, she flicks on the light and gasps. Her place is trashed and a sob comes out of her mouth when as she viewed the mess. She works hard for her money and to just have everything destroyed is devastating. Quickly, she fishes her phone out of her purse and calls Francis, who is still at home cleaning up.

"Hello?"

She whimpers, causing him to tense and freeze.

Elizabeth and Nicole stop gabbing and look up at him just as he pulls his phone away to look at the caller ID.

"Epiphany? Talk to me."

Her bottom lip quivered. "It's all gone. My house—they trashed my house, Francis. My furniture is broken and every piece of glass. If this was Sonny…"

"I need you to get out of there right now. Go to your car and move it back away from the house. I'm on my way."

Manny stood.

Something falls and Epiphany, whose nerves are shot, screams and drops the phone and Francis almost lost his mind as he ran for the door with Johnny and Manny following.

As they ran outside, he stopped Johnny. "You know you can't come. Watch over the girls. I'll be back as soon as I can. Someone trashed her house, so I'm bringing her back here."

Johnny isn't happy that he can't help, but he understands.

Francis fretted the whole way there as Manny drove as fast as he could. Another guard had jumped into the back seat and when they finally reached the house, he can see Epiphany slumped against the steering wheel and he almost killed himself jumping out of the car before it stopped.

"Epiphany?" he yelled.

Slowly, she pushed away from the wheel and looked at him.

His heart broke when he saw the tears. "Open the door."

She did so and then he pulled her out and tugged her into an embrace as Manny and Enzo ran into the house to search.

"I can't replace most of it. The pictures…the memories. All of it was sentimental. I always worked hard to give Stanford everything I could."

He grabbed her face to make her look at him. "I'll make this right."

"Sonny needs to go, Francis."

"I know. We're working on it, but it's complicated. If I just take him out, the five families will know and there will be a lot of bloodshed. My men have families and I value them. I can't fly off the handle."

Her forehead moves against his chest. "Okay."

"Come home with me. You can't stay here tonight. Let me take care of you."

Her fingers grip the side of his shirt. "Okay. I'm too tired to fight you."

"Where is your medication?"

"In my purse which is in the car."

"What about your clothes?"

"I don't know. I didn't make it that far."

Manny approached them. "It's clear. "

"Did they destroy her clothes?"

"No. They are thrown around the room, but it doesn't look like they are damaged."

"Can I pack a bag?"

"Do you want me to do it?"

She shook her head. "I need to."

"Then I'll be right there beside you."

She gripped his hand as they went into the house together.

From her hiding place, Helena smiled as she viewed the scene on her monitor. "I love playing this game. Everyone is just putty in my hands, right Helmet?"

"Yes, my queen."

"I needed to distract the Corelli's and push him to move a little faster regarding Sonny. The man is a blight."

"I agree."

"Blow up warehouse fifty-eight and find out what Ronnie Dimestico is up to."

"I'll do my best."

He left the room and she sighed and then called Lucky.

"I have something I need you to do."

"Yes, my queen."

"Report to me immediately."

"I'm on my way."

She dialed her phone again. "I need Jason Morgan out of jail."

"There will be an opening in two days."

"Is that the best you could do?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cassadine."

"Then make it happen."

"As you wish."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Thanks for the comments. We're moving along!

Chapter 29

The next morning, Evangeline rushes to the county jail and after going through security, she's led to a room where Jason is waiting.

He watches her plop onto the chair across from him. "What's going on?"

"There is good news and bad news. Miraculously, a slot opened for tomorrow. Apparently, the judge has severe food poisoning, so his high-profile case has been postponed. The bad news is that the presiding judge is an old relic who is tough on crime. I'm not saying he isn't fair, but he won't look kindly on your profession. Lucky for you, I'm prepared, determined, and losing is not in my reality. Do you understand what this means?"

He slowly nodded.

"You could be free by tomorrow night. I'm that confident in the evidence. I already have a forensic expert on standby as well as some people willing to attest to your worthiness as a human being. I haven't heard one peep from Claire Walsh, so hopefully, she is not going to be a problem. We've got this."

Jason slightly smiled. "That's good to hear."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. It's not as bad here."

"Well, since the hearing is tomorrow, they won't move you to general population. You can stay where you are for now."

"That's good. How is everything else?"

"Well, Carly Corinthos was attacked last night."

He quickly averted his gaze. While he can't stand her, it did slightly affect him because of his nephew.

"She was beaten pretty badly. I spoke to Francis on the way over and Epiphany thinks it's Helena because of the Spencer connection."

That got his attention.

"What?"

"They are really together like, she was with him last night together?"

Eva chuckled. "You're going to have to get used it. I don't know if they were together—together, but he was taking care of her. Diane said her house was trashed last night."

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"She wasn't there when it happened, but Francis insisted on her staying at Crimson Point so he could protect her."

Jason let out a languid breath. "She'll never be truly safe if she's with him. I don't understand her. She almost died because of the business and now, she wants to be with someone who runs one."

"The heart wants what it wants. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer her to be alive as well."

Eva folded her hands. "I'm sure Francis will do everything he can. I've been around the Corelli family for several years now. He's level-headed and a good person and since he doesn't like drama, the city would be a lot safer if he is running things. No one can control everything."

"I just want better for her."

"What if Francis is her better? What if he can make her happy and fulfill her because he's her soulmate? Sometimes, fate chooses your lover and you have to go along for the ride."

He chuckled when Manny popped into his head. "I hope you remember that."

She eyed him curiously.

"Someday, you might meet someone who doesn't exactly fit the mold of who you think you should be with. Would you consider giving someone like that a chance?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean if we have things in common and they are respectful and kind, I probably would. I've learned not to judge a book by its cover."

"What if he's in the business?"

"It would be a red flag for me, but I don't know that I'd completely dismiss it." Her eyes narrowed. "You sound like you have someone in mind."

He shook his head. "I try not to interfere with fate." He never believed in it before, but given everything that had happened, it seems like fate is making itself known.

"That's probably for the better. That means you shouldn't interfere when fate throws someone in your path either."

"Did Epiphany or Diane pay you to say that?"

"Thelma and Louise had nothing to do with this."

"Who are Thelma and Louise?"

"It was a movie. Basically, they go on a trip and a man tries to rape Thelma and Louise shoots and kills him, so they go on the run as they make their way to Mexico. Louise falls for Brad Pitt and there is a detective who tries to convince them to surrender."

"Do they escape?"

"No. They end up driving over a cliff to their death."

Jason grimaces. "What kind of horrible movie is that?"

She laughs. "The acting was stellar. It was good writing and won many Oscars."

"I don't get how that has anything to do with Diane and Piph."

"Well, the women were like two peas in a pod and that is where Diane and Piph are headed. But, considering Diane would never drive over a cliff, even if it was a shortcut to a sale—"

"And Epiphany's glare rivals mine, so it would probably stop the car before it reached the edge."

"Exactly! They aren't going anywhere, but you're in trouble now that they hooked up. You'll never get a word in edgewise."

Jason smiled. For some reason, he liked the sound of that.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood." She packed up. "Wait here, you have a visitor."

Jason groaned. "I'm scared to ask."

Eva smiled. "Enjoy, I talked fast, so you have fifteen minutes. I lied and said she was my assistant."

"A lawyer lying? The world is going to come to an end."

"Funny…" She left and soon, Elizabeth moved into the room.

He is shocked.

They quickly perused each other.

"Your face looks a lot better," she said before moving across from him.

"It doesn't hurt."

"I'm sorry that I hit you, but you were making me crazy."

"I know."

She took a chance and reached out her hand and is relieved when he grabs onto it. "I know that I probably could have waited until after the hearing, but I couldn't help it. I needed to see you."

"I'm okay. In here, I'm in a cell by myself."

"Good. I know you said you're okay, but they hurt you."

When tears prick her eyes, he realizes where she is going with the conversation and he let's go of her hand and moves it through his hair.

"They didn't." Carter had gotten way to close, but Manny had stopped him before it was too late.

"They tried and you were exposed. You know that I understand, right? I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything."

"It's over and can't be taken back. The's nothing I can do."

"I didn't talk to anyone afterward and bottled up my feelings. It took a toll on me emotionally."

"I—the damage makes me process things differently."

"Shutting down doesn't make it go away. You were still violated to a degree. I can't force you to talk, just know that I'm here if it does get to you."

"Okay." He doesn't want to argue or think about that. "You look good."

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Thank you."

"How is Piph?"

"She is maintaining a brave front, but I know she's hurting. After I'm done here, we're going to the house."

"Let me know if they destroyed her game so I can get her a new one."

Liz slightly smiled. "I will. Stan is going to meet us there."

"Is Sonny messing with him?"

"No. He's mostly going to school."

"Good."

"What's going to happen with us when you leave here?" She wants there to be no miscommunication.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that we can't be seen in public."

She groaned.

"I won't back down on that. The longer it takes for Sonny to figure it out, the better."

"Alright, I agree, but we have to find a way to communicate."

"I'll get you a burn phone."

"I already have one."

He sighed. "Francis?"

"Yes. I'm living at Crimson Point."

He blinked a few times. The women in his life are killing him. "Why?"

"Well, Lucky came back from the dead."

"I heard."

When he seemed dejected, she quickly filled him in. "I'm not with him. He knows I have feelings for you."

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't have told him. What if he tells the wrong person?"

"I don't think he will. His life is a mess."

"Who else knows?"

"Luke and probably Laura."

His hand smacks the table, stunning her, and then he gets up and starts to pace.

"What's wrong?"

"Luke and Sonny go way back. If they talk, he might tell him."

Liz cursed under her breath. "I didn't think about that. He might visit Carly at the hospital." They'll have to make a detour on the way to Piph's house if Luke is spotted. She quickly texted Felix to let her know if Luke showed up. "I'll handle it."

He sighed, staring at the floor and she got up and moved in front of him. "Can I—please hug me."

His head slowly lifted and then after a pause, he tugged her against him and she practically purred.

"I'm sorry." His raspy voice is barely audible.

"For what?"

"I was so rough with you that night." There aren't many things that he's ashamed of.

She slightly retreats as her cheeks redden. "I liked it. Not only did it make me feel things I've never felt, but for the first time, I felt like a woman."

Due to the quizzical look on his face, she continues. "I usually over think everything and I just went with my feelings that night. Lucky always handled me with kid's gloves. You made me feel alive. Gentle isn't bad it's just not what I always want."

As he gazes at her, so many feelings rush through him. How is it possible that such a small person can have such a huge effect on him. Just the way she looks at him leaves him so twisted. All reason goes out the window and he tries to focus on the fact that he needs to take it slow, especially if they can't spend a lot of time together.

His eyes lock on her lips, lingering there as his thumb rubs the bottom one.

"Kiss me," she said softly.

His head slowly moves forward until he invades her space and then their lips meet as they both moan and she reaches up and grabs his face as she feasts on his lips, making her stomach flutter as his arms wrap around her. He's lost. There is no way to describe how good it is to connect with her physically. Her body is so small yet fits just right pressed against his and as the kiss escalates, they both never want it to end.

Finally needing to breathe, they separate and stare longingly, knowing their time is almost up.

"Promise me you that you won't give up on us, even if things get bad. I need to hear you say it."

He sucks in a deep breath. "I will try to talk things over with you before acting out."

Her right brow rose. "Is that as good as I'm gonna get?"

He slightly smirked. "I will always do what I think is in your best interest."

She rolled her eyes. "So, in other words, you will do whatever you want and I'm just along for the ride?" Her hands found her hips and he thinks she looks incredibly sexy.

"That's not what I meant."

Her arms crossed. "Well, then you have some explaining to do."

He brushed his hand through his hair. "My first instinct is to protect."

"Believe it or not, my first instinct is not to hit you, but if you do anything remotely as bone-headed as you did to land yourself in jail, I will personally kick your ass."

He grabbed her and kissed her senseless, giving Eva an eyeful when she entered the room.

"Um, she might need to breathe soon." Damn, the man is all kinds of hot.

Liz started to laugh as Jason pulled back.

"You and Diane have really bad timing. Is it a prerequisite or something?"

Eva grinned. "No, it's totally optional."

Jason cracked a smile.

Liz gave him one more peck. "See you later, Morgan."

"Later, Webber."

She moved past Evangeline. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Elizabeth left and Jason dreaded the fact he had to go back to the cell.

"It's almost over and then you can get your life back," Eva said.

"I know. I guess I'm just a little impatient."

"I get it."

The guard pushed the door open and then cuffed Jason. His gaze locked with Eva's one more time before he's led away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany sat next to Elizabeth on the couch at Crimson Pointe. "So, how did you and my man get along?"

Liz grinned. "Let's just say his lips are imprinted on mine."

Piph chuckled. "Nice. If he can't break my bed, then I at least want him breaking yours."

Liz's head tilted. "Seriously, what kind of beds do you buy? I used to jump on mine, with my friends, and it didn't break."

Piph laughed. "He was a cheap boyfriend, but I'm still looking forward to trying with Francis."

"You just like messing with Jason's head."

"That is true. I love it when he gets that perplexed look and his head tilts. His expressions are hilarious."

"You should have seen his when he saw me. Priceless…" She paused and then changed the subject. "Evangeline seems nice."

"She is. I've gotten to know her a little better. You will get along well."

"She's pretty too."

Piph grinned. "What's going on in that crazy mind of yours?"

"I am perfectly sane."

"Please…"

"She made him smile and she's smart and attractive. He seems to like her."

"First, Jason only has eyes for you. Second, from what I know of her, I don't think she's that disrespectful. She knows that you two are an item. While she did admit that Jason is fine, what woman wouldn't."

Liz scrunched her face.

"You have nothing to worry about. Besides, everyone wants to hook her up with Manny."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?" They seem so different, so she can't really picture it.

"Yes. What do you think of him?"

"He's very polite, but he intimidates me a little bit. I think once I get to know him a little better, I'll be more comfortable." Manny is very muscular and even though he has been nice, his intensity rattles her a little.

"Elizabeth, you were raped. It's okay to be wary of men. He's intense. Frankly, I'm surprised you warmed up to Jason so fast given he's wound tight too."

"Nicole said that Manny was the one who took her to Ireland and he was wonderful to her. I think he had a little crush on her."

"Well, she's a beautiful woman and I do like her personality."

"Me too. It will be hard to leave there."

"Were you thinking about it?"

Liz shrugged. "I know I'm safer there, so I won't leave before Sonny is handled, but I do think about my future. I can start taking classes soon for nursing. At some point, I'm going to have to find my own way."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with leaning on friends from time to time. I don't like you living in that studio. It's drafty and it sucks in that part of town."

"Jason lives at Jake's."

Piph rolled her eyes. "I already told him that place is not only unsafe for him but that he needs to put down some roots."

"Well, when he decides what he wants to do, I'll help him."

"It's going to be hard for him at first. He has a lot of decisions to make and he'll be in danger. I think I'll look around for him. At least he'll have some options. I know there are some lofts that are in an industrial area, but he can put up security cameras and it's not far from the docks. There's a bench close by that practically has his name on it. Maybe you can convince him to have a guard. That boy just doesn't get that he isn't indestructible."

Liz grinned. "I'll do my best."

"Want to take a walk with me?" She is still trying to get her stamina back.

"I would love to."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I have eye surgery on Monday so probably won't post. Hopefully, I can on Tuesday.

Chapter 30

Evangeline moved towards her car and then almost tripped, making her drop some paperwork. "Dammit," she muttered as she knelt.

"Let me help you."

She jumped and her eyes landed on Manny. "Hi."

He smiled and then helped her stack the files. "That's a lot of homework."

"I want to make sure I'm prepared."

"I can't imagine you not being that way."

They stood and she unlocked the car and they put her things inside.

"So, what are you doing around here?" she asked.

"Your guard had a family emergency, so I came to escort you home."

"Thank you."

"My car is right there," he said pointing at a black Mercedes-AMG.

"Wow, that's nice." A smirk crept onto her face. "Isn't that a little flashy?"

He chuckled. "Technically, I'm off duty. You want to go for a spin?" He has an older car he uses for stakeouts and such as well as an SUV.

She smiled. "Sure." She locked her car and then followed him to the passenger side and he held the door open and she slid inside.

Quickly, he made his way to the driver's side and got in. Turning down the radio, he buckled up.

"This is really nice."

"Thanks. She's my baby. Do you mind going fast?"

"No."

"Good."

He headed towards the road to Vista Point.

"So, aside for your love of nice cars, what else do you like?"

"I'm pretty quiet, but I like good music and my mom's cooking."

She grinned. "Do you have siblings?"

"Yes. I have two brothers. Javier is the oldest and Mateo is my twin."

"Really? Is he in the business?"

Manny chuckled. "He's a priest."

She cracked up. "Was he over-compensating?"

"I never thought about it like that. Perhaps, but he was always into religion and faith."

"Are you?"

"You couldn't grow up in my household without praying to some kind of saint. I think my mom used to make things up though. I'm pretty sure there isn't a saint for hated vegetables."

She laughed and then gasped when he pressed on the accelerator. Smoothly, he drove as soft music played. Gazing out the window, she relaxed, letting go of the stress of the day.

"Did you see Jason?"

"Yes. He's in good spirits. I brought Elizabeth for a visit."

Manny smiled. "I'm sure he was pleased."

"Yes. They are cute together."

Someone pulled out in front of them and he deftly maneuvered around the car and then reduced his speed. "You okay."

She let go of the breath she was holding. "Did you take a specialized driving course?"

"Yes."

"What else did you have to take for your job?"

"Well, general combat, strategic thinking, psychology, and shooting."

"Wow."

"Francis is thorough."

"Maybe you could teach me some self-defense. I have a feeling I'll need it if I stay in this town."

He chuckled and then parked at an outlook. "You can see the city lights from here."

They got out and he rushed to get her door and she's impressed with his manners.

When they get to the edge, her eyes grow big. "It's beautiful."

He wants to say, "So are you," but refrains. "I come here to think sometimes."

"I can see why. You're an interesting man, Manny Ruiz."

"I'm pretty simple. Jason and I are alike in that way. He likes his motorcycle and pool table and I like my car and ink."

"Does it cover your entire torso?"

"Not yet. My arms are done, but I haven't finished my stomach and back."

"Can I see?"

He unbuttons his shirt and pushes it open.

"Wow. I'm sure there are a lot of stories behind them." He's incredibly muscular and somehow, the ink fits him. It's not something she'd normally be attracted to, but she can appreciate the artistic value. "It's a little dark."

He schooled his expression. "My life is dark. It's something I use to intimidate. If you know me, it wouldn't faze you, but if you're an enemy, let's just say people don't tend to mess with me."

"So, they have no idea that you talk baby talk to Alaina and are a complete pushover?"

He grinned. "Nope and you better not give away my secrets."

"Hand me a dollar."

His head tilted, but he took out his wallet and handed her one.

"Perfect. Now that you hired me, I can't tell any of your secrets even if they try to torture it out of me."

"I would have to hurt someone."

"Well, since you have a lawyer now, I would represent you."

He smirked. "Of course, then you'd have to charge me more. I've been around Diane and know how this works. Are you addicted to shoes too?"

She chuckled. "I like them, but she's certifiable. I'm surprised Jimmy Choo hasn't taken out a restraining order."

He laughed. They stayed for a little while longer and then he took her back to her car.

"Thank you for accepting the ride. I enjoyed getting to know you a little better," he said.

"Thank you for asking. I had a nice time too."

Once she was gone, Manny threw his hands up. "Progress!" he said loudly before getting back into his car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane pressed the phone between her neck and shoulder as she rummaged for a file. "How are you doing?"

Eva sighed. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

"Have a small glass of wine. It will calm your nerves." Eva usually isn't so nervous.

"So much is riding on this. The more I'm around the people who love him, the more I want to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"You are well prepared and I have a really good feeling about this."

"Me too. You have a nice group of friends here."

"I know. Maybe it's time to have you close by."

Eva dropped the paper she had held. "You want me to move to Port Charles?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

"You can start over fresh and you wouldn't have to see John every day."

She sighed. "True…" It hadn't been an easy breakup and it was still a little raw.

"Just think about it, okay?"

"I will."

"Get some sleep."

"Good night."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly's body jerked and Sonny stood.

"Carly, it's okay."

She started to struggle and then yelled Jason's name and her eyes snapped open.

Sonny's body tensed as hatred seeped into his boy due to the name that fell from her lips. "You were having a nightmare."

Tears well in her eyes. She wants Jason. He makes her feel safe, but she can't tell Sonny that because he'll freak out.

"You're safe."

"I'm sorry."

He grabbed her hand. "Don't apologize. It's going to be okay."

"He was so cruel."

"Do you remember what he said to you?"

She slightly nodded. "He said it was karma and that you'd never guess who is responsible for it. He knew about my past and obviously about you."

Sonny scratched his scalp and then smoothed his hair. This situation is making him crawl out of his skin. "Ronnie is looking into it. When they let you go, you can't ditch your guards anymore, Carly."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"That fucker put his hands on my woman and hurt you. I will hunt him down." He struggles to keep his emotions in check.

A tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you."

"You need to rest."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Francis called Johnny into his office.

"What's up?"

"I want you pulled."

Johnny is surprised but hides it well. "I see."

"I think you should tell him you're a daddy."

"Hell no! I won't put them in danger like that."

"If Sonny finds out on his own, he's going to come after you and will use them to do it. If you go to him, he'll be mad and probably fire you. He doesn't trust you to begin with."

Johnny got up and started to pace. "He's freaking out about Carly. His paranoia has gotten worse."

"That is why I need you out of there."

"I just wish there was another way."

"Me too."

"I'm headed to the hospital to pick him up. I'll talk to him when I drop him off at the office. They are keeping Carly another day."

"Okay."

"By the way, Leticia was Michael's nanny. I'm sure that will not go over well when they find out she quit to work for a Corelli."

"Great…"

"I'll deal with it."

"Let me know if you need anything. Jason's hearing is today."

Johnny grinned. "My boy is coming home."

Francis watched him leave. He needs to figure out what he is going to say to Jason because that conversation is going to happen soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Judge Conner perused the room before slipping on his glasses. "Mr. Morgan, please stand."

Jason quickly moved to his feet.

"Since your original plea was dismissed, in the matters of the State versus Jason Morgan, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor."

"You may be seated. Ms. Walsh, do you want to address the court?"

Claire stood. "Your Honor, after reviewing the new evidence, the state has nothing to add."

His brow wrinkled. "Really?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

He totally was expecting a fight. "Ms. Williamson, what about you?"

"Your Honor, given the fact that there is ample evidence that Mr. Morgan did not shoot the gun and his former counsel was remiss in representing him, I move to dismiss the charges and save the court valuable time."

"This is the most peculiar hearing that I've ever presided over. Ms. Walsh, do you have any objections?"

Claire sighed. "No, Your Honor."

"Court will recess for a half hour while I review the evidence." He banged his gavel and gathered the papers and disappeared into his chambers.

"That's a good thing, right?" Jason asked.

Eva nodded. "Yes. Since Claire isn't fighting, so it should be a slam dunk." They had completely caught the judge off guard which will work to their advantage.

"I was expecting a lot more arguing. It's what you lawyers do, right?

"Very funny…"

Jason smirked as everyone watched them from the little room.

"See, I told you, he likes her," Liz said.

Piph chuckled.

Lila grinned. "While she is very pretty, I'm not getting that vibe."

Diane shook her head. "You're the only one he likes to rob of oxygen."

Liz's mouth fell open when Jason's shoulders start to shake. "He's actually laughing. What the hell?" Her hand smacked across her mouth. "Sorry, Lila."

Everyone laughed.

"I don't mind your potty mouth," Lila said as Liz's face grew redder.

Jason struggled to stop laughing as Eva joined him.

"What? She actually twitched when she said, "No, Your Honour." I thought she was going to puke."

When Eva had said it originally, she twitched a few times and looked so ridiculous that Jason couldn't help it and laughed.

Liz's eyes grew narrow and Piph wiped a tear away.

"You need to stop."

"What? She's luring my man in."

Lila giggled.

"Can I object or something? Maybe get a restraining order?"

Diane cracked up. "You are too much. Don't forget, we are team Meva, not team Evason."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Piph asked.

"I like to shorten names. I believe the young people call them squish names. Lorenzo and I could be team LoDi, Lodian, or Dilo."

Epiphany thought for a moment. "Frapi, Frany, Piphfan…" They laughed at the last one. "Epiphfranny, Piphcis…"

Liz shrugged. "I like Frapi or Frany and Liason for me and Jason."

"I like that," Lila said. "I think Edward and I would be Edila or Lilaward."

Liz's brow went up when Eva suddenly doubled over with laughter, trying to contain it, but failing miserably, making Jason chuckle. She stood. "That's it, I'm going in."

Piph pulled her back down. "No, you are not. I need her intact for Sunday."

"Whatever…"

Lila is so enjoying them.

In the courtroom, Eva sits up after she had put her head down to laugh. Thank God, it's a closed session.

"Please don't ever try to twitch again. You'll ruin my makeup."

Jason smiled. "I can't promise that, but I'll try to be good."

She wiped her eyes as Claire glared at them.

"She's pissed."

Eva tried to casually look that way and when her gaze met Claire's she smiled widely and waved, making Claire's eyes narrow more and Jason looked the other way to hide his face from view. While he hadn't been in trouble a lot, he's pretty sure that laughing in court would be frowned upon.

The judge's door opened and Eva sucked it in. "Shhh, he's back."

They stood and then sat down when he was seated.

"Court is now in session."

"After reviewing the evidence, I do not think there is anything here that could possibly convict him. The circumstantial evidence is not even strong enough. Considering the video of him being beaten and set up, I don't think the state has a case. Therefore, I am dismissing all charges. Mr. Morgan, you are free to go once the clerk clears you. Hopefully, I'll never see you in my courtroom again."

"Thank you, your honor."

"Court is adjourned."

Eva turned and they hugged. "Congratulations."

Liz ran through the doorway and into Jason's arms.

He's amused but still peruses the room. "I thought we were keeping a low profile."

"I couldn't help it. You're free." She turned to Eva. "He can go, right?"

Eva smiled. "We just need to complete some paperwork. I already started it, so I'll just need Jason's signature. Why don't we go into the room just in case?" She feels too exposed.

"Okay. See you in there." She moved away and out the door and then Jason and Eva followed.

Once they were inside, his arms were full of Epiphany.

"I'm so happy," she said before pulling back. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." He turned and gave Diane a hug and then knelt in front of Lila.

She touched his face. "I love you, Jason Morgan and I'm so beyond over the moon right now."

He kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

She held his head against hers and whispered in his ear. "You are making her jealous."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Evangeline."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

He slightly smiled. "Really?"

Lila chuckled. "She is a beautiful woman." Thankfully, the ladies were talking amongst themselves and couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, but Manny likes her, so I'd never go there. Besides, I like Elizabeth."

"I think she's perfect you."

He stood and glanced at Elizabeth who smiled, so he returned it. "So, how are we getting out of here?"

"Well, you're going to leave with Eva." They have to keep up appearances just in case.

"And go where?" He hadn't really thought about where he was staying.

"You could come back to the mansion," Lila said making him groan.

"There's always my studio," Liz said.

"I could do that."

"Lucky was staying there, but he gave me the key back."

"I don't know, Lucky could be following you and spot him," Piph said. "My house is out of the question. We were going to go there tomorrow." She kept putting it off, but is finally going to face it.

Diane texted feverishly on her phone. "Francis is going to have Manny meet you at a safe house. He'll be by tomorrow to meet with you. Is that okay?"

Jason nodded. "Tell him that I said thank you."

"I will." She texted the information to Eva. "Elizabeth will push Lila out the back entrance where Alice is waiting and then go to my car and I'll take her and Epiphany back to Crimson Point."

"Sounds like a plan," Piph said.

Elizabeth hugged Jason one last time and then handed him a slip of paper. "That's my number."

"I'll call you later."

"You better."

He smirked as he watched her moved behind Lila.

"By the way, what were you two laughing about?"

Eva chuckled. "I was mocking Claire because she literally twitched and then Jason tried to twitch and it was so horrible I couldn't stop laughing."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Oh yes, it was. Hopefully, I'll see you at Manny's party," she said to Liz.

"I'll be there."

Jason made a face. "He's having a party?"

"His family is having one for him and he invited everyone," Eva explained.

"I see."

Lila stole once more glance. "Don't make me have to find you."

Jason grinned. "I promise I will call you in a few weeks."

"I'll look forward to it."

Eva finished up with all the paperwork and Jason was taken out of the system. An hour later, they headed to the car before anyone could spot them.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Judging from a few, I think you missed that Lucky was the one that hurt Carly. My eye is a bruised and a little sore, but I could finally open it all the way today. It will be a work in progress.

Chapter 31

Johnny followed Sonny into his office.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sonny asked.

"I need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it."

They sat.

"Go ahead…" He really isn't in the mood for more bad news, but clearly, Johnny had something on his mind.

"Before I came to Port Charles, I had met someone. We were meeting in secret and what I didn't know is that she got pregnant."

It was something Sonny would have never guessed. "Go on."

"Something happened and she was hurt and went away. I had no idea I was a father."

"Wow."

"She came to town recently and I need to tell you who she is because you are not going to like it."

Sonny's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. Johnny is already on thin ice and Sonny has the feeling it's about to get worse.

"Her name is Nicole and she's a Corelli."

Sonny's jaw dropped. "What the fuck, Johnny? You're connected to the Corelli's?"

"They weren't aware of it. We were sneaking around and then went our separate ways."

"I'm sorry, Johnny, but I can't have you working for me if you are involved with Corelli's sister."

Johnny pretended to be dejected.

"Benny will send you a check. Leave any keys with Max on your way out. Is it a girl or boy?"

Johnny looked up, surprised that he asked. "It's a girl."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

He stood and so did Sonny.

"If you go work for Francis and I find out you tell him something that ends up hurting my business, she will grow up without a father. Is that understood?"

"Yes." When Sonny sat, Johnny got out of there as fast as he could, finally feeling free.

Once he was gone, Sonny dialed his phone.

"Ronnie."

"Yeah, boss."

"I fired Johnny."

"Why?" Ronnie is actually glad.

"He has a kid with Nicole Corelli."

Ronnie's eyes narrowed. "He could have been playing us all along." He hated that Johnny had corrupted her, but it won't be a deterrent.

"I know and threatened him. I'm not too worried. I have safe houses he doesn't know about and he really wasn't privy to my plans. Change the alarm codes to the warehouses and I'll have Max shuffle around schedules. We'll cover our tracks. He'll probably work for Francis now."

"Another reason I should have buried him."

"I'm not worried about it. Francis has had chances and didn't take it and to me, that smells of weakness. He's nothing like his father and when the time is right, we'll blow them all to kingdom come, Johnny included."

"Sounds like a good plan."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stan strode into Francis's office. "Ronnie called me a few minutes ago. I'm fired."

"Really?"

"Yes. Since my school schedule is hectic, they decided they can't use me. A guard took my work computer and I gave back my keys."

"For now, just concentrate on school. After that, if you want to join our team, then you're welcome too."

"Thanks. I'm honestly not sure what I want to do."

"Well, you have time. Have fun with your friends and if you need something then ask. I know your mom is proud, but I can slip you something on the side."

Stan smirked and then his eyes narrowed. "So, what are your intentions with my mother?"

Piph rolled her eyes and then strode into the office. "Do I interfere with your love life?"

"Mom…"

"Answer the question, Stanford."

He sighed. "I don't have a love life, but I'm sure if I did, if you didn't like her, she'd know it."

Piph glared at him. "Don't get smart."

"I have been the man of the house and it's my job to look after you."

She tries not to smile. "Your only job is to get through school and not get arrested or knock someone up."

Francis chuckled.

She focused on him. "And you—are you trying to bribe my son?" She knows he's not, but can't resist teasing him.

"No."

When he doesn't elaborate, she folds her arms across her chest and Francis's eyes display his amusement.

Stan waited to see what Francis would do.

"I have your back, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then I have his. It comes with the package, so you're going to have to deal with it."

Stan started to choke as Francis and Piph continue their standoff.

Piph cleared her throat. "Well, just don't spoil him rotten and we're good."

"Good."

Stan shook his head. "Unbelievable…"

"What?" Piph asked.

"He totally just played you."

"No, he didn't. I let him off the hook because he knows that you are the most important thing in my life and he is willing to accept you and help you, so how can I really fault in him for that."

"So, if I show up driving a Lambo tomorrow, you're not going to have a problem with it?"

Francis turned to hide his smile.

"That would be spoiling you rotten, so yes, I would have a problem with it."

"What if he bought you one?"

Piph rolled her eyes. "First of all, I don't want a little foo-foo Lambo. I want something big I can run over people with. Secondly, we weren't talking about me."

Stan laughed. "I love you, mom." He kissed her on the cheek and darted towards the door. "Later, Francis…"

"Bye."

"That boy is just too much."

"I think he's awesome, just like his mother." He kissed her before she could respond and she melted against him.

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile. "I'm cooking tonight."

His eyes lit up. "Can I ask what?"

"Nicole wants fried chicken."

He smirked. "She is so spoiled."

"You can pick the next meal."

"How about a big breakfast on Saturday."

"I have off, so it's doable."

"I'm already salivating."

She smiled. "I'm on my way into work. I'll talk to you later." She gave him one more kiss and then left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on the couch at the safehouse as Eva prepared lunch.

"Hope you're hungry."

He slowly inhaled. "Smells good…"

She lightly sang as she cooked, making Jason smile. Manny is going to be a goner and Jason can't wait to rub it in.

The front door swung open and Manny appeared, prompting Jason to stand. They shared a warm hug.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Eva took pity on me and is making me some lunch."

"It smells good."

Eva smiled. "There's enough. Do you want to eat with us?"

"Sure."

She got back to work and Jason chuckled, making Manny slightly shove him.

"I took her for a ride in my car last night."

"How did it go?"

Manny paused to listen to her singing and then smiled. "It was great."

"You are so far gone already."

"I have been lusting over her for the last few years. I have a head start."

"I took your advice and stopped pushing away Elizabeth and Epiphany, but it was mostly out of sheer exhaustion."

Manny laughed. "I wish you could come to the party on Saturday."

"Me too, but for now, I'm going to lay low. Francis is coming by in a few hours."

"Good. You need to talk."

"I agree."

Eva finished plating the food. "Alright, we have steak tacos, nachos, and ice cold beers."

Jason grinned as he made his way to the table, making sure that Manny and Eva sat closer together. He bit into a taco and slightly moaned. "Outstanding."

Manny nodded because his mouth is full and then swigged some of the beer. "It's very good."

"Glad you like it. My mother taught me how to make her secret sauce."

"Well, you'll have to thank her for us," Jason said.

She amusedly watched them devour the food as she ate slowly.

"That was so good," Jason said.

"The only thing that would make this perfect is Elizabeth's brownies," Manny said.

Eva's eyes twinkled. "Well, just what are you willing to do for them?"

His head tilted as Jason chuckled at his expression.

"Is that a trick question?"

She shook her head.

His eyes slightly narrowed. "Name your price."

She tapped her lip as she pondered. "Let's see, another trip to the outlook, but this time, I drive."

He glanced at Jason and then shook his head. "No way….I'll help clean up."

He and Jason stood.

"Good call, man. You haven't seen her drive," Jason said.

Eva's jaw dropped and then Manny let out a laugh.

"Just kidding. You can drive, now hand them over."

She jumped up and grabbed the bag and tried to make a run for it and to her astonishment, right before she got to the door, Manny dashed towards her, leaping over the coffee table and grabbed her as she squealed. He lifted her off her feet as she laughed loudly until Jason grabbed the bag and ran into the kitchen.

Manny dropped her on the couch and then joined his friend and they quickly popped one into their mouths.

"I can't believe you two."

"We'll share if you'll agree to let me do the driving," Manny said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sighed happily as she cleaned a table. It is hard not to smile when things are finally going right.

"You look absolutely radiant. Did you have a conjugal visit with your thug boyfriend?

Liz spun on her heel and came face to face with Helena who studied her as Liz tried to quell her fear.

"You know, a greeting is considered to be a polite formality."

When Liz still didn't move or answer, Helena took a few steps forward which snapped her out of her fog.

"What do you want?" Liz said before locking eyes on her guard who is passed out. The only thing he had was coffee and so had she.

Seeing the realization on her face, Helena cackled. "Oh, Elizabeth, your expressions are priceless. He'll awake eventually, but in the meantime, let's have a little chat. You should sit down before you fall."

Liz made her way to the table and ungracefully sat.

"I know all about you and Mr. Morgan and that he is no longer imprisoned."

Liz conjured her inner Jason and kept her face neutral.

"Lucky knows too."

Liz's eyes slightly widened.

"I have to say, while I consider Lucky the spawn of the devil, he still is probably a step up from a street thug. Tell me, Elizabeth, what is it about Jason Morgan that has you all a flutter?"

"That's really none of your business."

Helena grinned. "Such bravado from such a small girl. It's amazing how certain events can change us, practically reinventing our core nature. You used to have sass and then… I won't rehash what happened to you. I'm sure it's never far from your thoughts anyway, but it changed you, Elizabeth, more than you'd probably like to admit."

Elizabeth hates that Helena knows so much about her past. "Is there a point to this conversation?" Since she doesn't feel tired or drugged, she figures Helena didn't drug her too.

"What happened to Lucky changed him irrevocably."

Liz slight snorted. "You think?"

"He can't get you out of his head. Oh, he tries to stay away, lurking in the shadows as you go about your day to day activities. How do you think it will make him feel once he gets a glimpse of you and that deviant? What do you think will happen when Lucky finally lays eyes on the man that took his girl away? I seriously doubt a handshake will be in order."

"So, is that your plan? You're going to pit the two of them against each other until one is not left standing?"

Helena smirked. "That would be way too simplistic for me, but I truly hope your fragile exterior can handle all the carnage. Women have brought down kingdoms. The only difference between you and them is that they were more cunning."

"What is the point of this?"

Helena bristled as she stared at her foe. "Consider this fair warning. Things are finally going to start to get interesting in this town. Ignoring Lucky will be a huge error on your part. The more he sulks and frets, the more dangerous he'll become. None of you realize what he is capable of and by the time you do, it will simply be too late."

"Why would you warn me?"

"Because it will make the battle so much more interesting if you rise to my level. While I don't think you can entirely, it will sure be fun to watch you find your inner Helena and fight back."

Someone bangs on the front door.

"You should go."

Helena glances at her guard. "We'll go out the back."

He radios for the car.

"When all seems bleak and darkness falls, fear is at your beck and call. No matter how long you scream and cry, no one will hear you, no matter how long you try. Give into the darkness and your merciless plight will find the light of day. Submit to your soulmate and the darkness will fade away."

Liz is convinced that she is certifiable.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. I'll see you soon."

For a long moment, Liz just sat there and tried to process all that was said and then she dialed her phone.

"Elizabeth" Francis asked.

"Helena drugged Micah. She said he'd wake up eventually."

He slowly stood as Johnny watched. "Are you at the diner?"

"Yes. She just left."

"I'll be right there."

He ran for the door with Johnny following.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva moved towards them, her eyes full of amusement. Jason took another brownie and seeing the glint in her eyes he stepped backward and Manny put the bag behind his back. Slowly she eased in front of him and then pressed her cheek against his, Jason almost died laughing when Manny literally gulped.

As she whispered into his ear, her arm stealthily snaked around Manny's waist and grabbed the bag and then she sprinted into the living room and plopped onto the couch before sinking her teeth into a brownie.

"I cannot believe you let her do that," Jason said playfully.

"Did you see her? No man could have resisted that. I think she played some kind of Jedi mind trick on me."

Jason had tears in his eyes. "I'm just happy to have some blackmail material on you."

"Bros before h—gorgeous women."

"I could get them back for you, but Elizabeth might kill me if I use the same tactics."

Manny grinned.

"So good," Eva said from the couch.

"I think you need to make her think you're about to do it and then get those brownies back," Manny said.

"Are you scared of her?"

"Hell yeah. My dad told me never come between a woman and chocolate unless you have some serious artillery and then you'll still have to sleep with one eye open."

Jason shook his head. "Watch this." He moved back into the living room as Eva's eyes narrowed and then sat across from her on the coffee table, making her grip the bag tighter.

"You really don't want to eat those alone, do you?"

Eva gulped as Jason licked his lips and just slowly nodded, almost making him laugh.

He leaned forward and softly said, "I really don't think you do."

Her head tilted because she couldn't figure out if he was flirting and then she loosened her grip just enough so Manny, who had snuck closer, grabbed the bag and took off with Jason following.

"Hey!"

Manny took one out of the bag and then Jason grabbed the rest and ran upstairs and went into his bedroom.

"We were had."

Eva shook her head. "That's what you get."

"Don't be mad."

They are now standing close, staring at each other.

"You're the one, aren't you?" She has a feeling that Manny is the person that Jason had been telling her about, but isn't sure what she is going to do about it.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…help me clean up?"

"Sure."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving.

Chapter 32

Elizabeth unlocked the door to the diner and Francis and Johnny rushed inside. Johnny checked Micah's pulse.

"It's strong."

"Tell me everything that happened," Francis said.

Liz smoothed out her apron. "I was wiping some tables down when she came inside. She and Lucky know that Jason is out of jail. Also, she somehow knows that Jason and I are together, but told me that ignoring Lucky will make things worse and she seems like she's going to use me to pit them against each other."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she wants Lucky dead or she's just sadistic. She said some weird poem before she left."

Micah groaned, so Johnny sat next to him.

"You're okay."

"Lizabeth."

"I'm right here," she said rushing to his side. "Just take it easy. You were drugged."

Slowly, he sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I think I should be asking you that."

He stretched and then focused on her. "I'm fine. Who did this?"

"Helena Cassadine."

"I guess we have a new enemy," Francis said before looking at his watch. "Johnny, stay here with Elizabeth. Micah needs to be checked out and I'm a little later for a meeting with Jason."

"Please don't tell him what happened. I don't want him to get upset and blow his cover," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth…"

"Please…"

"I can't promise you that, but Jason will stay put because he doesn't have a choice. If I have to knock his ass out, he'll stay at the safe house."

She sighed. "Fine…"

"I'll check on you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason shook hands with Francis.

"Have a seat," Francis said. He sat in a chair and Jason chose the couch.

"I'd like to thank you for what you did for me in prison and for protecting me now."

"You have people in your corner who believe in you. I probably wouldn't have helped if it weren't for them. Jason, I've thought a lot about what to do and none of the solutions will result in no blood loss."

"I know."

"What do you want?"

"To kill Sonny and protect my friends, beyond that, I'm not sure. Coming to work for you would make sense, but after all the bad choices I have made, do you even want me?"

"Let's talk about that. I understand that you care about Epiphany, but throwing your life away like that, did you really think that was the answer?"

"Yes and for the record, I love her. I don't process things like normal people and didn't think that I deserved to go on."

"You have a lot of insecurities which you know does not help you in the line of work you chose. I can't help you unless you are willing to submit and learn. I don't want a yes man, but I need to know that your line of thinking isn't so emotional. When I found out what those animals did to my sister, I was really pissed and trashed my office, but I didn't fall apart. I put all my hate and anger into making a plan and then I executed it and them. I couldn't change what happened, but I did make sure they would never hurt her like that again. I feel like your coping skills are completely off and that was because of the way you were taught by Sonny to react. He wanted you to be reliant on him and to basically be a robot and do what he said. I don't operate like that. In some ways, you are so young because of the accident and have no reference point with how to deal with conflict and that affects your judgment and reactions."

"You're right. I agree that I'm reactive and I've tried hard to change that, but sometimes it's hard to hold back my emotions. It's like a rage takes over me."

"Sometimes, your body can't hold everything in and in your case, you lash out or you completely shut down, but it doesn't have to be that way. You're capable of learning and growing. Part of this job is to be disciplined, but we're all human. When someone you love gets hurts, you want to hurt someone back, but you have to learn how to reign it in and think smart. You probably want to go to Sonny's house and blow his head off, but if you do that, you'll probably end up dead yourself. I've worked for months to start bringing him down and I don't want all my hard work thrown out of the window. Can you give me your word that you will stick to my plan? I promise that in the end, you'll be part of the team that brings him down. Can you do that?"

Jason's eyes clamped shut as he took a few deep breaths. "Yes."

"I'm willing to help mentor you and train you the way you should have always been trained. You'll be the best and hopefully, a better man when all is said and done. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

"You're willing to take a chance on me?"

"Yes. Johnny and Manny vouched for you and Epiphany would probably kick my ass if I let you fend for yourself. I think you have potential, Jason. Your confidence took a big blow, but you ended up fighting which is a testament to your spirit. I also know that you're good with a gun and level-headed in a fight. So, are you willing to be on team Corelli? I'm not sure what position you'll be in when all is said and done, that will be partially up to you and how you progress."

"I understand and yes, I want to be on your team." Just the fact that he had given it so much thought and is willing to invest in him makes Jason feel good about taking the opportunity.

"I want you to know that you can say no. The five families might not be happy about it, but if you want out, now would be the time. They will probably flip anyway once they find out you're on my team. That is why I need you to keep out of sight for a little while. It will buy us some time to lay some groundwork."

"Okay. This business is all I know. I'm good at my job for the most part. I don't mind learning."

Francis stood and held out his hand. "Welcome aboard."

Jason shook it. "Now, what are your intentions with Epiphany."

Francis smirked. His first thought was to say, "break a bed," but he didn't want to be disrespectful since Jason's expression shows no humor and what happens in the bedroom between him and Piph is noone else's business. "I don't think you get to ask me that, but Epiphany is a great woman and right now, I'm just appreciating that greatness and getting to know her."

"Don't hurt her."

"I have no intention of doing so. Now, what are your intentions regarding Elizabeth, because I've grown rather fond of her."

Jason is taken aback but quickly recovers. "I like her."

"And?" Francis crossed his arms.

"And?"

Francis tried not to smirk. "Don't hurt her."

Jason's eyes flickered with amusement. "Understood."

"Manny will be here tomorrow to start with some training."

"I'll be ready."

"I'll be back after the weekend with the rest of the team and we'll go over the plan." He has to change it a little since Jason is involved.

"Okay."

"Oh, and one more thing, but you have to promise me that you'll do what I say once you hear it."

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Go on."

"Helena cornered Elizabeth in the diner today."

"What!"

"I know. She drugged Micah and then talked Elizabeth's ear off. I have to admit, I don't know a lot about her, so I'm not sure which way to play it. It's the first time she has been seen around town for a while. Elizabeth thinks she's going to play you and Lucky against each other."

"Why?"

"That's the big question."

"Maybe she wants me to kill Lucky and figures if he provokes me, then I'll snap."

"Will you?"

Jason sighed. "If he hurts Elizabeth, then all bets are off."

"You can't fly off the handle though. Lucky means something to Elizabeth. If you hurt him, then she may get upset."

"I—I can't promise I won't get pissed off. Just thinking about it makes me want to rip his head off. If Helena has done something to him, then that means Lucky is very dangerous. She seems like she wants Liz to be around him when he's unstable which makes me question her motives."

"I agree that it isn't safe for Elizabeth and will tell her that, but the little I do know about her, she doesn't turn her back on people she loves and she loves Lucky. Epiphany explained their dynamic to me. What does your gut tell you?"

"That his love for her might be the only thing that saves him. I think you or Epiphany needs to talk to Liz and find out all you can about Lucky's state of mind. You can't protect her if you don't know what you're working with."

Francis slightly smiled. Instead of just getting angry, Jason is focused on finding a solution which is very good. "That's smart and I will take your advice."

"What about Helena? Clearly, she has an agenda. The Spencers are getting attacked and she's trying to put Elizabeth in the middle. She may be more dangerous than anyone realizes."

"I'll have Nick, my computer geek, do some research on her and see if he can piece anything together and link her to the attacks."

Jason moved to the windows and looked outside. "How long am I going to be stuck here?"

"I'm not sure. Sonny is unstable and we're chipping away at him. By not making big overtures, it's slow but very effective. By the way, we have Scully." He wants to show Jason that he's willing to trust him.

Jason spun on his heal. "What?"

"Sonny thinks he's underground. I guess in a way he is. I have a man on my payroll who is running his business so that no one, even his men are privy to the fact that he is missing in action. Joe is in a world of hurt and Sonny is blaming him for everything. We'll go over more at the next meeting."

"Okay." Trust goes both ways and he likes that Francis is clearly orchestrating a well thought out plan. Taking Joe and using him against Sonny is brilliant and Jason can't wait for his former boss's business to come tumbling down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly gingerly sat on the couch. How did her life turn out to be such a mess? If it isn't her ruining it, then it is someone else. The nightmares hadn't stopped and she is edgy and despondent. Michael is still at her mothers and Sonny is going crazy trying to figure out who had hurt her in between putting out fires.

Ronnie entered the room. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep. Where is Sonny?"

"He'll be right back. Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine."

The door swung open and Sonny strode inside.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

"You should have taken the sleeping pill."

"It makes me have nightmares."

Sonny tenses as he watches her struggle to suck in a breath. "Laying down will be easier on your ribs."

"Let me help you get back upstairs," Ronnie said.

Carly nodded and Ronnie helped her stand and it took a while, but when she was safely inside the room, he came back down.

"What do you have for me?" Sonny asked as he poured himself a drink.

"I spoke to my jail contact. He hasn't seen Jason for a while. Rumor is that he's in solitary confinement, but there is no way to tell if that is true." Unbeknownst to them, Francis's men had started that rumor.

Sonny winced as the cool liquid scorched his throat. "What about Scully?"

"He's still hidden. There was another attack on one of our shipments last night, but luckily, the guys fought hard and got it back."

"Do you think Johnny tipped them off?"

"No, he wouldn't have known about it."

"We need to send a message to Scully. I want his facility in Jersey hit hard. I'm tired of playing games with him. People need to know not to fuck with us."

"I'll handle it personally."

Sonny watched him leave and then threw back another drink before going upstairs to check on Carly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth grabbed her phone and took a break. "Hello?"

"Hey."

She smiled. "I miss you."

A slow smile crept onto Jason's face. "I miss you too. At least I had your brownies to keep me company."

She laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed them."

"Evangeline made me and Manny chase her around for them."

"Oh really…" She's a little jealous she couldn't be a part of the fun.

"Yes. I think Manny is making some headway with her."

"You like Manny, don't you?"

"Yes. He's a good guy. Does he bother you?" He can't help but tense his muscles.

"No—no, I'm fine with him now. I just had to get used to him."

He sits on the couch. "Francis told me what happened, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"Helena got a little to close and drugged my guard. I'm scared something really bad will happen."

Knowing that she is probably thinking about Lucky, he decides to broach that subject. "When was the last time you saw Lucky?"

"It has been awhile. He disappears from time to time and has lapses of memory where he doesn't know what he has done."

Jason is silent for a long moment. "If Helena is controlling him, there's no telling what he does during those lapses."

It's her turn to be silent, unwilling to face the implications. After brushing her hair back, she presses forward.

"I don't think that he'd hurt me."

"This isn't the Lucky you used to know. Maybe part of him is still there, but you can't totally let your guard down until we know what she did to him or is making him do." When she doesn't answer, he continues. "I can't let them hurt you. Do you understand?"

"Jason…"

Her exasperated tone has no effect on him.

"Elizabeth, I mean it. Please at least agree that you'll be more careful around him. Please..." His desperate tone makes her shudder and then she slowly perused the area when she suddenly feels like someone is watching.

"I'll be careful. I know you think he's done something really bad, but please don't hurt him. If he did, it's not his fault. I have to go. My break is over and I need to process this."

"Okay."

"Bye, Jason."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky watched Liz from a distance. The phone call seemed to unnerve her and he wonders if it was Helena or one of her men. He knows that she had made contact because he's been watching Elizabeth since she got to the diner. While he has to do Helena's bidding, his instinct is to protect Elizabeth and not let anything harm her. His blackouts are getting worse and he suspects that he is the one that hurt Carly. In the big picture, she is nothing to him, but the fact that he can so easily hurt a woman chills him to the bone. Helena seems to know where he is at all times, so he's convinced that she is tracking him with a GPS device which means it's implanted. Knowing that he can't run or hide from her, makes him even more desperate to figure out a way to stop this madness. If it comes down to it, he'll kill himself rather than hurt Elizabeth, his friends, his brother or mother. His dad, he's unsure of. This whole game is because of his father's stupidity which means his life is ruined because of it. As much as he tries to shove it back, hatred is flowing through his veins every time he thinks about his dad's actions and he wonders if it's part of Helena's plan or the feelings are his own. Either way, their relationship will never be the same again.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I'm so sick and I'm behind in writing. Will try to get another chapter written for Wed., but no promises. Hopefully, I didn't make too many mistakes.

Chapter 33

Epiphany grabbed a picture off the floor and then moved it to a pile on the couch. Francis's men had made a lot of progress cleaning up and were very respectful as they tried to salvage whatever they could.

Looking around, she sighed, it just didn't feel like home anymore because it had been so thoroughly violated.

"I'm going to make this right again for you."

She spun on her heel. "Francis, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't concentrate knowing you were here. How's it going?"

She moved into his arms.

"It's harder than I thought. I'm tempted to just light a match at this point."

"Trust me."

She gazed at him for a long moment. "I do. It's not really about the things, it's also feeling so unsafe here."

"Epiphany, are you willing to learn how to use a gun?"

"If you had asked me two weeks, I might have said no, but now—yes."

"I'll take you myself. Once you're physically one hundred percent, we'll work on self-defense moves. Maybe that will help you feel more comfortable here."

"I'm willing to try."

"Good." Stan had provided several videos that were taken in the house which they'll use to re-decorate. It won't be perfect, but he'll get as close as he can.

Some men strode by them with boxes full of Epiphany and Stan's clothes.

"The plan is to get everything out and then they'll re-paint the house and we'll start to decorate it and then you can start filling it with new memories."

"I like it."

They got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Days Later

Diane smoothed down the material of her sundress as she gazed into the mirror.

"You look fabulous," Lorenzo said as his arms encircled her from behind.

"You, my gorgeous man, are biased."

He nuzzled her neck.

"And if you don't stop, we'll miss the party."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She shuddered and then wiggled away. "I'm on a mission, so as much as I hate to say this, our libidos will have to wait."

He slightly pouted. "Fine, then let's go so we can get home faster."

She grinned, loving that her man wants her all the time.

"Deal…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Rico knocked on Evangeline's door.

"Coming!"

She took one more look in the mirror. She had chosen a mustard yellow fit and flare dress that looks fabulous on her. Grabbing a small purse, she ran towards the door and opened it.

Rico smiled. "You look very pretty, Ms. Williamson."

"It's Evangeline, but thank you."

He led the way to the car and then made sure she was securely in before driving her to Manny's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny can barely keep still which is driving his mother crazy.

"What is your brother's problem?" she asked Javier.

"His crush is coming."

Manny glared at him.

"And you thought you could hide her from me?" His mother unleashed a string of Spanish which made him blush.

His dad chuckled from the entryway. "Luella, you are embarrassing him."

"Hector, it's what I live for."

Manny shook his head.

"What is her name hijo?"

"Evangeline."

"Is she Mexican?"

"No."

Her eyes narrow.

"Mami, please…"

Javier chuckled. "A car just pulled up."

Several family members are already in the backyard paying music and setting things up.

"I'll go," Manny said trying to escape his mother.

She smirked as he rushed out of the room. "Have you met her, Javier?"

"No." Javier works for the family trucking business.

"I guess I'll have to be patient."

Hector chuckled. "Are you even capable of that?"

"Hush…" she said before grabbing a tray. "Make yourself useful and take this outside."

"Yes, dear,"

Mateo moved into the room, making his mother grin and then warmly embrace him.

"I'm so glad you could come."

"I wouldn't miss it. Where is he?"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Javier said.

Mateo gave his brother a hug. "It's a twin thing."

"Uh-huh."

"Your brother invited his crush.

Mateo grinned. "Awesome."

Luella pouted. "She's not Latina."

Javier snickered.

"I'm sure she will be lovely. Let's go out back."

They made their way outside and when Luella spotted Diane, her face lit up.

"Welcome to my home."

Diane kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad to be here especially if you are cooking."

"I made lots of things to fatten you up."

"Luella, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Lorenzo."

He moved closer and kissed Luella's hand before speaking in Spanish completely charming her.

"You have chosen wisely."

Diane grinned. "Don't I know it."

Epiphany, Francis, Nicole, and Elizabeth moved inside and Manny introduced them. The backyard has tiny lights strewn around and there is a dance floor.

"Damn, who is that?" Javier asked, making his mother smack his arm.

Manny's head jerks in that direction and then a slow smile creeps onto his face. Mateo grins as his brother makes his way over to the mystery woman.

"Hello. You look beautiful," he said as he admires her dress.

"Thank you. This is really festive."

"My mom likes to throw parties."

Someone clears their throat, making him slightly groan.

"Evangeline, this is my mother, Luella."

Luella smiled as she shook Eva's hand. "You are very beautiful. Welcome to my home."

"Thank you. I love your decorations."

"I'm an old pro."

Hector joined them. "I'm Hector, Manny's dad."

"Hello. Thank you for having me."

Epiphany smirked. "Do you see the way he is looking at her?"

Diane nodded. "He's such a goner. The family seems to like her."

Francis moved to a table and tasted the dip. "This is fabulous."

Luella clucked her tongue. "Did you expect anything different?"

He smiled. "No. In fact, I've been looking forward to it all day."

"When are you going to cook for me? Manny keeps bragging about your skills."

"I will cook for you any time you want."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Nicole gave Eva a hug. "You look spectacular."

Eva blushed. "Thanks." She's feeling a little awkward now that she knows Manny likes her.

Epiphany pulled her to the side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You just seem a little apprehensive."

"I'm a little overwhelmed, but I'll be fine."

"You figured it out, didn't you?"

Eva nodded. "Yes."

"And?"

"I'm not sure. He's nice and I do have fun with him, but he isn't my normal type."

"And where has that type gotten you so far."

Eva chuckled. "Good point…"

"Francis isn't my normal type either, but the man is fine, can cook, and underneath that tough exterior, he's such a softy."

Eva threw her hands up. "I'll go with the flow and see what happens."

Piph grinned. "Manny is a good guy and his mama taught him right. His job might not be ideal and he is a little rough around the edges, but beneath all of that—let's just say I think he would give you the moon if he could."

Their attention goes to the dance floor where several of Manny's cousin get up and start doing a group dance. They watched as Manny joined them with his mom and he spun her around.

"He has moves too."

"Definitely…"

When the song ended, everyone clapped. A slow song came on and Manny moved towards Eva.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Sure…"

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor as Diane and Lorenzo joined them. Javier pulled Nicole over there as well.

Evangeline threw her arms around Manny's neck. "I like this song."

"Me too."

She closed her eyes and to his delight, she softly sang it in Spanish.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"I'm not completely fluent, but I get by."

"You're full of surprises."

"So are you."

The song ended and the music sped up and Manny took the opportunity to do a salsa with her and his mother is impressed.

"She definitely has the moves."

Hector nodded. "She seems nice. Diane says she is a partner in her law firm."

"So she's smart too. I like it, but can she cook?"

"Manny was bragging about her tacos the other day," Francis said.

"Then it's settled. She will make beautiful babies for my son."

Francis and Hector almost spit out their drinks as Mateo laughed.

"Gotcha."

Hector shook his head.

"I don't think you were totally kidding," Francis said.

She grinned and then left them to go get some more food.

"You should ask Epiphany to dance," Hector said.

"I will, but she's still recovering from a surgery, so I'll wait for another slow song."

"She's a good woman. Frankly, I'm surprised you chose so well?"

"Why?"

Hector rolled his eyes. "Have you seen some of the girls my sons have brought home? One time, my wife prayed in Spanish and lit candles for three days straight. She threatened to have a priest bless the house to get rid of the evil energy."

Francis laughed.

"Now Manny, he thinks things out a little more, but there were a couple times I threatened to commit him before he did his mother's heart anymore damage."

"Be glad they aren't girls."

"Oh, I am."

Manny led Eva to a table and then got her something to drink.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They started to talk at the same time and then laughed.

"Evangeline, I like you. I think you know that."

She lowered the glass and stared into his eyes. "Yes."

"Do you think you can like me too?"

He looks so cute that she almost smiles.

"I do like you, Manny. It wasn't something that I was expecting, but I'm willing to date you and see where it goes."

A smile lit up his face. "Thank you. "Part of me feels like you're way too good for me, but I think we both like simple things and have more in common than we had realized. You have a beautiful voice, by the way."

"Thank you and I agree."

"I'm glad you didn't judge the book by its cover."

"Me too."

"I have to warn you though, my mother is probably already planning our wedding."

Eva's eyes fixed on Luella and she laughed when Manny's mom waved. "Well, my mother is really tough too. I also have a sister named Layla."

"Well, judging on how well you turned out, your mother must have done something right."

"She was tough but usually, she was fair too."

"My mother was too. It taught me to be humble and respectful. Will you have dinner with me next week."

She softly smiled "Yes."

Epiphany texted Jason, "They are so cute together."

Jason chuckled. "Are you going to cry?"

"Oh hush. Don't make me come over there."

"I would love for you to come over here. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Well, it won't be forever."

"I know. How does Elizabeth look?"

She raised her camera and took a video of Javier and Elizabeth dancing.

Jason slightly growled. "He needs to watch his hands."

"His hands are just fine. Did you see how happy she looked?"

"Yeah."

She grinned. "Are you pouting?"

"Yeah."

She laughed. "I got your presents. I knew you loved that game." Jason had replaced the one that was broken and even bought her a couple of more.

He rolled his eyes. "I put up with that game because I love you."

"I know and thank you. Don't worry, I'll challenge you to a game soon."

"I can't wait."

She laughed at his tone. Elizabeth moved toward her.

"Are you talking to my mom?"

"How could you tell?"

"Because you have a certain devilish look when you're messing with him."

"You got me. Here."

Liz took the phone and texted. "I could use one of your earth-shattering kisses right now."

"Don't you think Francis would be mad? And how do you know how earth-shattering my kisses are anyway?"

Liz smirked. "Well, when you were kissing me and almost took me against the wall, I think I learned just how good they can be."

A smile lit up his face as he texted, "Hey, baby."

She laughed. "That's better. I'll call you before I go to bed."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Bye."

"Later."

She handed the phone to Epiphany. "He thought I was you."

Piph eagerly read back as she cracked up. "I can't wait until he can move around the cabin freely."

"Me too." She glanced at the dance floor. "Bow chica a wow wow."

Piph followed her gaze. Manny and Eva are dancing very closely. "They are going to burn the house down when they finally hook up."

"We'll make sure to put extra extinguishers in there."

"I'll just have a battalion on hold for you and Jason." Her eyes grew wide. "Damn..."

Liz turned and grinned when she saw Lorenzo and Diane kissing.

"Where's Francis? She needs some competition."

Liz pointed. "He's sitting over there in the corner."

"I'll be back after I rock his world."

"Make sure he has a pulse left."

"No guarantee," Piph said over her shoulder.

More people came to celebrate Manny's freedom and it was a beautiful evening full of laughter, dancing, and love.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that evening, Jason picked up his phone. "Elizabeth?"

"Hi."

"How was the party?"

"I had a blast. The food and music were so good."

"I wish I could have been there. Manny said his mom and aunts are really good cooks."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be taking lots of cooking lessons?"

"I can make some stuff, like breakfast."

She smiled. "I don't think Epiphany or Francis will mind giving me some tips."

"Is she doing okay?" He can't help but worry.

"Yes. She'll be going back to work full time soon which is good because she's getting a little stir crazy and besides, I'm going to start gaining weight if she's cooking all the time."

"How's the house?"

"It's coming along. Francis kicked us out so he and Diane can work some magic."

"That's good. I just hope she can put everything behind her and will like it."

"Epiphany is strong. We'll make it work. Although, I think she's quite comfy staying with Francis."

Jason groaned. "It's like thinking of your parents having sex."

"You've thought about that?"

"Elizabeth…"

His exasperated tone makes her laugh.

"I miss you."

He closed his eyes as if he were savoring the moment. "I miss you too."

"I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Okay. Bye."

"Later."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm still quite sick, but I'm on antibiotics, so hopefully, by tomorrow, my throat will feel a lot better and I'll scare up some energy. Of course, I just got bad news about someone at work, so long hours ahead…yea me.

Chapter 34

Sonny snatched the glass out of Carly's hand and threw it across the room. "It's only 10:00 A.M."

"I'm aware of what time it is, Sonny, and you have no right."

"Michael needs you and instead of being there for him, you're drinking. "

"He is my son, so don't pretend like you really care."

He scowled as he moved closer. "You need to get it together. I can't deal with your shit right now. I'm being attacked from all sides."

Her lip quivered. "What? I'm not servicing you right now so you have no use for me? Fuck you, Sonny. I was almost killed because of you and I'm scared out of my mind."

"You don't think I know that?" She is driving him crazy and it's all Jason's fault. "If you don't get it together soon, I'm sending you away. I can't have you ruin everything for me."

Her jaw dropped as tears pricked her eyes. "I hate you."

He sighed as she ran upstairs and pulled out his phone and dialed Ronnie.

"Yes, boss?"

"As soon as Jason gets out of solitary confinement, I want him to suffer."

It wasn't what he was expecting. "Okay."

Sonny tossed the phone onto the couch. If it weren't for Jason, he would have never met Carly and she wouldn't be fucking up his life right now. Someone needs to pay and since Joe Scully is in hiding, the burden falls on Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica goes to open the door at Kelly's and Carly almost knocks her over, forcing her guard to steady the perplexed doctor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. What is going on and why does she smell like a brewery?"

The guard blushed. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." When Carly's loud voice pierces his ears, he sighs and moves forward. "Excuse me…"

Monica moved away from the door and took out her phone. "Alan, Carly is out of control. I don't even know where Michael is."

"That megalomaniac is probably watching him."

"With everything going on, this could be a perfect time to shoot for custody."

"I have no idea what condition AJ is in."

"It doesn't matter. Michael just needs a stable environment and we can provide that."

He sighed. "It's up to you, but it's a big responsibility."

"Are you up for it?"

"I will do whatever is best for Michael."

"I'll get in touch with Alexis. Call your dad and see if we can get a P.I. assigned to her. We need ammunition."

"Okay." When his wife's mind is set on something, there is no turning back. He almost pities Carly.

"Alan…"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

He ends the call and dials Francis. "I need to speak to my son."

"Is everything okay?"

"Sort of. Carly is out of control and we're going for custody."

Francis grips the handle on his chair. "Alan, Sonny is losing it right now and Carly has been drinking heavily. Michael has been with her mother. I understand you being concerned, but it will also paint a target on your back. Are you prepared for that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just need Michael to be safe."

"I'll have Jason call you."

"Thank you."

Francis ended the call and then dialed Jason.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Your father needs you to call him."

"Did he tell you why?"

"They want to go for custody of Michael because Carly is drinking and Sonny is unstable."

"Shit."

"He'll go after them."

Jason sighed. "He might not because he has a lot of other things to worry about."

"True, but he hates you, so he might see it as a way to control you."

"My father was okay with that?"

"I don't think he thought it all the way through. I'll text you the number."

"Thank you."

Francis texted him and Jason made the call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan slipped into an empty room. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

"Hi. First, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm bored but fine."

"Good. Did Francis fill you in?"

"Yes. It's your decision, but Sonny might come after you. Are you prepared for that?"

"No," Alan said exasperatedly, "but Bobbie is still skitterish about what happened to her and everyone else. Carly is drinking and Sonny, well, God knows but I can assure you that he is probably unstable."

"You're probably right, but that makes him even more dangerous. How about we dig up everything we can for the next few weeks and then make a move. It will give your lawyer time to prepare and hopefully, Francis will be willing to protect you." He hates asking Francis for any more favors.

"Don't worry about that. Edward can afford an army, but I do agree. We need to build an airtight case first."

"What about AJ?"

"He won't be in the picture and honestly, I'm not even sure where he is at and if he is even sober."

"Good. It would get even uglier if he were involved. Just make sure you let me know before you make the move."

"How much longer before we can see you?"

"I don't know, but hopefully it won't be more than a month."

"If you need anything…"

"I know and that goes both ways."

Alan slightly smiled. "Be careful and I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason crept into the back of the church. It's practice time for the evening service, so very little people are milling around. Francis had given him a disguise, so he's wearing a mustache, brown contacts, and a prosthetic nose. Even with all that on, Epiphany gasps when she spots him walking, instantly recognizing his gait.

Eva's eyes narrow and then she realizes who it is and smiles. When another member of the choir asked, she simply said, "He's an old friend."

Jason opens his arms right before Epiphany moves against him. "I know tonight is important to you and I can't be there for the service, but I wanted to show my support. I figured it would be the last place Sonny would show his face." They are doing a special fundraiser for single mothers.

She chuckled. "Elizabeth is going to be pissed that she didn't come earlier."

He is disappointed.

"I can make a call, but by the time she gets here, you'd have to leave."

He nods.

"I really don't like those brown eyes because they don't suit you but I'll take you any way I can get you. I want you to listen to the words of this song. I know you feel so unworthy, but God can use anyone and he used you to help me find joy in my life again. I was sleepwalking and you changed my life in so many good ways. I love you. Sit right here and I'll be back in a minute."

She rushes to the front and when Jason and Eva's eyes lock, she slightly smiled which he returned.

Piph gives out some instructions and then the pianist starts playing and they start to sing a song called Use Me, by the Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir. "If you can use anything Lord, You can use me. If You can use anything Lord, You can use me. Take my hands Lord and my feet. Touch my heart Lord, speak through me. If You can use anything Lord, You can use me." Piph sings the first verse and their gaze locks and then the chorus comes back and Eva sings the second verse. They both have very different tones to their voices, but both are beautiful. After all, Piph has done, Jason feels so thankful for her. When the music changes key, Piph and Eva take turns singing with a sea of voices supporting them. A few people come in and Eva hits a very high note and Jason slightly smiles and then stands. Eva smiles and then Piph does too. Jason mouths, "I love you," and then slips out the front door and tears run down Piph's face as she sings louder and grips Eva's hand.

Jason takes a deep breath and slips into a car and he's driven back to the safe house with a lot on his mind. To him, God used Piph to change his life and it's something he'll never take lightly. He had noticed the condition of some of the pews and makes a mental note to talk to Edward about a donation since he can't touch his money right now. While he isn't rich, he has enough to make a difference and he truly wants to.

Once the song was over, Piph started to cry harder and Eva and some of the other women warmly embraced her.

"I know you miss him."

"So much…"

"Even if you can't be around him, you carry him in your heart and vice versa."

"I worry so much."

A woman closed her eyes. "Dear Lord, please watch over Epiphany's friend and continue to show him the miracle of your love and light. Protect him from those who want to hurt him and shield him from his enemies. Amen."

Epiphany smiled through her tears. "Amen. Thank you."

"You obviously have faith in him or he wouldn't have walked through those doors."

"I do."

The choir director smiled. "I think we can move on to the next song. That was perfection."

They continued to practice and then brought the house down during the service and raised some money as well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Francis helps a blindfolded Epiphany to her front door.

"I can't believe you're done already."

"It was important to you, so the men understood the urgency and Diane is a power shopper."

She moved inside and Elizabeth who is right behind her gasps as her eyes lock with Jason's.

He smiles and puts his finger against her lip and she grins widely.

Francis lowers the blindfold and Piph starts to cry. It's so close to how it used to look that she is overcome. Stan embraces her.

"Mom, don't cry."

"It's so beautiful."

"You should have had more faith in me," Diane said.

Piph grabs her and hugs her tightly. "Thank you."

"I can't have my new bestie be upset. I want you to be happy here again."

"Thank you. Everyone—" Her voice cracks when she spots Jason and he she rushes towards him and they embrace. "I can't believe you're here."

"He always has to steal the thunder," Johnny said.

Piph smirked. "Come here, brat."

Johnny squeezed her before pulling back. "Welcome home."

Everyone took turns hugging and showing her love.

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's hands and pulled him into the Piph's bedroom. Her feet left the floor when Jason lifted her and pressed her against the wall as they kissed feverishly.

"God, I missed you," she said softly.

"I missed you too."

"I heard you went to church."

"I did. It was a beautiful service."

"I would have stayed if I could."

"I wish I could sing."

Jason's head tilted. "You can't at all?"

"I can a little, but not good enough to sing in a choir."

"Maybe Piph can give you lessons."

"I don't think she has as much faith in me as you."

He smiled. "You are probably wrong about that. I think she has more faith in us then we probably deserve, but I really hope I don't ever disappoint her again."

Her hand stroked his face. "We all make mistakes. I'm really trying to learn from mine."

"Me too. I think I'm just more hard-headed."

She laughed. "I don't think I can counter that one."

He shook his head. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yes." She slid down his body until the tips of her toes hit the floor.

"Be extra careful."

"I will."

Stan and Piph entered the room.

"I wondered where you two disappeared too," Piph said.

"I'm just glad they are clothed," Stan said.

Liz gasped. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

When Stan pretended to think, Liz gave chase and Stan ran into the living room.

"Are you going to be able to stay here?"

"I'm going to try. I'm sure Francis will agree to accompany me for a while."

Jason's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest. "That is my bed to break."

She grinned and then pushed him so he fell onto it. "Alright, let's do this." She backed up as Jason's eyes grew wide and she started to run towards him as Francis moved into the doorway.

The look of fear in Jason's eyes made him laugh even though he was trying to look stern. "Seriously, Jason?" Liz said moving beside Francis as Piph skidded to a stop. "You're just going to lay there?"

"I think she hypnotized me," he muttered.

"What are you two doing in here? I was going to call his bluff and try to break the bed," Piph said.

Francis tugged her against his side. "You are only breaking that bed with me."

"Ewww," Jason said.

"Yeah, that was way too much information," Liz said playfully.

"Not in front of the kids, honey. Apparently, they can't handle this," Piph said as she rolled her eyes.

"You want kids?" Francis said, making Jason bolt straight up.

Liz and Piph busted up laughing.

"God, I need to start taking pictures of his expressions. They are priceless."

"You—I mean—You?" Jason stuttered.

Francis cracked up and then patted Jason on the back. "I think you need a beer."

"If his eyes stay that wide, I'm blaming you," Liz said.

"They'll go back—eventually."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alice pushed Lila towards Epiphany.

"Lila, thank you for coming."

"I just wanted to show my support in more than one way."

"What do you mean?"

Lila handed her an envelope. "Jason called and told me about your funding drive and I want to contribute."

"He did?"

Lila shook her head as she grinned. "I talked to your very lovely pastor and he told me your shortfall and the Quartermaine foundation matched it."

Epiphany is just dumbfounded as she stares at the envelope as a tear runs down her cheek. Everyone claps and Stan steps forward.

"My mom can't talk right now, but if she could, she would say thank you from the bottom of her heart. She always put me first and struggled to make sure I had what she thought I needed to be successful. The fundraiser is to help single moms find housing and jobs so they can support their families. There are so many people struggling and this will really help."

Piph patted her son's hands which are resting on her shoulders. "Well said, Stanford." Her attention went to Lila. "Thank you so much. This means more than I could ever express."

"I believe in paying it forward. You have been there for others. Elizabeth has a pep in her step now and I know that is partially your doing and what you've done with Jason—there are no words. Thank you, Epiphany. If that isn't enough, I'll get you more."

Piph stood and then leaned over to hug her. "You are so wonderful. Does Edward know how great you are?"

Alice cracked up. "Oh, he knows. We never let him forget it."

Lila grinned. "You must come over for tea sometimes."

"I wouldn't miss it," Piph said.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sorry guys, today was crazy and I just realized I didn't post a chapter. Sigh. I'm so tired. Okay, here it is. If there are any readers in Alaska, I hope you are safe.

Chapter 35

The next morning, Epiphany rolled over and smiled when she spots Francis gazing at her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

She snuggled against him. "Very well. Thank you for staying. I needed this. The house looks spectacular and I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Epiphany, I think you know that I'm falling for you. I will do anything for the people who are dear to me."

"I feel the same way."

"When everything settles, I want to take you away for a week."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I think you could use some pampering."

"I think you are already doing that, but I won't turn down spending some quality time with you. Where did you have in mind?"

"Well, my dad owns a house on a small lake. It's secluded and I can have you all to myself."

She smirked. "So, you're getting ready to break some beds."

"Yes."

"Okay. You have proven to me that you are trustworthy and by then, I think we'll know each other very well."

"Then it's a date."

"So, just how long do you think all of this will take?"

"I'm hoping in the next month or so all our problems will be resolved, but my mother didn't raise a stupid person. It's Port Charles and something always seems to go wrong," Francis said.

"Amen."

"Have you lost more weight?"

"Yes!"

She's excited and then surprised when he doesn't smile back. "What's wrong?"

"I like you the way you are."

"Well, thank you. I like my curves too and my goal isn't to be skinny, just healthier. I feel so much better. I love going on walks and feel like my weight isn't the first thing people see now."

"I get it. For a while, I was really short and people tended to not want me to forget it."

"Seriously?"

He nodded as he stroked her back. "Yes. I learned a lot from that experience. I just want you to know that to me, a body is just a shell, it's what inside it that's the most important. You are giving, love laughter, have a soul like no one I've ever met, and a radiant smile."

"Are you trying to get me to break this bed right now, cause you seriously have game."

He laughed. "I think you are worth the wait and I don't want to rush you, but I do want you, Epiphany Johnson, in the most carnal way."

She pushed away from him and got up. "I need to go brush my teeth so I can lay one on you."

He cracked up. "I'll join you." Waking up with her is a great way to start his day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky strode into the diner looking a bit haggard.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just not sleeping. Can I have some coffee?"

She busted out laughing and a slow smile emerged on his face. "Fine, Captain Obvious, I'll get you a cup. Have a seat."

God, he misses her laugh and the way her curls fall into her face when she talks with her hands. Somehow, he managed to unglue himself from the floor and took a seat before he made a fool of himself. A minute later, she is back.

"Where have you been?"

"Around—trying to avoid people I care about so Helena can't use me to hurt them."

She sighed and plopped into the seat next to him. "She was here."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No. I think she wants to pit you and Jason against each other."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "He's in jail, so it doesn't matter, right?"

"Right…"

"I don't want you worrying about me. Have you been doing your art?"

"Lately, not much. I have a couple of sketches, but I'll do some painting soon."

"Good. You're really talented."

"Well, thank you, Lucky."

"You're welcome. Have you seen Nikolas lately?"

"No. He and Gia are holed up. I think they'll come out soon. She likes to shop too much."

He laughed. "Thanks for making me laugh."

"I have to get back to work." He watched her for a while and then finished up and got a call. His queen has summoned and there will be a price to pay if he is late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Lucky finished setting up. Luckily, his queen doesn't want Elizabeth hurt. She just wants to keep her safe for a few days, so he laid out a sleeping bag and a pillow and put some water bottles against the wall. He doesn't understand the location, but the queen always has her reasons. Now, he just has to get Elizabeth and his duties for the day will be done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena picked up her phone. "Helmet, he'll go through with it and won't remember his part in it. This is all going to work out perfectly."

"I alterations I made to the building will allow us to get her out safely."

"Good. I don't want anyone hurt."

"As you wish."

She put the phone down with a smile. "Your move, Jason. Let's hope you make the one that I'd prefer."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished up her double shift. Everyone else had left and Rico is helping put the chairs on the table so she can mop.

"I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll just finish up."

His eyes tracked her to the ladies room and then he got back to work. The faster they can get out of there the better.

Elizabeth took her time and had just washed her hands when she started to feel a little woozy. "Shit." When she realizes that she's being gassed, she tries to run but quickly collapses and passes out.

Lucky moved the ceiling tile and then shimmied down a short rope before picking Liz up and putting her in a harness. Helmet pulled her up and threw down a second rope and Lucky climbed up it quickly before returning the tile to its original place. Helmet removed the tile above them and pushed Elizabeth through it where she lands in a heap on the floor of one of the room upstairs. The men climb into the room and carefully replace the flooring and then move to a side window. They hear Rico banging on the locked bathroom door and then here shots being fired as he shoots the lock.

"Hurry," Helmet said as he opened the side window where a truck waits. Lucky gets in a harness with Liz in his arms and lowers himself down into the bed of the truck which has a mattress in it.

Helmet quickly descends as they hear Rico yelling out back. The frantic guard calls Elizabeth's name twice as he dials and coughs; the fumes from the bathroom had gotten to him as he searched it.

They crept down another alleyway as Rico covered his mouth and ran back inside to search as he punched in a code for backup.

Lucky smiled as he gazed at Elizabeth.

"You did well. The queen will be happy," Helmet said.

They pulled into a garage several blocks away and switched to an SUV and then got back on the road. Luckily, they aren't very far from their destination and no one will think to look for her there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The police descend on the diner because someone had heard the gunshots and reported it. Rico is taken in but doesn't say what happened. Taggert called Bobbie to find out who was working and when he hears Elizabeth's name, he sighs and pulls aside another officer.

"See if you can track down, Nikolas Cassadine, Emily Quartermaine, or Lucky Spencer. If you find them, bring them to the station. We need to establish some kind of timeline and she is closest to them."

"You got it."

He shakes his head. It was bound to happen. Associating with Jason Morgan is a sure way to get yourself killed. It's too bad that Elizabeth couldn't see that before it was too late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane rushed into the station. "Where is he?"

Cruz sighed. "He's in there."

Diane opens the door to the interrogation room and then slams it shut. "What happened?" They had all grown fond of Elizabeth and she knows Epiphany is going to have a cow over this.

Rico takes a deep breath. "We were closing the diner down and she had to use the bathroom. I waited five minutes and when she didn't come out, I knocked on the door and called out her name."

"Are you sure she couldn't have slipped out."

"I'm positive. I was moving the chairs onto the tables, but could still see the hallway. There is no way she came out of the bathroom and it was locked."

"What happened after that?"

"I couldn't get in and I smelled something funny, so I tried to break the door down and when that didn't work, I punched a code into my phone to notify everyone and I shot the lock off. When I got in the bathroom, there was the strong smell of gas and it almost overwhelmed me. I put my jacket over my face and went into each stall. The window was closed and small. She couldn't have fit through it. I ran outside and yelled her name, and went over to the dumpsters and she wasn't there so I called Francis and left him a message and then typed in the code again before running back inside. Unfortunately, the cops showed up before I could look around again."

Diane had been clenching her jaw. "People don't just disappear."

"I know. They either took her below or above."

"Did you tell the cops that?"

"No."

"They won't let us back in there."

"They said they were going to search all the rooms."

Diane closed her eyes. "I don't think she's there anymore. I'll have Nick see if he can find any surveillance video."

"I'm never going to forgive myself for this."

"People have to pee. You didn't do anything wrong, but someone's head is going to roll for this when we find out who did it." She stood. "Do not mention your thoughts on what you think happened or who could have taken her. Just answer like we've practiced it in the past and then we'll get you out of here so you can help find her."

"Okay."  
IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis is livid. His phone buzzes and he sees Jason's number and groans. "Hey."

"What the fuck happened? She's all over the news?"

"We don't know."

"Did Sonny do this?"

"I don't think so. We have eyes on him and frankly, he's too busy trying to put out some fires. We moved on a few of his buildings after he attempted to blow up Scully's New Jersey compound."

"Well, if it's not him, then it's Helena."

"Why does it sound like you're driving?"

"I'm going to the Quartermaine mansion. I'll make a deal with the devil to figure out what happened to her. Believe it or not, Edward is evil and has a lot of contacts. Even if Helena knows I'm out, I don't think she'd ever think I'd go there."

"She could be counting on that."

"Yeah well, she'll get more than she bargained for then."

"Remember, try to keep your cool."

Jason is simmering. "Just do whatever you can to get her back. Did you call Epiphany?"

"Not yet."

"I'll do it."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

She smiled. "Calling to tuck me in?"

"No."

She hears the strain in Jason's voice. "What happened?"

"We think Helena took Elizabeth."

"What!"

"She went to the bathroom and they drugged her by using gas and Enzo thinks they lifted her through the air vents and got her out somehow."

Piph's legs begin to shake. "Does Francis know?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"I'm scared."

"Peek out your front window. Is your guard there?"

She headed there and as soon as she moved the curtain aside, Enzo hurried towards her. "He's coming."

She waits until he is on the porch and then opens the door so he can come inside.

"Go pack a bag. You're going to Crimson Point. Put him on the phone."

Enzo took the phone. "Hello?" Piph rushed to her bedroom.

"It's Jason. They took Elizabeth."

"I saw the code." He had been waiting for further instruction.

"Take Epiphany to Crimson Point and you protect her with your life. Is Nicole there?"

"Yes."

"Good. Call whoever is guarding Evangeline and make her go there too. We can't take any chances." Helena seemed to do things they never see coming, so it's important to cover all the bases. "What about Johnny and Manny?"

"They left on assignment this morning for Jersey. They are supposed to be back early in the morning."

"Tell Johnny to call me as soon as you see him, please."

"I will."

Jason hung up right as Karl pulled into the driveway of the mansion and stopped near the door. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

He strode up the steps and Alice, who had heard him, opened the door.

"Jason, everyone is in bed."

"This is important. I need to see Edward."

Clad in pajamas and a robe, a sleep-dazed Edward made his way downstairs.

"What is going on?"

Alan and Monica followed.

"Helena took Elizabeth and I need help."

Everyone had frozen and then Edward blinked several times and moved forward. "Follow me to my office."

"I'll go make some coffee," Monica said.

Alan followed the men inside.

"Tell me everything."

Jason went over what he knows and when he was done Edward sighed heavily.

"I probably can get a guy in there after they release the area. He can pose as a contractor. Bobbie will be so frazzled, she'll go along with it."

"Okay."

"What about Windemere?" Alan asked.

"Nikolas doesn't live there anymore and I would think she'd anticipate that move. Considering all the tunnels, it wouldn't be a good move to go there when we have no idea where we are going."

"I can kidnap that reprobate Luke and make him lead us around."

Jason almost smirked. "How about we refrain from that for now, but Luke is next on my list."

Monica handed him some coffee to go. "Are you out of hiding?"

"No, but I don't care. Elizabeth is more important than playing games with Sonny. Helena told Elizabeth that she is basically going to pit Lucky and I against each other."

"That means you could be in danger."

"True. In fact, I'm counting on it."

Monica's jaw drops down.

"Dear, you're collecting flies. "You want Helena to take you to Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

Edward runs his hand through his hair. "While it is brilliant, it's still scary. Then what?"

"I don't know."

Alan moves over to the closet and grabs a small first aid bag. "It has some bandages, antibiotics, and aspirin. She might need it."

He shoves it into his pants pocket. "Thank you."

"And what are we supposed to do if you disappear?" Monica asked.

"Do what you have to do, but try to give Francis some time. We weren't planning on letting anyone that I'm out for at least a month. He's not prepared."

"I'll hold off as long as I can, but by the third day, I'm calling the cops and telling them you are missing too and we think it was Helena."

"That's fine. They can't find their way out of a paper bag, but the more people looking for her the better." Jason stood. "Thank you for your help."

Edward stood and hugged him. "Be careful."

"I will."

Monica emotionally embraced him.

"I'll be fine."

"You better or I'll kick Helena's butt back to Greece."

He smirks at the fierceness in her eyes and then turns to his dad who briefly hugs him.

"Stay safe."

He leaves and Alice moves to the window. Just before Jason gets into the car, gunfire erupts and everyone inside dives to the floor.

"Alice, get away from the window," Alan yells as he crawls towards his father and wife.

She ducks and then peeks again. "No license plate. It's a black SUV."

"How original, " Edward quipped.

"Shit, sirens—the neighbors must have called the po-po," Alice said as the truck sped away.

"Do you see the guard?" Monica asked.

"He's on the ground. I can see his hand, but nothing else. We need to get to him."

Tracy muttered curse words as she descended the stairs. "What the hell just happened?"

"Jason—"

Tracy rolls her eyes. "See what happens when you invite the mob in. They have no manners."

"Tracy, shut up. They took our son," Monica said.

"I'm going back to bed."

Alan pushed himself up. "What are we telling the cops?"

"We can play stupid and act like we have no idea why Enzo is in the driveway," Edward said.

"Someone go duct tape Tracy," Monica said.

Alice grinned. "The pleasure is all mine," she said before cracking her knuckles.

About a minute later, they heard Tracy yell and then nothing.

"Damn, we should have done that a long time ago."

"Okay, remember, we have no idea why Enzo was here and were about to go to bed when the gunshots went off," Alan said.

"What about the surveillance?" Monica asked.

Edward smirked. "I'll go kill it and accidentally erase the last half hour."

Alan smiled. "Brilliant. Who says we're not good at this mob stuff?"

"Nobody now that Tracy's mouth is shut," Alice said dusting off her hands.

They filled her in just before someone banged on the door.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N – Thanks for the comments and understanding. The drama picks up.

Chapter 36

Taggert rubbed his temple as Alice hid her mouth to crack a smile.

"Mr. Taggert, would you like some freshly brewed coffee," Lila purred. While she wasn't happy that her daughter had been duct taped, the fact that her grandson had been kidnapped deeply upset her and once informed of the plan, she made them take her downstairs so she could participate.

She handed it over.

"Thank you, Mrs. Quartermaine."

"You may call me Lila. Now, what did you need again?"

Taggert's jaw slightly dropped. He had at least tried to question them four times and after each question, they somehow diverted his attention. He isn't sure if it's on purpose or if they are just that exasperating.

Alan slightly turned, unable to hold back his smile.

"There was a man shot in your driveway."

"Yes, I am aware of that, dear. You said so twenty minutes ago."

Taggert briefly stuttered.

"How is he by the way?"

"I don't know."

"Will you check?"

"Yes. Please, if you would just answer my questions."

An irate Tracy crawled towards the stairs gasping. It had taken a fall to the floor and some unbelievably awkward positions to get the tape off, but she had finally escaped with the intention of having Alice arrested.

Taggert attention went to the looked up as Tracy stood and stumbled forward, her face beet red and a furious expression.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Everyone stared daggers at her which gave her pause.

"Ah, another Quartermaine. Did you happen to know why there was a shootout and an injured employee of the Corelli family was shot?"

She slowly smirked. "I think I just might."

Lila shot her such a furious look that Tracy almost choked on her tongue.

"Tracy, dear. You've had a lot to drink tonight and was conscious when the shootout occurred. What could you possibly offer to this conversation?"

Just the succinct, but polite way Lila asked while her eyes conveyed a totally different tone was enough to shut Tracy up.

"Are you drunk?" Taggert asked.

Tracy growled and then slowly nodded.

"Were you awake when it happened."

"No, but—"

"If you try to blame my son when we all know he's incarcerated, I will walk you back up those stairs and throw you back down them," Monica said, making Taggert's eyes grow wide.

"Are you going to let her threaten me like that?"

"For God's sake, Tracy, go to bed," Alan said.

"This isn't over."

Lila slightly smiled. "Oh, I think it is."

Tracy muttered under her breath before going back upstairs.

"Now, where were we?" Lila said sweetly.

Taggert handed Alan a card. "If you remember anything, or if anyone contacts you, please give me a call."

"Okay."

He left and Lila grinned widely.

"Mother, you were outstanding," Alan said proudly.

"Thank you."

Edward chuckled. "God, I love you."

She yawned. "Acting so vacuous has made me tired. Help me upstairs, darling."

Edward pushed her to the elevator.

"Now, we wait and see what happens with Jason," Monica said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena's eyes openly perused Jason's face. "He is almost beautiful," she said as she perused his face.

"Elizabeth is still sleeping, but she should wake up momentarily," Helmut said.

"Excellent. Make sure that you keep Jason sedated. Where is Lucky?"

"He's next store sleeping peacefully."

"Good, we'll wake him once Jason and Elizabeth are reunited."

"And when will that be, madame?"

"I want her to be alone for a day. By tomorrow evening, she'll be scared and very clingy when Jason shows up."

He slightly smiled at her devious mind. "Excellent."

"Will you get me some tea, Helmut? I want some refreshments as I observe Elizabeth coming to terms with the reality that her situation is impossible."

"Yes, madame."

She turned back to Jason. "I don't think she's enough woman for you, but it will be interesting to see Lucky's head explode and then, he'll be so much easier for me to manipulate. Luke won't stand a chance."

She took the tea that Helmut offered her and then sat in a chair as he turned up the volume on the monitor. Now, they wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luke smirked and then took a sip of his drink as he sat at the bar. "Caroline, what are you doing here, slumming?"

She locked eyes on the bartender. "Wild Turkey 101 on ice."

Luke made a whooshing noise. "Someone isn't playing. What has your panties in a bunch? Aren't you on pain pills?"

She glared. "Since when do you care about my welfare?"

"Caroline, don't be like that. Seriously, why are you drinking at this hell hole?"

She took a sip and slightly grimaced as the cool liquid scorched her throat. "Why not?"

"I think you're hiding out. Don't you have a guard?"

"Yes. He's over there somewhere. I swore him to secrecy. If he tells Sonny, I'll cut his dick off."

Luke frowned. "That's horrible."

She smirked. "Why are you here?"

"My sons a wreck and Helena Cassadine is back on the prowl."

"Isn't she like two thousand years old?"

"Pretty much…"

"What's wrong with you? Isn't Laura back? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"Laura is at home. She understands that I have business to take care of."

Carly laughed and then held her side as she groaned.

"You're a hot mess, Caroline."

"I learned it from you."

"Touche."

They tapped their glasses together unaware that they are being photographed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline sipped her wine. "Do you ever get used to this?"

Nicole sighed. "Not really, but I've learned to live with it. Francis keeps us as safe as possible."

Piph moved from the window. "She has to be okay."

"Elizabeth is strong," Nicole said.

"That, she is, but she has been through far too much for her age."

"It's really late, you guys should try and get some rest," Frank said. Francis had asked him to go to the house so he didn't have to worry about the women.

Piph looked at the clock. It's 1:00 A.M.

"Did you reach Stan?" Nicole asked.

"He was in Philly and should be here any minute."

The door swung open and he rushed inside.

"What happened?"

"My computer fell out of my backpack and crashed down a flight of stairs."

"Ouch."

"I saved the hard drive, but without a working computer, I can't help find anyone."

Frank made a call. "Nick, Stan's computer got trashed, but he still has the hard drive. Can you hook him up?"

There is a slight pause.

"Great. I'll send him over."

Stan smiled. "Nick is the man."

Francis ended the call. "Go with your guard. He knows where it is."

"I will do whatever I can to find them."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Elizabeth starts to stir as Helena watches via the infrared video camera she had installed.

Liz groans and then begins to panic, thrashing inside the sleeping bag Lucky had placed her in before sitting up as she panted.

She tries to adjust to the darkness, not understanding where she is and then pats her pants and grabs her phone. Her battery is low, but she turns on the light and then gasps. The room isn't very big. Shaking off her fogginess, she stands and moves towards the wall and reads the writing as her eyes grow big. Apparently, she's in a crypt which means no service. No one will probably find her. Quickly, she moves to what looks like the opening, but the door is locked. Turning she leans against it and wonders how the hell she can escape. Her light falls on the water bottles and she quickly makes her way over to them and cracks one open and sips from it, hoping it's not drugged. The only other object in the room is a bucket in the corner and she figures if she has to pee, that's where she'll go. Wanting to conserve her battery, she turns off the light and crawls back into the sleeping bag before softly crying. Whoever brought her here could come back and that sent a burst of fear through her body. Someone had gone out of their way to kidnap her and if it's Helena, she knows she is screwed.

Closing her eyes, she thought about Francis and Jason. Surely, they'll look for her, but chances are bleak that they would ever look in a crypt. A shiver runs through her body as she ponders her fate and then she moves further into the bag and covers her head, scared that maybe a mouse or something else could get to her. It took another hour before she finally fell asleep.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Manny got into an SUV and took their phones out of the glove compartment. When they saw all the missed texts, Johnny threw the car into reverse and then raced towards the interstate to the nearest airport.

Manny called Francis and let him know they are on their way.

"They have Jason too. This was definitely Helena."

Johnny hits the steering wheel with his hands. "She is probably scared to death. Do you think she'll put them together?"

"I don't know. It's a possibility because Jason is convinced she is trying to force a fight between him and Lucky."

"She needs to die," Johnny said lethally.

"She will. Fortunately, people who have massive egos usually make mistakes along the way due to their arrogance. I don't think she'll be any different. Stan is helping Nick and we're hoping that we get something soon.

Alan appeared in the doorway.

"Johnny, I have to go. Let me know when you land."

"I will."

Alan moved forward and shut the door. "Jason was at our house last night."

"Enzo told me."

"So, he made it?"

"Yes. Luckily, the bullet just hit him in the arm. He'll recover. Have a seat."

Alan sat across from him. "Jason knew Helena would take him."

Francis brow creased. "What?"

"He was counting on it. He told me not to tell the police anything and the family covered for him. If he's gone more than three days, he wants us to get the police involved."

Francis sighed. "That will blow his cover."

"He knows, but saving Elizabeth was all he cared about."

"Thank you for telling me."

"I'll call you before we do anything. Have you gotten any leads?"

"No, but I'm going to talk to a few people to see if he confided in them about his plan."

"I don't think he did. Edward hired some guards. He's going to go talk to Nikolas about helping them map out the tunnels at Windemere."

"That's great. Keep me informed. I can always send some men over there."

"I don't think she'll be hiding them there. It's too obvious and she likes to play games."

"You're probably right." Francis stood. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny and Johnny land and head towards the office to meet with their tactical group. Time is of the essence and they really need to find Elizabeth and Jason fast.

When they arrive, they quickly make their way to a large conference room.

"Welcome back," Francis said.

"Thanks! Fill us in."

"We're waiting for one more person."

Edward enters the room making Johnny's mouth drop open.

"Edward and the Quartermaines covered for Jason. Apparently, he confided that he wanted Helena to take him."

"How would she know that he would go there?" Manny asked.

"Our theory is that she would have had a couple of places covered. I'm guessing Jake's would have been watched and maybe Sonny's as well."

"Do you think he had an elaborate plan?" Johnny asked. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to spend any time with Jason so he's not sure what Jason has planned.

"We don't know."

Stan cleared his throat. "I had been working on a GPS program and had talked it over with him months ago. I gave him a key ring. If he pulls out the stem, there is a very small button he can press and it will activate. My new computer is up and running and I checked my software. There hasn't been anything yet, but he could be biding his time for some reason or incapacitated. I'm just hoping he remembered it. He had it on his regular keyring before he went to jail, so I'm assuming he still has it."

"We need a break," Francis said.

"I have two men checking out Kelly's right now for clues," Edward said.

"How did you get in there?"

"The police finished up and they were able to question a few tenants."

"Did they get anything?" Johnny asked.

Edward slightly smiled. "Yes. Apparently, about two weeks ago, Bobbie hired a temporary cook because the regular one had gotten ill. The substitute was German and in his forties. There are only two tenants there right now. The room above the bathrooms is empty. The cook, who they called, Rolf, had told them they needed to do some construction and paid them to not be there for a few hours one day and they couldn't tell anyone because it's a surprise for Bobbie. They agreed."

"That must have been when they made the alterations to get her out," Johnny said.

"It's really the only explanation."

"Nothing has come up on surveillance cameras in the area," Stan said.

"If this GPS software doesn't work, we're screwed," Johnny said.

"It does seem like our best hope," Edward said.

The men were quiet as they thought about their options.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later, Jason started to stir. He couldn't focus very well, but someone is talking to him and trying to get him to stand. His body is partially limp, but the man manages to get him to a bathroom and when he finally can focus on the toilet, the man turns around and Jason goes to the bathroom. He doesn't understand where he is, but after washing his hands, he decides to cooperate because Elizabeth's life is in danger.

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan."

He sits on the bed and is immediately injected with a milder dose, causing him to fall backward. Suddenly, he feels as though he is being moved and then promptly passes out.

Helena's move him to a transport vehicle and head towards the crypt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sits up, bends her knees, and then hugs them. She is exhausted. Sleep hadn't come easy because she is so jumpy. Her drowsiness had left her feeling discombobulated as she tries to calm herself.

When the door suddenly opened, she jumped and then moved towards the corner. It's dark outside, so it provided her very little light. Something hits the floor with a thud and then she's alone again, debating with herself if she should go check it out.

Finally, she pulled out her phone and powered it up and then turned on the flashlight and shined it towards the lump which is clearly a body. Getting on her knees she moves the face and gasps when she realizes it's Jason.

"Oh my God," she said as she starts to shake him. "Jason! Come on, wake up!"

Helena smiled as Lucky's face fell.

"Why?"

"I thought seeing them together would give you some incentive."

Lucky's eyes are glued to the screen as he watches Liz feel for Jason's pulse.

When he doesn't respond, she gets up and retrieves the sleeping back and opens it and with some difficulty, she manages to roll him onto it and then gets on her side and covers them up.

Jason slightly stirs.

"That's it, Jason. You need to fight it." It's hard to fathom why someone had taken him too. It has to be Helena and that realization scared her more than anything. This will probably not end well.

After a half hour, when he didn't move again, she cuddled next to him and listened to his heartbeat until she finally settled down and drifted off.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The drama is here.

Chapter 37

Stan's eyes widened as he wrote the GPS coordinates down from where the key ring had emitted a signal. "Mom!"

Epiphany ran into Francis's home office.

"Get Francis on the phone now!"

She dialed and Francis picked up immediately.

"Epiphany?"

"I'm putting you on speaker. Stan found something."

He is so excited. "All of a sudden, the GPS started to work. Wait! It's moving again."

"Text me where it stopped and then get me the address of where it goes."

"I will. Maybe he left it in a car or something."

"That would be a very smart move. As soon as you get the information, we'll move on it." If Helena dropped him off, not only will he find Jason, but just maybe he can track her down too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole quickly gathers the things her daughter needs and then rushes to the register. She's a nervous wreck, but she's glad she didn't just make a list for the guards because she saw things she had forgotten while she was shopping.

Realizing that she forgot something, she told Rico to stay with her things, since they are already in line, and she dashed two aisles away. Quickly, she perused the items and grabbed what she needed and when she turned, it left her hand and crashed to the floor.

A slow smile eased onto Ronnie's face.

"Hello, Nicole. You still are so beautiful."

She couldn't move. Flashes of her rape bombarded her mind as he appeared over and over making her reel like she had received a physical blow.

He edged a few steps closer wanting to touch her. "I always hoped I would see you again. Did you miss me?"

She whimpered as he continued to move forward and then her fear burst to the surface and she screamed as loud as she could.

Rico left the cart and ran towards her as did her other guard who is in the front of the store.

Ronnie ran through the employee entrance and disappeared.

A manager followed close behind Rico who grabbed a trembling Nicole and pulled her against him.

"What happened?"

She started to collapse so he picked her up.

"Follow me," the manager said.

He led the way to an office and Rico put her on a chair. The manager handed him a tissue box.

"It was him. I will never forget his face. You can't let him get me."

"Who?"

A look of total devastation clouded her face. "The first man who raped me."

Rico is stunned because Francis had thought he had killed everyone. He turns to the manager who is very nervous since he spotted Rico's gun. "Do you have surveillance tape?"

"Yes." He called the security team and five minutes later, they rang back.

"Sorry sir, but something interfered with the feed."

Rico called Johnny.

"Rico?"

"I'm at the grocery store with Nicole and something happened."

Francis watched fear flash in Johnny's eyes.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, but someone approached her and Nicole said that it was the first man that raped her."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. We're in the manager's office. Can you send more men?"

"Of course, I'm coming myself."

"See you soon."

Francis stood. "What happened?"

"Nicole is at the store. She said she saw the first man who raped her."

"What the hell?"

"I'm going and I'll grab some more guys on the way. We'll get her home safely."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny strode into the store. "I'm looking for the lady who screamed."

A worker pointed to a guard, Johnny jogged over to him.

"Where is she?"

"In the office. I paid for the groceries and put them in the car."

"Thanks."

"Just go through the employee door and Rico is there."

Johnny hurried towards the back and when he started down the hallway, Rico heard him and peeked his head through the doorway. He went inside and Nicole dashed into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here."

"I was so scared."

"You're going to be fine."

"I had forgotten something and ran to get it and he was just there. He said I was beautiful and asked if I missed him. I just froze and when he started moving closer, I screamed."

She is shaking so badly that he is scared that she's going to pass out.

"Look into my eyes, Nicole."

She does.

"What do you see?"

His gaze softened and her breathing slowed.

"Love."

He slightly smiled. "I would die before I let him hurt you again. Can you try to take some deep breaths so I can take you home to our daughter?"

She nodded and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"That's better. I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay."

The manager steps back to let them into the hallway and follows them to the front, relieved when the last guard left.

Johnny put her down and she got into the SUV and then he slid next to her. Whoever the fucker is that messed with her is going to die a very painful death.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila gathered the troups.

"Tomorrow is the third day. If he doesn't show up, I'm going to report him missing."

"What will the story be? We can't admit that he was here," Monica said.

"Yes, but Enzo could say that Jason was with him. From what I understand, Enzo is being held because he refuses to talk," Edward said.

"That could be their plan," Alan said.

"We need to see if we can get in there to talk to him, then we could pretend that we didn't know Jason was out of jail, but Enzo told us," Monica said.

"I could have a reporter there that just happens to overhear it and then it will be all over the news," Edward said.

Alan stood. "I'll call Francis later and see if he can make it happen."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis is standing in the parking lot of a graveyard. It's dark and unfortunately, the graveyard is huge. It is where the GPS signal had stopped and it would be just like Helena to do something this dramatic.

"Do you think she buried them alive?" Manny asked.

"I don't know, but I think we need daylight unless we want to alert the cops."

Manny sighed. "At this point, we might have to."

Taggert moved towards them. "Put your hands up and turn around slowly."

Francis groaned and when Taggert's flashlight beam hit his face, he grinned.

"You are trespassing."

"It's not what you think."

"Oh really, then what is it then?"

More of the Capelli men were rounded up and disarmed.

"We got an anonymous tip that Elizabeth Webber is somewhere around here."

"And you didn't bother to call it in?"

"I just reacted. She's probably scared and I wasn't thinking about you, just saving her. She means a lot to me."

Taggert shook his head. "Please don't tell me that she's hanging out with you too."

"Is this really important right now?" Manny asked.

Mac moved forward. "Let them go. We'll need all the help we can get."

"They could have lied and are burying a body."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Can we please get on with this?"

"We can break up in teams and look by flashlight," Mac said, "But it would probably be more effective if we wait until daylight. I can have proper search crews here."

"She might not have that much time," Francis said.

"We'll split into three teams. Try not to disturb anything unless you have to. There are houses nearby, so I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until morning to yell her name."

"Fine, let's do this," Manny said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed next to his girl. "The baby is asleep, so it's your turn now."

She started to cry softly. "I can't do this again. You don't know what it took out of me."

He laid tiny kisses all over her face. "I will do my best to make sure he dies a painful death. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. I love you, Nicole Corelli."

"I love you too."

"Go to sleep, baby. I'm right here."

She gripped him tighter and a half hour later, she released his shirt and he knew she was asleep. He'd give her a few days, but then, she is going to have to fully describe what the guy looks like because they have nothing to go on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The men searched for hours and found nothing, so Mac called it off and then arranged for a search and rescue to arrive at daylight. While Francis wasn't happy about it, he had no choice, so they retreated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason stirred and then started to push Liz away, thinking it was someone trying to hurt him.

She is jolted awake and then tries to calm him. "Jason, it's me. It's Elizabeth."

It's so dark, but the more she spoke to him the more he calmed.

"I don't know where we are, but I need you."

She sat up and grabbed some water and then handed it to him. "Little sips."

He took a few and then groaned. "Elizabeth."

"I'm right here and I'm fine."

For several long moments, he struggled to make sense of everything. "How long have I been here?"

"I'm guessing that it was overnight."

He muttered some curse words as he pushed himself up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired and scared."

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. I can't believe you were taken too."

"It was Helena." He leaned closer to whisper. "I woke up in the car and activated a GPS signal and left it there. Stan created some software. It shouldn't be long before they find us. Do you know where we are?"

"It's a mausoleum or maybe a crypt."

"Jesus…"

He pulled back as he stroked her hair. "I wish I could really see you."

"I feel the same way."

"Elizabeth, do you even realize how much you affect me?"

She slightly smiled. "Not as much as you affect me."

Lucky's eyes filled with tears as he watched her stroke Jason's face.

He slightly smirked. "There are no words for what I feel for you." It's not something he could explain if he tried, but he can't fight it and doesn't want to.

She got onto her knees. "I think I'd give up everything for you."

He slightly gulped. "I would never ask you to do that."

"I know and it makes me want you even more."

Lucky's lower lip quivered. "Please don't make me watch. I'm begging you."

Helena smiled. "She's betraying you right now. Are you going to let them get away with that?"

A tear trickled down his cheek as his attention went back to them. Elizabeth passionately kissed Jason as he met her every stroke.

"Was she ever like that with you?"

"Shut up!" he said as he suddenly stood, gripping his head. "You twist everything. Elizabeth loves me. You drugged her."

"Maybe a little, but I didn't have to. She's falling in love with him. Look at her, she's even grinding against him. I didn't think she had it in her."

"Stop it!" A sharp pain seared through his head like it was on fire and he stumbled.

"What's wrong?"

He sobbed in between gasping for air as Jason and Elizabeth kissed wildly. "No!" He ran from the room as Helena called for a guard to give chase.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Quartermaines, Corellis, and Johnsons had joined the search. There are news crews as well watching as the searchers quickly covered ground.

Francis's men had followed the signal to the docks and figure that Helena is probably at Windemere in the catacombs, so they decided to focus on the graveyard.

The grounds person arrived and ran up to Mac.

"We need to know if there is anywhere else we can look."

He nodded and handed him a map. "If you follow this path just past the monument, there are several stairs and then an area with mausoleums. A few crypts are beneath them. I marked them with x's."

Mac smiled as Francis sighed in relief. "Thank you." He quickly organized two teams and Francis followed hoping to God that they are still alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena gripped her phone. Since Lucky had run away, they had been unable to locate him. "Where is he?"

"He took a speedboat. We can track him via GPS."

"I'm going to the launch. Be ready to escort me to his location."

"Yes, my queen."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth moaned when she felt Jason's hands and then suddenly, pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy."

"The water…"

He grabbed her and then his own head began to spin. "Elizabeth…"

"I—" She went limp as she passed out.

Jason tried to stay awake, but couldn't.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One by one the searchers checked the mausoleums and were all disappointed when they reached the end of the line and there is no sign of them.

"There's one more over by that tree," someone yelled.

Everyone headed there and the groundsman is surprised when he examined the door. "That's not our lock."

Mac motioned for someone. "Bring me some cutters. We need to get through this lock now!"

It took ten minutes before he returned and then everyone stepped back while he snapped the lock.

The door is pushed open and Mac shined his light inside. "I see her and she's not alone." He rushes inside and is relieved when he finds her pulse. Cruz finds Jason's and then they bring some transports inside and properly secure them.

When they are brought out a cheer rises from the crowd.

Taggert moves forward and is stunned when he spots Jason. "What the hell. He's supposed to be in jail. Did he escape?"

"Call the warden," Mac said.

Taggert feverishly dials as he follows the rescue workers.

Monica's eyes prick with tears. "They aren't waking up."

"She may have drugged them," Epiphany said. "At least they have a pulse."

Monica nodded. "We'll meet you at the hospital."

Everyone heads there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny is stunned as he watches the news feed. Somehow, Jason is out of jail and is mixed up with Elizabeth Webber. He picks up his phone to call Ronnie and remembers that he left town. "Fuck!"

Going around his desk, he grabs his coat and bellows for Max to take him to G.H.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason blinks a few times and then groans when he realizes where he is. "I'm fine. Can I go now?"

Monica rolled her eyes as Epiphany chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere until the tests are back," Epiphany said.

"Ditto," Monica added.

His gaze connected with his dad. "Save me."

Alan grinned. "I'm sure it won't take that long. I told them to rush it"

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"She's in the room next door getting checked out."

"Is she conscious?"

Monica strode towards the hallway. "I'll check."

Taggert moved into the room. "Why are you out of jail?"

Jason smirked. "They threw out my guilty plea and then dismissed the case."

"Son of a—"

"Watch your mouth," Epiphany said as she moved towards him. "He didn't do it. There is video proving otherwise and lots of other proof like the trajectory of the bullet, but you probably don't care about that because you're so hell-bent on putting him away. I suggest you leave or I'll file a claim of harassment."

Taggert shook his head. "This is unbelievable. He is a criminal and I'm sure he'll screw up soon enough. Hopefully, you won't die before justice is done."

Piph's eyes narrowed as Alan stepped in between them.

"Enough! My son was beaten down and almost died because your department doesn't care about the truth. I will not have you upsetting him."

Taggert puffed out his chest. "Fine." He glanced at Jason. "See you soon." His phone buzzed. "What?"

They watched as he slightly paled. "They're on the roof? I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Alan asked.

"Helena and Lucky Spencer are on the roof arguing. I'm going up there."

He dashed into the hallway and Jason rose. "I'm going too."

Elizabeth and Monica appeared in the hallway.

"She's as bad as you and refused to stay there because she had to see you for herself," Monica explained.

Liz rushed into Jason's awaiting arms.

"Elizabeth, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

He slightly pushed her back. "Lucky and Helena are on the roof fighting. Will you wait here while I go up there?"

"No. I'm going with you."

"It could be bad."

"I don't care."

"Let's go before the rest of the police get here," Jason said.

They went as fast as they could to the roof hoping they can get there in time.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sorry, I was at a seminar today and couldn't upload. This isn't the last drama in this story. There's only 1 huge twist after this J

Chapter 38

Helena rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic, Lucky. Elizabeth is fine. In fact, she's downstairs getting examined.

"What did you do to her?"

"I put a small amount of sedative in the water to keep them drowsy and compliant."

Taggert took a deep breath and moved into the doorway. "Freeze!"

Helmet pointed his gun in that direction. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?"

"There is a sharpshooter in the building across from us. If you shoot, you're dead."

Taggert's attention briefly went to the other building. "I'm not lowering this gun".

"Will everyone shut up!" Lucky said as his chest heaved.

"I have had enough of your insolence. You will obey me or face the consequences."

Lucky's hand went to her neck, and he turned her so she was in between him and Helmut.

"Let go," Helmut said.

"I hate her! She has to die before she makes me hurt someone else."

Liz's voice rang out. "Lucky don't. Please."

He slightly released his grip as he glanced at her. "I can't do this anymore. It hurts."

"I'm so sorry. We'll get you help. Killing Helena is not worth it."

Luke moved behind him. "Keep him talking."

"Don't let her win."

His attention went back to Helena who is trying to laugh, making him move his thumbs to let her breath.

"Luke, Lucky is the one that hurt you. In fact, he hurt Bobbie and Carly and killed Tammy. Elizabeth, he's also the one who kidnapped you. He's dangerous."

Lucky squeezed again. "You're lying. I won't hurt you."

Helmut reached into his pocket.

"Don't move," Taggert growled.

"It's just a recorder."

Everyone waited with bated breath as he moved and then pressed play. Snippets of Lucky agreeing to hurt people bombards their ears and him kidnapping Elizabeth.

A tear ran down Luke's face.

"Cowboy, you hurt me?"

"She made me. I swear I didn't want to. She's in my head and I can't make her stop."

Helena slaps at his hands.

"Lucky, if you don't stop, I'll shoot you," Helmut said.

"Maybe it's best if I die."

Since Taggert is focused on Lucky and Helena, Helmut fires, hitting him in the leg.

When Taggert fell, Jason grabbed Elizabeth and forced her to the ground and shielded her.

Lucky let's out a battle call and lifts Helena off her feet and they struggle for control as he puts her on the edge of the safety wall. Her eyes bug out as she realizes his intention.

Helmut growls and then starts to pull the trigger again, but Luke dives at him and they fall to the ground, struggling for the gun.

Lucky releases Helena and then hops onto the ledge, dangling his legs over it and then grabs her again. "It's time to die."

"Lucky!" Liz screams.

"Just remember, I have always loved you and he can't love you like I do. We have a permanent lock." He eyed Helena furiously. "You screwed up my life. I'm so damaged that there is no turning back. Fuck the queen." He pushes her away and her feet dangle in the air as she tries to grasp his hands. He hadn't anticipated the effect of her panicked movements, so her momentum begins to pull him off the ledge.

A gunshot goes off as Luke and Helmut struggle which strikes Luke, but Mac had appeared and took Helmut out before he could do any more damage.

"Lucky!" Liz screamed as he lets go of Helena who screams and then lets himself go over the edge.

Helena plummets to the ground, shocked that a Spencer is responsible for her demise.

Fortunately, Lucky had caught himself on the edge of a window which is out of reach from above.

Everyone ran towards them.

Mac spotted Lucky. "Hold on." He turned. "I need a rope or something. Quick!"

Tears prick Lucky's eyes.

Luke, who is suffering from a stomach wound, gets an officer to help him. He leaned over as pain wracked his body.

"You have to hold on, Cowboy. We can't lose you again."

Lucky grunted. "It's better this way. Now, I can't hurt anyone."

"She's dead. You'll be fine."

"I'll never be okay again. I'm too damaged."

Liz cries. "Please don't do this. I barely made it through last time."

"You'll be fine. I love you so much."

"I love you too. We'll get you help."

"I can't hold on."

His right hand slips and everyone gasps as he dangles from one hand.

Jason knows what's coming and puts his arms around Elizabeth to brace her.

"Tell mom and Lulu I love them."

"No!" Luke yelled.

Mac throws a rope over the side. "Just grab it and we'll pull you up."

Lucky sobs. "I don't have the strength. Goodbye. I'm sorry."

His eyes widen as he lets go and Luke yells as Liz passes out.

Jason lifts her and carries her across the roof so Epiphany can tend to her.

Luke is inconsolable as Lucky hits the pavement below and a cop helps get him on a gurney and they take him away to prepare for surgery.

Helmut is pronounced dead.

"Guess he was bluffing about the other shooter," Taggert said as he grimaced as they lift him onto a gurney.

Liz begins to regain consciousness and then jumps as she grips Jason's arms. "Tell me he's okay."

Jason swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

She sobbed as he tried to comfort her.

Jason glanced at Epiphany for guidance.

She cleared her throat. "Can you carry her back downstairs or should I get a chair?"

"I can carry her."

Right when he started to lift her, Sonny appeared.

"How the hell are you out of jail?"

Mac stopped what he is doing and moved towards them.

"He was exonerated, but we know it was you who framed him in the first place," Piph said.

"Epiphany…"

"I wasn't talking to you. Who helped you?" Sonny yelled.

Jason stood, leaving Liz in Monica's arms. "First, you don't own me so drop the attitude. I'm out and we're done." He leaned closer. "Second, if you fucking think I will forget what you did, then you're insane."

Sonny pushed him and Mac stepped forward.

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?"

Jason and Sonny continued to glare until Jason broke contact and glanced at Mac. "I'm fine. He's the one with the problem."

"This isn't over, Jason, not by a long shot."

Sonny gave him one more evil look and then left.

Mac sighed and returned to the officer he had been conversing with wondering what the hell had happened between the men.

Jason lifted Elizabeth who is silent and still which makes him feel so helpless.

"Let's get her to the room," Piph said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once a despondent Elizabeth settled, Emily ran inside.

"How is she?"

Monica sighed. "She is not responding. I'm not sure what to do. I guess we have to wait until the shock wears off."

Emily's eyes well with tears. "He's dead?"

Monica nodded. "He killed Helena and then he fell himself. It was awful. Luke was shot and is in surgery, but it doesn't look good for him."

Emily hugged her mother as she cried. "Poor Laura, I feel so badly for her and Lulu. They had just gotten him back.

"I know."

Nikolas appeared. "I heard the news. How is Elizabeth?"

"She's not responding. I'm not sure what to do. Where is your mom?"

"She's on the way here."

He took Emily's hand. "Come with me."

They approached the bed and then slightly nodded and Nikolas slipped behind Elizabeth and laid Emily in front of her.

Jason watched as Emily whispered to her.

"I know you are hurting so badly, but you can't stop functioning. You just can't and Lucky won't want that." The news had reported the horrible things that Lucky had done and it was hard for any of them to fathom it.

"He loved you and even though Helena messed with his head, she couldn't control his heart. He loved his family and friends and he considered you both. It's okay to cry or scream, but I refuse to lose you because of this," Nikolas said.

Jason closed his eyes. "You always told me to fight, so I'm asking you to do the same. Don't let Helena win."

A tortured sob ripped from her lips, making Emily pull her closer and cling to her.

"Let it out. I've got you."

Liz couldn't stop picturing Lucky's face while he was hanging there. He was so desperate and defeated and yet, he still wanted her to know his love had never wavered. Did she fail him? God, it's so horrible, and she hates Helena so much.

Epiphany wiped a tear away. "I'm sick of people hurting the people I love. When will it stop?"

Jason put his arm around her. "I don't know, but we have to stick together."

"I'm glad you finally learned that."

"Please don't yell at Sonny again. You'll just piss him off and I want you to be safe and not on his radar."

She grumbled but finally conceded. "Fine, but I know that I could beat the crap out of him on a bad day."

Jason smirked. "I know you can, but he'd play dirty."

Her brows rose. "You don't think I can?"

Elizabeth is so tired.

Emily feels her breathing change. "Sleep, Elizabeth. We won't leave you."

Liz sighed and gave in to her exhaustion.

Leo moved into the room. "I've got the test results back. It was a sedative. By tomorrow, the effects should wear off."

"That's good to know," Piph said.

"Does she have to stay?" Jason asked.

"Her levels were a little higher than yours and given the emotional stress she's under, I want to monitor her overnight."

Nikolas eased himself off the bed. "My mom should be here any minute, so I need to go console her. Maybe you can take my place," he said to Jason who nodded. "I'll check on her later."

Monica touched his back. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Nikolas blew out an uneasy breath. "Me too."

Jason took off his work boots and got on the bed. It was like Liz knew and she snuggled against him. He laced their fingers and gazed at his sister. "You okay?"

"No, but I will be. I think it will be harder this time around knowing how much he was suffering."

"Yeah."

"She'll be okay—eventually. This time around she also has you and Piph."

"She knows she has you too."

"And I won't let her down."

His eyes fluttered shut. Due to all the excitement, he hadn't realized how tired he was.

Emily placed her hand over theirs and rested her eyes. This is not how they wanted Lucky back and they had never anticipated that his death had come by Helena's hand, but she'll cherish the time she got to spend with him and try to remember him like the Lucky before the fire.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie answered Sonny's call. "Hello?"

"Jason is out of jail and I think he's with Elizabeth Webber."

"What?"

"And it turns out that Lucky Spencer, under Helena's control, is the one that hurt Carly."

"Aren't they related?"

"Yes. Luke is dead."

Ronnie frowns. "Jesus. Did Lucky do it?"

"No, but he was the one that blew up the Haunted Star."

Ronnie shook his head. "I should be able to fly back in a few days. Negotiations are going well."

"Good." Sonny isn't sure what Ronnie has up his sleeve, but the man said it was good stuff and will help distract Jason so they can move in for the kill.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night and jumped, rousing Jason.

"Are you okay?"

She clung to him, needing him as close as possible. "It just hurts."

"I'm sorry that you had to watch him die after everything he's been through."

"I was hoping that he could get treatment or something and beat this."

"Helena beat him down." Even though he didn't like Lucky, it's obvious that he got the raw end of the deal. Helena, however, got what she deserved.

"I can't believe he is gone."

"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something."

She pulled back to look at him. "What now?"

"Luke, he didn't make it."

Her face twisted. "Oh my God, poor Laura."

"They had to sedate her. I heard the nurses talking."

"I don't know if I could get over losing my son and husband on the same day."

"Nikolas and Gia are with her."

There is a movement in the doorway. "I'm right here."

Liz jerked to a sitting position and slipped out of the bed. "Laura…"

"I feel so numb. You would think I'd be used to it by now, but I'm not."

Liz slowly closed the distance between them. "I'm glad you weren't on the roof. It was bad."

Laura chocked back a sob. "He's gone, Elizabeth, and I don't know what to do. She hurt my baby and tortured him. Part of me is so mad at Luke, but I still think that Helena bears most of the responsibility."

Liz nodded. "Can I hug you?"

Laura opened her arms and Liz embraced her.

"I will miss their crazy schemes and ridiculous banter so much," Laura said.

"Me too. Luke was one of a kind."

"That's for sure. He loved his Cowboy. I got to tell Luke goodbye before they turned off the machines. I just—he had his faults, but he loved me and he had this way about him, you know?"

Liz squeezed her tighter.

Nikolas appeared in the doorway. "I woke up, and you were gone."

Laura retreated as she wiped her face. "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and I wandered over here." She had heard Nikolas and Gia discussing Elizabeth earlier.

"It's okay. Elizabeth are you doing better?"

"I'm trying to cope. How about you?"

He sighed heavily. "It's hard to process."

"Promise me you'll talk to someone if it gets to be too much." He has a tendency to shut down.

His eyes softened at her caring words. "I will. Gia won't let me get away with any less."

"She's good for you."

Laura nodded. "I agree."

Jason just observed their interaction until Laura noticed him.

"Oh, Jason, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Good. I hope you realize how blessed you are to have her."

"I do."

"Well, it's late, so I will leave, but I'm glad I got to see you."

Liz hugged her again. "If you need anything, you know I'll be there."

"Thank you. You've always felt like a daughter."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks."

Nikolas grabbed Laura's hand, and they left.

Elizabeth ran into the bathroom and then joined a worried Jason in bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the funeral. It will be hard knowing he's in a casket and I'll never see him again."

"Can I go with you?"

She nodded. "I don't think Laura will mind."

"I want to be there for you."

"It might take a while for me to feel normal again, but I'm willing to try."

"You're so strong, Elizabeth."

"Sometimes, I don't think so, but when I'm lying in your arms, you give me strength."

"Then, I won't let you go."

She smiled. "That might be awkward if I have to get up."

"Then, I'll carry you."

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Realizing what she said, panic filled her eyes.

He smiled. "I like being your boyfriend."

Her eyes lit up for the first time that night. "We'll go over the rules later."

"There are rules?"

She laughed at his expression. "Yup. I come with a handbook."

He grinned. "Well, I'll look forward to reading it then."

"Sleep," she said as she yawned.

He lay there for a while listening to her breathe. There is plenty of work to do to make sure she is safe and since Helena is dead, Sonny will be the focus.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N- Thanks for the comments! Sad chapter, but necessary.

Chapter 39

Johnny put the baby in her high chair and then started feeding her some cereal.

"What happened? It's written all over your face?" Nicole sat at the table and nibbled on some fruit.

"Lucky Spencer threw Helena Cassadine off the hospital roof and then killed himself. Elizabeth was there and saw everything."

Nicole gasped. "Where is she?"

"They kept her overnight, but Jason said she's doing well. They should be here in a few hours."

"It's going to be weird seeing Jason walk around freely."

"Yeah. I missed him. Oh, and Taggert was shot by Helena's minion, Helmut, and then Helmut shot Luke and he died later. Mac arrived and killed Helmut."

"Jeez. What a shit show."

"Yup."

"Where's Manny? He's usually here by now?"

"He is here. Evangeline and Manny are having coffee on the porch."

Nicole grinned. "Can I peek?"

Alaina shook her head making her mother pout.

"You're no fun," Nicole said.

The baby grinned.

"That's my girl. You can tease your mom any time you want," Johnny said.

"Thanks."

"So much happened that I forgot to tell you that Sonny showed up and got in a glare-down with Jason."

Nicole grimaced. "Who won?"

"I'll have to ask."

The door opened and they waited until someone appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, girl! You're early," Nicole said jumping up.

"We made a break for it," Liz said before getting swallowed up in her arms.

Nicole held out her hand then rolled her eyes and gave Jason a hug. "You're not too manly for a hug, are you?"

He shook his head.

"Good, cause Alaina loves them."

He glanced at the table and the baby smiled and then pressed her lips together to make a sound and cereal went all over Johnny's face.

Jason grinned. "I like her already."

Nicole giggled. "Nice, Alaina." She turned towards Liz. "You okay?"

"Not really, but I'm trying to deal with it."

"Something happened to me as well." She figures she might as well tell her up front.

"What?"

"After you were taken, I was in the supermarket and I had forgotten something and ran to get it and a man approached me and I recognized him immediately."

"Who was it?" She can tell by the tears that pricked Nicole's eyes it was serious.

"It was the first man who raped me."

Jason's gaze shot to Johnny who waved him over.

"I'll never forget his face."

"I'm so sorry. You must have been so scared."

"I froze at first and then screamed and Enzo scared him away."

"Honey, I think it was your scream. You have big lungs," Johnny quipped.

"Shut it, O'Brien," Nicole said out the corner of her mouth. She gets he's trying to lighten the mood a little so she isn't mad.

Liz hugs her and then pulls her over to the table. "Can you give me until tomorrow? I can try to sketch him for you."

"Really?"

Johnny is impressed. "That would be very helpful."

"I want to help take him down. I'm tired of everyone picking on us."

Epiphany moved forward. "Amen."

Liz got up and they embraced.

"I'm so glad to see you. Did you get any sleep?" Piph asked.

"I did get some. Jason stayed with me and that helped a lot."

"Well, he is awful comfy."

Jason smirked. "I thought what happens at Piph's stays at Piph's."

"There is a clause in that contract that states I'm allowed to gossip if I see fit."

"I see."

Evangeline and Manny entered the room hand in hand.

"Good morning, lovebirds," Epiphany said. She is the only one that knows Manny slept in Evangeline's room because she was scared. While she knows they haven't progressed to fully making out, it does show that Eva is trusting him more every day.

Eva blushed as Manny held a chair out for her to sit.

"Good morning. Elizabeth, it's good to see you," Eva said.

"Thank you. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to go take a nice long bath."

"Want to take Alaina with you?" Nicole asked.

Liz glanced at the baby whose face is covered in cereal and shook her head. "Johnny, the cereal is supposed to go into her mouth."

His eyes narrowed. "You try it next time."

"Been there, done that and she behaved like the perfect little angel she is."

"I'll need video proof of that."

Liz stood. "Next time, I'll make it happen."

"Do you want me to walk you upstairs?" Jason asked.

"No, stay here and eat. I'm sure you haven't in quite a while."

"I'll make you something," Piph said walking into the kitchen so he didn't have a chance to say no.

Liz gave him a quick peck and left.

"Your hair is really getting long," Johnny said.

"You jealous?"

Johnny laughed. "No. It's not my style."

"Well, I think it suits you," Eva said.

"Don't encourage him."

Manny shook his head. "My mom wants to meet you."

Johnny and Nicole made a noise like Jason is in trouble.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"I guess I mentioned you a few times and—"

"—she likes to be up in his business," Piph said before placing a cup of coffee in front him. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am," Jason said.

"It will take a little while. You can eat some fruit in the meantime." She only said it to get a reaction from him and Jason didn't disappoint, making a grossed-out face. The baby thought that was hilarious and everyone laughed.

Once she was cleaned up, Johnny placed her on Jason's lap.

"Hi," Jason said.

She started to babble like Jason is her best friend and then she became intrigued with his hair. He helped her stand and then she grabbed it and messed it up.

"It looks better like that," Johnny said.

"Shut it, O'Brien."

"Why is everyone always telling me that?"

Nicole shot him a look.

Jason pretended to eat her arm and the baby laughed.

"I think you have a new friend," Eva said.

"That's fine until she starts saying no."

"She's in the shaking her head stage already," Nicole said.

"Another one bites the dust," Piph said.

The baby's patted Jason's face a little too hard.

"Alaina, play nice," Nicole said.

She glanced at her mom and then back at Jason wondering what she did wrong. They play until breakfast is ready and then Nicole scooped her up.

Alaina was not happy at first, but Piph distracted her with a piece of bacon.

"I can't believe you just bribed my child," Johnny said.

"Please, you'll be doing that for the rest of your life."

"I have a feeling she is going to be on lockdown for the duration."

"I'll break you out, baby girl," Nicole said before laying kisses on her delighted daughter's face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sunk into the tub and closed her eyes. It felt so good and she just needed some time alone. They had started making her forget what happened and she isn't ready for that. After a few minutes, she decided to voice what is in her heart.

"Lucky, losing you a second time and in such a dramatic way is just so sad and depressing. I can't believe you still loved me when I walked away from you. I meant what I said on the roof. While I wasn't in love with you, I do love you. How could I not when you were such a huge part of my existence. Your mom is taking it hard, but I'll check up on her from time to time. I wonder if Luke is with you. Nikolas misses you so much." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "You will be missed. I will never forget you and our bond. Rest in peace."

She stayed in the tub for a long while as she thought about him. Some memories were good and some were bad, but overall she mourned the man he was before the fire. That will always be her Lucky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly stumbled out of the car.

"Woah, are you okay?" Max asked.

"I'm fine."

She had already been drinking and it's early, so Max is genuinely concerned about her.

"The man who hurt me is dead and so is his father. My mom is a mess and can't even take care of Michael. I still can't shake the nightmare of my attack from my head, and Sonny is crazier than a fox. My life is just peachy, Max. Thanks for asking."

"Mrs. C., you should go lay down."

"I'm not done yet."

She started to move and tripped, but Max caught her at the last minute and she purposely plopped onto the ground as she cracked up.

"I need another drink."

"I think you've already had enough." If he had known that she'd drink all the alcohol in the limo, he would have taken a town car instead. Carly preferred the limo because it impressed people.

"Don't be a Debbie downer."

Max pinched the bridge of his nose. He is done guarding her, but he's stuck. Every day she gets more out of control.

Across from them, a P.I. took more pictures. His clients will be very happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Days Later

Elizabeth somberly entered the church and then hugged Laura.

"I'm so glad that you are here."

"How are you holding up?" Liz asked.

"It's been hard. I alternate between sobbing and laughing depending on what memory pops into my head. Nikolas and Gia probably think I'm bonkers."

Nikolas moved towards them. "Never…"

Liz embraced him and then Gia.

Nikolas turned towards Jason. "Thank you for coming."

Jason nodded. He feels a little awkward but is determined to not let it show.

The door opens and Carly and Sonny strode inside.

Carly can't help but stare at Jason who looks away.

"We're here for Luke. Lucky—well you all know what he did," Carly said.

"Did you stop a brewery on the way over here?" Gia asked.

"Watch your tongue, little girl."

Gia's eyes narrowed and Nikolas pulled her back.

Sonny sighed. "Laura, I'm sorry for your loss."

Laura nodded. "Thank you."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Tramp," Gia coughed into her hand.

Nikolas shot her a look.

"Sorry, I hate her and she was disrespectful."

Laura took a deep breath. "It will be fine. If she does something stupid, I'll have her removed."

Bobbie entered the room. "How are you?"

They embraced.

"As well as I can be. Listen, your daughter has been drinking and already said some things. Can you keep an eye on her?"

Bobbie is livid. "Of course and I'm so sorry. She has been falling apart lately."

"It's not your fault. Everyone go in and I'll be right there. I just need to catch my breath."

They eyed her worriedly and then moved forward.

Jason lagged behind. "I'm not great with words, but this will probably be one of the hardest things you have to do. Be who you need to be and say what you need to say. If people don't like it well then…"

Laura slightly smiled. "That was just what I needed to hear. I remember all those years ago when you carried Robin off the stage at the nurse's ball."

"Are you saying you might need a lift?"

She chuckled, surprising herself as she clamped her hand over her mouth to hide it in case someone saw her. Elizabeth and Nikolas were watching them curiously.

"Thank you, Jason. I was holding a lot in. Hug?"

He nodded and they warmly embraced.

"If I need a lift, I'll just say your name."

"Okay." He moved towards Elizabeth and she held out her hand and he grabbed it.

The service was painful and somber for the most part. A few people told funny stories, but most spoke about their heartache.

Laura gave a heartfelt eulogy. She cried and even smiled a few times as she talked about her husband and son.

Carly suddenly stood. "Your son was a murderer!"

"Carly!" Sonny said.

Laura froze and Nikolas moved to her side. Her gaze met with Jason and she nodded. Bobbie is so disappointed in her.

He stood and moved to Sonny's row and then stared Carly down. "Not another word," he said in a low and lethal voice.

"But—"

"I will drag you out of here and embarrass you fully. Not another word."

Sonny glared at him.

"Since, she can't keep her mouth shut, take your wife and leave."

Carly's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry."

Jason couldn't even look at her anymore.

Sonny pulled her to the aisle and held his head up and left, waiting to get into the car before railing at her.

Jason blew out a harsh breath and turned to meet Laura's gaze.

"Thank you, Jason."

He returned to his seat and the service resumed.

"My son was brainwashed and forced to do horrible things, but Helena could not remove what was in his heart. He fought it and died so that no one else had to suffer. He wasn't perfect, but he tried to be a good man despite everything she did to him. I love him and I will not apologize for it. Someone told me to say what I needed to say and not care about what anyone else thinks and that is what I choose to do. My husband wasn't perfect either, but I have good memories of him that I will cherish forever. We are all flawed in some way. My only wish is that Lucky is now at peace. I think I worry about him more because Luke could handle things on his own, but Lucky was so lost when he came back. I will pray every day that he is in a better place. No one should have to suffer as he did." Her voice cracked. "I just can't believe that he is gone."

Jason slowly stood and their eyes locked and she felt like he was giving her strength. One by one, everyone followed suit and then held hands.

Laura started to cry. "I think I need that lift." She is shaking with emotion.

Nikolas slipped his arm around her and Jason ran up the steps and got on the other side and they walked her back to her seat.

Liz had volunteered Evangeline to sing and her voice floated through the air as she sang In the Arms of the Angels.

Bobbie starts to cry and that just set everyone off. The song is beautiful and fits Luke and Lucky well. Laura is sitting between Jason and Nikolas now and Elizabeth is so proud of Jason for coming out of his shell. He had checked to make sure she was okay first because changing seats and that meant everything to her. Emily, who is sitting next to her, is having a hard time keeping it together, so they consoled each other.

When Nikolas starts to cry, Liz leans forward and touches his back and Gia follows suit. While Liz is deeply affected, she has managed to just shed a few tears and hold her composure.

Manny and Francis are in the back making sure everyone is safe, but even they stop and listen to Eva.

When the last note is played, Evangeline sits off to the side.

The pastor of the church moved to the pulpit. "That was beautiful. Thank you."

Eva nodded.

He gave a short sermon and then announced that there will be a private burial with the family, but if anyone wanted to come to the house in a few hours to pay their final respects, then they could.

One by one, as Eva sang Amazing Grace, they said their goodbyes and then hugged or shook Laura's hand.

By the end, she is spent.

"Are you okay?" Nikolas said.

"I have to be."

She moved into the aisle and touched each coffin under their watchful eye.

"Thank you for what you are doing for her," Nikolas said.

"It's the least I can do."

"I didn't give you a lot of chances before, but your actions today show me how wrong I was. I know we don't have a lot in common, but for Elizabeth's sake, I hope you'll accept my apology and we can move forward."

"Okay."

"Thank you." Gia had already pointed out their similarities. Both, are loyal, intense, and love Elizabeth.

Emily squeezed Liz's hand, both proud of the two men.

Laura returned and then there was a procession. Once they are outside, Elizabeth hugs Jason.

"I am so over the moon for you," she said.

"Ditto."

They got in the car and went to the burial. Laura broke down and Nikolas and Jason had to help her, but she managed to get it together on the way back to the house. Emily was an emotional wreck. Seeing the grave was hard on them and Liz had to fight not to break down completely.

Liz stayed until the last person was gone. They had sent an exhausted Emily home.

"I'm debating on whether or not to sell this place," Laura said.

"You're thinking about leaving town?" Nikolas asked.

"Eventually, but I wouldn't leave you now. It's so painful here. I was thinking of travelling a little with Lulu."

Nikolas nodded. "I'll miss you."

"We will never be separated for long. That is what a plane is for."

They embraced.

"You should go home. I'll be fine," she said to Liz and Jason.

"Okay, but if you need me."

"I know. I'll call."

Liz gave her a hug and then Laura stood in front of Jason.

"You have really surprised me. You have a big heart, Jason Morgan, and helped me get through one of the hardest days of my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hugged her and then took Liz's hand and left.

Gia turned towards Nikolas when Laura went into the kitchen. "Who was the lady who sang?"

"She's a lawyer that Liz knows."

"Is she single? Marcus seriously needs a woman."

Nikolas almost cracked a smile. "You would be that mean to her?"

She smacked his arm. "Hey, he's my brother."

"Who has a stick up his ass," he whispered. He loves teasing her about Marcus.

Her mouth dropped opened and Laura watched as Gia chased Nikolas around the room. Somehow, they are going to be alright and she is grateful to still have children to dote on as well as other family and friends.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You know, I see Jason as a protector when you let him be and he gave Elizabeth good advice back in the day, so how he was at the funeral really wasn't a far reach. I think he sensed that Laura was in a place where she was being accepting and he put himself out there a little because he felt bad for her. Jason tries to do what's right.

Chapter 40

Manny joined Evangeline outside. "You okay?"

"Yes. It was just really sad."

"It was a rough day. Your singing was beautiful though. Was it hard not to get upset?"

"A little, but I shut my eyes and powered through."

He turned her to face him and then touched her face. "Evangeline, may I kiss you?"

Her head slowly nodded.

"Thank you." He leaned forward and their lips met. After that, he showed her with his mouth how much he cares about her and left Eva quivering to his touch.

"That was some kiss."

"That was love."

Her eyes widened as he smirked and then went back into the house. She touched her mouth and then whispered, "I am so screwed." Manny is turning out to be a really good man and friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny curses under his breath as he paces back and forth. How dare Jason talk to him or Carly like that. It's such a sign of disrespect and there is no way he'll stand for it.

Ronnie had to talk him down before he lashed out, convincing him that he has a plan and just needs a few weeks and everything will be lined up.

In the meantime, he needs to figure out a way to deal with Carly before she does something really stupid. Michael is back and the nanny is trying to shield him, but his wife is a train wreck.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole finishes describing the man from the store and then Elizabeth puts a few finishing touches on him.

"Is that him?"

Nicole gasped and started to shake as she nodded.

Elizabeth tossed the pad onto the table and then sat next to her and held her.

Johnny entered the room all excited to tell her something about Alaina and then comes to a halt. "What happened?" His gaze goes to the picture. "Why are you drawing Ronnie Dimestico?"

Manny's head tilts as he stands in the doorway.

"That's who was in the store."

Johnny is enraged and the women are shocked by his drastic change in demeanor. "I'll be right back." He quickly left the house with Manny on his heels.

"What the fuck!"

"Do you want me to tell Francis?"

Johnny picks up a rock and chucks it and then calls his boss.

"Can I call you right back?"

"No."

Johnny's voice is shaking, so Francis puts his hand over the phone and asks his admin to leave.

"What's going on?"

"Elizabeth drew the picture."

"And?"

"It's Ronnie Dimestico."

Francis picks up a glass and throws it and it shatters everywhere. Diane, who is talking to the admin in the hallway, is shocked and enters his office cautiously.

"He is fucking dead man."

"He's mine, Francis. Don't take that away from me. He hurt my girl and you took care of everyone else."

"How do you want to do it?"

Diane plugs her ears and goes into the bathroom.

"We accelerate the plan and take them both out. I'm done with those assholes."

Jason pulls into the driveway and immediately can tell something is wrong. He parked his bike and moved towards them.

"I mean it, Francis, I need to be the one who hurts him." Tears prick Johnny's eyes, making Jason think it's about Nicole or the baby. He pulled Manny aside and got an explanation.

Jason's attention shifts to his friend.

Francis is silent a long moment. "I will let you lead, but you need to figure out how to calm down. Nicole needs you."

"I'll call you later."

"Let's go," Jason said.

Johnny glares at him. "What?"

"We're going out back." Jason took off his shirt and handed it to Manny.

Elizabeth and Nicole had been watching from the window. "Damn, your man is fine," Nicole said.

When Johnny ripped off his shirt, Elizabeth said, "Yours looks damn good too. Are they going to fight?"

"I hope not." They ran to the side window and observed as the men strode towards a barn. "Shit. Let's go." She ran to the back door and pulled the guard inside. "Alaina is sleeping. Can you listen out for her?" When he nodded, she handed him a monitor and then pulled Elizabeth outside. Manny is lagging behind and when the other guys disappear into the barn, he notices the girls.

"Can you grab about six water bottles?"

The girls ran inside and then quickly closed the distance between the house and barn. When they get there, Jason is holding a punching bag and Johnny is going to town on it.

Nicole bites her lip and then the girls slip over to the side. Johnny didn't notice, but Jason did.

"That sick son of a bitch is going to die." Johnny pummeled the bag mercilessly.

"Damn," Nicole whispered.

He altered between cursing and punching until he was past exhaustion. A few times Manny doused him with water and made him drink.

Johnny collapsed onto some bails of hay. "I can't let him hurt her again. It would kill me."

Jason can see Johnny is about to cry, so he throws a towel at him and then motions for Manny to leave and then pulls Elizabeth up and they leave, shutting the door behind them.

Nicole wipes some tears away and then slowly approaches him. Johnny is surprised but pushes to a sitting position letting his tears of anger and frustration flow as he wiped himself down.

"Thank you for loving me so much."

Johnny grabs onto her and holds her, letting out all the emotions he stuffed down about what his girl has gone through. It's not like him to so upset, but she is glad because it's not healthy to hold all of that in. "I love you too. The way you fight for me is beautiful."

He pulled back and wiped at his face. "I'm going to protect you. Do you believe me?" Knowing that piece of shit Ronnie had hurt his girl is doing him in.

"Yes."

He pulls her into a passionate kiss that makes her reel. She straddles him as he pours his love into her and when she feels him grow hard against her, instead of running, she rubs against him, making him moan. Clothes start to come off and then he suddenly realizes how fast they are going and how rough he is being and stops to look at her. "You are so damned gorgeous, but this is moving fast. Are you okay?" This is how they used to be, which was fine, but Nicole isn't used to being touched this way anymore.

She nodded as a tear trailed down her cheek. "Make love to me, Johnny. I need you to help make me whole again."

He closed his eyes like he is savoring her words. "I don't want you to regret it or be afraid of me."

"I won't. You are everything to me."

Johnny kissed her languidly and then slowed everything down, making her moan and beg as he tasted her everywhere. By the time his mouth found her clit, Nicole was already a quivering mess. And when Johnny finally sunk deep inside her, she cried because it felt so good and she had finally let go of the past enough to get over this final hurdle. He slowly made love to her until she screamed his name and he yelled hers.

They laid in each other's arms for a long time before getting dressed.

He picked some straw out of her hair. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I might walk funny for a bit, but damn that was good. I forgot how great we were."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I never forgot."

They went into the house hand in hand and showered together, making love one more time before Johnny left the house to meet with Francis.

Elizabeth knocked on her door. "You okay?"

Nicole squealed and did this crazy dance, making Liz crack up. "We made love, Elizabeth. I did it and it was fantastic!"

Elizabeth grinned, knowing what a huge milestone it is for her. "I'm so proud of you. You're healing and have a good man by your side."

"So do you…"

"Yeah. He's pretty great."

"Have you done the deed yet?"

Liz's eyes twinkled. "No, but I have plans."

Nicole grinned. "If you need help setting up, I'm there."

"I just might take you up on that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Days Later

Jason entered Francis's office. "Hi."

Francis motioned for him to sit. "I've been giving it a lot of thought and wanted to speak to you about a few things."

"Okay."

"When we take Sonny down, we'll take over the business and will need your help to speak to the men and try to figure out who we can trust and who we can't."

"I can do that."

"Good. The territory will be very big, so I want to keep them separate. Johnny will run the Corinthos territory. It will fold under Corelli Inc. Manny will be my enforcer. Do you want to be Johnny's?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Jason is surprised. "Wow. That will be interesting."

Francis slightly smiled. "My father will be mentoring Johnny for that role. Manny will be mentoring you. Is that okay?" Each man had his strengths and they all work very well together.

"Yes. I accept."

"Wait, there's one more thing you need to know. You'll have to go through vigorous training. It will require you to go away for a few months. There can be no contact."

He sighed. Elizabeth is going to kill him.

"She'll understand besides, her classes will start by then so she'll be busy." He could tell where Jason's thoughts had gone.

"I do want to talk it over with her first."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Elizabeth is a good match for you and she should be included in major decisions."

Jason nodded.

"I heard about what you did for Laura Spencer and I'm proud of you."

He shrugged.

"You need to learn to take compliments. I'm going to work with you on some things too. It's more on the line of how your mind processes and making decisions and how to make changes. You game?"

"Yes." He knows he needs to make some improvements. "What about Sonny?"

He pressed a button. "Send them in."

The door opened and Johnny, Manny and several other trusted guards filed inside.

"So, your game?" Johnny asked.

"I think so. I just need to talk it over with my girl."

"I understand." He'll bust Jason's balls later. Now is not the time.

"Does Nicole know?"

"I'm telling her soon."

Jason smirked. "Good luck."

"Speaking of Nicole, our mission is two-fold. Ronnie needs to die painfully and if possible, Sonny needs to suffer too," Francis said. Sometimes things happen in the heat of battle and plans change.

"I agree."

"Jason, I need to know if you're going to have a problem with taking Carly down."

"Not at all." While he understands that Carly is still reeling from the attack, the way she behaving is hurting Michael and he won't stand for that.

"I spoke with your dad. They are meeting with an attorney right now. We have lots of footage of a drunk Carly. Until today, she hadn't seen Michael in over a week and he's struggling."

"Besides taking Michael away from her, what do you have planned?"

"We're going to use her to keep Sonny busy. She's drinking heavily, so we can use that to our advantage. The five families won't like her behavior either."

Jason didn't move.

"Do you have any concerns?"

"I don't normally go after women, but Carly put herself in this situation."

"She'll be watched at all times. I'm not trying to kill her. After all the damage she has caused in this town, I think karma is way past due. When someone is deadset on self-destruction, they do all the damage themselves."

"Okay. Sonny is claustrophobic, by the way."

Francis smirked. "Good to know."

They continued to discuss their plans and then Francis sent Jason to Epiphany's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica sat across from Alexis and watched as she chewed on her lip as she read.

When Alexis finished, she took off her reading glass and laid them on the table. "Well, I think you have a case."

"Excellent, then I want to move forward."

"You do realize that Sonny is not going to take this lying down, right?"

Alan rolled his eyes. "He can be upside down—I don't care. Carly is so drunk she can't see straight and Michael needs some structure."

"I agree and I will play it up to the judge. We'll have the summons delivered to her because she'll be too drunk to care. Hell, she might not even show up."

"That will be perfect," Monica said.

"Thank you for your time, Alexis."

"You're welcome." She can't stand Carly and looks forward to taking her down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie sat across from a younger man and placed an envelope between them.

"Are you following me?"

"I really need you to look at what's in the envelope."

The man sighed and opened it. His eyes widened as he studied the pictures and read a few documents. "Wow."

"I know this is a lot to process, but I was hoping that maybe you could come to town in the next few weeks to settle this."

While the man has mixed feelings about what he read, he really wants closure. "Okay. We'll exchange numbers and come to an arrangement."

"I'll pay for your travel and lodging and give you spending money."

The man is intrigued. "What is in it for you?"

"I'm a truth seeker and I think everyone deserves it. Are you still in?"

"Yes." While he still doesn't believe Ronnie, the man had provided him with a lot of missing information that he probably would never find out on his own.

"Good." Ronnie stood and they shook hands. "I'll be in touch." This had gone very well and now, he just had to get the other pawn onboard and let the show begin.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis paused in the doorway as Johnny practically inhaled his sister's mouth. "Really?"

They broke apart quickly and faced him.

"Hi, big brother," Nicole said.

Francis's head tilted. There is a different vibe there and he is not prepared for it.

Nicole approached him. "Don't be mad, Frannie. I feel like I'm whole again and that Ronnie and those other assholes didn't win. Johnny did that for me and we love each other."

Francis realizes that he can't totally remain calm. "I want to speak to Johnny alone."

"No."

Their gaze is locked in battle.

"Yes."

Johnny sighed. "Francis, you know we're together and I love her." When Francis flinched, a thought ran through Johnny's mind and he suddenly got it. Francis wants him to man up and marry his sister.

"Francis, you know that is my intention, but don't ruin it."

Nicole alternately glanced at them. "What am I missing."

"Nothing, it's okay, right Francis?"

After a few deep breaths, Francis nodded and left the room.

Nicole faced Johnny. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"Not really. Can you let it go? I have something else I need to discuss with you."

She moved to the couch, sat, and then patted the cushion next to her. "What's going on?"

"Well, Francis made me an offer and I want to accept, but need you to know first."

"Okay."

"After we deal with Sonny, the territory will be large, so he wants me to be in charge of Corinthos Inc., with Jason as my enforcer."

"Wow. That's a lot of responsibility."

"Yes, it is. Would you be okay with that?"

"I know who you are and understand your goals. Am I concerned that it would put a bigger target on your back which includes me and our daughter, yes."

"You know that I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe."

"I do know that, but it's still scary even though I grew up in that atmosphere especially since I was targeted and hurt."

"Do you want me to turn it down?"

"Yes, because I'm selfish and want you all to myself."

When she pouted, he kissed her gently.

"But at the same time, I know how much you want it and I do trust you, Johnny O'Brien."

"That leads me to one more thing."

Her eyes narrowed. "Seriously? Haven't I conceded enough for one day?"

He grinned. "We might have to move."

"Why?"

"This house is further away and it will be easier if I am closer when there is an emergency. That would also mean there is less chance for someone trying to take me out along the way."

"But that means I'll miss out on Epiphany and Francis's cooking."

He laughed. "God, I love you. We'll invite them over or come here."

"Fine, but you owe me something for all this besides your body and I'm not living at Sonny's mausoleum."

"I have a certificate for a spa day trip and that is just a starter."

"Now you're talking my language."

"Will you have dinner with me?" He has something big planned.

"Yes."

"Dress up and we'll leave at 6:30."

She smiled. "You had me at dress up."

"Good."

A/N: I think you know what is coming (bom chicka wow wow)


	41. Chapter 41

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Ugh, work is so crazy, but I might actually post tomorrow or Sunday, I would like to finish this story before I go to my Christmas vacation next Friday night for a week. I have wanted to post extra yesterday, but didn't have time and didn't get home until 10.

NC-17

Chapter 41

Jason entered the house which is pretty dark. "Elizabeth?"

"In the bedroom…"

He quickly made his way down the bedroom and then wondered, as he approached, why the room seems to be glowing. When he got inside, he realizes it's candles. Stopping in the doorway, he peruses the room and then his eyes fix on Elizabeth's reclined body on the bed, whose head is propped up on her hand. Slowly, his gaze wanders when he realizes she is in a negligee. "What are you doing?"

"I was really hoping for a better response than that. Something like Elizabeth, you look beautiful enough to eat, or at least a damn…"

He smirked. "You caught me off guard."

She pushed into a sitting position. "That is what I was aiming for."

"Are you sure about this?" Clearly, she wants more than a makeout session.

"Yes. I don't want to wait any longer and yes, I know I've been on an emotional roller coaster, but spending time with you is the only thing that makes me feel right."

"You are beautiful and I do want you. I just don't want you to regret it later."

"I won't."

She slipped off the bed. "I'm not used to being so forward, but I was scared if I didn't press it, you'd balk."

"You're probably right."

She slipped her arms around him and gripped her tightly as they slowly rocked to the music from a radio.

He lifted her chin as his soulful gaze melted her heart. A myriad of emotions is conveyed as he wishes he could express how he feels adequately. As she watched his head dip downwards, her stomach did a flip and then he is kissing her and everything else just melted away.

Her hands are everywhere, driving him crazy as he struggles to slow down. When he feels her pull his shirt out, he takes a step backward.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing, can you sit on the bed please?"

She is not sure what his problem is, but she obeys.

"Thank you."

After calming his breathing, he takes off his shirt.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's been a while for me and feeling your touch was driving me crazy and I needed to slow it down a bit.

Her expression is a twist between surprise and lust.

When he finally reached the bed as he pulled off his belt and the tossed it aside. She reaches out for him and he stops her. "Elizabeth, I think I need to tell you something before we go any further."

She noted the seriousness of his expression but is still not deterred. "Whatever you have to say can wait. It won't change how I feel about you or how much I want you right now."

He averted his gaze. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Can you let it go until later and just be in the moment?" She stands and runs her hand down his chest, sending a chill through him.

"You're not playing fair."

She grinned. "I know what I want. Do you trust me?"

He nodded.

"Then make love to me, please."

He answered with a torrid kiss and she moaned as he ravished her mouth. Once she had been kissed thoroughly, he pushed her onto the bed and moved her up higher and then pressed his body against him, making her feel what she is doing to her. His mouth and hands are driving her crazy as he practically feeds off her and when she thinks she can't take anymore, he slows down and pops her now exposed nippled into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as she moans her approval.

The sound of her purrs and whimpers continued to encourage him as he sampled the other nipple. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as she held him in place. His hand slid up her and she jumped when it nestled between her legs.

"Trust me," he said before kissing his way south.

Trying to catch her breath, her eyes flickered open and she pushed up on her elbows right as he pulled off her panties.

"You're so beautiful." Her face is flush, lips slightly swollen, and her eyes are glazed as blue meet blue.

Like a predator, he moved slightly forward and then tasted her, making Elizabeth gasp and grip the comforter.

"Jason!"

He moaned as he licked and then sucked on her clit, making her elbows give out and her body falls flat. His hands gripped her ass as he jabbed his tongue inside her as Liz's head thrashed. "Jason, please!"

His tongue swirled around her clit and two fingers speared into her making her cry out. After two deep pants, she broke, screaming his name as her body jolted and trembled beneath him.

After retreating, he pulled off his pants and fished a condom out of his wallet.

"Wait."

He stopped before pulling it out the wrapper as she pushed herself up to look at him.

After a slight gulp at his size, her gaze locked with his. "Can I touch you?"

He nodded, but regretted saying yes the minute her tiny hand wrapped around his girth and squeezed, causing him to pre-ejaculate, but the next thing she did make his knees buckle. Her tongue flicked out and she tasted him, making him groan. "Elizabeth…"

"Hmmm?"

"I can't—you're killing me."

Encouraged by the effect she's having on him, she boldly licked around his head and then sucked. Jason gripped her hair as he let out a string of curses. When she took him deeper, he started to beg. "Please stop, baby. I won't be able to last."

Taking into consideration that she really wants to see if he can fit, she pulls back and then smiled.

He smirked and then grabbed the condom and put it on as she pulled the rest of her negligee off and then laid on the bed like a sacrifice. Slowly, he moved over her and then kissed her sensuously. "Put me in," he said against her lips.

She grabbed him and lined him up and when he started to push, making her gush as she opened wider.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"You're not."

He went painstakingly slow until he filled her to brim. "You okay?"

"Yes." She can't even describe the emotion of having him inside of her. It just felt so right that she never wants it to end.

Carefully, he retreated and the surged forward again, her hips meeting his as her legs wrapped around him.

"You feel so good," he whispered.

To her delight, he began to move faster and she is almost delirious. "Harder!"

His resolve snaps and he fucks her like a man possessed as she moaned and panted beneath him. "I need you to come." He isn't going to be able to last, so he reached between them and changed his angle, making him rub against her g-spot and high-pitched keening sound left her lips before she begged and pleaded—even cursing as he pistoned, jarring her body with each stroke.

A glorious sensation starts in his balls and Jason begins to pant and pound into her harder, Elizabeth spasms and jerks, pulling his orgasm from him as he finally goes over the edge. After one last thrust, he lays on her briefly before moving to her side and slipping out of her.

She smiles at him dreamily. "That was insanely good."

His lips clamped onto hers and then he gives her a few pecks. "I'll be right back." He quickly gets rid of the condom and cleans up before returning. They cuddle for several moments before he speaks.

"Being with you is like coming home. Thank you for trusting me."

"Always. It what so good." She has a feeling she'll be sore but doesn't care.

"I was going for gentle but kind of lost control."

"I don't want you to hold back. I love it when you're intense."

His thumb drew circles on her back as he thought about what had just happened. For the most part, sex was something that he loved, but it never meant as much as it did tonight. His feelings for her made it so much more.

"Are you hungry? Piph made us food."

He chuckled. "Just how many people know that you seduced me?"

She grinned. "Nicole helped me with the candles and Piph with the food. Alaina might have overheard but she has no idea what we were talking about."

"I see. If she looks at me funny tomorrow, I'll know why."

Liz giggled and then grew a little more serious. "Jason?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we do it again?"

He laughed against her shoulder. "We can do it as much as you want."

"That's good to know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny held out Nicole's chair. They are on the balcony of the Metro Court in a private area.

"It's beautiful out here."

The server took their drink orders.

"I'm glad you like it. You look so gorgeous tonight. I mean I think you're always beautiful, but tonight—wow."

She smiled, glad that he appreciates her efforts. She's wearing a blue, backless dress that accentuates the length of her legs.

They chat and then eat until Nicole is almost stuffed and dessert is brought out.

"Omg, that looks so good," she said eying the chocolate decadent dessert.

The waiter puts it down and then Johnny distracts Nicole so he can push the bottom of the ring into the center.

When she looks back, her eyes prick with tears and hands clasped over her mouth. "Oh—my—God."

He gets on one knee. "Nicole, you are the love of my life and the mother of my child. I want to make you mine for the rest of my life. You make me so happy and we finally have a chance to do things right. I want to spoil you and make more babies. There is no one is more perfect for me and I love everything about you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

She nodded as tear poured down her cheeks. "Yes! I love you so much."

They kissed and then Nicole retreated and grabbed the ring, licking the chocolate off before handing it to him. "I couldn't let it go to waste. Can you put it on me?"

He chuckled and slid it onto her left ring finger.

"Holy cow, that is stunning." It's a four-carat pear-shaped diamond ring with accent diamonds.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." She kissed him wantonly before pulling back to look at it again. "Now, it's time for chocolate."

He laughed. "You're as bad as Elizabeth."

"We are sisters from another mother."

"I'm glad you found such a great friend."

"I have two others too. Epiphany and Evangeline are great—oh and Emily is too, but she's been really busy studying."

"How is Edward being about your schedule lately?"

"He thought it was best to have me start next month. So far, he's been great and understands."

"I'm glad. I want you to be happy."

"The cake and diamond are definitely doing the trick, not to mention your hot body."

"Hurry up and eat that so we can go celebrate."

She grinned. "Deal…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason cooked Liz breakfast.

"So, what did you want to tell me last night?"

He placed a plate in front of her. "Francis wants to train me."

"And what does that entail?" she asked before munching on some toast.

"I have to go away for a few months—no contact."

She stopped chewing. "When?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe in the fall."

She swallowed hard and then washed it down. "Did you think I wouldn't want to be with you?"

He shrugged. "I thought maybe you'd want to wait or something. I don't know, but I was prepared to grovel."

She grinned. "While I do want to march over to his office and ask if he has lost his mind, I get that you need to be focused and handle business. I'll be starting classes so I'll be really busy. Maybe it's a good time for it to happen. As long as you are home for Christmas, I'll be good."

"I'll see if I can start in August so I won't miss your birthday."

"It will be nice spending it with you."

"I think I can learn a lot from Francis."

She smiled. "Good. Piph has the day off, so she wanted to go for a walk. You want to come?"

"There's a lot of plans that I need to go over with Francis and the guys. Are you going to be on the property?"

"Yes."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There's a knock on the door at Sonny's and then Max entered the room. "There's someone here to see Carly."

Carly sighed. "I ordered a few things, it's probably that." She pushed past Max and as soon as she opened the outer door, a man shoved an envelope into her hand. "You've been served."

She slammed the door in his face and strode back into the living room. "Asshole, she said before tossing it on the table."

"Carly, maybe you should open that," Sonny said.

"I really don't care. It can wait."

"Suit yourself. Where is Michael?"

"He's with what's her name."

He shook his head. "She has a name and Maria is not hard to remember."

"Whatever, I'm going shopping."

He glared at her but didn't stop her as she grabbed her purse and left with Max mumbling under his breath.

Ronnie better have a good plan, because things need to change around there before Carly does something really stupid and drags him under.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany moved into the house and spotted Elizabeth in the living room. "Hey."

Liz smiled. "How was work?" She moved towards her awkwardly, making Piph's eyes narrow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

Piph crossed her arms. "You must think you're talking to an amateur."

Liz chuckled.

Nicole entered the room moving funny too.

"What is wrong with you two?"

The women exchanged a naughty look and Piph's jaw dropped.

"You had sex."

They laughed.

"But, I haven't. This isn't fair."

"Well, I guess you better hop on your man then," Nicole said.

"You better get on that."

Piph's head tilted and then she caught a glimpse of the ring just as Elizabeth did.

"What the hell is blinding me?" Piph asked.

Nicole held her hand up. "Johnny asked me to marry him."

Liz squealed and hugged her. "Let me see." She studied it. "I think that is the biggest diamond I have ever seen."

"Pretty much," Piph said. "Damn, girl, you've got him all twisted."

"I'm so happy."

"Well, congratulations. You deserve some happiness," Piph said before hugging her.

"What's going on?" Evangeline said before putting her briefcase down and going to work.

"I'm engaged."

Eva grinned and then checked the ring out. "It's outstanding."

"Thanks."

"When is this going to occur?"

"I have no idea, but trust me, it's going to happen sooner than later."

Liz grinned. "How about September?"

"That would give me four months."

Liz sighed. "I forgot that Jason is probably going to leave in August for a few months."

"What?" Piph said.

"Francis is sending him for training and there will be no contact."

"We'll see about that."

"No, it's a good thing because he has to focus."

Nicole threw up hands. "July it is then."

"You think you can throw it together and find a fabulous dress in three months?"

"That is what a wedding planner is for and the three of you are going dress shopping with me this weekend."

Piph smiled. "I'm there. I have the weekend off."

"I'm in," Eva said.

"Me too," Liz added.

"Good, cause you are my bridesmaids, well Elizabeth is my maid of honor if she'll accept."

Liz grinned. "I would love it."

"I have to go, but we'll crunch some ideas tonight. I can bring Diane if you want," Eva said.

"Diane is fabulous, bring her."

"Alright, see you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis made a few calls and then reserved a private room at the Metro Court for the next weekend.

"Piph?"

"Hey, handsome. Did you hear about the engagement?"

"Johnny just left. Trust me, I'm happy. I thought I was going to have to hurt him if he had waited." He's old school about babies and marriage. "I told my father too and he approves."

"It's going to be a great wedding."

"Listen, we're making a lot of changes and I want to throw a little shindig at the Metro Court to welcome Jason properly."

Piph chuckled. "You know he hates parties and attention."

"I know, but it's a tradition. I also want to celebrate Johnny's promotion and the engagement, so I figured I'd knock them out at the same time and Jason won't be the primary focus."

"That will work."

The Sonny situation will be over the week after the party if their plans go correctly.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you're still with me. I will be posting tomorrow.

Chapter 42

Epiphany is looking forward to the party. It will be an excuse to buy a new dress. "You need help?"

"I think Diane has it under control. She likes all this stuff."

"I'm having dinner at your house with the girls. We have wedding plans to make."

"I'll stay clear until you text me."

She chuckled. "Coward…"

"When it comes to all that girlie stuff I am."

"Are you telling me if we make it that far and seal the deal, you're not going to help plan anything?"

"How about I just whisk you away from here and we elope."

"I wouldn't hate it. We could have a party later. Now, I think your sister might kill you, but I'll just take out extra insurance."

He grinned. The thought of marrying her actually pleases him. "Then we have a deal then?"

She smiled. "Our hypothetical nuptials are now planned."

"See how easy that was?"

"You're a mess."

"I have to go, baby."

She shivers at the tone of his voice. "Francis, one more thing."

"What?"

"Everyone else has sealed the deal except for Evangeline and I swear if she gets a piece of Manny before I get a piece of you, there will be hell to pay."

He laughed. "Alright, I can't let that happen. You'll get no arguments from me."

"I'm glad you see things my way."

"I have a feeling that is going to be happening a lot more."

"You can count on it." She ended the call and did a little dance. Her dry spell is almost over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva groaned as she read a message and then feverishly typed back.

"I feel sorry for that keyboard."

Her head jerked up and then she smiled. "Hey."

Manny moved forward and set a vase with flowers on her desk.

"They are gorgeous."

"Just like their owner…"

She got up and gave him a hug and kiss. "Besides spoiling me, what brings you by?"

"I want to talk to you about my job."

She folded her hands and gazed at him. "Okay."

"You know what I do, right?"

"Yes."

He dramatically paused. "I was filling in for Johnny while he was undercover. Once Sonny is gone, Johnny will run that organization with Jason as his enforcer. I will be Francis's enforcer."

"I see."

She didn't respond how he thought she would.

"Did you think I'd run?"

"Honestly? I wasn't sure. My job can be the kiss of death."

"Well, I knew who you were before I agreed to date you. I would have never allowed you to pursue me if I couldn't handle it."

He averted his gaze. "I guess I've been told."

She got up and surprised him by sitting on his lap. "Do you promise to do everything you can to protect me?"

"Without a doubt…"

"Then, we're good."

"Thank you." He's just so grateful that she is so accepting. They kiss sensuously until a shocked Diane interrupts.

"I knew you'd be hot together."

Eva pulled back. "You have bad timing."

She grinned. "Nice flowers… I'm going to run to the courthouse. Do you need anything delivered?"

"Nope, I'm good."

Diane smiled at Manny and then winked, making him laugh.

"She's too much," he said.

"She's the best. Do you have to go?"

"I have a few minutes."

She hopped off his lap and then shut the door and locked it before sitting again. "Where were we?"

He gazes at her lovingly. "If anyone sees the way I look at you, I won't have a reputation left."

She touches her forehead against his. "I'm interested to see if you have a different reputation." Her brows go up and down making him laugh.

"I can assure you that you will be very well taken care of."

"That sounds really good."

They kissed again as Eva took the lead and Manny could barely see straight when she pulled back.

"Is there anything you're bad at?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm not the greatest at sports. Did you play any?"

"Soccer and baseball."

"Cool."

For the next ten minutes, they made out until Manny had to leave. She sat in her chair with a big smile on her face. The more time she spends with him, the more she can see how well they fit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone had gotten word about Francis's party being moved up and were excited. With the weekend looming closer, it had left them scrambling to change their plans and find something to wear.

Ronnie had heard and immediately made some travel arrangements.

Sonny is busy putting out fires. Suddenly, shipments were being hijacked and someone had hacked into their network. It seemed like once something is dealt with, another problem would pop up and he's exhausted. He entered his house around lunchtime to find his wife is already two sheets to the wind. "Carly, this ends now!"

"Fuck you, Sonny." She spilled a little of her drink and then lapsed into a fit of giggles and he just stood there blinking at her.

"I mean it! Enough! I will send you away."

He heard a sniffle to find Michael standing in the dining room. "Where is the nanny?"

"She didn't come in today. It's just me and the little man."

Sonny sighed. He didn't have time for this shit. Spotting an envelope, he strode towards the table and grabbed it. "Carly, what is this?"

She glanced at him. "I don't know."

"It's from the court. Don't you think you should open it?"

"I don't give a shit."

He ripped it open and then gulped. "This is serious."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic."

"Carly, the Quartermaines are in court right now trying to take Michael away from you."

"What!"

"They say you are unfit." He really couldn't argue.

"Those bastards can't take my baby."

Sonny rubbed his neck. "What do you want to do?" He cares about Michael, but right now, he's probably better off not under this roof. "I wonder if Jason had something to do with this."

"Jason would never take Michael away from me."

"Why not? You took him away from Jason."

"That was a long time ago." She pulled herself up and smoothed down her wrinkled dress and then her hair before grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"To court."

He shook his head. "You smell like a bar and you're slurring and couldn't walk a straight line to save your life."

"I'm going with or without you."

"I'm staying with Michael. We can't just leave him alone here." He really wants no part of her shit show even though he's tempted to fight to get back at Jason. The problem is that Carly is so messed up, he wouldn't win.

"Fine. Asshole…"

She storms outside where Max gets her into the car, threatening to quit under his breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alexis finished presenting her evidence to the job as the Quartermaines looked on.

Suddenly, Carly burst through the doorway. "I will die before I let you take my son!"

Monica rolled her eyes.

"Order!" the judge said before banging his gavel. "Who are you?"

"I'm Carly Benson Corinthos. Michael Corinthos is my son."

The judge frowned. "His name is listed as Michael Quartermaine on the records."

"Well, I'm married to Sonny so his name is Corinthos."

Alexis almost groaned.

"That doesn't automatically change his name. Where is your lawyer?"

Carly pouted. "I don't have one." She swayed and then lost her balance, forcing her to stumble closer to Alexis.

"Ugh, she smells like a brewery."

"Shut up, you uptight shrew."

"How long did it take for your pea brain to come up with that one?"

Tracy grinned.

"Silence! Mrs. Corinthos, you have shown up late to my courtroom and have disrupted these proceedings. Your behavior is abominable."

She frowned. "Huh?"

Alan glanced at his wife and they shared a knowing look.

"Temporary custody goes to the Alan and Monica Quartermaine."

Carly's mouth hung open.

"I suggest you get yourself together. You have thirty days to sober up and present your case or I'll give them full custody. Do you understand?"

Tears fall down her face. "I need my son."

"You should have thought about that before you put a bottle before him. I don't enjoy taking children away from their mothers or fathers, but you are not a safe place for him and he deserves better. Go home and say goodbye to him. A representative from child's services will pick him up in an hour and deliver him to the Quartermaine residence on file. You are not to come near him for thirty days. Do you understand?"

Carly sobbed. "Yes."

"Court is adjourned."

The judge left and a livid Carly turned to face them.

"You can all go to hell. You sit there and judge me like you've never had it rough and made mistakes."

"Get some help, Carly. If you show us that you are willing to get sober and take care of Michael, we'll back off. This isn't about punishing you. It's about what is right for my grandson," Lila said.

"Fuck you!"

Lila gasped.

"Listen, you inconsiderate mongrel," Edward said standing. "Jason will hear about what you just said and he will not be pleased. We know how alcohol can destroy a life. I gave AJ too many chances and he spat on all of them. You always want to blame everyone else after you lash out, but you made your own choice to dive into a bottle."

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell him that," Tracy said before moving forward. "You have been a one-woman wrecking ball since you came into town, sleeping with whoever you want damn the consequences. It's always someone else's fault with you. Man up and get your shit together for your son before you lose him."

Carly runs out of the room with Max on her heels.

"Take me to a bar."

"You're not going to say goodbye to Michael?"

She whimpered. "I can't. Just drive to Jake's, Max."

He shakes his head and drives to Jake's, but he's done. He'll quit before he guards her again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny is blindsided by the CPS and quickly gives Michael a hug and assures him his mom will see him soon.

"Can I have my bear?"

"Go get him and come right back down."

"Okay."

Sonny turns to them. "What happens next?"

"Your wife needs to get sober and prove she's stable. If she does that, the judge will rescind the temporary order."

"And if not?"

"She'll probably lose custody permanently."

Sonny is livid, but maybe this is what Carly needs, to hit rock bottom and then get herself together.

Michael came downstairs with his backpack stuffed with some of his toys. "Bye, daddy."

"Bye, son."

Once they are gone, Sonny threw a few glasses and cursed. "Jason fucking Morgan is going down."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When the CPS arrives at the mansion, Jason is waiting and Michael runs into his arms. "Uncle Jason!"

Jason smiled. "You're getting big."

"I'm this many." He held up three fingers.

"You'll be four soon." He's growing so fast.

Michael nodded.

"Michael, this is my mom and dad and they are your grandma and grandpop."

Michael shyly smiled. "Hi."

Monica knelt. "How would you like some milk and cookies?"

His eyes lit up. "Can I?" he asked Jason.

"Michael, you're going to stay here with them for a while."

"Mommy is sick."

"Yeah."

"Is it okay if you stay here with us?" Monica asked.

He nodded. "Okay." They seemed nice enough.

Alan held out his hand and Michael took it. As he led the little boy to the kitchen, Monica's eyes teared.

"I can't believe he's here."

Edward rubbed his back. "It's a miracle."

"I'm going to work. I hope we're not having chicken McNuggets for dinner," Tracy said.

Lila giggled. "That sounds like fun."

Tracy kissed her on the cheek. "You are the only one I'd eat that toxic fake meat for."

"I love you too."

She left and when Jason could tell Michael is getting comfortable, he said goodbye and headed back to the warehouse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The morning of the party, the girls met at a bridal salon.

Francis had reserved their time so that only they were in the store.

Mimosas are passed out and everyone gets comfortable.

When Nicole came out with the most outlandish dress she had ever seen, Diane almost choked.

"Hell no! The dress should never wear the bride."

"Amen," Piph said.

"Ditto," Eva replied.

Liz just shook her head while Nicole did the walk of shame back to the dressing room.

Emily rushed in. "Sorry that I'm late."

"Trust me, you missed nothing. I may never get the image of that monstrosity out of my mind. I've never felt so insulted by a piece of clothing," Diane said.

Emily grinned. "That bad."

"It was awful," Eva said.

A few minutes later, Nicole returned.

"Hmmm, that's much better, but I'm not totally feeling it," Diane said before tapping her lip.

Nicole put her hands on her hips. It is a mermaid type dress that hugs her curves and she does like the idea of it.

"Nicole is tall, beautiful, with a big personality, either go more subdued and angelic or something with a lot of flair. The middle ground won't do her any favors," Elizabeth said.

"Nice advice," Diane said.

"Thank you."

"Let's try more angelic first."

When Nicole returned, Diane smiles. "Wow. It softens you a bit. It's beautiful."

"Very nice," Eva said.

"I'm in love with it," Emily adds.

"I think we all feel the same way," Liz said.

Liz took a picture and then Nicole went to get changed.

"That was definitely an improvement," Diane said.

She returned, clad in another beautiful dress.

"Wow, that is totally different," Emily said. The dress has a little cleavage and a lacy sheath. It's form fitting down to the hip.

"You look gorgeous," Piph said.

"Stunning…," Diane said.

"We like it," Eva said.

Nicole grabbed Liz's drink and took a sip before heading off.

"Alright, Nicole, one more for today and then you can think about the styles for a few days," Diane said.

"Okay."

When she reappeared, it was another winner.

"It took three dresses to cleanse my eyes from that hideous initial dress which should be burned. I'm thinking of having it legally condemned."

Nicole laughed.

"This one is beautiful too. You have a lot to think about," Eva said.

"Yeah."

Liz took another picture. "Alright, you can mull these over for a bit."

"You guys are the best."

"We've got your back. You are going to look to die for on your big day," Diane said.

Nicole grinned and then left them alone.

"Is this making you want to try one on?" Diane asked Elizabeth who smiled.

"Eventually I will."

"I need to find a boyfriend first," Emily said.

"Are you asking for help?" Piph asked.

Emily almost choked on her drink. "No. I don't trust any of you."

Diane pretended to look affronted.

"I'm too busy to have a boyfriend."

"Said the girl who doesn't have one," Diane quipped.

"When the time is right, it will happen."

"Is that Lila Q advice?" Piph asked.

"Yup."

Nicole joined them and they headed to another store to find Emily and Piph a new dress for the evening. After two hours, a delighted Piph who is several sizes down found a dress she adored and Emily found the perfect cocktail dress so they got some lunch.

A/N – Alright, next chapter is over the top soapiness. Prepared to be shocked and wonder what I've been smoking lol. If you want to see Nicole's dress, you'll have to go to my site and look at the chapter to do it.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N – Thanks for the comments! There are pictures of Nicole's dresses on my Drawn to You tapatalk site and you can vote by leaving a comment in the feedback. I don't have time to upload them to a 2nd page and fanfiction doesn't allow me to link, so that is the best I could do. All you have to do is click on my name in the heading for this story and it will take you to my profile and I give you the link to my site. You just have to replace spaces with periods once you copy and paste it into your browser and of course, you have to have a tapatalk account to access it. I will eventually have exclusive fics there, so it's good to sign up. I'm glad you're picking the dress. It's hard to leave my personal preference out and pick what the character would like etc.

On to the drama….

Chapter 43

Ronnie growled. Everything depends on three people showing up. Two are on a plane and the other one, he's not sure of. The minute Francis changed plans, he was on the phone trying to make arrangements. If he can pull this off, it will distract the Corellis and throw them off their game and a partnership with Sonny will definitely follow. With Sonny's state of mine, the business is as good as his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max pulled into the driveway of Greystone. Sonny had told him earlier that he could go back to shadowing him instead of Carly, so he's in a great mood.

Carly got out and then froze. "Why are all my bags on the front lawn?"

"I don't know."

"He can't do this!" She ran to the house and tried to open the door, but it's locked and when she tries her key, it doesn't work. "Sonny!" She pounded on the door as Sonny moved towards it. "You can't do this to me! You're all I have."

"Go to your mother's, Carly. Losing Michael was the last straw."

"You fucking bastard! I hate you! Let me in so I can say it to your face."

"We're done."

She screamed his name. "I'm going to sue you and take everything."

"You can't. You signed a prenup."

She crumbled to the ground as she sobbed. "I did whatever you wanted and the minute I fall apart, you toss me aside like trash. You will pay for this, Sonny. I swear! I will take you down myself."

Sonny sighed as he turned and went back into the living room. She better hope it's the alcohol talking because if she comes against him, she's going to lose more than a place to live.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis gazes around the room. All the people he cares about are in one room and while that makes him happy to an extent, it also makes him wary regarding danger.

"You need to relax," Frank said.

"I'm trying."

Eva comes in on Manny's arm wearing a champagne cocktail dress that hugged her curves.

"She is beautiful and will you look at the smile on Manny's face," Frank said.

Francis grins. "It takes a good woman to put that look on your face."

"Where is yours?"

"She is running late but should be here any minute."

Johnny appears first and then pulls Nicole through the doorway.

"Wow," Francis said. She is wearing a short black dress and heels.

"I make beautiful daughters."

"She's your only one."

"You're just jealous because I didn't call you pretty."

Francis groaned.

"Wow, Jason cleans up nice," Frank said. He is wearing a dark blue suit.

"Elizabeth looks stunning," Diane said before moving to his side with Lorenzo. She has an emerald green dress strapless dress that flares out a little at the bottom which touches the floor.

The men shook hands.

"You look very pretty yourself," Francis said admiring Diane's pale pink couture gown.

Emily enters the room looking very beautiful. Eva pulled her towards Manny to talk.

He grinned. "You know, when I was in prison with your brother, we had a joke about me wearing something obnoxious and being your date for dinner.

Emily cracked up. "Seriously? I'm totally game for pulling one over on my family. Can we make this happen next week?"

Eva laughed. "Go for it."

"I'll get your number and we'll do it."

Jason comes over. "Are you hitting on my sister?"

Manny grins. "While she is very beautiful, my heart is already taken."

"Awwww," Emily said. "What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I told them about the dinner idea."

Jason perks up. "Will you do it?"

"Are your eyes blue?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"

Eva giggled.

"I know what you meant, Emily."

She shoves his arm. "Brat. Is Wednesday good for you?"

"Yes."

"You look really nice right now, so you're going to have to figure out how to look sketchy."

Jason chuckled. "He was born sketchy."

"Hey!" Eva said.

They joked around and then the door opened and Piph sauntered inside.

"She looks fabulous," Eva said.

"Francis can't take his eyes off of her," Liz added.

Nicole had joined them. "Should we avoid the house tonight?"

The girls laughed.

Francis tracked his girl who is wearing a burgundy wrap dress and heel as she closes the distance between them. "Hey, gorgeous."

She is grinning from ear to ear. "You like?"

"I love."

"You look very handsome."

He kissed her. "It's all for you."

"If you play your cards right, you might break a bed tonight."

He grinned. "Don't tease me, woman."

"But I love it."

They are all mingling when Francis grabs a knife and taps his glass. The conversations soon stop and the doors are held open for several minutes to allow waiters to enter and exit with food.

"I'm so glad you could all come tonight. We're here to celebrate Jason joining the fold."

Everyone clapped and a few of the guys patted him on the back.

"My sister is engaged to that lug over there that just got a rather big promotion."

Nicole shook her head and Johnny pretended to be mad.

"Manny has a girlfriend."

Piph cracked up as Manny turned red.

"So do you," he yelled back.

"Very true, I do." He gave Piph a sexy look. "Things are changing around here pretty soon. Our family is getting bigger."

He is interrupted when Jeff Webber rushes into the room as a waiter exits.

"Where are the guards?" Frank asked.

"Elizabeth! Come with me right now!"

Jason stepped in between them.

"Get out of my way you thug!"

Liz moved around him. "Seriously? You haven't been in my life for years and you think you can walk in here and attack my boyfriend?"

"He isn't your boyfriend and you're coming back to Europe with me and your mother before you get hurt." The letter he had gotten painted a very dismal picture of mob life in Port Charles and his daughter is at the center of it.

Liz's hand goes to her chest. "Mom is here?"

"She's right behind me."

After hearing her arguing with someone outside, Frank nodded to the guard to open the door.

Carolyn hurried towards her husband and then stopped in her tracks.

Nicole gasped. "Mom?"

Elizabeth's head jerks to her friend and then hones in on her mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"It can't be," Frank said.

When Carolyn spots Frank, she dramatically passes out and Jeff lowers her to the ground as Piph moves towards them.

"Someone get me a glass of water."

A waiter quickly retrieved one and sat it on the table near her.

Johnny puts his arm around a trembling Nicole.

"I can't believe she's here after all of these years."

"You and Elizabeth have the same mother?" Johnny asked.

Nicole doesn't understand any of it. "I guess."

Jason pulls Elizabeth against his body. "Are you okay?"

"This is crazy," she blurts.

There is a commotion outside the other door and they hear a few thuds and then it starts to open, causing the Corelli men to draw their guns.

A man moved inside. "Tough room…" he quipped.

Emily almost bit her tongue. He's very handsome and she wonders who he is and why he thinks he can crash the party.

Carolyn starts to stir while a couple of guards frisk the newcomer.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

She bursts into tears as Frank moves closer and then almost swallows her tongue when the stranger says, "Hello, mother."

"No! It can't be."

"Is he mine?" Frank asked, noting his age and resemblance to his mother's side of the family.

"Yes."

"So you were pregnant when you left?"

"Yes. I found out two months after I was gone."

"And you didn't tell me?"

She jumped at the accusatory tone of his voice. "I was scared to come back. I knew I had hurt you and you'd drag me back. I was losing my mind and just couldn't do it anymore." She had been miserable and just couldn't handle the violence.

"That is no excuse. You left us and God—do you even understand what you did to our family? Nicole was devastated."

Her eyes went to her daughter. "I did what I thought was best."

"Maybe for you it was, but not for the rest of us," Francis said.

"Stop it!" Jeff yelled. "When I found her, she was a mess. I have never seen someone so broken and beating up on themselves before. She was scared and ran. I helped her put her life back together and tried to help her live with walking away from the kids and you. When we found out you had obtained a divorce, we married in Colorado and had Sarah and then Elizabeth."

Frank growled. "You piece of shit! You stole my wife and my child and helped her pawn off my son to someone else and then have the nerve to yell at me for being upset? She completely tore our family apart. We loved her." God, he can barely look at her.

"If I had stayed, I would have killed myself." Her voice is barely a whisper and no one moved for a long moment before Nicole stepped forward.

"There might have been more honor in that then what you did," she spat.

Carolyn starts to sob. The day she had always dreaded has finally come and she is blindsided and afraid of what will happen.

"You couldn't hate her more than she has hated herself," Jeff said.

Elizabeth shakes off her shock. "You left me and Sarah too. Why?"

"We went to New York and almost ran into Frank in the airport. Your mother panicked that she had been spotted and we ran and hid for a few days before making arrangements to go to a remote village in Africa for Doctors without Borders. We figured he wouldn't find us, so Gram agreed to take you for the summer and then we just stayed away. Mentally, your mother didn't handle the situation that well."

"Did you know I was raped?"

Jeff averted his gaze and looked away. "Audrey got word to us."

"And yet you still stayed away."

"Yes. Your mother was scared to come back to New York again and started to have a meltdown, so I had to send her away to get help."

Blackie takes it all in as he studies his new family. While his mother is a hot mess, he thinks his father is the epitome of cool.

"What's your story?" Nicole asked him.

"I'm Blackie Parrish. I'm adopted and grew up in the streets. My parents didn't have much money after my dad lost his job and became an alcoholic. About six months ago, I did a DNA test on one of those genealogy sites and I had a very close match with someone named Sarah. She never returned my emails and I tried to find anything I could, but it was hard.

"The last time I spoke to her, she said she was doing a DNA project for a class in college. She was probably scared to rock the boat and let it go."

Frank's eyes are locked on Blackie. "You look like my mother."

Francis moved towards him. "I'm Francis, your half-brother."

Blackie shook his hand.

"This is a lot to take in. How did you find out?"

"Some guy approached me and handed me an envelope. I knew it was true because of Sarah and the genealogy site. He then called me a few days ago and gave me this address and told me to be here if I want to meet my family."

Frank moved to his side.

"So I look like my grandmother?"

Frank nodded and got out his phone and went into a folder and then handed it over.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, she was and also had a great sense of humor, unlike me."

Blackie smirked.

"Where are you staying?" Francis asked. They would thoroughly research him and get a DNA test done.

"Here."

"Do you know about the family business?"

"Yes. It was all in the envelope."

"And?"

Blackie shrugged. "I grew up running the streets and scamming. They never got me, but I would have done time if they did. I'm not scared of the business." Life had been pretty shitty to him, but he adapted and survived.

Frank can barely stop himself from wringing Carolyn's neck.

"This is Elizabeth and Nicole," Francis said as he motioned for the women to come over while Jeff tried to comfort his wife.

"I'm Blackie."

"It's nice to meet you," Liz said.

Nicole shook his hand. "That's a different name."

"It was my adoptive mother's family name. I don't have siblings, so it will be weird, but nice."

"Where do you live?" It's hard to believe that she has a little brother. He definitely takes after their father's side of the family while she is a mixture between both. Given the time period, she guesses he is twenty-one.

"Jersey…" He notices Emily. "Who's that?"

Liz followed his gaze and smirked. "That's my friend, Emily."

"She's smoking hot."

Nicole grins. "We'll introduce you later." She turns her focus to Liz. "I can't believe we are related."

Liz hugs her. "I'm glad you're my sister."

"Me too…"

Johnny moves next to Jason. "I'm definitely checking him out."

Jason smirked. "Just don't let anyone find out."

"He looks like a complete smartass."

"Takes one to know one…" Finally, karma has found Johnny.

Manny chuckled.

"On a more serious note, this isn't sitting well with me. Someone knew we'd be here and arranged for this which means we could be sitting ducks," Johnny said.

"True. You think it was Sonny?" Jason asked.

"I'd go with Ronnie," Manny said. He found a picture of Ronnie and then showed Blackie and he confirmed that it was him.

"I don't think we should stay here. My Spidey senses are on overload," Johnny said as he scanned the room looking for escape routes.

"Let's round everyone up," Jason said.

As soon as the words left his mouth, they heard gunshots and people screaming as they ran.

"Shit," Johnny said moving forward. "Everyone get down. Now!"

One by one, people dropped to the floor as Manny, Francis, Frank, and some guards moved some heavy hutches in front of the two doors.

"Hit the lights."

The guards did so and the room was pitched into darkness.

Carolyn is whimpering loudly.

"Shut her up," Frank said tersely.

"No wonder she left you," Jeff muttered.

"I wouldn't mess with him right now," Francis said.

"So what's the plan?" Blackie asked calmly.

Jason could almost see Johnny's eyes roll in his head.

"We stay put. It's too dangerous to make a move. Nick will get back to us and let us know how many men are there," Manny said.

"Jason! I know you are in here. Stop being a coward and face me," Sonny yelled.

"What a stupid prick," Piph said.

"I don't think God gave him any sense," Diane whispered.

"The cops will be here soon," Johnny said.

"He's not going to stop until I come out," Jason said.

"I'm not sending you out there by yourself."

"I'll go too," Manny said as Eva gripped his hand.

"Cut the bravado. Little Napolean could have a lot of guns and there is no way in hell I'll agree to let you hand yourself over to that egomaniac," Piph said.

A shot is fired and Carolyn yelps and then there is an explosion which takes out the door and the shooting starts again.

"Give me your gun," Jason said to Frank.

He hands it over and Jason starts to fire as the girls covered their heads.

"You got an extra gun," Blackie asked.

"Hell no," Johnny said.

"I can't let him hurt anyone," Jason said.

They still hadn't entered the room but it's inevitable.

"Crawl forward," Manny said.

Eva whimpered and he briefly fixed on her.

"I love you, Eva. I'll be back."

Jason nodded at Liz and the guards covered them as they moved closer and then there is a hail of bullets and Manny groans falls onto his back.

Eva starts to get up, but Frank grabbed her and held her down.

Jason tugs him to the side. "Talk to me."

Manny's breathing is shallow. "Kill that mother fucker."

"You better be here when I get back." He is like a brother to Jason now.

"I'll try."

Jason is furious that Sonny shot his friend. When Manny passed out, his attention goes to Jeff. "Crawl over here and help me."

"No."

"Do it or I will shoot you myself."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Dad, he needs you. Please…"

Jeff cursed under his breath and crawled toward Manny's body.

"If he dies, you die." Jason is not even playing.

Jeff is seething as he checks Manny's pulse.

A/N: Carolyn is played by Michelle Pfeiffer. Blackie Parrish was played by John Stamos back in the day. I've never had him in a story, so decided to mash things up and just played with his age. Nicole 27, Blackie 21, Sarah 20, Elizabeth 19. Francis has a different mom.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N- Thanks for the comments! Okay, I think I can't finish this one by Friday. I don't want to rush it. So….I will submit a chapter tomorrow and not Friday and then start back up on the 30th.

Chapter 44

Jason picked up Manny's gun and stood as everyone watched him with amazement. He picked off several people before clearing the doorway.

Johnny followed behind him and they methodically took out many of Sonny's men.

"Come out, you coward," Jason yelled.

Due to the position of some of the guard's bodies, he figures out Sonny is on the balcony and heads there.

A bullet whizzes past his head when he gets close and he ducks.

"Where's that asshole, Ronnie?" Johnny asked.

"He's not here. The fucker ran a few minutes ago." If there is any justice, he'll be found and executed.

"You got this?" Johnny asked just as Francis joined them.

"Yes."

Johnny took off.

"Where is he going?"

"To find Ronnie."

Once they got a little closer, they took out the last guard and Sonny started firing wildly.

Jason shot him in the leg and he dropped the gun as he cried out in pain. "I am going to make you suffer for what you did."

Sonny grunted. "Fuck you, Jason."

A few guards moved next to them.

"The police are here, we need to get him out of here," Micah said.

"You know where to take him," Francis said.

"Give me your guns."

The men handed them over and the guards dragged Sonny to the back stairs. They'll hide out in a room for a while and then drug him before sneaking him out of the building later.

Jason and Francis moved back into the room and watched as Jeff tried to save Manny's life. Eva is inconsolable as she observes, and Diane is doing her best to calm her.

"It never ends," Carolyn said.

Nicole shot her a look. "For years I wished you were alive and now, I realize that I am way better off without you." She can't remember her mother ever being so fragile, but then again, she would have never imagined she would have left them either.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I'm sorry I had a freaking nervous breakdown!"

"Cut the crap. When you recovered, you still didn't try to fix what you did. I needed you so badly. I felt like it was my fault and that I was unlovable and then later, they hurt me and took what they wanted, and I needed my mom, and you weren't there because you were off playing house with someone else. You replaced us. I don't know how I can forgive that." Nicole turned as she started to cry and Frank grabbed her and held on tight.

"I failed you too, but I'm here now. It's going to be okay." He feels enormous guilt that he didn't realize how deep his problems with his ex-wife had gone and as a result, his children had suffered for it. While he knew that she was unhappy and despondent, he was blindsided when she left.

She gripped his jacket. "Daddy, can you check in with Johnny?"

"I just sent him a text a few minutes ago."

They broke apart. "Thank you."

"You were always lovable. I missed you so much—you and Francis. I had a picture of you I kept and would look at. I don't think I've ever forgiven myself."

"But you're not sorry because you did what was right for you and left us to pick up the pieces."

"She suffered. You don't know how much," Jeff said.

"Ditto." She turned towards her father. "I want to go hold my baby."

Carolyn gasped.

"That's right, I have a baby girl and she's gorgeous and smart and I'll never walk away from her. In my darkest moments, after being beaten and raped repeatedly, I didn't want to live, but then I found out about her and she gave me strength."

"What—who is her father?" Just thought of another daughter being raped disgusts her and she silently prays that the father isn't one of the rapists.

"Luckily, it is my fiance. Goodbye, mother."

Frank addressed Francis. "I'll see her home."

"Thank you. I'll have someone shadow them." The Webbers won't be able to breathe without them knowing it.

Frank nodded and left.

Finally, the area is cleared and the cops and some EMT's finally make it into the room and Manny gets the help he needs.

"Jason Morgan and Francis Corelli, why am I not surprised?" Taggert said.

When he only gets silence back, he presses forward.

"Anyone want to tell me what happened?"

Jeff and Carolyn had been warned not to throw them under the bus or he'd pay. He cleared his throat. "We were talking and we heard someone yell something and then there were gunshots coming into the room and we dove to the floor. Some of the guys barricaded the door and honestly, the rest of the time, I focused on my wife because she was so scared.

"So you never saw who was shooting?"

"No."

"Some of those men were identified as working for Sonny Corinthos."

"And?" Francis said.

Taggert rolled his eyes.

"Detective, we could do without the theatrics," Diane said.

"I have a room full of dead people and most of the people in this room don't have guns which is unbelievable."

Eva tries to follow the EMT's but is detained.

"You can't leave."

She steps closer to Taggert. "Then you're going to have to freaking arrest me because that is my boyfriend on that stretcher and there is no way in hell I'm not going with him. He could die."

Taggert's admiration of her beauty is short-lived because of her association with Manny. "What is it with the women in this town and mob guys?"

"Manny is more of a man than you'll ever be. You have no integrity and don't give a shit about the truth. I can come down to the station when he is stable. You have a room full of witnesses to keep you busy. I'm a lawyer and I know how this dance goes and if you don't let me go, I will make your life a living hell!"

Diane's brows are up and Jason and Liz move to Eva's side.

Jason leans closer. "Evangeline, breathe…"

She closes her eyes. "If I don't leave here in the next few minutes, my breathing will be the least of his concern." Jason is seriously going to have to hold her back.

Jason locks gazes with her as Taggert pulls out his cuffs. "If he takes you downtown, he'll hold you as long as you can, so you have to calm down, okay?"

She nods.

"You're under arrest."

"What!" Diane yells.

Mac moves forward. "Taggert, enough."

"But she threatened me and is not cooperating."

Eva gave him a look of death that even Jason was impressed with.

"Are you purposely trying to get on her bad side?"

"Mac…"

He focuses on Eva. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Evangeline Williamson—esquire."

"I'm Mac Scorpio and if you promise to come to the station and give a statement by the end of the day tomorrow, you can go."

She relaxed a little. "Thank you. I'll make it happen." She started to leave and then looked back at Jason. "Thanks."

Elizabeth slipped her arm around Jason's waist.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Taggert said.

"Do I need to stay?" She wants to get far away from her parents right now.

"Can you make a quick statement?" Mac asked.

"I already gave one to Cruz."

"Then yes, you may go."

She turned to Blackie. Will you come to the hospital so we can talk?"

"Sure. Can you give me a ride?"

"Yes."

Emily approached them. "I'm done too."

"Emily, this is Blackie Parrish."

She smiled. "Hi."

He smirked. "Hello. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"Is she coming with us?"

Liz shrugged. "That's up to her."

"I'll tag along."

They walked away with a guard and Francis shook his head.

"It's your brother," Jason said.

"I'm not sure why God has cursed me with Johnny and a wannabe Johnny."

Jason smiled. "You're just a lucky."

It took two hours before they could go to the hospital and check on Manny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they get to the hospital, Manny is in surgery. His family is sitting next to Eva in the waiting room along with Epiphany and Diane. Lorenzo had gone home.

"Any word?" Jason asked.

Hector stood. "We haven't heard anything yet. Who are you?"

"I'm Jason Morgan."

His wife rose and pushed him aside. "You're Manny's Jason?"

He nodded.

"I'm Luella, his mother. He considers you a friend." She studies the stoic younger man and wonders what drew the two together.

"I feel the same way."

Leo interrupts them to give an update.

"You can tell us in front of them," Hector said.

"He's stable. We lost him twice, but he fought. Right now, he's being taken to recovery for a while and then a room. You can see him once he is settled, but for everyone else, it will be a few hours." The loss of blood had weakened Manny so much that they weren't sure if they could transfuse him fast enough.

"Do you think he'll pull through?" Javier asked.

"The first twenty-four hours are crucial, but I don't think he's the type to give up."

His mother smiled proudly. "He's not. Besides, he wouldn't leave his family, friends, or girl."

"The nurse can bring you back to recover and then he'll be taken to the ICU. It's important to monitor him closely."

She gripped her husband's hand and right before they moved forward, she turned slightly. "Evangeline, as soon as he is settled I'll come to get you."

"Thank you."

Once they were gone, Eva started to cry and Liz sat on one side of her and Piph on the other.

Jason knelt in front of her. "He is crazy about you and has wanted to date you for what probably seemed like forever to him. I don't think he's going anywhere."

She sniffed. "I think it's just hitting me. Watching him bleed and pass out just did me in."

"Taggert is probably still trying to find his spleen," Piph said.

"I was horrible," Eva said chuckling as she wiped her face.

"I enjoyed it," Jason said as he stood.

She giggled as Liz rubbed her back. "Thanks, guys."

Emily and Blackie approached them with coffee.

"Just what I needed," Piph said.

"I like to make sure that beautiful women have what they need," Blackie said.

Nicole who had just joined them after seeing her daughter snickered. "You do know that she is Francis's girl, right?"

Piph is amused.

Blackie's eyes sparkle with mischief. "And?"

"Deathwish," Nicole said as she pretended to cough.

Emily plopped down next to Elizabeth as Nicole, Piph, and Blackie continued to banter.

"He's so hot."

"Just be careful." She has a feeling that her new brother is slick with the ladies.

"I will, but I might just melt if he kisses me."

Nicole had heard her. "Just remember, as soon as Manny is able, it's dinner time at the mansion."

Emily chuckled. "Definitely…"

Luella came back and Eva stood. "Come on, he's still unconscious, but he needs to feel your presence."

"Okay."

They left and Javier and his father took a seat.

"Got any good Manny stories?" Nicole asked.

Javier grinned. "I've got a lot."

"You're going to sell him out?" Jason asked.

"Hell yeah. He'd do the same to me. Where should I begin?"

Javier had the girls in tears as he told story after story. The antics the boys got into were ridiculous.

"Maybe I shouldn't have listened to all of this," Hector said.

"Pop, you had to know that we were no angels."

"Of course I did, but you two—there are no words. You can't tell your mother."

Nicole cracked up.

Slowly, Jeff and Carolyn approached them.

"How is he?"

Jason stood. "He's stable."

"Elizabeth, may we speak to you?"

She stares at them for a long moment. God, she thought she knew them, but apparently, they had fooled everyone. The fact that her mother basically abandoned all her children and Jeff keeps protecting her is deeply disturbing. "Do we have to do this tonight?"

"I guess not. How will we contact you?"

"Give me your number and I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

Jeff fished a card out of his pocket and handed it over.

Carolyn's gaze went from Blackie, then Elizabeth, and finally landed on Nicole. She'll probably never have a relationship with any of them and she'll have to live with that. She admires their strength because they are stronger than she has ever been. "Let's go."

They retreated and Nicole let out a long sigh. "Why do I feel guilty for hating her?"

"Because you're a good person. Look, sometimes your parents can't be who you want them to be. Carolyn has mental issues and seems paranoid. Maybe the lifestyle perpetuated it, but it probably didn't cause it. Jeff enabled her for reasons I don't know. She's a beautiful woman. Maybe he fell in love and decided to be her protector. I don't stand with any of his decisions that ultimately hurt you. At some point, you'll have to decide whether you can forgive her. It doesn't mean that you'll forget, but holding on to hate won't help," Piph said.

"You're right. This has all been a lot to process and I'm having a problem accepting that she just had this whole other life. I think the best thing that came from that is Elizabeth."

Liz grabbed her hand. "I'm glad we're related."

"Me too."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Blackie said.

"I'm really going to enjoy your interactions with Johnny," Piph said.

Jason glanced at his phone. "I have to go." They are moving Sonny.

Liz gave him a hug. "Be careful."

"I will."

Piph cleared her throat and he turned. "Where's mine?"

Jason smirked. "It's around here somewhere."

She moved closer. "Waiting…"

He gave her a hug. "Behave."

"I'll think about it," she leaned closer. "Don't let him rattle you."

"I won't."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie drove towards the border as fast as he could. The night had gone well. He had told Sonny to wait before attacking, but he just wouldn't listen. Now, he has to remove himself from the equation for a while before he can get close to Nicole again. She is the piece that will unravel the family. Francis will do anything to get her back and while they are losing their minds with worry, he'll strike against their business. His new silent partner wants to move fast. Considering his clout, Ronnie is definitely seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis entered a conference room at a secure location.

"Do you have Sonny Corinthos?"

Francis sat across from Sal, a member of the five families. An emergency meeting had been called in light of the very public shooting.

"Yes."

Dominic studies him, looking for signs of weakness. Normally, they deal with Frank. "Why should we look the other way?"

"Let's not pretend that Sonny was some great leader or businesman. He squandered his money, made stupid decisions, and is mentally ill. He did you no favors."

"That's not up to you decide."

"When he shoots up a room full of my friends and family, I get to have retribution."

"Does that friends list contain Jason Morgan by any chance?"

Francis sighed. "Sonny betrayed Jason and set him up for murder so he could control him. They were through. Jason is a good man and with more training, he'll be the top in his field. Why would I not offer him employment? His reputation will protect our profits. Isn't that what you care about the most?"


	45. Chapter 45

A/N – Thanks for the comments and your understanding. Will definitely post on Monday, the 31st. Wishing everyone a happy holiday!

NC-17

Chapter 45

Vinny Scalero leaned on the table. "I think we would have appreciated it if you had come to us first with your concerns."

"My father has come to you many times and got permission to run Crimson Pointe. I sat back and waited for months as Sonny made one bad decision after another. Would you have honestly heard me out? Would you have considered the fact that Sonny has squandered most of his fortune due to his big ego and your profits are hurting because of it? How long were you planning on letting him screw everyone over?"

Sal's hand smashed onto the table. "Don't be disrespectful."

"It is you who has disrespected us, not the other way around. I didn't take him down when I could have. You knew what he was up to and did nothing to fix it and then he hired that piece of shit Ronnie Dimesco who raped my sister."

The other men flinched.

"He was totally playing Sonny and took off to God knows where. As much respect as I do have for you, my family comes first. No one fucks with my family and walks away."

The men are surprised by Francis's tone considering he's been known for being calmer than his father.

It is all part of Francis's plan to throw them off guard. He has to assert himself and let them know that he is just as formidable as his dad.

"Did you kill Scully too?"

"Do you really care?"

Dominic Tagliani smirked. "You've been really busy."

"I've been really smart. I want permission to run Sonny's operation. When I'm done, you'll see more profits and the region will be stable again."

"Will you be running it?" Sal asked.

"I'll oversee it, but Johnny O'Brien will take the lead and Jason will be his enforcer."

The men glance at each other, a few whispering before giving Francis their attention.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Dominic asked.

Francis waited in a room a few doors down.

"I'm not a fan of all his methods, but he's a step up from Sonny," Vinny said.

"I don't completely trust them. They have been busy undermining everyone in the area," Sal said.

"It was well played. Sonny was an idiot and let greed and power go to his head. Francis is more stable."

"He'll go after Ronnie," Dominic said.

"And that prick will go down for what he did."

They turned their attention to Paulie who hadn't said a lot. "What do you think?" His silence is normal considering he is a thinker.

"He has cojones coming in here talking to us like that. The alternative would be chaos and I don't think we want that." Another name had been thrown into the ring at one point, but clearly, that is off the table.

Tommy Giarrella, who had also been quiet, spoke up. "We don't need a war."

"Let's take a vote," Dominic said.

They voted and then called Francis back into the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For several long moments, Jason stood across from Sonny and said nothing as Johnny, who had joined him at Francis's request waited for the tension to break.

Sonny is tied to a chair and for the most part, hasn't been touched. His leg wound was tended to by a doctor to make sure he'd be well enough for whatever Jason comes up with.

"I could ask you a lot of questions, but I don't think I'd like the answers."

Sonny rolled his eyes.

"I could beat the shit out of you and while that would feel great, you wouldn't be able to handle it for long."

"Just shoot me and get it over with."

"No. Part of me wants to know what the fuck you think I did to you that I deserved to be raped and framed for something I didn't do."

"You disrespected me."

"Because I didn't say how high when you told me to jump?"

Sonny shrugged. "No one wanted to be around you after the accident. You were fucked up and angry and mad at the world. I gave you what you needed, someone to listen and not want you to be someone else."

"You want a fucking medal?"

Johnny chuckled.

"I gave you everything."

"No, you took everything you could and I let you because I really didn't care about the money or Carly. Loyalty was my issue with you. It was something you expected but didn't give back."

"Carly would have eaten you alive."

"So you think you saved me, don't you?"

"I know I did. Look at her now? She couldn't even keep custody of Michael." Sonny grinned. "That's what this is, right? You hate that I got to keep him when he was supposed to be yours—that I could to be his father."

"Michael was never mine no matter how much I wanted the opposite. He isn't even yours, but you knew what he meant to me and just had to have him. You treated him like a possession, not a person."

"He loves me."

"That's what kids do unless you give them a reason not to."

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

Jason glanced at Johnny and nodded. The door opened and a man moved towards them and then pulled a huge syringe out of his pocket.

"What is that?"

He is ignored as the man stabs his leg.

"What the fuck?"

He moved away and Jason stepped forward.

"You know, I thought long and hard about what to do with you." Jason hit Sonny so hard in the jaw, that he knocked a few teeth loose.

Sonny spit out some blood as his ears rang.

"That felt good, but I think I'll just let the drug do its thing. By the way, it can't be reversed." Over the next few days, it will get worse and worse, trapping him in his nightmares.

Sonny starts to panic, breathing heavier.

"For a while, your mood will be all over the place and then bam, you're going to be on one seriously bad trip for as long as you live. Remember what it was like in that closet when you were a kid?"

Sonny's head jerks because he thinks he sees something that isn't there.

"That will look like a picnic. You're going to be in a paranoia state twenty-four seven where Deke and all your enemies will haunt the shit out of you."

Jason's face morphs into Deke and Sonny starts to sweat.

"You've been a bad boy, Sonny. It's time to pay."

"No! I swear! I didn't do it."

Johnny is impressed. "Where did you find that doctor?"

"Francis knew some people who like to experiment. They've used it one other time and the guy ended up killing himself."

"How are you going to keep him alive?"

"Sonny is going to end up in a mental hospital drooling on his pillow. He's going to be arrested soon, for not only shooting Manny, but Joe Scully's body will be found in one of his warehouses tomorrow. It's well known that Scully has been attacking him."

Johnny grinned. "Francis can be scary."

Jason slightly smiled as he watched Sonny in full panic mode, thinking something is attacking him.

"I'm surprised that you didn't want to beat him senseless."

"He's already senseless and the more Francis talked about doing something different the more it appealed to me. Death is too easy and final, but that the drug is forever. He wanted to trap me in Pentonville and now he is trapped in his mind and a mental institution will be his new home. He wanted me to lose everything and now he will." The initial plan had been to kill him after a few months, but he had received a text from Francis as he entered the building.

"That's called karma."

"He stays here until tomorrow and then we'll let him go inside the warehouse. The police will get an anonymous call and will find him ranting and raving."

"Suppose they shoot him?"

"They'll know what they are dealing with beforehand and Taggert has been dying to arrest us for years. I guess he saw Deke as a mentor and blames Sonny for his death."

"Idiot."

"Taggert won't kill him because he wants to see him get punished." They leave the room. "Do you have any leads on Ronnie?"

"I think he headed to Canada. I'll find him soon. He's not as clever as he thinks he is and scum like him always return to the scene of the crime."

"And then what?"

Sonny starts screaming and they glance at the door for a second and then resume talking.

"I'm going to hunt him down and take his body apart piece by piece."

"Let me know if you need any help."

"I will. Was Nicole at the hospital?"

"Yes. I'm sure they have gone home by now."

"Then I'll go say goodbye because I'll be undercover starting tomorrow."

"What about Sonny's territory?"

Johnny sighed. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"The next week or so will be about cleaning house, so yes."

"Thank you."

They left to go back to Crimson Pointe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Earlier

When Francis came back, the men looked pretty serious and he wondered if they had opted to not back him.

Vinny spoke first. "How are you going to deal with Sonny?"

"He's going to go a little crazy for a few months and then he won't be heard from again."

"Francis, it wasn't unanimous, but we agreed to let you take over the territory, but there is one condition."

"What?"

"You find another way to deal with Sonny. If you let him go crazy, that's fine, but we are forbidding you to end his life." It would be different if Sonny had killed someone important to Francis, but he hadn't. Being an asshole is not cause for death in most cases.

"Fine." Francis texted Jason the change in plan. "It's done."

They continued to talk business until the meeting is adjourned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth cracks up. Blackie is one of a kind. He is making faces at the baby who Nicole is trying to get back to sleep.

"Can I ask you a question?" Liz said.

"Shoot," Blackie said.

"Why are you so calm about all this crazy family stuff?"

"It has always been crazy for me so it doesn't faze me anymore."

"Are you mad at mom?" Nicole asked.

"Yes and no. I mean, who's to say it wouldn't have been worse if I was around her more. It's not like you guys had it good for the most part. I like having siblings and knowing I'm not alone anymore. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't exist." He shrugged. "Maybe it's easier for me because I didn't know her at all."

"It wasn't all bad. She had a lot of manic swings and even though I can remember us having good times, the bad just overshadows everything," Liz said.

"I just wish her saving her sanity wasn't at our expense," Nicole said.

"What is Sarah like?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "She's a bit pretentious and a man-eater, but she's not a total bitch. Wait until she finds out all of this."

"I can't wait to meet her too. Francis and I are out-numbered."

"Girl power!" Nicole said.

Alaina clapped which meant so did everyone else.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An exhausted Francis strode into Piph's house. "Baby?" She had texted him to come over.

"I'm in the bedroom."

"Okay."

He stopped and used the bathroom and then headed inside, grinning when he spots her dressed in a long, sexy black negligee. "Is that for me?"

"It's all for you. Go take a quick shower and I'll be waiting."

He dashed to the bathroom, making her laugh and took the fastest shower ever. When he was finished, he wrapped the towel around his hips and moved into the other room.

Piph's eyes narrow. "Nice…"

"I was hoping that you'd unwrap me."

"I'm going to do more than that."

He reached her in a few strides and then kissed her torridly as she moaned and slid her hands down his chest.

"You are so beautiful inside and out. Thank you for giving me a chance," he said lovingly.

"I don't think I've ever felt the way you make me feel. Thank you for accepting all of me."

He kissed her again until they were both moaning and then eased her onto the bed. For the next half hour, he teased her body until she was begging for him to take her and when he finally slid home, they both were lost in each other, wanting to make the moment last. He started out slow and then Piph flipped them over and began to bounce on his dick and Francis thought he was going to lose his mind.

"Baby, you need to come."

She smirked. He is long and thick and fills her perfectly. "Not without you."

He stroked her clit, making her move faster and soon, they both come undone.

For several minutes, they just held each other.

"You were worth the wait," Piph said.

"So were you. Sadly, we did not break the bed."

She giggled. "We broke it in, so that is close enough."

"For now…"

"I think we're going to get along in this department just fine."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slipped into Elizabeth's bed and she immediately turned into him.

"You okay?" Her sleepy eyes tried to focus as she stretched.

"Yeah. It's done."

"Is he dead?"

"No."

Deciding that it's probably best she doesn't know, she changes the subject. "My brother is sleeping down the hall."

"How did it go with him?"

"Fine. I like him and so does Emily."

Jason groaned.

"You'll just have to put up with it. He's harmless."

"Seriously? He's a guy and guys are never harmless."

"And Emily is a big girl."

He tugged her closer. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I'm sure you do. He deserved whatever you did."

"I'm worried about Johnny."

"Why?"

"He's not going to be very available until he takes down Ronnie."

"I'll be there for her. We all will."

"How's Manny."

"He's still stable. He got lucky."

Jason rubbed her back. "We all were lucky." With all the bullets that were flying around, it could have turned out much worse.

"I'm going to go talk to my parents tomorrow."

"Are you sure that you're ready?"

'No, but I just want to get it over with."

"I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks." As much as she would love for him to be there, it's something she needs to do on her own.

"Rest, baby."

She slightly smiled. "Now that I have my pillow, I will."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad I can help. You'll need some sleep for what I'm planning to do to you in the shower."

Her body shuddered. "It's going to be a long night."

He grinned as he shut his eyes thinking that he has never looked so forward to taking a shower.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N – Happy New Year everyone. My vacay was a little insane. We missed our connecting because the plane was 2 hours late and got stuck in Vegas. They weren't supposed to give us any vouchers, but the gate lady took pity on us since we had the baby with us and gave us taxi, food, and hotel vouchers, but we didn't get to the hotel until almost 1:30 am and had to wake up at 5 to catch the next flight. Then we ended up in the emergency room with the baby on the 26th at 1:30 am because she wouldn't stop throwing up and then she shared her germs and took out half the family (me included) with whatever viral bug she caught. I was wiped out for 3 days. On the way home, the plane aborted the takeoff due to engine problems and we spent 2 hours on the plane while they fixed it and then had to fly almost 6 hours home. I was exhausted, so sorry for the delay in posting. I had to work 2 days over vacation and had no time to write. Hopefully, your holiday was much better and Santa got you something good lol.

Chapter 46

Piph rolled over and sniffed. "Francis?"

When she got no answer, she sat up and then smiled as she listened to her man sing very well in Italian. "I need to take his ass to church," she muttered as she slipped out of the bed and then grabbed a robe and put it on.

Francis looked up as she sauntered into the kitchen.

"Hey, beautiful."

She smiled. "Good morning, handsome. Why didn't you tell me you could carry a tune?"

He grinned. "A guy has to have some secrets."

A lingering kiss follows and then he points to a chair and she sits and sips some orange juice.

Francis places an omelet on a plate and adds some fresh fruit.

"This is perfect."

"Dig in."

He sits across from her.

"Do you usually eat breakfast?" she asked.

"Not during the week. I grab some coffee usually and come up for air around lunch time. What about you?"

"Well, I usually eat three meals a day. If I have carbs, I usually don't eat them after lunch. I've been pretty strict."

"What is your goal?"

"I don't know anymore. I like my body now and I feel comfortable at this weight."

"You look great, Epiphany."

"Thank you." She got up and grabbed her phone and then handed it to him. "That is me at my top weight."

"You've lost a lot." He studied the picture. "There is one thing that hasn't changed."

"What's that," she said before popping a blueberry into her mouth.

"You have always had a beautiful smile."

She grinned. "Thank you."

"And I know you have always been beautiful inside out or you wouldn't have such loyal friends."

"I have always believed that it's important to have the right people around you and I'm quite sure that you feel the same way."

"I do." He had always made sure that only the best were in his inner circle and the more time he spends with her, the more he realizes that she will make a perfect wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth laughed as water splashed onto her back.

Jason grinned. "You okay?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"Me either." He lifted her slightly and she sank onto the edge of the tub as he rested his hands on the wall of the shower.

"We are definitely doing that again," she said as she caught her breath.

"Yeah."

He pushed off the tile and then rinsed before turning off the water and then Elizabeth yelped when he scooped her up and deposited her on the counter.

"I'm meeting with my parents this afternoon. I just want to get it over with."

"I understand."

"I know you want to help, but I'll be fine."

He finished drying her off and then dried himself. "I trust you, but just know that I can be there really fast."

"I know and thank you."

He kissed her gently. "You hungry?"

She nodded and then slipped onto the floor and quickly dropped to her knees. "But not for food." The moment her mouth engulfed his dick, he leaned onto the counter. "Elizabeth…"

She pumped him hard. If she has to face her crappy parents, she wants to do it completely sated. Anytime she is overwhelmed, she'll think about how wonderful her boyfriend makes her feel and know that she is enough.

Jason fisted her hair and started to pump his hips. "God, baby, you feel so good."

She hummed her approval before swallowing once and when Jason's knees buckled, she continued until he yelled her name while she took all he had to give.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane knocked on her guest bedroom door and then pushed it open to find Eva sitting on the bed staring at the floor.

"Did you get any sleep at all?"

"A little…"

"His mother called, they are heading over there now. He should be awake soon."

Eva stood. "I'm ready to go."

"Not quite…" She made her way over to the friend. "Come with me."

Diane led her to the kitchen where Lorenzo is waiting.

"You need to eat," he said before putting a plate down.

Eva sighed but obeyed. "It smells good."

"Of course it does. My mama raised me right."

She slightly smiled and then took a bite. "Wow, this is really good."

He watched proudly as she scarfed down his concoction and then Diane gave him a kiss.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You know I have to keep my girls happy."

"And you're very good at it." She smacked him on the butt and then sat down and drank some coffee.

"I'm moving here."

Diane's brow rose. "Are you sure?"

"I never expected to find someone, but he's good to me and after everything that happened, he clearly can't be trusted on his own. I seriously will kick his ass if he does something like that again."

They grinned.

"I'm sure you will and I'm glad. Can I help?"

Eva nodded. "I need a moving company that can pack up my apartment and then I need to find something here."

"Manny has a house, you know."

"I haven't seen it."

"I helped him pick it out and decorate it much to Luella's chagrin."

"Yeah, she wasn't happy he didn't ask her," Lorenzo said.

Eva chuckled. "Look, Manny and I are just starting to date. Do you really think moving into his house is appropriate?"

"Honey, screw appropriate. How else are you going to take care of him?"

"What makes you think that he'll let me?"

Diane's laughter filled the room. "Seriously? That man is in love with you. The only reason he doesn't hang out at his house is that he thought it was depressing being there alone."

"Then why buy it?"

Lorenzo sat between them. "Francis teaches them to invest their money wisely."

"Look, don't you think that Manny and I should have an actual conversation?"

Diane grinned. "As long as you plan on winning it."

"I never lose," she said before getting up and putting her plate into the sink.

Lorenzo and Diane shared a knowing look as Eva went to get her things and then gave each other a fist bump.

"Nicely played," he said before tugging her against him.

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny paced back and forth as he listened to his contact.

Nicole glanced at him and then focused on her brother. "I'm glad you agreed to stay here."

"Well, I figured you must really need the company after you begged me."

"I didn't beg!"

He laughed. "You're so easy to rile up."

Nicole rolled her eyes and Ali giggled.

"I think she likes you."

"She pretty much likes everyone."

"Ouch…"

Johnny ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"No leads yet, look the next twenty-four hours, I'm basically running everything. Francis is going underground for two days."

"Is he going somewhere?"

"Yes."

"With Piph?"

Johnny shrugged. "I think so. Once he gets back, I'm going after Ronnie."

Nicole stood. "Blackie, can you watch her?"

"Sure." He took Nicole's chair as she pulled Johnny into the kitchen.

"I know you need to find him, but if you think I'm going to let you go bonkers over this, you've already lost your mind."

"That made no sense at—"

His words are cut off when she pulls him into a steamy kiss. "Damn, baby."

"Promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will. I just need to handle this."

"We're getting married in a month."

"I know and he'll be gone by then."

They kissed again.

"If he isn't, we're still getting married and we'll be happy because I deserve some freaking happiness."

He smirked. "Yes, you do." And he's going to make sure of that, no matter what he has to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny tracked Eva as she slowly moved into his room.

His family followed his gaze and then his mother stood and kissed him on the forehead.

"We'll be back in an hour," Hector said.

Luella gave Eva a hug before heading out.

"I'll be back later. You want anything?" Javier asked.

"No, I'm good," Manny said.

He left and Eva sat next to the bed and held his hand.

"I'm not sure whether to beat you or hug you."

He slightly smiled. "A hug would be nicer."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Watching you suffer was the worst thing—never again…"

"Evangeline…"

"No! Please tell me you'll be more careful."

"There will be times where I have to protect everyone and that means I'm risking my life. Can you handle that?"

His voice is raspy and she stands and hugs him gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably upsetting you."

"I'm just worried you'll leave."

She pulled back. "I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I'm moving here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He shut his eyes for a long moment. "That makes me happy."

"I'm not sure where I'm going to live, but Diane said you have a house that you don't stay at very often and I figured maybe I could stay their temporarily so I can take care of you while you recover."

"No."

She blinked a few times. "What?"

He started to chuckle and then grimaced.

"Are you okay? Should I get a nurse?"

"I'm fine. I just don't think you hear the word no very often."

She slightly smiled as she sat. "I don't. Why no?"

"If you move into my house, that's it. You won't be moving out."

She considered his words for a moment and then sucked in a deep breath. "Okay."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"I just want to be with you and I need to help you."

"Okay."

"Doesn't that feel better than saying no?"

"You are going to give me a run for my money."

"Definitely, because I think you have no idea just how difficult I can be when my mind is made up."

"I think I can handle it. I know how to distract you."

She smirked. "How?"

"Can you come closer?"

She stood and leaned over him.

"Closer…"

She moved again and their lips almost brushed and then he used the little bit of strength he has to kiss her.

When he pulled back, she gazed at him for a long moment.

"See…"

"I guess you told me."

Jason stepped into the room. "Should I come back?"

Eva's head jerked in his direction as she pulled back. "Hey."

"Hi."

The men's gaze locked.

"It's about time you woke up, slacker," Jason said as he moved closer.

"Glad you're here."

"Why? Is Eva threatening you?"

He grinned. "Yes, but in a good way."

Eva shook her head. "I'm going to go chat with the nurse."

Once she was gone, Manny quickly caught Jason up on the good news. "She's going to move into my place and take care of me."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Where is Liz?"

"She went to meet with her parents."

"And you let her go alone?"

"She didn't give me a choice."

Manny sighed. "We have our hands full, my friend."

"Yeah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz turned in a circle as she stood near the bench that represented the single most horrifying event of her life. Before, she would have dissolved into a quivering mess, but today she is feeling stronger than she ever has.

"Why here?" Jeff asked as he and Carolyn approached her.

"It's the scene of the crime."

Slowly, she pivoted until she faced them.

"This is where everything changed. I mean, you leaving was the start of it, but Tom decided to finish it. At the time, he proved to me that I was unlovable and that I must be a horrible person to deserve what he did, not to mention the fact that you left me."

"You were and still are lovable."

"Really? Because your actions said otherwise."

"This is my fault," Carolyn said.

"Oh, it would be easy to blame you, but then that would let daddy dearest off the hook. His actions have proven where his loyalty lies and it's all about you. I just don't get why you bothered to even come here."

"We were scared for you. I went out of my mind when I found out you were mixed up in the mob."

"Because you thought I was weak as you?"

Carolyn brushed a tear away. "It destroyed me."

"No! Your mental illness destroyed you. The mob fed your paranoia and you ran. That's all you've ever done. Jason is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm falling in love with him and nothing you say can change that."

"I will not watch you throw your life away as I did."

Liz stepped closer to her mother. "Then look the other way because I'm not going anywhere. I would never do what you did. You threw Nicole and Francis away like they were nothing."

"That's not true."

"You could have taken them with you."

"Frank would have never stopped looking and we'd have to live our lives in hiding. I didn't think that was fair to them."

"But you thought abandoning them was the answer?"

Jeff sighed. "Elizabeth, this is getting us nowhere. Your mother was sick and needed me more. I was trying to protect her."

"But don't you see? You did the same thing to me that she did to her other children. You abandoned me after convincing yourself that you were doing the right thing. Well maybe it was the right decision for her, but you have no idea the damage you caused. Nicole and I are lucky we are still standing and frankly, that is mostly due to our strength. I am so happy that I am nothing like you."

Jason parked his motorcycle on the side of the road near the park as he debated if he should stay or go.

Elizabeth shook her head and stared her parents down. "You are both dead to me."

"Elizabeth! Please don't say that" Carolyn begged.

"I never want to see you again. I have people around me who may not be blood, but they are my family now. They love and protect me. You are toxic and both need help. From this moment on, I am free from you and I let go of all the pain you caused."

She walked away as her mother screamed her name and cried and when she made her way to the road and saw Jason pacing in front of his bike, her resolve broke and he looked up just as she broke out in a run and hurled towards him.

He braced himself as she flew into his arms and he gripped her tightly as she cried.

"I need to get out of here. Please, Jason."

"Okay."

He retreated and grabbed a helmet and handed it to her. When he started to move towards the bike, she stopped him.

"Wait."

Their gazes locked.

"I love you. I'm falling in love with you and thank you for feeling as though I'm enough."

He reached out and grabbed her face, kissing her torridly as she returned it. "I love you too."

She smiled through her tears. "Let's go."

They slipped onto the bike and Jason tore away from the park as her parents watched.

"She loves him," Jeff said.

Carolyn nodded. "We've lost her for good."

"I texted Blackie. We'll meet with him before we go. They need each other and I won't stand in the way of that."

"Nicole won't speak to me and I can't blame her. I didn't know I had a mental illness back then, but once I found out, I could have made it right and I didn't."

"Carolyn…"

"No, don't make excuses for me. You've done that our whole relationship and it has cost you yours with our kids. I'm sorry about that. Maybe it's time that I start getting stronger like them and stop being so needy."


	47. Chapter 47

A/N – Thanks for still reading this one. Drama coming on Monday…

Chapter 47

Jason watched as Elizabeth gazed into the distance from her perch on the bridge. She had gotten right off the bike and headed there, and he is trying to give her space to process whatever happened.

"I guess you can't pick your parents, so expectations should be set low."

He moved a little closer. "I don't think it is asking a lot to be loved. Parents do stupid things. My biological mom died because of blackmail and the Quartermaines."

She turned to focus on him. "Do you remember her?"

"No."

She took a few steps closer to him. "The Q's made a lot of mistakes, but you managed to forgive them. How?"

He shrugged. "I made mistakes to and I didn't always forgive them. You didn't make any and were just a kid that they abandoned. They say you forgive so you can move on, but that doesn't mean you forget. Words were said, and actions were taken that can't be reversed."

"Yeah."

"I take it you told them you want nothing to do with them."

"I told them that they are dead to me and I meant it."

"Still?"

She sighed and threw up her hands. "My mom is mentally ill, and I swear my father needs to be checked as well."

Jason smirked. "You can toss most of my family into that pile."

She slightly smiled. "Is it wrong holding it against her? They left me."

"Only you can answer that because you are the person they did wrong."

She made a frustrated sound. "Why am I trying to be fair when they weren't?"

"Because you're a better person than they are."

"Dammit! I hate having a conscience."

He pulled her into his arms and slightly swayed as she relaxed against him. "Judge her for what she did to you. Leave Nicole and Francis out of it. Do you want a relationship with your parents on your terms?"

"I don't even know who they are anymore, and they have no idea who I am either. Part of me wants my mom and dad, but they really don't know how to be one. They've proven that."

"So, you either teach them on your terms and let them prove themselves or let them walk away. What can you live with?"

She let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know."

"Then you just need time to think." It can't be his decision.

"They are going to meet with Blackie. Maybe I'll partially crash it. I have some thinking to do."

"I'll back you regardless."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Blackie, Nicole, and the baby are in the park when Jason and Elizabeth approach them.

"Hey," Nicole said. "How did it go?"

She plopped onto the blanket and Ali crawled towards her.

"I told them that they are dead to me."

Blackie's grimaced. "Ouch…"

"Yeah."

Nicole sighed. "You are having second thoughts?"

"I feel a little guilty about it."

"I need you to know that this is your decision. You had a different relationship with them and I don't want you to hold what they did to me against them. That goes for you too, Blackie."

"I'm not sure what to think," he said.

"Then hear them out. There will be no hard feelings from me."

"You don't want to confront them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes and no. I just don't think anything they say will change my mind right now. What they did hurts and I don't have it in me to feel compassionate right now."

"I get it. I just don't want to piss off my sister."

Nicole grinned. "This whole sister thing will never get old."

"Hey, what about me?"

Liz laughed. "I'm glad that I have such a handsome and witty brother."

He grinned. "Thank you."

"I guess I feel the same way except for the handsome part."

His mouth fell open.

"Gotcha."

He pulled her towards him and tickled her as the ladies laughed. Ali decided to help him and Nicole called her a traitor when she crawled into her uncle's lap.

They chatted for a while and then headed back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva's eyes flickered from one member of the Ruiz family to another as a cone of silence stifled the energy in the room. Manny squeezed her hand. He still feels like crap but had decided that it's best just to be honest with his family before they start making plans.

Luella crossed her arms in front of her. "So, let me get this straight, you are refusing to stay at the house and let your mother take care of you?"

"Yes."

Javier started to chuckle but quickly stopped when he is the target of his mother's lethal glare.

She starts to talk loudly in Spanish and then that got everyone started and Eva bit her lip and when the din started to progress she stood. "Enough!"

Luella's mouth fell open.

"He is still recovering and this is not helping. Manny is a grown man and we made this decision together. This is not about disrespect or loyalty. He loves me and I'm falling in love with him. I want—no I need to take care of him, so I'm asking you to step back. If you want to make meals and come over and check on him, you are more than welcome to visit as long as he is up to it. I know you love him and are used to taking care of him, but he has me now too. I also want to get to know you better and there is no reason we can't work together. I'm not going anywhere and will fight for him and with him against anyone."

Manny is so entranced by Eva's fierceness that he can't even form words.

Hector clucked his tongue. "Well, well. I never thought that you'd ever date someone who could respectfully step up to your mother."

Luella elbowed him. "I don't like being told no."

"You have more in common with each other than you realize," Manny muttered which made Eva shoot him a look and his brother snicker.

"And it's hard to let go of him. No woman has ever fought for him like you just did and I only wanted someone to see how wonderful my son is and cherish him. I think that you will." She sniffed and Manny slightly groaned. He hates seeing his mother cry.

Eva tilted her head. "You know that I'm a lawyer right?"

Hector handed his wife a tissue as she nodded.

"Mom, please don't cry," Manny said.

"Unbelievable," Eva said with a smirk. "How often do you play them like this?"

Manny, Javier, and Hector's mouths dropped open in horror.

She shifted her gaze to the men. And how often do you make her think that you fall for it?"

There is silence as the men wait for Luella to explode, but instead, her laughter fills the air.

"You and I are going to get along just fine."

Eva chuckled. "You'll have to give me some tips to keep them in line."

"Oh, I can do that and more."

The men groaned.

"Let's go get some tea and talk about Manny's care. If you don't watch him like a hawk, he'll sneak out if he can stand the pain."

"Oh trust me, he won't be able to get by me," Eva said.

As they left the room, Manny glanced at his brother. "I'm so screwed."

Hector started to laugh and his boys followed. For the first time since Manny was shot, he feels like everything will truly be alright.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny grabbed his phone. "What's going on?"

"I have him in my sight."

A grin lit up Johnny's face. "Where are you?"

"In a little town outside the border. He's had several visitors and you're not going to like this."

"Who?"

"The only reason I recognized the guy is because he was a guard at one of the parties Frank threw."

"So he's connected?"

"Yeah. It looks like Sal is backing him."

Johnny is floored. Sal is a member of the five families and it's rare they'd get directly involved.

"Rumor has it that Sal wanted his nephew to take over Sonny's territory and Francis ruined that. He has a lot of firepower. How do you want me to handle this?"

"Francis will be back tomorrow evening. Do not lose Ronnie. How many people are watching him?"

"I have three guys at all times and a few people working at the border."

"Good. When Francis returns, I'll come to you. Ronnie is mine. Sal can go fuck himself. Francis will want to deal with him directly. Do you have pictures?"

"Yes and some audio as well." He takes his job seriously and is one of the best.

"We'll need it. My guess is that when things start to fall apart, Sal will distance himself. Ronnie is not the type to put all of his eggs in one basket, so even if Sal backs off, there will be someone there to take his place.

"I agree. Let me know when you are close."

Johnny ended the call. It's just a matter of time before Ronnie makes a fatal error and Johnny will be right there ready to rub his nose in it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next afternoon, Elizabeth and Blackie joined Carolyn and Jeff at their hotel room.

"Elizabeth, we weren't expecting you," Jeff said as he stepped backwards to let them in.

"I wanted to say a few more things."

Carolyn is glad to see her. She is beautiful and fierce and she can't help feel proud that her daughter rose above all the hardships in her life.

Blackie grabbed Elizabeth's hand when they sat, trying to be supportive and she is grateful.

"First, we agreed not to let each other's experiences with you affect our decisions. With that said, I feel like we are strangers. Life has changed us to such a degree that we really don't know each other anymore. I'm conflicted because mental illness is involved, but I'm not sure that I move past this right now or ever. I'm not completely opening a door for reconciliation, but I'm going to try to forgive you so that I don't have to carry around the pain anymore. It's my way of moving forward."

"May I say something?" Jeff asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in fear and protecting your mother that I ended up being a horrible dad. We talked last night and I realized I've been making excuses instaed of facing what I did. Before your mother, I was lousy in relationships and maybe I had a need to be this white knight and come to her rescue. I don't know. I know I had a crappy way of showing it, but I do love you, Elizabeth."

"I do think you loved me, but you just loved her a lot more. I get that you put your spouse first, but you were supposed to take care of us and be there for your children and you did for a huge chunk of my life and trust me, that is the only thing that is keeping me from walking out that door forever." She turned her attention to her mother. "So, are you on medication?"

"Yes. I went off them before which is probably while I freaked out so much regarding the airport incident, but I'm back on them and this time, I won't go off. I think in my mind I was feeling well and didn't need them, but I have to face that they are part of my life now."

"Good." She stood. "I don't hate you anymore, but I think you need to get your life situated before I'd ever consider even letting you in a little. If, in the future, I decide that I want to try to have a relationship with you, then I'll get in touch. That's all I can offer you."

"We understand," Jeff said with teary eyes.

"I think someday Nicole will at least want to tell you off, just listen when she does because it's not healthy for her to carry that pain around. She is been through so much that she's lucky she is still standing. Her life is now surrounded by love and family and she's happy and doesn't want to dwell on you. Leave her alone and give her time."

"Okay," Carolyn said before wiping away a tear.

The door shut and Blackie sighed.

"Look, I don't know you, but you hurt my sisters which does not bode well. I know what Elizabeth said about not letting everyone else's decisions affect mine and I get it, but it's hard to separate for me. I had a crappy family life and now, I have great sisters and a brother and a dad. I'm willing to stay in touch with you, but I'm also going to be guarded. I never thought I'd meet my real parents and I know that Frank is not perfect and your relationship suffered because of the business, but I don't respect your choices."

"I get it. I screwed up royally. I want to get to know you and I get how hard this is for you. When I gave you up, it tore me apart. I was such a mess and the paranoia was so bad. Also, I'm so sorry that you suffered. It will always eat away at me because I truly thought you'd be safer and better off without me. All I can promise you is that I will go back to therapy and take my medication and do the best I can to stay healthy. I can't live like this anymore." She is practically sobbing and Blackie stood and pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't we just stay in touch for now and talk here and there and get to know each other."

She savored his energy and then pulled back. "It's more than I deserve. Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis checked his messages before they started the journey home.

"I don't like that look on your face."

"They found Ronnie and he's being backed by one of the members of the five families." He is livid but tries to keep his temper in check.

"That's pretty serious. What will happen to him?"

"Either they'll deal with him or I will. In the end, he won't hold a top spot anymore."

"How many people do you have working for you?"

"That's a little hard to answer because some come and go, so probably around fifty steadily. Taking on Sonny's territory will double that and more. I have a trucking business as well so I don't have to worry about trusting someone outside the organization for deliveries." He continued to give her an overview of his portfolio.

"You have a lot going on."

Francis shrugged. "Right now, I don't want to think about it because of the beautiful woman who is at my side.

She smiled. "I loved going away with you and how special you make me feel. Thank you."

"You are easy to love."

"I feel the same about you." Things are moving way faster than she had anticipated, but she is loving every minute of it.

"I had Kelly's shut down early and we're going to have dinner there with everyone."

"That's probably a good idea. I miss them."

"It's going to be very busy the next few days and maybe dangerous. I just want to make sure that everyone is paying attention and watching their back. Sal is dangerous and powerful, but I'll be damned if I let him hurt the people I love. Ronnie will not get to my sister."

"I'll do whatever I can to help."

He kissed her languidly. "Thank you."


	48. Chapter 48

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Regarding some comments about the mental illness, yes it does make a difference and Elizabeth is acknowledging that but it doesn't make the pain they suffered go away and Carolyn had plenty of times when she was stable and could have told the truth or made things right and she chose not to, so she has to deal with the consequences as well as Jeff who helped enable her. If they had been honest about her mental illness, that would have made a huge difference too. Thanks!

Chapter 48

Elizabeth and Jason rushed towards Kelly to see Epiphany and Francis. When they got there, they spotted them and Nicole, Johnny, Ali, Stan, and Diane about to enter the diner.

"Piph is glowing," Liz said.

Jason smiled. "Yeah."

Francis went to grab the door handle and a man appeared a few feet away.

"Nicole put the baby down and come with me."

Everyone's attention went to the man and Jason pulled Elizabeth to the side since they hadn't reached the group yet and pulled out his gun.

Johnny stared him down. "You know I can't let you take her."

Several men flanked the gunman. "You don't have a choice unless you have a death wish."

An off-duty cop moved forward across from Jason with his gun drawn. "Lower your weapons now. Backup is on the way."

A shot rings out, making the officer fall to his knees as he shoots wildly. Francis dives in front of Nicole, taking her and the baby down to the ground as Johnny drops to his knee and starts to fire.

Several guards get involved as everyone takes cover the best they can.

The men run and police swarm the area.

The baby is crying as Johnny wiggles her out from under Francis and hands her to Diane.

He spots blood. "Are you hit?"

Nicole's eyes tear. "No. Francis, talk to me."

Piph gets on her knees and Jason helps her turn Francis onto this back.

He gasps as pain radiates through him. "I'm sorry," he said to Piph.

"It would have hit the baby if you hadn't done what you did." She looks up. "Where is the ambulance?"

The off-duty cop looks around. "They should be here any minute."

"You shot me," Francis said.

The cop's eyes grow wide. "No…"

"Yes, you did. You idiot."

Nicole glared at him as Taggert runs towards them.

"What happened?"

Jason is applying pressure to Francis's wound. "That idiot over there started shooting wildly and almost took out the baby. Francis dove in front of them and took the hit."

"Who was it?"

"They didn't say," Diane said as she rocked the baby. "They wanted Nicole."

Taggert is surprised she is offering the information.

Lorenzo, who had been running late, ran towards them just as the paramedics arrived.

They quickly stabilized Francis, who had passed out, and got him on a gurney.

Johnny is livid. He pulled Nicole off to the side. "You can go to the hospital, but you'll be safer at the compound."

She nodded. "Be careful.

"I will.

"Once he's out of danger, I'll go home."

"I'll call when I can."

He gave his statement and then called Dominic. "Sal's men just tried to take Nicole and Francis ended up getting shot when the cops showed up."

Dominic stood and moved into his office. "Is he alive?"

"Yes. He's on the way to the hospital."

"I'll send my men to patrol the perimeter."

"Thank you. I'm going after Ronnie."

"I'll take care of Sal."

"If you don't, we will." He ended the call and ran to his car as everyone else headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A doctor approached the concerned group. Frank had just gotten off the elevator and no one had seen him yet.

"Francis needs surgery. The bullet did go through, but not before causing substantial damage. He has lost a lot of blood. Is there family here who can sign off on the surgery?"

Piph stepped forward. "I'm his wife and I have his power of attorney."

You could hear a pin drop until the silence is finally broken by Nicole as Piph signed the paper and Leo ran off.

"You're his what?" Nicole asked.

"We were going to tell you at Kelly's. We flew to Chicago for the weekend and it was just so romantic. He asked me to marry him and then we decided we didn't want to wait." She is barely holding it together which Jason recognizes.

"Please sit," Jason said before directing her to a chair.

"Wow," Elizabeth said as she spied the huge diamond ring on Piph's left hand.

"We were going to have a party with everyone to celebrate. Please don't be mad."

Nicole wiped a tear away. "I'm just disappointed. I would have loved to see you exchange vows."

"Me too, but I'm happy for you," Liz said.

"If he makes it through this, maybe we can renew them in the gardens behind the house," Piph said.

"He's going to make it. He has too," Nicole said.

Lorenzo had rocked the baby to sleep. "Why don't I have the guards take me back to the house. I'll stay there until you come home."

Nicole got up and kissed the baby on the forehead. "Are you sure?"

Diane hugged her. "I'll go with him. I'm so glad you're okay." She knew about the power of attorney but not about the wedding which means there was no prenuptial agreement.

"Just text me when you're there."

Nicole tracked them until the elevator doors shut and then Jason grabbed her hand.

"There are four guards with them. The five families sent guards to place around the building and there are more at the house. We have it covered."

Johnny asked him to stay at the hospital and help guard everyone.

Monica approached them. "Francis is in surgery. It will be several hours before they finish. Why don't you move to a family room so you're not out in the open."

"Okay."

They headed there and Jason placed a guard down the hallway and right out in the front.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Five hours later, Leo opens the door and a weary Piph stands.

"Did he make it?"

"Yes, but due to his injuries, we are keeping him heavily sedated. I didn't want to take any chances. He barely made it. The bulleted lacerated his liver and then struck a rib which fragmented and ruptured his spleen which we had to remove. He'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up but if all goes well and no serious infections occur, he'll eventually heal."

"Thank you for saving him."

Leo gives her a hug and then goes to check on his patient.

Nicole starts to sob with relief and Evangeline, who had just joined them, held her.

"I want to go to the chapel," Piph said.

Jason moved towards her. "I'll take you." Before exiting, he turned to face everyone. "There is a guard outside the door. Please don't leave this room." He led Piph to the chapel and she sat and started to pray.

Jason shut his eyes and said a prayer too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie stopped at a light. Apparently, Francis had been shot protecting Nicole and the baby and his men were unable to take her. Plan B was set in motion and this time, Nicole will be his in the end. He just has to be patient and wait for her to leave the hospital.

Right as the light changed, two SUV converged on him, one parking in front and the other in back to prevent him from leaving.

"Shit." He reaches for his gun and the window is smashed and then Johnny puts his Glock against his skull.

"Put your hands up."

Ronnie slowly holds them up and Johnny jerks the door open and drags him out, throwing him up against the side of the car.

"You fucking piece of shit. Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

"I almost did."

"I can't wait to kill you slowly."

Ronnie laughs. "You can't stop what is about to happen. No one can and once it is done, if I don't call within an hour, she dies."

Johnny punched him in the gut and then shoved him towards a guard. "You know what to do." He ran back to his car and made a call to Jason, but he didn't answer, so he called one of the guards.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth hugged Jason. "We're going right home. I'll call you when we get there." Piph decided to stay the night and made everyone go home.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He watched as she got into the SUV and then turned to one of Dominic's men to get a briefing. When the car was about two blocks away he heard a crash followed by gunfire and took off running.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The SUV stopped at a light and when it turned green, it headed into the intersection and a truck careened into the front passenger side door, sending Elizabeth flying through the air before she slammed into the other door.

Nicole had hit her head and was struggling to stay awake as the driver opened the door and then started firing until he is struck.

The door is opened and Nicole is dragged out as she tried to fight.

"Stop it, you bitch."

She bites his hand and he strikes her to make her stop as Elizabeth starts to regain consciousness, spotting the guard's gun on the asphalt.

A town car pulls up and another man gets out and they start to drag a screaming Nicole towards it.

Liz lifts her arm and shoots, hitting one of the men in the leg and he goes down. The other drops Nicole and starts to fire at the car.

Jason pulls out his gun and takes him out as Nicole crawls towards Elizabeth.

A few of Dominic's guards arrive and they quickly access the situation. The guard in the passenger seat is dead, but the one on the ground isn't, so they drag him into the truck first.

"Nicole, are you alright?"

She nods. "Elizabeth…"

He looks at the car. "Get her inside now." He can hear sirens, so they need to get out of there." More help arrives and they help get the dead guard into the SUV and it takes off.

They put Nicole in the car.

"Elizabeth?"

"Jason?" He moves inside, finding her on the floor. "Where are you hurt?"

"My head hurts."

"Were you shot?"

"No."

He pulls her out and carries her to the car and they take off.

"Where am I going?" the driver asked.

He rattles off the address of Crimson Point and then calls a doctor to meet him there. Elizabeth is on his lap and Nicole is shivering next to him.

"Nicole, talk to me."

"Can't stop shaking."

A few seconds later, he feels her body go lax. "Shit." Quickly, he dialed his phone.

"Hello?"

"Diane, it's Jason. Have Lorenzo meet us at the door. A doctor is on the way."

Her heart dropped. "Who is hurt?"

"Elizabeth and Nicole."

"We'll be waiting."

Liz gripped him tighter and he wishes he could say something to comfort them. He made one more call before they pulled into the driveway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline moved into the hallway after telling Epiphany what Jason had told her. It had been a hard night for the Corelli family and friends and she hopes that Johnny is out there putting an end to it.

The minute she enters Manny's room he senses something is wrong.

"What happened?" He is aware of Francis's surgery and hopes his boss is okay.

"When Elizabeth and Nicole went home, they were attacked. A truck ran into their car and some men tried to take Nicole."

Manny gripped the sheet. "Go on."

"Jason was outside and heard the gunshots and ran two blocks. When he got there, Elizabeth had shot one of the men and the others were firing at her. She was still inside the car. Jason took out the rest and managed to get them out of there before the cops came. He thinks Elizabeth has a concussion and Nicole passed out on him."

Manny punched the bed. "I hate feeling so helpless."

"I know. Stan is working on erasing any evidence."

He borrowed her phone and called Johnny.

"It's Manny. Is the situation under control?"

Johnny pulled over. "Yes. He's on ice. I'll deal with him later."

"Jason is on the way to Crimson Point with the girls. Did you hear what happened?"

"Yes." He is beyond pissed off.

"She passed out. I'm sure he'll have a doctor look her over."

Johnny got back on the road. "I'm on my way there. There's a guard outside of your door. If Evangeline has to go anywhere, make sure the other one at the end of the hallway takes her there. I don't trust the five families even though Dominic seems to be helping. I have no idea if they have found Sal."

"If the hospital is breached, I'll fucking roll down the hallway with my gun. There is nothing wrong with my hand or aim."

Johnny smirked. "The hospital is well protected. I will stop by tomorrow."

"Okay."

Manny gives Evangeline her phone back.

"Your blood pressure is up so you need to calm down."

"Okay."

She kissed him and then sat next to the bed. "We got lucky tonight."

"Trust me, when I get out of this bed, no one will mess with us like this again." He will put the fear of God into anyone who comes up against them.

"There will always be someone who thinks they deserve what you have."

"True, stupidity is rampant, but we have ways of showing how lethal we are and I need to make things safe for everyone."

"For now, I just hope everyone will be okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo opened the door of the car and grabs Nicole and carries her inside. Jason laid Elizabeth on the shorter couch and Lo laid Nicole on the other one.

The doctor rushed in and he checked out Nicole first since she is unconscious.

"I think she's just in shock. She has some scrapes and bruises and a bump on the side of her head from the impact. Once she awakes, I can tell how bad it is."

He moved over to Elizabeth. "Hello, I'm Doc. Can you tell me how you are feeling?"

"I have a headache and I'm a little dizzy. When the car hit us, I was thrown and hit the door and lost consciousness for a few minutes.

He does a few tests. "You probably have a mild concussion. Someone will have to wake you up every couple of hours for the first twelve hours. Does anything else hurt?"

She starts to connect with the pain in her body. "My shoulder and arm."

He pulls up her sleeve. "You're starting to bruise." He asks her to move and lift it. "You'll probably be sore for a few days. Your body has endured a lot of stress." He pressed on her stomach. "If it hurts, please tell me."

He finished. "Well, I think your head and arm took the brunt of it. I'm going to have you take some Tylenol for your headache. You might be irritable, nauseous, have trouble concentrating, or be unable to remember things. It's important to take it easy for the next week if you can. You don't have to stay in bed, but just light activity."

"I'll make sure she rests," Jason said.

"Good. I'll make a list of symptoms to be concerned with if they don't go away within the next few weeks."

"Thank you, doc."

"You're welcome."

Nicole starts to stir, so he attends to her.

"It's okay. You're safe," he said when she starts to thrash.

"Elizabeth."

"She's going to be fine. I need to check you out. Can you tell me what hurts?"

Nicole groans. "My head hurts and my body aches."

"Were you thrown?"

"A little, but mostly manhandled."

He tests her vision and feels for broken bones. "You have a mild concussion too." He repeated what he had said to Elizabeth.

"Do you have to get back to the hospital?" Diane asked Jason.

"I don't want to."

Elizabeth touched him. "You have to protect Francis." Her eyes filled with tears dreading the fact he needs to do his job.

"How about I wait until you fall asleep?"

"Lorenzo and I will wake them up and take care of them."

Luella and Hector moved inside the room. "I'll help too. I can watch the baby."

Jason stood. "Thank you."

They had stopped to see Manny and came over as soon as they heard what happened.

There are two recliners in the room.

"We'll take the recliners and I'll set my alarm clock," Diane said.

"You can stay in my room," Nicole said to Luella. "The baby is up there." She let Luella know where the diapers are and a guard showed her the kitchen.

Jason sat on the edge of the couch. "Sleep, baby. I'm right here."

She closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N – Thanks for the comments and your patience. Better late than never.

Chapter 49 

Nicole groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Easy…," Lorenzo said as he moved to her side. "What do you need?"

"Bathroom."

"Can you walk?"

He supported her as she slowly stood and braced her when her knees buckled. "I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

She nodded and he lifted her with ease and deposited her in the bathroom.

"Do you want me to wake up Diane?"

"I'll try without doing that."

"I'll be right outside."

"Thank you."

When the door closed, so gripped the counter and then sat. Her head hurts and her body is unbelievably sore. Once she was finished, she stood with difficulty and then washed her hands. "Lorenzo."

He opened the door. "You okay?"

Tears pricked her eyes. "I think I need some aspirin."

"Let me get you back on the couch and I'll get you some." He lifted her again and got her situated and then fetched the pills and water.

Elizabeth jerked awake and her eyes fixed on them. "You okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Liz groaned. "My head hurts and I keep having nightmares."

Lorenzo handed her some medicine too and she took it.

Nicole threw a blanket over her. "You shot someone to save me. Are you sure you're okay?"

"In my nightmares, I miss. I'm not sorry I shot him, but it is a little hard to process."

Lorenzo handed her a phone.

"Elizabeth?"

She sighed as she heard his voice. "Hey."

"You okay?"

"I am now."

Nicole wishes she could talk to her man too.

"How's Nicole?"

"She just took some medicine. We both have headaches."

"I wish I was there."

"I know. Will I see you in the morning?"

"I will stop by. I promise. They are letting Manny go home tomorrow. I guess Evangeline is going to take care of him at his house."

Liz grinned. "Really?"

Nicole's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Eva is going to move in with Manny and take care of him."

"That's old news", Diane said as she yawned.

"Diane already knows, so I'll interrogate her when we're done."

Jason slightly smiled as he checked the hallway. "Francis is stable. They'll start waking him up tomorrow afternoon if his numbers stay good."

"That's great news." She relayed it to Nicole.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

"You need to rest."

"I'll try."

"See you in the morning."

"Later."

She handed the phone back. "Alright, spill."

Diane grinned. "Let's just say that Lorenzo and I played her a little and convinced her moving in is a good thing and she took the bait."

"You are too much."

"I'll have you married off before you know it."

"And what about you?"

Lorenzo coughed to cover up his laugh. He'd marry Diane in a heartbeat.

Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe you need to ask again, smarty pants."

His draw dropped and then he got down on one knee as the girls grinned. "Diane, you are beautiful, vibrant, witty, and my match in every way. I love you more than anything and would do anything for you. Let me spoil and love on you for the rest our lives. Mi Amore, will you marry me?"

She gazed at him lovingly. "Yes!"

Nicole squealed as they kissed. "It's about damn time! Wait until Francis hears this."

"You want him to pass out?" Diane said.

"He'll be so happy for you."

Diane is beaming. She had been so scared to take the step and then she had thought about how wonderful Lorenzo is and how happy he makes her and realized she was judging the situation unfairly.

"That was just what I needed," Liz said as she yawned.

"Me too," Nicole said shutting her eyes.

Diane motioned for Lorenzo to follow her to the kitchen and she kissed him wantonly, showing him how much she loves him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Luella made Nicole and Liz eat something while Lo tended to the baby. Diane had gone to the hospital to drop off some clothes for Piph.

When she arrived, Piph is gazing out the window as Francis sleeps.

"How is the patient?"

Piph turned to face her. "He's stable."

She put her briefcase down and then handed Piph a small bag. "Listen, I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"Since you have power of attorney, I need you to sign off on some checks so I can pay the employees and some vendors."

"I can do that."

She sat and Diane prepared the paperwork and handed her a pen.

"Are you sure this is all you need?"

"Yes. Manny is recovering, but he was released last night and is at his house. He's going to do a face chat with some of the men today and handle some issues."

Piph continued to sign.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm worried, but I have faith that God won't take him away from me."

"Faith is good."

She put the pen down. "The girls are okay?"

"Yes. They'll probably sleep a lot today though."

"That's good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason heard a noise and moved into the room and when he saw the panicked look in Francis's eyes, he went to his side. "You're okay. In fact, everyone is okay."

He pushed the button for the nurse and Piph's eyes snapped open and she got up and lovingly stroked his hair.

"It's okay. I know the vent is uncomfortable, but try to relax. I love you."

He stared into her eyes as Leo and some nurses converged into the room.

Jason stepped back and texted Diane the news.

After an hour of tests, they decided his breathing is stable and took out the vent.

Francis swallowed some sips of water.

"I'll be right back," Piph said before rushing out of the room.

"Go," Francis said.

Jason rushed into the hallway to find Piph wiping away some tears. He embraced her as he rubbed her back. "It's okay now. He's going to be fine."

"I have been trying so hard to hold it together. I almost lost him."

"Let it out and then take a deep breath because he's probably going crazy right now."

She cried for a few more minutes and then took a cleansing breath.

"I have an issue with you, by the way."

She wiped her face. "What?"

"I can't believe you married someone, didn't invite me or let me break your bed beforehand."

She laughed. "You had your chance. Besides, Elizabeth is fierce and she'd break both of us if we did that."

He smiled. "Do I still get visitation?"

She grabbed his face and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, that will never change, but when Francis gets the green light, and I think you know what I mean," her eyebrows rose up and down several times, "you won't see me for at least a week."

He feigned disgust. "Ugh, Piph. That is—just—I don't need to know all of that."

She winked. "See that is why your fine ass never broke my bed."

His mouth dropped open.

"Later, prude."

She sauntered back into the room looking mischievous, making Francis slightly smile.

"What did you say?" His voice is scratchy.

"I messed with his head like I always do. He's depressed that he didn't get to break my bed before we got married."

Francis's eyes narrowed. "He better not have broken your bed."

She chuckled. "It wasn't from my lack of trying."

His eyes grew big.

"Gotcha."

Jason grinned. "Listen, I'm going to go check on the girls and sleep for a few hours. I'll stop by Manny's on the way back here."

"You need more than a few hours. Micah can work a full shift," Piph said.

"What she said. Johnny?"

"He's busy working out his frustration."

Francis hopes he truly makes Ronnie hurt. "No backup?"

Jason shook his head. "He insisted on handling it alone, but Enzo is there too. Dominic said he'd handle Sal. Manny is going to follow up this afternoon."

"I can fill him in on the rest. Go," Piph said.

Jason left and Francis focused on his wife.

"Manny is meeting with some of the crew via face chat. He insisted on handling things. He's at his house with Eva. I signed some checks today for Diane and I will continue to do so until you are well rested and back on your feet which could be a few weeks."

His brow rose.

"I'm pretty much a mob boss around here. I think I can handle it."

"Thank you."

"I would do anything for you. Johnny will probably be finished handling Ronnie by tomorrow, so he can take a leadership role. Diane is getting all the paperwork together so he can take over the new territory. Maximus Giambetti called this morning and inquired if you'd have a place for his sons. Diane asked about his loyalty and apparently, Milo and Max are willing to work and want to stay with the Corinthos territory. I'm meeting with them later. Frank will accompany me and we'll make a decision. The good thing is that the men who are willing to stay and work in the warehouse respect Max, so he could be very useful in determining who stays and goes."

Francis is shocked that Piph has gotten so involved and she laughs when she spots his expression.

"I'm good at accessing people, so I wanted to help. Diane is excellent, which I'm sure you know, and she is getting Evangeline's help in dealing with some of the legal paperwork."

"You don't even need me."

She shook her head. "You are the heart and brains of this organization. Frank is going to help out to make sure people know that someone is in charge so they don't step off. We've got it covered."

"Kiss?"

She smiled and then gently kissed his lips. "You're one of a kind, Francis Corelli. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Rest now."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie's screams filled the air as Johnny poured alcohol into his cuts.

Earlier, he had used a modified cattle prod on the asshole so he understands what it felt like to be violated.

Heavy metal music pours from the speaker as Johnny focuses on applying as much pain, but not do too damaged so he can keep him alive longer.

Johnny called for Enzo who quickly moved into the room.

"Yes, boss?"

"Get the doctor and have him tend to Ronnie's wounds the best he can. I'm going to take a break and go see my girl and get a few hours of sleep." He had made Enzo sleep overnight so they could switch on and off and the doctor is in a soundproofed room.

"You got it."

Johnny glanced at Ronnie, who is curled into a ball and crying, before leaving the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered the house and after finding the living room empty, he went up to Elizabeth's room. He finds her passed out in her bed, so he takes off his clothes and slips next to her.

Once their bodies touch, Liz moans his name and her eyes flicker open.

"Hey."

Her hand slips down his naked chest. "Here to stay?"

"I'm going to get a little sleep and then go see Manny."

She sighed contently as she hugged him. "Just what I needed."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My head hurts a little, but I'm just exhausted."

"What about Nicole?"

"She's a lot sorer, but she's hanging in there. Luella and Hector took Ari for a walk out back."

"That is nice of them to pitch in."

"I think she is compensating for Manny's help rejection."

He smiled. "Piph broke down a little, but she is fine."

"I can't blame her."

"I teased her about cheating on me."

Liz grinned. "How did she take that?"

"She doesn't seem broken over me losing my chance to break her bed."

"You better not be in her bed."

He chuckled. "Francis said something similar."

"I can't believe you two messed with him when he first woke up. Did you tell him about Diane?"

"Nope. I didn't want to ruin her moment. Where are they?"

"She had to handle some business, so they left a few hours ago. I'm sure she swamped with Francis being out of commission."

"True."

"Sleep, baby, and then I'll make sure Luella feeds you."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny showered and when he entered the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, a now awake Nicole groaned.

"Don't even think about it. You're hurt," he said before quickly pulling on some underwear sweats. Thankfully, he had left a bag there.

"Meany…"

He grinned and then slipped next to her. "I missed you."

"I really missed you. I was so scared."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for."

"I understand and I want you to make him hurt."

He kissed her languidly before pulling back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"What hurts?"

She pointed to her head and his lips quickly brushed against it.

"Everywhere…"

He pulled back the covers and growled when he saw the cuts and bruises and kissed every one of them. When she pointed to her groin area, he laughed but kissed it once before finding her lips again.

"You need to sleep," Nicole said.

"Only if you do…"

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva sat a glass of water in front of Manny who had just finished a phone call.

"Your mom texted me. She's making some food for the troops and will drop off your portion in the next half hour."

He rubbed his hands together and then drew her closer. "I love you, baby."

Every time he tells her that it makes her shiver. Looking into his eyes deeply, she licks her lips and then said, "I love you too."

He doesn't move for the longest moment.

"Did I break you?"

"You mean it?"

"Yes. I'm falling in love you and while it scares me because it's so fast, I can't deny it."

His fingers ease behind her neck and then he tugs her closer and sensuously kisses her until she is panting.

"You are killing me and we need to stop."

"As soon as I get the green light, I'm making you mine."

She briefly bit her lip. "I will hold you to that."

He smiles against her lips. "Deal."

Luella knocks on the door and then lets herself in. "I hope you are hungry, Mijo."

He smiles as he hears her clamoring in the kitchen. His father moves into the living room.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Eva is taking good care of me."

Hector smiled.

"Did you eat?" Eva asked.

"No, we figured we'd eat with you. Can you make it to the dining room?" Hector asked.

"Yes. The doc said I can get up every once in a while."

"Good."

They helped him up and he slowly made his way to the bathroom and then the table.

Luella studies him with her hands on her hips. "You look pale and thin. I will fix you right up."

"What did you make?"

"Enchiladas with my special sauce, rice, and beans."

His mouth is watering. "That sounds so good."

Once he is seated, he drinks some water and then they dig in.

Eva slightly moans. "This is fabulous."

Luella grins proudly. "I knew it would put Liz and Nicole right to sleep."

Eva laughed. "Good plan, your son has done way to much already."

Manny groaned. "You can't tell on me."

Luella's eyes narrow. "You are going to eat and then take a nap. Honestly, Manny, you have always ran to fast."

"That's because Javier is faster."

Hector chuckled. "He's going to pout when he finds out what she made you."

Manny grinned. "Good. How's Mateo?"

"He's good. I think he'll visit you later. He just got back from his trip this morning."

He's looking forward to seeing his twin brother who had been on a missions trip.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I'm going to fast forward on Monday and either finish then or Wednesday. I'll take a break (sort of), but I finish writing and will post an Evason (Make Me Forget) and Brazen fic. They'll be a smut series called Dirty Little Secret that I'll post (probably once a month) for Liason on my site, but not here. So, if you're not signed up for my site on Tapatalk, look at my profile for the directions. As for the next Liason, well I think I might go with a story that came to me called House or cards. It's teen angst with lots of twists. It's either that or The Ruse 2. We'll see what I'm in the mood for. I also have a Liason ficlet

Chapter 50

Carly watched Michael playing with Alan and Dillon at the park. He looks happy, but she misses him so much.

"He misses you," Monica said.

Carly spun around.

Monica notices the dark circle under her eyes. "Where have you been?"

"I was hiding. When Sonny disappeared, I was scared I'd be next, so I went into survival mode."

"I see. What about your son?"

Carly turned around. "I don't know what is right or wrong anymore. I'm tired of running and I miss my little man. Does he ask about you?"

"He prays for you every night."

Carly wipes at her face. "I haven't had a drink in two weeks."

Alan moved towards them. He had noticed her and had told Dillon to take Michael over to the swings so he wouldn't see her. "That's a start."

"I—I don't have any money. Sonny's assets were frozen and I had to leave in a hurry." It's killing her to ask them for anything because they have always acted like she is beneath them. "I want to go to rehab and get my son back."

Monica shifts her weight. They love having Michael with them and he had been going to a day camp the last few weeks and the boy had thrived there.

"If you go to rehab, you'll more than likely be away for sixty days. You have a lot of healing to do and it shouldn't be rushed."

She stood taller. "Are you going to keep my son from me?"

"At first, we'll agree to visitation so Michael can learn to trust you again and then go from there. If you get a job and are stable, we'll only agree to turn custody back over to you if you'll let us stay in his life," Monica said.

Carly swallowed hard. "I've been so lost the last few months and I've been doing a lot of thinking the last few weeks. For the longest time, I haven't put my child first and he deserves that. If I don't make it, I won't come back here." She fought a sob. "I won't be just one more toxic person in his life. Michael deserves more. I just want to be a better person and a good mom, but I'm so scared that I'll fail."

Monica moved closer. "You don't think we haven't made mistakes? Trust me, we've made plenty, but at the core of all the bad decisions, there was love and eventually, it prevailed. Instead of focusing on failure, focus on the good and the life that you can give him. We're not trying to be mean to you, but you were headed down a very dark road and dragging your son along with you. Heal yourself, Carly, and be the mom you know he deserves."

"So, you'll help me?"

Monica and Alan exchanged glances.

"Yes, because you are willing to help yourself," Alan said.

Carly collapsed onto a bench and Alan sat next to her and put his arm around her. Only time will tell if she'll make it, but he really hopes she does for Michael's sake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane sauntered into Francis's room.

His eyes narrowed. "Why are you so happy? New shoes?"

She grinned and then lifted her hand up to brush her hair back.

"Well, I'll be damned. Congratulations."

"Let's just say that you and Epiphany inspired me." She grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you're going to be okay. You had us all worried."

"I feel like a truck hit me."

"Nope, just a stupid cop. He's on suspension, by the way. He'll be lucky to work at McDonald's by the time I'm finished with him."

He smiled. "I missed you."

She winked. "You better. I've been working my Louboutins off for you."

"Thank you, I think."

She rolled her eyes. He knows very well what they are since he has filled her closet with them indirectly.

The nurse came in and Diane watched as pain flashed in Francis's eyes as she tried to move the bed up a little and then chastised him for not taking his pain meds.

"Don't make me tell your wife."

Francis groaned making Diane chuckle.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes. Epiphany will be back by then."

She left and Diane sat next to the bed and filled him on some plans for the next few days.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max shifted uncomfortably as Piph looked him up and down which Milo thought was funny.

"Why should we trust you, Giambetti?" Max had been admitted to the hospital before and was a big baby, so she has been around him enough to think he's high maintenance.

"I'm good at what I do and I respect Francis and Jason."

"What about Johnny?"

Max's eyes narrowed. "Part of me understands, but he was kind of a traitor."

Milo almost groans.

"Johnny is a good man who did what he had to in order to protect this organization. I know your panties are in a bunch over it, but if you're going to stay here, then he will be your boss and you'll have to deal."

"Yes, ma'am." After his long stint watching Carly, he wants to move forward.

"Can you respect and work for Johnny and Jason?"

"Yes." He has always gotten along with Jason and he's willing to talk it out with Johnny and then let it go.

"Good. You're going to review who is working at the warehouse and if they are trustworthy. After that, you will be the foreman." Frank turned towards Milo. "I want your help guarding my family. You'll be assigned to the baby."

Milo is shocked.

"You're young and good with kids from what I heard about your stint guarding Michael. Understand that I am trusting you with my grandchild and failure is just not an option." Jason had suggested it.

Milo nodded. "I will do everything in my power to protect them."

"Good. Max, Johnny will come by the warehouse to speak to you tomorrow. He is fair, but he can be just as lethal as Jason when pushed. We want stability and Johnny is mostly level-headed. He's not going to make stupid decisions and go off half-cocked."

"You have my word that I will give one hundred and ten percent," Max said.

"You're dismissed."

They left and Frank's attention went to Piph. "What are you really thinking?"

She chuckled. "Max is probably very stubborn, but he was loyal even when he disagreed with Sonny, from what I've gathered. I think he'll be good running the warehouse. He was wasted guarding Carly."

"I agree. Let's get back to Francis."

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up from his second nap, after eating the delicious food Luella prepared because Liz had gotten up to use the bathroom.

She rounded the bed and he turned toward her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I feel a little better. Are you about to go?"

"I don't want to, but we need to make sure we're monitoring everything."

"I know." She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll stop in before you go to bed tonight."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

She savored his energy for a long moment and then let go.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay."

Once he was in the bathroom, she fell asleep again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny finished taking his shower and moved back into the bedroom where Nicole is sitting up. "You need anything?"

"No."

He sat next to her. "Do you want to record a message to him?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Part of me wants to go with you and beat the shit out of him, but I'm so tired."

"Well, I'm not crazy about the idea of you being in the same place as him. Besides, he's really fucked up right now and I'm not sure how you'd handle that."

"Why? I hate him."

"But you love me and I'm not sure I want you to see me as Johnny the torturer."

She kissed him gently. "I love you even more for what you are doing because even though I know that torturing him has to affect you on a deeper level, you're doing it anyway because of your love for me."

"He deserves to pay for what he did. I can do a face chat if you want to say some things to him."

"I think I do. I could let out my anger and move forward."

"It will take me about twenty minutes to drive there. Stay by your phone."

"Thank you for trusting me."

He kissed her again, showing his love with his mouth. "Always…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis slightly smiled when Jason entered the room. "Hey."

"Hi. You feeling any better?"

"A little bit, but I don't think they'll let me out of here anytime soon."

"Did you fail your tests?"

"No, they just want to make sure I'm totally stable. I told them that I don't think I'll miss my spleen."

Jason smirked.

Piph entered the room. "How are my two favorite guys?"

"As long as I'm your number one…" Francis said.

"Of course, husband."

"What happened with Max and Milo?" Jason asked.

"I think Max might have some issues with Johnny because of the undercover work, but he's willing to bury the hatchet."

"As long as it's not in Johnny's back," Francis said.

"He isn't that stupid. Milo agreed to guard Ali."

"Good. I think it's a perfect position for him. When are you going to get the training?"

"When do you need me to leave?"

"I was thinking in two weeks. You could get it done before the wedding."

Jason wasn't expecting it to be so soon, but it made sense.

"Elizabeth should be better by then."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Talk to her later and get her opinion on it. Manny should be on his feet by then."

"Okay, I'll let her know."

"You're going to learn a lot and when you come back, I expect great things from you."

"Thank you for believing in me."

"You deserve it." Francis has definitely seen growth in Jason and he has so much potential. "I want you to start working out with Milo tomorrow. I hear he's a health freak and I want to bulk you up a little." While Manny uses his tats for intimidation, it will be Jason's glare and his body that will do the trick.

"That's fine."

Piph smirked.

"What?"Jason asked.

"Nothing, I was just imagining what that would look like."

"Piph…" Francis said. "I'm right here."

She cracked up. "I'm aware of that."

Jason grinned. "I'm going to go make a few calls."

"Later…"

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva's head tilts when she spots Mateo. "Wow, you guys look so much alike."

Manny grinned. "Hey, brother."

They warmly embrace.

"Can you stay out of trouble? I almost ran out of prayer beads."

"I'll try to lay low for a while. Mateo, this is my girl, Evangeline."

They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet anyone who is willing to call out our mom."

She laughed. "She's quite a character."

"God might have been a little overzealous when dishing out her personality, but I try to remember that He knows what He is doing."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I have to make a few phone calls, so I'll be back."

He watches her leave and then eyes his brother. "She's beautiful."

Manny smiled. "Yeah. She's smart too. You mark my words, I'm going to marry her."

Mateo is surprised. "It's that serious?"

"I've been in love with her for quite a while and I'm not letting her get away."

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you."

"It means a lot to have your blessing."

Mateo rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do I get to marry you?"

"I wouldn't trust anyone else."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny cued up his phone. Ronnie's mouth is duct taped shut and he's tied to a chair.

Nicole slightly smiles when she sees him. "Hey."

"Hi, baby."

Ronnie's head flops to the side when he hears her voice.

"Elizabeth is with me."

"Good." He really doesn't want her to face this alone. "I'm going to hold up the phone." Part of him just wants to shoot Ronnie in the head and go home to his girl, but he at least wants to torture him overnight.

When Nicole looks into Ronnie's eyes, she starts to feel her rage build.

"You look like shit as it should be. What you did to me might have scarred me, but it never destroyed me. I am thriving with a beautiful baby and wonderful fiance. I hope whatever he does to you hurts like a bitch. I'm so happy that I never have to look or think about you again. While you're burning in hell, I'm going to be living my life to the fullest. I win—not you. I'm not even sure why I was scared to face you because you are nothing but a spineless asshole who gets off by raping young women. Now, it's time to pay the price. Johnny?"

Johnny moved the phone so he could see her. "Yes, baby."

"I want you to cut it off."

He didn't seem phased. "Okay. That will be the last thing I do if I can find it."

Nicole smirked. "I love you. Hurt him badly."

"I love you too and I will."

He ended the call and faced Ronnie, ripping off the tape. "Rest time is over." He grabbed a hammer from the table. "First, I'm going to break every bone in your feet and then I have a drill with your name on it. By the morning, I'm going to cut off your dick and you're going to slowly bleed out until you die. Such a fitting way for you to go."

A tear rolls down Ronnie's cheek. This is not how he saw all of this ending.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth hugged Nicole. "You did good."

"I hate him so badly. If I hadn't of gotten hurt, I would have insisted on saying all that in person."

"He doesn't deserve to be in the same room as you."

"True. The nightmare will soon be over and I'm going to start a new adventure with Johnny, so I will get my happy ending."

They lay down and faced each other.

"I think Luella is going to kidnap my child." She could hear her singing in Spanish downstairs.

Liz giggled. "Maybe she is vying for a grandmother position."

"Well, I wouldn't mind that because I want Ali to be surrounded with love."

"She's easy to fall for."

"Did you ever think of having a baby?"

Liz slowly nodded. "Yeah. I mean, for the longest time, I didn't think it would happen and felt a little inadequate about it, but imagining a future with Jason will definitely include it."

"You're going to make beautiful kids." Her eyes fluttered shut.

Liz closed her. "Yeah—someday."

"I think I'll want to have another one."

Liz smiled. "You're a great mom, Nicole, and Johnny will be a good dad. Just hope it's not a girl because Ali has him so wrapped already."

Nicole chuckled. "You got that right. For such a tough guy, he's just a big softy."

"They all are and that's what makes them so special. Considering all the violence, they could have ended up being ruthless assholes. Instead, they have layers and big hearts."

"I love you, sister."

Liz grinned. "I love you too."


	51. Chapter 51

A/N – Thank you so much for taking this ride with me. I appreciate all your

Chapter 51 - Epilogue

Johnny quietly makes his way into Nicole's bedroom and takes a shower. Ronnie is dead and while he's relieved, he also wished he had more time to make the man suffer. They had gotten word that Sal would never be heard from again, and Francis was asked to take his place, an honor he didn't refuse.

Nicole stripped and then joined him. When her fingers skimmed down his back, his eyes slammed shut and he let out a puff of air.

"Let me take care of you."

For the next ten minutes, she washed every inch of his body, leaving him with a raging hard-on.

She rinses him and then sits on the edge of the tub and takes him into her mouth.

"Baby…"

"I'm fine, just enjoy it."

Her mouth does things to him that makes his knees weak before long, he is blissfully coming.

"Thank you." He wants to make love to her but jarring her in any way is going to make her headaches worse.

"You can make it up to me in a few days."

"Count on it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week later, Blackie rolled over to face Emily. They had fallen asleep after watching a movie.

"What time is it?"

"It's 5:30, why?"

Her eyes grew wide. "I have a dinner date and need to get dressed."

His mouth dropped open. "You're going to cheat on me already?"

She grinned. "Relax, it's a prank."

He stood as she rushed around the room, gathering what she's going to wear.

"Am I invited?"

"No! I have to be convincing."

His eyes narrowed. "You're going to make me kick someone's ass, aren't you?" He has fun with Emily and for the first time in his life, he was taking it slow and can tell she is worth it.

"You can't touch him. He's still recovering from an injury."

He looks completely dumbfounded. "You're killing me right now."

She grabs his face and kisses him. "You need to sneak out of here. I promise I'll call you in a couple of hours."

"I'll do it, but I don't like it."

"Use the window."

"What?"

Her hand finds her hip. "Are you scared of heights?"

"No."

"Then climb down the trellis. I used to do it every night."

Warily, he approaches the window and opens the window. No one is around, so he eases himself out as he mutters under his breath and makes it almost to the ground and then Emily hears a thud and runs to see what happened. Blackie is on his back looking up at her.

"You owe me."

She blows him a kiss and shuts the window and then runs into the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth move into the dining room.

"Oh Jason, it's so good to see you," Lila said.

He gives her a hug.

"Hello, Elizabeth. How are you, dear?"

"I'm great. You look good."

Lila smiled. "Thank you. Have a seat. We're just waiting for Emily and her date."

Jason had to bite the inside of his mouth not to grin. Evangeline is hiding out down the hallway.

Just as Alice is putting food on the table, Emily enters the room holding Manny's hand.

Edward's mouth drops open as his eyes peruse them. Manny is dressed in jeans and a wife beater, his tats on full display.

"Hi everyone," she wraps her arm around Manny's waist. "This is Manny and I think I'm in love."

Tracy choked on her drink, Monica is confused because she had seen Manny with Eva when he was in the hospital, Dillon is grinning from ear to ear as he snapped a few pictures, and Lila's hand is over her heart while Alan isn't sure what to think.

"What's up?" Manny said, almost making Jason laugh.

"Emily Quartermaine, what is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean?" she said as she sat down next to Jason and Manny got comfortable.

"Are you really serious with this—"

"Watch what you say next, grandfather. Manny is a good man."

He smirked. "Thank you, babe."

She slightly blushed and then blew him a kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tracy said.

When Manny started to shovel food in his mouth, Emily almost blew her cover and Liz had to excuse herself and ran to the bathroom so she could laugh.

Edward hasn't eaten a bite because he is staring.

Lila isn't buying it for one minute. Emily is definitely up to something.

"I'm scared to ask what you do for a living," Alan said.

Jason hid his grin in a napkin.

"I'm a businessman."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What kind of business?"

"This and that," Manny said before drinking some water. "Do you have anything stronger than this?"

Monica's head tilts. "Maybe after dinner?"

Manny grinned. "Thanks, beautiful."

Alan's eyes narrow and Jason isn't sure how much more of this he can take before exploding.

"Are you okay with your sister dating this man?" Edward asked.

Jason shrugged. "People get to make their own choices. Besides, if he hurts her, he'll never be heard from again."

Manny shoots him a look for effect and then rattles some Spanish off and Jason fires back.

"If Jason starts shooting, I'm pushing Monica in front of me and diving under the table," Tracy whispers to Alan.

"Noone is shooting anyone," he muttered.

"Not until I least finish my meal. It's so delicious and Cook worked so hard on it," Lila said.

"If anyone is shooting anyone, it will be me!" Edward said before pounding his fist on the table.

"Chill pops. I have nothing but respect for your diversity of funds and portfolio. I threw some Franklins at your stock and damn, I made some serious bank."

Edward blinked a few times and Jason pretended to cough and then escaped to the study.

"What's going on in there," Eva asked.

Jason laughed and told her some of the conversations and she cracked up. "I need you to storm into the room and get your man before Edward goes and gets the shotgun."

She grinned.

"Give me a minute to get back in there. I can't miss it."

He hurried back, hearing the din halfway down the hallway. Edward's face is red as he yells at Manny to get out because he told the patriarch that he should get a tat because he knows he has to be a playa.

Eva stormed into the room, stunning everyone. "I follow you here and you're cheating on me with this—debutante?" Her hands find her hips and Manny sighed.

"Sweet cheeks, I thought I told you to stay in the motel room."

Eva glared at him.

"Who is she, Manny? I thought we had something special," Emily whined.

Manny cupped her face.

"Hands off her, you cretin!" Edward shouted.

"Don't you call him names," Eva said loudly.

Lila started to giggle at the absurdity and everyone stopped to look at her. She can barely breathe she is laughing so hard.

"Lila, what on earth do you find funny about this situation?" Edward asked.

She almost snorted, making Jason grin.

"Oh my, Emily, I cannot believe that you did this to your grandfather."

Edward nods his agreement.

"I mean, his heart can't take much more of this. Please put him out of his misery."

Now, Edward frowns.

"You're not going to marry this reprobate, are you?"

Emily grinned. "Gotcha, grandfather. "

Edward's mouth drops open as Alan breathes a sigh of relief.

"You should have seen your face when we walked in. It was priceless."

"Don't worry, I snapped a picture," Dillon said.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I'll deal with you later. Emily! You were joking?"

"Yup. This is Manny Ruiz and he works with Jason. He's very nice and helped Nicole when she was hurt. Evangeline really is his girlfriend."

Manny stood. "Mr. Quartermaine, I am friends with your grandson and have the utmost respect for Emily. I'm in love with Evangeline and while I know my tattoos can be intimidating, they don't define me. I hope you can forgive me and Jason for teasing you a bit."

"You were in on this too?" Alan asked.

Jason smiled. "Yes. We were joking around about it and when I told Emily, she was game."

Edward shook his head. "You children are going to be the end of me."

"Evangeline, you should sit," Lila said.

Emily got up and gave Eva her seat and she sat next to her grandfather. "Forgive me?"

He grumbled. "I guess."

Tracy got up. "I need more alcohol."

"Get me something too."

Jason snickered and that just made Liz and Emily crack up and the laughter was contagious. The rest of the meal went well and Edward ended up liking Manny after some deep conversations about family and business.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One month later

Elizabeth waits at the airport. Jason is coming home from training and she misses him so much.

When he steps outside and starts down the steps, she starts to run and he looks up just In time to catch her and they kiss wildly.

Johnny smirked. "They might need some oxygen."

Francis nodded. "I'm giving him two seconds to let go of my sister before I take him down."

Piph rolled her eyes. "You will do no such thing. Look away if you can't handle it."

The two-part dreamily. Her hands travel down his rather large biceps.

"Wow, you got even bigger and I like your hair longer." He looks so sexy.

"They worked me hard."

There is something different about him and after a few minutes, she realizes it's the way he is carrying himself. His stride is smoother and he's more agile.

Jason shakes hands with Johnny and Francis and then hugs Piph.

"You are looking mighty fine, Morgan."

"Epiphany!" Francis said.

Jason smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You ready to get to work?" Manny asked.

"Hell no!" Elizabeth grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to an SUV as the group laughed. "He'll call you in a couple of days. I mean it! If his phone rings and interrupts us, someone is going to die."

Francis grinned. "Talk to you in five minutes, Jason."

She glared. "Bite me."

Johnny cracked up.

"Stop teasing her, Francis," Piph said tugging him towards a town car.

"But it's fun."

Jason and Elizabeth headed home and neither was heard from until a few days later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three weeks later

Piph collapses onto her back. "Dear Lord, if I'm not pregnant yet, that did it." They had decided to try. Having another child wasn't something that she ever thought she'd do again, but Francis had changed a lot of things.

Francis grinned. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too. You ready for tonight?"

It's the day of the wedding and everyone is excited.

"Yes. It's good seeing my sister so happy."

"It is. Edward caught Blackie and Emily making out and threw a fit after the rehearsal dinner last night." Francis got called away before then, but he did get to practice walking down the aisle. He is Johnny's best man and Jason, Blackie, and Manny are the rest of Johnny's groomsmen. Elizabeth is Nicole's maid of honor and Emily, Piph, and Evangeline are the bridesmaids.

Nicole had finally started working for Edward and is loving her job, so she had invited the Edward and Lila.

"I was thinking that maybe we could renew our vows around Christmas."

"I would marry you again any day of the week."

"I'll start planning it."

They kiss reverently, savoring the moment until Piph jumps up.

"I have a spa date with the bride."

He watches her saunter to the bathroom and then decides to ambush her in the shower for good measure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank walks his beautiful daughter down the aisle. The lacy dress hugged her figure but is still very tasteful.

Johnny holds his breath as she moved forward. "Beautiful," he mouths making Nicole grin.

"Breathe," Francis whispered.

The groom took a deep breath and by the time she reaches him, with Eva softly singing, his eyes are full of tears.

"You are stunning."

"Thank you. You look gorgeous."

"This old thing?"

She and the priest chuckled.

The rest is a blur until finally they kiss and applause erupts.

Ali calls out to her mommy and Nicole turns and waves to her.

When they finally get to the reception, they are enveloped by family and friends as they are lovingly congratulated.

After so much drama and angst, a celebration is a welcome event and everyone plans on enjoying the lightness.

Frank watches his daughter dance with misty eyes.

"She's beautiful," Francis said.

"I've never seen her look as happy as she did today." Walking her down the aisle was a highlight and he loves that they have grown so much closer. In fact, the family is thriving. Blackie is working for Francis, learning the trucking business. Johnny is doing well running the Corelli warehouses in the heart of Port Charles and Jason is practically a new man. Gone is the insecurity and people are sometimes learning the hard way that he should be feared. Elizabeth is starting nursing school and Evangeline and Manny are closer than ever. They had finally sealed the deal and Eva is definitely in love with her man.

Jason and Nicole swayed to the music. She is glowing and he can't help but smile.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

He nods and then leans closer and Nicole whispers in his ear.

"Wow!"

"You think he'll be happy?"

"Yes. If he isn't talking about the business, he's talking about you. Congratulations."

She blushed. "I'm going to tell him tonight." They are flying to Canada for a short honeymoon and will take a longer one later.

"Can I tell Elizabeth?"

"She knows. I told her when I was getting ready because I got sick, but I wanted to be the one to tell you because I'm pretty sure you and Elizabeth are going to be the godparents."

"It would be an honor. Does Ali have them?"

"No, but you'd have to fight Luella if you want that gig." The older woman is in love with the baby and comes to visit whenever she can.

He laughed and then Francis cut in.

"Not so fast," Piph said grabbing Jason's hands. They slowly begin to sway.

"You look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you."

"Have I ever told you what a great friend you are?"

She smiled. "I feel the same about you. Did you ever think it could be this good?"

"No, but I love it."

"I'm so proud of you. Against all odds, you turned your life around and fell in love with a wonderful woman."

"You helped me get there and I'll always appreciate and love you for it."

"I will always be there for you."

She wiped away a tear.

"Are you making my girl cry," Francis asked as he moved closer.

"He can't help it that he's so fine."

"Epiphany!"

Nicole giggled. Some things never change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six months later

Liz gazes at the ring on her finger. It's their one year anniversary and Jason had just proposed the night before and she is lying in his arms as he sleeps. Her life had taken a profound turn during her stint as Jason's nurse. So much had happened good and bad, but in the end, everything had worked out and their love had survived.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Her gaze snapped to his. "Yes. I was just feeling very thankful."

Right before their trip, Piph had confessed that she is pregnant and then sent them off on their dream vacation. Liz had finally made it to Italy and it is everything she had dreamed of.

The trip is just what Jason needed. The takeover was finally in a groove and the business is flourishing. It is nice to just relax and make love to his fiance. Besides, watching her face as she finally gets to see the travel book come to life makes him so happy.

"Jason, did you have a time in mind to get married?"

"I'd do it right now."

She rolls her eyes. "Our families would kill us."

"I'll protect you."

She gave him a quick peck. "I know you guys are Catholic, but would you be opposed to having it at Piph's church?"

"Not at all…"

"Good. It's on the smaller side, but I figured we can get married in front of our close friends and than the reception can be bigger."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Is it weird that I've been dreaming about it?"

"No." He wishes he could.

Her stomach growls and he chuckled.

"Come on, future Mrs. Morgan. Let's get you something to eat."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time the wedding occurred, Manny and Eva are engaged and Diane is married and pregnant. Jason and Elizabeth had decided to wait until Elizabeth's graduation and had a December wedding. It was a beautiful and joyous occasion.

Ali was a flower girl. While the Johnny and Nicole's son Josh was too young to participate, Michael was a sport and led Ali down the aisle. Carly is doing well and temporarily living at the mansion.

Epiphany had a baby boy they had named Tomas a few weeks before the wedding but still managed to get her matron of honor duties done.

As Jason's eyes his wife dancing with his father, he's almost overwhelmed with emotion. His wife… God, she is so beautiful and completes him in so many ways. The life he never thought he could have is now something he has obtained and he'll never let go. As he said in his vows, Elizabeth is his first, last, and always.

"You look lovesick."

He turned and shot Johnny a look. "Like you're one to talk…oh, Nicole…"

Johnny grinned. "Damn, we are lucky. Our girls are gorgeous."

Jason nodded.

Manny handed them a beer and then sighed when he spotted his girl dancing, making Jason and Johnny chuckle.

"We're all so far gone," Johnny said.

"As it should be," Francis said. He is so over the moon over his son and wife. Stan and Francis had gotten closer and he thinks of him as a son too.

They held up their drinks.

"To love and family."

A year later, a married Eva and Manny had a little girl they named Grace and later, two boys. It would take another year before Elizabeth got pregnant and got the shock of her life when it's twins—a boy and a girl and then three years later another boy. Piph had one more child, a girl, and their family was complete. Johnny and Nicole had another girl and Diane and Lorenzo adopted a boy. Blackie and Emily eventually split and Emily got married to a doctor. After much scheming, the women hooked up Blackie with a nurse at the hospital and they tied the knot three years later.

No matter what the group encountered, they watched out for each other. Love binds them together, a bond that no outsider could break and it's the glue that makes them a family.

The End


End file.
